Cat's and Sean's To Do List
by FanWriter83
Summary: After Selina sets foot inside Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred's lives will never be the same again. Especially because Selina pulls antics after antic and sucks them into a roller coaster of adventures. *series 1*
1. Breakfast & Knocking Things Over

**Hi guys, I decided to chance a few things because after re-reading this I realized it was a little all over the place and messy with all the grammar spell mistakes. I'm not saying it's spelling error free but I fixed those that I found LOL**

* * *

 **1\. Breakfast & knocking things over**

Bruce, Alfred, Jim and Gordon sit at the breakfast table watching at Selina bemused.

They proceed to watch another 30 seconds as she stuffs her mouth full then chews rapidly before gulping the rest of her breakfast down.

"When I was a kid I knew someone who ate just like her," Bullock snorted behind his hand so only the three men could hear him.

Jim frowns curiously; "Really? Who?"

"My friend's dog!"

Jim stiffened a grin then saw Alfred's look, but Bullock didn't seem to be aware of it and added; "And even for a dog, it was a sloppy eater."

"I'm stuffed!" Selina said while throwing her napkin on the table and jumping to her feet at the same time. "I'll better get back to work."

Jim quirks his eyebrows; "Work? What sort of work would that be?"

"I made a to do list!" Selina replied then dashed outside the room with Bruce on her trail.

Jim looks impressed; "That is a big improvement, Mr. Pennyworth. You finally managed to get under control, I see."

"Don't get too excited, detective Gordon," Alfred replied while staggering the dirty plates and taking them to the kitchen sink. "It's not that kind of 'to do list' you think it is. I found a piece of paper lying around then realized it was full of mischief. I'm telling you, she is up to no good."

Alfred's words didn't get the chance to subside into the air, because they heard a crash coming somewhere from the West side of the mansion.

* * *

Selina dashed outside the kitchen with Bruce on her trail as she hurried to the West side of the large mansion where she had seen a stupid knick-knack that asked to be destroyed.

Selina swatted all the knick-knacks off the shelf but neither of them reached the ground, because Bruce who was on her trail, cached them all and placed them back.

The street girl receives a burst of energy then starts a wild run up the West hallway culminates in a ricocheting leap from the floor to the couch to the end table, sending the intervening lamp to the floor in the process.

Bruce slapped his forehead. Why hadn't he seen that coming?

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred roared then rushed outside the kitchen and sprinted all the way to the West side of the mansion where he froze in his place at the sight of the chattered lamp.

Someone snorts from behind the butler; "And then they say cats don't break stuff."

It was Bullock who had followed the butler upstairs.

"What?" Selina grinned while being perched on the end table, still. "It wasn't me."

Then her eyes found the empty glass on the coffee table which brought an even wider grin on her face. Then she deliberately nudges it over the edge to the floor.

Before Alfred even could do anything, Selina dashed away from the resulting chaos and out the room, leaving a very infuriated Alfred behind.

Bullock smirks; "I'm so glad Jimbo didn't ask me to take her in!"

And with that he walked out the door, lackadaisical.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know by review/fav or follow, cz I really need to know if anyone is interested in reading this:D**


	2. Knocking Things Over

**Thank you so much for the reviews/ favs and follows, they mean a** **lot:D**

* * *

 **2\. Flirt With Bruce**

Selina opens the curtains that cover the patio windows, slowly, then peers outside wondering what she's still doing inside while all the fun is outside. She smiles playfully. Maybe she should go and check out the city. She could, because Alfred was too busy with cleaning up the shattered glass, she had broken a few minutes ago.

Stealing one more glance at the door to make an extra 'butler check' , she starts to open the large patio door, slowly. She could smell the freedom. The wind touching her cheeks. The-

"If you want to go somewhere, we can call you a taxi," a soft voice said, somewhere from behind her.

' _Crap!'_

Selina peeks back at the door, noticing Bruce walking over to her. His eyes looked sad.

"You move quiet," Selina said, smiling sweetly.

"So do you," Bruce replied with a chuckle. The sad look in his eyes is gone. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was planned to go to the city," Selina replied, closing the patio door again then slowly lingering back inside. "I'm just a little bored, I guess!"

Bruce grins; "You didn't look bored a few minutes ago. Alfred is still cleaning up the proof you left behind.

Selina nods, grinning rapidly and suddenly, an idea pops into her head. Slowly, she lingers closer toward Bruce, with a flirty sparkle in her eyes.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?"

Bruce's entire body froze upon hearing the question. His eyes widened astonished and his jaw dropped.

"N-No" he stammered.

Selina kept her flirtatiously smile plastered on her face and stepped closer and closer, slowly.

"Do you want to?"

Bruce felt the blood rush through his veins all the way up to his face and colored his cheeks, bright red, then stammers; "Wh-why'd you ask?"

" _Mission, accomplished,"_ Selina smirked to herself, satisfied, then shrugs casually; "Just curious."

Her words knocked Bruce, stupefied.

Alfred walks in as regally as possible then smiles satisfied at the amount of space between the two children. Despite Selina's effort of stepping closer during her flirtatious game, Bruce kept the distance by stepping back, and Alfred was pleased.

" _You failed, little minx."_ Then Alfred clears his throat; "Time for your studies, Master Bruce."

Bruce spun around in shock then stared at the floor like a beaten animal, stuttering; "Thank you, Alfred." Then the young billionaire steals glances at Selina wondering if she had noticed his jumpiness.

The beaming smile on her face told him enough.

"You're more than welcome to join, Miss Kyle," Alfred said as he tried to look perfectly calm and forced himself to smile.

The cat-girl snorts; "Right." Then she rolled her eyes at the butler and walked slowly across the room and added, addressed to Bruce; "I'll see you later."

* * *

Stealthy, Selina climbs up the tall oak tree in front of Bruce's bedroom window then leaps agile onto the balcony. She can see Bruce sit behind his desk doing homework. The pondering look on his face told her he had some troubles with it.

"Hiya, kiddo!" Selina cried gleefully through the open window and poked her head inside and rested her arms folded onto the windowsill.

Bruce's head jerks at the window alarmed then receives a flirtatious wink from Selina.

" _Focus, focus, focus,_ " Bruce thought to himself and tried to look back into his study books instead of the beautiful girl outside, standing on his balcony.

Suddenly, the billionaire feels a soft, quick peck on his cheek which brings back the bright red blush, instantly. Then, when looking back at the window, he saw her climb back over the railing into the tree.

Bruce quickly steps away from behind his desk and steps outside onto the balcony then walks cautiously at the railing. When peering down he sees Selina, sitting on a tick branch and blow air kisses towards him.

Alfred steps into the room to check up on Bruce and his studies when he spots the balcony doors, wide open. Fear enters the poor butler's heart and he races across the room and outside then peers down to the garden below. That's when he sees two familiar children run towards the mansion gates in the distance.

"Master Bruce!"

"SORRY, ALFRED, BLAME IT ON MY HORMONES!" Bruce yelled back, and Selina laughed in joy.

Alfred's body fills with rage then roars as a warning threat; "I'LL GIVE YOU BOTH TEN SECONDS TO…

"THANKS, ALFRED!" two voices shout in sync before he could finish his threat then they disappear onto the other side of the fence.

A angry, aggravated growl escapes from Alfred's throat before he spins on his heels and heads downstairs, runs down the hallway out the door then finally hops into his car, determined to catch the two children before they reach the city.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think XD**


	3. Flirt With Bruce

**3\. Bruce's first time without Alfred**

Selina is quite pleased with herself. She managed to snatch Bruce away from under his butler's eagle eyes and they are now on their way to the city. She already had a few plans for Bruce in mind, because she thought it was time for him to loosen up a bit.

Alfred drives six and a half mile radius around Wayne Manor. He figured it would take the teens ninety minutes to two hours before they would reach the city, so there was no need for him to drive to Gotham, directly.

But Selina has been an alley cat for quite some time so she kinda knew every short cuts. Especially those that leads from the city to Wayne Manor, because even she was not creepy enough to travel ninety minutes to stare a few minutes at Bruce's house from afar then travel back another ninety minutes.

But despite they took a short cut, Bruce Wayne's legs wasn't used to walk for a long period of time and they started to hurt pretty fast.

"Selina, can we take a break?" Bruce asked with a soft, painful whimper.

Selina pulls in a deep sigh then says as she keeps walking; "Sure we can…if you want Alfred to find us and miss out on all the fun I've planned for us to do."

Bruce sighs painfully; "But every part in my body hurts, even the parts I didn't know I had before."

Selina rolls her eyes after Bruce's comment and proceeds walking. Bruce drags in another tired sigh then follows, mumbling under his breath; "And this is why I always ask Alfred to drive me around."

"Just keep going, this will be fun, promise," Selina said then ponders why she even bothered to stay with him. Maybe it was the challenge of turning the little, squeaky clean, polite billionaire boy into a taller, less cleaner, and rude billionaire boy. The idea made her chuckle.

Bruce pants heavily; "So your feet aren't sore and burning up?"

"Nope. I'm totally fine," Selina replied then halts at the side of the road watching the cars race by. Bruce halts beside her and looks anxiously at everything. Selina senses it then brandishes her hands as if she opens curtains and says, jokingly; "We are about to enter a world of chaos and danger. Just follow my lead."

And with that, Selina steps onto the road to cross the street, but Bruce suddenly clutches his hand around her wrist and pulls her back onto the curb, beside him. She looks at him, bemused.

"What are you doing?" Bruce whimpered.

Selina rolled her eyes, majorly; "Cross the street, duh!"

Bruce's mouth drops agape at the fast speeding vehicles then mumbles; "Past those? I mean, isn't there any pedestrian crossing or something?"

"Nope!" Selina replied, then before Bruce even had the chance to reply or even had the time to oversee the situation, she grabs his arm and crosses the street with rapid steps.

Bruce screamed his lungs out in fear, scared they would get hit by a car.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think XD**

 **Next chapter, some interrogations between team BatCat and other citizens.**


	4. Interrogations

**Hi guys, new chapter, and as promised, some funny interrogation games:D As for the request about baby Richard, I will try to include it, but for now I only do some short shots about the episodes, with a slight twist here and there:D Also, like I said in my other story, Sean will appear in this story later on. It will maybe be in the same chapters when Cat and Bruce run into the assassins:D**

* * *

 **4\. Interrogation**

"The Bat and the Cat!" Selina said with her chest puffed, proudly. She just made it up, all by herself. But then she looks thoughtfully; "It's still a lot to pronounce, but hey, we can always shorten it to Team BatCat."

A cold shiver runs down Bruce's spine. He just overcome the shock of getting dragged across a busy street and now all she can talk about is bats and cats?

"Why does my nickname has to be a bat? I hate bats. I'm scared of them."

Selina smiles; "Psychiatrist might say it will overcome your fears if you call yourself like the animal you fear the most. Also, the name could strike fear in other people's hearts."

"And why would I want to strike fear into people's hearts?" Bruce frowns confused then gets pushed into a nearby alley and behind a dirty looking dumpster. "Wait, why did you do that for?!"

"Our first BatCat mission, and shush!" Selina said then peers around the side of the dumpster, watching people pass by.

"You know, Alfred says it's rude to look at people when they don't know it."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Relax, it's not like your butler will jump around the corner and kick your ass for breaking one of his stupid rules."

"What if someone sees us and tells Alfred?"

"Ugh, I've done this before and no one seen me," Selina grunted with another, annoyed eye roll. Then noticing Bruce's frown; "I happen to like watching people, okay? I have to when I want to snatch their money to buy myself food. Now shush, suspicion person coming in."

Bruce followed her gaze.

"That's a child."

Selina shrugs; "They can be pretty wicked."

"No one to be one," Bruce smirked then saw her very murderous look and instantly added, to get himself safe again; "How about that one?"

Selina darts her eyes back onto the pedestrians and saw a tall man wearing a very long trench coat, and very long, dirty brown hair. Then he stood still and looks behind him with frightened eyes, as if he was indeed doing something illegal and checked the streets for cops. Then he puts his hands back into his pockets and quickly walks on.

"Let's roll," Selina grinned.

The two teens snuck away from behind the dumpster and pursued the man, both smiling like cats that got the cream.

The man was already very paranoid, so it only took a matter of seconds for him to spot the two teens and he quickened his steps. Bruce and Selina do the same thing.

"For who do you work?!" Selina bellowed from the top of her lungs, right after she shoved him into a nearby alley and cornered his back against the wall.

The man gasps in utter fear then darts his eyes back and forth as he eyes them.

"I-I am working for no one!"

Selina pushes the man further up the wall, yelling in his face; "That's what they all say! But we know better than to trust you!"

Bruce nods agreed.

Selina zooms her face closer into the man's face who becomes even more frightened, especially when she starts giving him they eye of the tiger.

"We know you're working for Falcone! Tell us, where are the troops and what are your plans?!"

The man nearly pees his pants and gasps; "Troops? What troops? There are no troops."

"Oh, don't you dare try to mess with our heads,' Selina said and shook the man like a ragdoll. "Alfred told us everything about criminals and their mind games."

The man cries in fear; "Mind games? I don't know what mind games are!"

Selina really wanted to scare the crap out of the paranoid man some more, but she and Bruce got interrupted by a very murderous looking Alfred who stomped around the corner then into the alley and bellowed with booming voice; "Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, get your butts…

Alfred could not finish his order, because the two teens dashed away and he had to charge after them, roaring like an angry volcano that is about to awaken.

* * *

Selina already found her second victim to harass, a woman this time. Bruce was just standing beside her, awkwardly, because she had told him she would do the talking.

"This is all very, VERY weird. You haven't even asked me any normal questions," the woman cried in nothing but pure panic.

"Hmm," Selina said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Normal questions, you say?"

"What kind of questions do you mean?" Bruce dared to ask.

The woman looks at him, frozen. Only seconds ago she thought he might be nothing but a sweet boy who was too afraid to stop his friend.

Selina shakes the woman like a ragdoll; "My friend asked you a question!"

"I-I don't know! Maybe you would be wondering if someone else has an interest in Mr. Gordon?"

Selina pierces her eyes murderously into the young woman's eyes; "Is anyone else interested in him?"

"Well…no."

"Then there really was no point in us asking, was there?!"

The woman shakes her head, anxiously.

"Unless…" Bruce said, stroking his chin. He already starts to feel slightly like a badass boy, so why not resume playing that role? "Unless you wanted to distract us."

Selina's eyes widen like a crazy person's eyes then hollers; "Is that true, lady? Did you try to distract us?!"

"No, that's not…

"Don't play mind tricks with us, Fish Mooney!" Selina hollered, shaking the woman up the alley wall.

"I don't know what you're-wait, my name is not Fish Mooney."

Selina darts her eyes at Bruce, confused, then back at the woman; "Really? Are you sure?" The woman bobs her head up and down, rapidly, then Selina giggles awkwardly; "I'm so sorry, Miss. It seems we were badly informed."

Bruce and Selina strolled outside the alley, casually looking. The poor woman sank through her knees and had a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Inspector Cat already had found her third victim, a silver haired girl and this one she didn't grab and snatch into a nearby alley, but behind a fountain instead. Then she leaned forward to frightened looking girl.

Silver, the girl snatched by Selina, was happily playing in the fountain when suddenly a blur of black and brown grabbed her and shoved her behind the fountain, ordering a friend (someone she could not see) to stay on the lookout.

"Did you do it?!" Selina growled into Silver's face who looked as if she was on the verge of crying. Selina shakes her like a dummy; "I asked you a question!"

"D-did I do what?" Silver whined.

Selina rolls her eyes, majorly; "Did you lock detective Gordon in a sewer?!"

"NO!" Silver yelled in fear and even tried to wriggle herself free.

Selina smirks; "It would be OK if you did."

Silver stops squirming then whimpers, confused; "How would that be OK?"

"Well I've done it once!" Selina guffawed loudly, and Silver recoiled to the ground in fear then gets dragged up by the shrubs of her dress when Selina laughed; "And I wouldn't mind doing the same thing with you."

"NO!" Silver cried hysterically and tried to squirm herself free. "Stop it, I'll tell you whatever you want to know! I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

Selina frowns; "Really?"

Silver nods rapidly, and Selina starts to ponder about all the possibilities of having her own butler.

" _Oh wait, I'll already have one. Okay, then it has to be something else."_

"What's the orbital velocity of the moon?"

Silver's mouth drops agape upon hearing Selina's sudden questions, then stutters; "What?"

"I already thought so much, all beauty and no brains. You see that kid over there?" Selina drags Silver up to the spot where she has a clear view on Bruce, who's still on the lookout, then says; "All of him belongs to ME! And if I ever see you come near him, I'll scratch…

"Selina! Alfred alert, we have to go!" Bruce yelled.

Selina smirks; "Gotta go, bye!"

Silver looked bamboozled when 'cute boy Bruce' and 'crazy street girl Selina' dash off and away from the angry growling butler, Alfred Pennyworth who chased them all around town until sundown when he finally could grab Selina by her shrubs as she and Bruce stood on a balcony, looking dreamily into each other's eyes.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please review, love to get some feedback:D**

 **Next chapter: On who's balcony are BatCat standing?**


	5. Caught Again

**Thank you for the feedback, it means a lot XD**

* * *

 **5\. Caught**

While Alfred runs after them, roaring infuriated, Cat and Bat hop into a cab then gives the driver Bullock's address and they speed off, leaving Alfred in a big cloud of car fumes, coughing loudly. Alfred did get a chance of seeing a glimpse of Selina's manically grin and Bruce's sheepishly smile as they stare through the rear window.

The cab dropped them off in front of a block of flats and Selina presses the buzzer marked 'H. Bullock' then waits impatiently, looking straight into the security camera above the buzzers. She then presses the button again, only to get the same response, nothing.

"Yup, I knew it. He's still at work," Selina said then explains when she notices Bruce's confused look; "Now we know it's safe for us to visit his apartment without him busting us."

Bruce quirks his eyebrow; "You mean, break in and entering."

Selina shakes her head then looks at the numbers of buzzers on the wall and steps back to look up the front of the building, calculating the layout of the flats inside. Then she steps back to the wall and looks at Bruce, triumphantly pointing at the buzzer above Bullock's buzzer.

"He recently moved in."

Bruce frowns confused; "What?"

"The floor above Bullock's has a new label," Selina said and pointed at the handwritten label above the buzzer that said 'Barnes'.

Bruce shrugs; "Maybe he replaced the old one?"

Selina presses the buzzer and says; "Trust me, no one ever does that."

"YES!" a grumpy male voice bellowed through the intercom.

Selina faces the camera and plasters her most sweet, innocent smile on her face and says with 'I'm just a normal, harmless, little girl' voice; "Hiya, me and my parents live in the flat just below you. I-I don't think we've met, but…"

Cat smiles prettily into the camera.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I JUST MOVED IN!"

Selina throws a quick 'I told you so' glance at Bruce then turns back to the camera and says; "This morning I was running late for school and I accidently left my keys in the flat. My parents won't be home until…well… after midnight."

Selina bites her lower lip when glancing in the camera, smiling plaintively,

"YOU CAN ALWAYS VISIT THEM AT WORK AND ASK THEM THE KEY!"

Selina drops her eyes then says with trembling bottom lip; "I can't because…b-because they won't appreciate if I did. Th-they…w-will…b-beat…"

"DON'T START CRYING, ALRIGHT?! I'LL BUZZ YOU IN!" Selina nods with a fake sob. "BUT I WILL HAVE A WORD WITH YOUR PARENTS ABOUT THAT BEATING THING!"

Selina dries her eyes then asks; "Anyway, is there a chance I can also use your balcony?"

"WHAT?!"

"I left my keys in the flat, so it would kinda be tricky to open a front door with no key, right?"

Selina finally talked her way into Mr. Barnes apartment and made way to his balcony then climbed down to Bullock's balcony. Once she had found her way inside through an open window she opened the front door for Bruce.

Minutes later, the young cat-burglar succeeded to plunder Bullock's fridge, and the two children made themselves comfortable onto the couch and started to investigate Bullock's DVD collection. Tragic enough, every one of them was a chick flick.

Selina found some money in the couch and ran at a nearby DVD rental place while Bruce stayed at the apartment, ordering a pizza. It turned out Bullock was a regular costumer and had a tap, so Bruce couldn't help himself and ordered some more pizza's. After all, Selina seemed to have a big appetite.

Selina returned at the same time the pizza arrived, two hours later the movie ended and the sun went down which awakened the primal cat inside Selina, and she urgently wanted to go outside.

Bruce and Selina stood on the balcony, both roaring from the top of their lungs; "BRUCE AND SELINA! SELINA AND BRUCE! TOGETHER WE ARE; TEAM BATCAT AND WE'RE POWERFUL CRIMESOLVERS! WE ARE FEARLESS AND-

Realizing Bruce already had stopped yelling, Selina stops as well then looks at him. Their eyes meet with a cue dreamy sigh.

Suddenly a double handed aggressive grab caught Selina's attention and then she stared into Alfred's wild, deranged eyes. He also had noticed Barnes's handwritten label and demanded him to let him in and take the screaming teens on the balcony with him.

Mr. Barnes frowned quizzically when he saw Alfred drag Selina by the shrub of her neck down the stairs, cue followed by a plaintively looking Bruce.

* * *

 **Next chapter; Selina finds something ordinary in the pool**


	6. Mermaid madness

**Hi guys, sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **6\. Mermaid madness**

After arriving back at Wayne Manor, Selina somersaults outside the car and disappears into the with darkness covered garden. Alfred didn't care. He securely locked the gate, and even if the girl would climb over the wall, Bruce will be still in the manor, safely. Right now that's only what mattered to him.

While Alfred flopped down onto the couch, tiredly sighing, and Bruce went on with his parents investigations, Selina went in all cat mode as she roamed through the garden. Nope! As long there was enough for her to do at the manor, she would stay.

Suddenly, Selina hears a splashing sound and it's coming from the pool. She tilts her head, cat-like style. Then she lingered closer and hid herself in one of the nearby shrubs as she peered at the pool.

Selina saw a girl around her own age pulling herself out of the water, but instead of seeing her legs, Selina saw a long orange tail. Then the girl leaned on one of her elbows then she dried herself off with something that looked like hydro-thermokenisis which she did by clenching the fist of her free hand. The tail gets replaced by legs and the girl stands up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Selina said while jumping away from behind the shrub then stomps over to the girl. The girl simply smiles, and Selina grunts impatiently; "Well?"

"The moon is silver," the girl said, and starts to giggle like a little kid.

Selina then notices the girl's dilated pupils.

"I don't know what kind of crack you're using, but don't let Alfred find it," Selina said then grabs the girl's arm, tightly. "Better yet, don't let him find you here, in the garden. He will probably call the cops on you."

"The moon is round and silver," the girl said like she hadn't heard anything Selina said. "I just love the look of water. How about you? Do you like to swim?"

"No, I don't!" Selina replied and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I fact, I hate water." Then, muttering; "That's one of the reasons why people call me Cat."

"Your name is Cat? That's so cool! My name is Rikki! Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Selina said and shook Rikki's hand, rapidly. Then she saw detective Gordon's car drive up onto the driveway. "We better get you inside before anyone sees you!"

Selina turns Rikki around then pushes her towards the manor while stealing glances at detective Gordon who stepped outside the car and walked up to the front door.

"But I want to swim!" Rikki objected with pouty face and tried to free herself, but her attempts are futile and she gets pushed through the patio doors, behind Bruce's back and into the hallway before getting pushed up the stairs.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred growled soon as they reached the landing. looking down.

Selina looks down and sees Alfred standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you up to?"

Selina smiles innocently; "Nothing, I-I-

"Who is she?" Alfred asked and pointed suspiciously at Rikki who waved at him as if he was standing miles away. Alfred then slapped his forehead; "Please tell me that's not one of your street friends, because if she is, I'll kick you and her straight back."

"I'm Rikki Chadwick. The moon is round and silver. I also like swimming, how about you?"

Alfred looks astonished. He was surprised to meet another girl who seemed tremendously more crazier then Selina.

"We are just on our way to the bathroom," Selina smiled awkwardly then pushes Rikki further up the landing and down the hallway, up to the bathroom.

Alfred remains standing bamboozled at the bottom of the stairs, hearing Selina saying something at her strange visitor. Something that sounds like; "Stop talking so much. That guy is a military ninja assassin, so if you don't want to be sushi, I advise you to stop talking about water and swimming."

"Did you see that guy's feet? They don't seem right," Rikki said then struts inside Selina's bedroom and flops down onto the bed.

Selina's cats woke up violent then glared at their 'mommy's' new friend, angrily.

Selina slumps down into a nearby chair then scowls; "What's wrong with you, you look like a weirdo on crack!"

"I touched the moon," Rikki snickered. She was obviously revering to the moon's reflection in the pool, though Selina still didn't know why that made her act like some silly girl on crack.

Selina pulls in a deep, tired sigh then says; "I'm hungry! I will try find that crappy butler and you don't move, okay?!"

Rikki nods rapidly and Selina left the room to search for Alfred and demand him to make her something to eat.

* * *

Selina watched Alfred preparing a late night snack for her when she suddenly heard someone calling her name. When she turned with widened eyes she found Rikki standing in the doorway.

Alfred scowls angrily; "Why is she still here?"

Selina shrugs, plaintively.

"You better keep her away from Master Bruce, because one crazy girl around him is already enough!"

Alfred turns back to preparing the toast and Selina throws a stink-eye at his back. Then she stepped away from behind the kitchen table and walked towards Rikki.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in my room?!" she asked with grinding teeth.

Rikki just giggles and says; "Please Cat, all I want is to take another swim."

Selina shakes her head then steals glances at Alfred who stares at them, suspiciously.

"Why does she want to go for a swim. Isn't a little late for that?"

"Just ignore her," Selina snapped at the, slowly deranged looking Alfred. The butler doesn't appreciate to be talked to like that. Especially not with the tone Selina used. "Rikki, why don't you go back upstairs and relax. I'll bring us some food."

"I wanna swim!" Rikki is right on the verge of a getting tantrum.

Alfred rolls his eyes then turns around and pokes his head into the fridge, grabbing something for the two maniac girls so they would leave.

Rikki, not appreciating to be ignored, slowly makes a fist. Selina looks where's she's aiming at and realises it's the bucket with ice water on the bench. It slowly starts to melt.

Quickly, hissing at Rikki to stop, Selina rushes over to the bench, and starts standing in front of the bucket so Alfred wouldn't notice it. Alfred pulls his head from the fridge and proceeds chopping some vegetables, without even looking at the two girls.

Suddenly, Selina notices that Rikki is doing another hand gesture, and when she turns her head she notices the water is slowly rising from the bucket in a huge sprout, heading towards Alfred.

Selina mouths at Rikki to stop, but she simply grins in return then drops her hand. The sprout of water splashes on top of Alfred who jolts up with an uproarious growl. Then he slowly turns around, facing Selina with a murderous glare.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I…" Selina stuttered, grinning plaintively at Alfred who's fuming in anger by now.

"Enough!" Alfred bellowed and chased the two girls outside the kitchen, down the hallway, and back up the stairs where they head inside the bathroom.

Selina instantly shuts the door, and while using her left hand to muffle Rikki's fit of crazy laughter, she used her right hand to keep the door shut as Alfred pushes his weight against it on the other side, forcing his way in.

After a few minutes it was Alfred who won.

* * *

"You are a bully!" Rikki yelled at Alfred who pushed her and Selina inside Selina's bedroom then locked the door behind them, securely. For a moment he also ponders if he should throw the key away as well.

Selina rubs her painful ear; "See, this is what happens when you don't listen. Look, I'm the only one who knows your secret, also thanks to your recklessness, but I'm a person you can trust. Alfred is a big example of a person you can't trust. If he finds out he will send you to Haley's circus! Trust me, he's a mean old man who doesn't care about kids who are trying to make fun. He always intervenes everything I'm trying to do."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Rikki asked, dropping her butt onto the bed.

Selina rubs her forehead; "Trust me, that's a question I keep asking myself as well. Anyway, I'm doing my best to help you and keep your secret, but you need to cooperate, understand?"

Rikki nods.

An hour later, Selina lies happily snoring in the windowsill, and Rikki is fast asleep on the bed.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Just let me know by review:D They will make me update faster LOL**

 **Next chapter: Selina gives Bruce advice:D**


	7. Cat's advice to Bruce

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback, means a lot. Also, I'm glad you like the new character I've added, Rikki Chadwick LOL Enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **7\. Cat's advice to Bruce**

Selina helps Rikki to sneak outside the manor by using her pick lock to unlock her bedroom door then lead her out through the front door. Afterwards she would lock herself back in the bedroom and pretend there was never a girl with her.

"Are you sure this will work?" Rikki whispered once they reached the bottom of the stairs then snuck down the hallway toward the front door. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

Selina opens the front door and says; "Trust me, it's best you are not here. Alfred will definitely ask why you behaved like that, and he wouldn't understand the whole 'your only a mermaid after touching water' secret. He will most definitely call the cops, the asylum, a scientist, or a circus. I will help you to keep your secret."

"Thanks for helping me last night," Rikki said as they walk out the door and down the garden, halting nearby the pool. "I just moved here with my dad, and all I wanted was to take a short stroll but lost track of time. Before I knew it, it was dark and the full moon…" Rikki rolls her eyes; "Full moons make part-time mermaids turn crazy, and give them memory loss. Did I make a fool of myself?"

"Erm, no you didn't," Selina lied, remembering that Rikki couldn't stop giggling and talking about a moon that's round and silver, especially at Alfred who saw them sneaking up the stairs.

Rikki sighs relieved. "I'll better be going then." Suddenly, she spots somebody in the pool, underwater. Rikki frowns; "Do you know how long he's down there?"

Selina rolls her eyes; "It's just Bruce, doing something crazy. Probably training or something like that." Rikki looks questioned. "I explain later. You'll better be going before he gets up for air."

Rikki nods, glancing one more time to the pool worriedly, before running up to the wall and climbs over it, disappearing on the other side.

Selina quickly perches herself on one of the pool launcher, watching at Bruce in the pool. He even manages to stay down another thirty seconds. Selina doesn't know whether she has to be impressed or worried.

Bruce, concentrating on his heartbeat and the water burbling around him, stays submerged until his heartbeat increases then quickly goes up for air, grabbing the watch on the poolside. He eyes fill with a proudly look when he sees the time.

Selina scoffs; "You're the weirdest kid I've ever met." Bruce turns alarmed and notices her sitting on the pool launcher, smirking. "Why are you doing that?"

"Training," Bruce replied then pulled himself up outside the pool.

Selina was relieved to hear it was training, like she already expected, but she wanted to be sure, in case it was an attempt of something else. Bruce shook the water from his clothes and shoes then walked around the pool towards Selina.

"Oh like the boxing," Selina nodded understandably then suddenly, smirking; "So, if anyone mugs you with a diving board, you'll be ready, huh?"

"Yes," Bruce replied then noticing Cat's quizzically look and he quickly corrects himself. "I mean, no. I'm developing self-discipline and willpower." Bruce wipes the water from his face.

"Why?"

"So I can be strong."

"I get you, but it won't work. Not on the streets, not in Gotham."

"Why is that?" Bruce asked while running his fingers through his wet hair, staring at the girl.

"Out on the streets," Selina said, slowly standing up from the launcher and in front of Bruce, facing him, "It's not enough to be strong. You gotta be mean. Gotta be ruthless. Do you know what ruthless means?"

"Of course I do," Bruce replied quickly, trying to keep his eyes focused on her instead of dropping them to the ground, ashamed.

"Yeah?" Selina asked, looking doubtfully. "Well, you ain't. you're a nice kid." Bruce stares at her, confused. "Five minutes on the street, you'll be mincemeat," Selina added with a cue flick her fingers. "And holding your breath won't do a thing."

And with that, Selina rounded on her heels and makes way back towards the mansion, while Bruce stayed left behind, wondering if she just had given him a piece of advice or insulted him.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review, they make me update faster LOL**

 **Next chapter: Bruce gets sword fight lessons from Alfred. Alfred ends up in trouble:D**


	8. Sword fight lessons

**Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot. Here's the next chapter, a short one this time. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **8\. Sword fight lessons**

It is another boring day at Wayne Manor and she had to find a way to entertain herself, again, before she would turn crazier than she usually is.

Suddenly, a voice bellows through the manor and it sounds like Alfred's, but why? She hadn't done anything. well, not yet anyway.

"I don't want to do this!" Bruce's squeaky voice cried, anxiously.

"There she blows!" Alfred bellowed with booming voice, and suddenly there's a sound of canes, clashing against each other.

Selina, suddenly realizing what is going on, rolls her eyes. Alfred is teaching Bruce how to sword fight, with canes? Really? Everybody knows, if you teach someone how to sword fight, you use real swords. Not some stupid stick.

Bruce and Alfred are too caught up with their 'sword play' they don't notice Selina walking in, lingering over to the wall with real swords. Impressively, she takes one of them and lets it swing by her side, noticeably.

A huge grin forms around her lips. She will show Alfred, how it needs to be done.

Heaving the sword up in the air, the young girl charges up towards Alfred and Bruce, screaming; "I'll protect you, Bruce!"

Poor Alfred didn't know what happened. First, he's having a nice 'sword play' with young master Bruce, then landing straight into a battle with the crazy girl stabbing at him with a freakily real looking sword.

"Get back!" Alfred bellowed dangerously, coming at her and waving madly with the cane in order to protect himself.

Selina saw it coming and swings her sword to protect herself, chopping the cane in half.

All three look equally surprised of the sharpness of the sword and stare with widened eyes at the chopped up cane on the floor.

Slowly, Selina's lips curl. "I've won!"

"Not at my watch!" Alfred growled, grabbing the girl's arm then pushes it behind her back so she was forced to drop the sword. Angrily, she stomps him on his foot and Alfred loosened his grip.

Selina takes that as an opportunity to sprint away from him, dodges between the furniture, past Bruce and out the door. Alfred scrambles after her, taking a run up and leaps onto the girl, tripping her to the floor.

At first, Selina hisses and growls angrily, from deep inside, trying to claw and scratch the butler, but the fiercely man isn't about to let go, so instead, Selina makes herself tired, very quickly. Up until the point she can barely move under Alfred's tight grip and stares at him, wildly.

"I have won!" Alfred stated. A huge pleasant smirk, curling his face, and Selina's eyes, turn murderous.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review, they make me update faster:D**

 **Next chapter: Selina will mark her territories when Jim visits the manor. Also, since I know how exited you all are for Sean to appear in this story, I will include a small sneak preview of chapter 20 XD**


	9. Chase Jim off the lawn

**Hi guys, another chapter:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **9\. Chase Jim off the lawn**

Jim steers his car up the manor driveway for his weekly visit to check up on Selina's behaviour and his talk with Bruce about the status of the investigation. As always, Alfred steps through the large front doors to meet him.

"It's a lovely day, so I decided to chase Master Bruce outside the manor and sit by the pool to get some vitamin D," Alfred said as he walked towards the detective. "I'm afraid that I have no idea on Miss Kyle's whereabouts. She comes and goes whenever she pleases."

Jim senses a slight, annoyed grumble in the usually friendly voice.

"Then I will talk to Bruce only," Jim replied, hiding his own annoyance. He knows it's not Alfred's fault the girl keeps disappearing all the time, but he drove all the way up there to make sure she was okay. It's a very busy day at the precinct and he's not really in the mood to come and save Selina's ass when she gets into trouble, somewhere in the city.

Alfred send a smile then went back into the manor to put the kettle on for a nice cup of tea for his young master and the detective.

Jim walks into the direction of the pool then suddenly trips horribly and nearly fell into the pool. When he looked to see what made him trip, he found both Bruce and Selina lying stretched out on their backs, sunbathing.

"Watch out, old man," Selina spat angrily then opening her eyes in annoyance and to give the butler a dirty look, she noticed it was Jim. She slumps her head back onto the soft cushion underneath her head, moaning displeased.

Jim clenches his teeth and snarls; "Nice knowing you're making it yourself very comfortable, Selina."

"Hi detective Gordon," Bruce said after sitting up straight and smiling politely. "Nice to see you."

Selina instantly jumps to her feet and exclaims; "No it's not!" Then she sizes herself up as she lingers closer to the cop and says, dangerously looking; "Let's get this straight. The garden…MINE! GOT IT?!"

Jim Gordon blinks his eyelashes warily and his mouth drops agape then darting his eyes at Bruce who just shrugs.

"Okay, do you mind talking in the manor, Bruce?"

Bruce shakes his head in reply then gets up on his feet and starts making his way to the mansion while Jim steals anxious glances at Selina as he follows Bruce, slowly. Selina instantly springs back in front of Jim, blocking his way.

"MANOR…MINE!" she bellowed while poking Jim's chest with her finger, painfully. "Remember this, when I'm here, you stay AWAY!"

Jim clenches his teeth in anger and grunts; "Selina, cut the cra…

"GOT IT?!" Selina hollered, territorial.

Jim blinks his eyelashes, stupefied, while Bruce let out a soft chuckle. Jim then straightens his bearings and says; "Whatever Selina. I'll just head inside to have a talk with Bruce."

Jim steps around the girl then proceeds walking towards the mansion, but nearly knocks into Selina because she had blocked his path, again. He can see the deranged sparkle in her eyes which makes him legally pee his pants in fear.

"When I'm here…

"I stay away…" Jim filled in, anxiously. It's her stare that makes him all shaky and turns him back into that scared little boy he once was when he was bullied by an older girl. Strangely, Selina kinda reminds him of that girl.

Selina rolls her eyes, then grins, tauntingly; "I didn't hear you, detective! When I'm here…

"I stay away!" Jim replied a little louder, but still equally scared.

Selina looks at him with the eye of the tiger. Jim stares back, not really know what to do or think. Bruce can't help but smile.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE?!" Selina yelled.

While walking outside the manor with the tea, Alfred starts to look very bamboozled when noticing how fast Jim Gordon came running outside the garden, followed by a madly growling cat-like girl.

Jim scrambles inside his car, starts the engine and speeds away towards the gate then finally disappears into the distance.

"Mission accomplished," Selina smirked proudly then looks at the still stupefied looking butler; "Oh, and I rather have some milk, Alfred."

Selina dashes back into the garden then takes her former spot beside the pool, seconds later joined by Bruce who can't help but notice how loudly she purrs, satisfied.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Ivy brings a strange friend to the Manor. How will Ed Nygma react?**

 **And, as promised, a little sneak preview of Sean Ornelas:** Selina heads off, closely followed by Bruce. Unaware to them, another figure leaps over to the building, sneaking after them. It's Sean Ornelas. A young street boy and around their age. He lost his parents at a very young age, blamed to a bullet that hit him, causing him to fall into the cold water as he and his family tried to escape Gotham by boat. Sean survived, lived all over the place, but never found his family.


	10. Pelican trouble

**Alright, guys, here's the next chapter:D Thank you so much for your feedback, means a lot:D Enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **10\. Pelican trouble**

The GCPD Forensic, Edward Nygma, felt extremely honored when Alfred Pennyworth asked him to babysit Selina for a few hours. He was so happy he could show someone his babysit skills.

Selina stands outside the enormous mansion watching the car with Alfred and Bruce inside disappear through the manor gates in the distance. Bruce had a sudden toothache, so the butler took him to a dentist.

Selina's phone starts to ring and after answering it she finds out it's her friend Ivy who asks her if she could hide a friend inside Wayne Manor. Selina said it was fine as long she brought him over before Nygma would arrive.

After hanging up, Selina heads back inside and dashes up the stairs. While Alfred was away with Bruce she could finally take that extremely long bath she wanted to take since the day she arrived at the manor, but so far Alfred always clocked five minutes bath time.

Selina was relaxing and enjoying her warm bath when Ivy arrived. The red haired girl knocked onto the bathroom door and told her friend she hid her friend in the room with the sign on the door that said; 'out of order.'

"Fine, just make sure you pick him up again tonight!" Selina yelled at the door. "Also, don't try to steal anything on your way out! I know where to find you if you do!"

Ivy growled something in return then seconds later the front door shut, loudly.

Selina pulls in a deep, relaxing breath and closes her eyes, dreaming about a dark haired street boy she usually roamed the streets with. Then her memory flies away at the sound of the front door, opening and closing again.

"Selina, it's me, Mr. Nygma!"

Knowing that Ed will tell Alfred about her long hot bath, the young cat burglar scrambles outside the bathtub, then dries herself off quickly and 'shoots' into her street clothes.

"Selina!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here!" Selina yelled back and came skipping down the stairs, looking as innocently as she could. "I'm going to watch some TV."

Selina dashes away, leaving Ed alone with a big questioned look on his face.

" _Maybe I should take a look upstairs. Mr. Pennyworth said I had to check all of her traces to make sure she done anything illegal."_

Ed listens and hears the TV in the other room then starts making his way up the stairs. Once he stands on the top landing he looks around then suddenly hears a strange noise. It sounded like a animal.

" _Mr. Pennyworth didn't tell me anything about pets."_

Ed walks suspiciously into the direction of the animal sounds then notices a room in the back with a sign, saying; 'out of order.' The animal noises definitely come from the other side of that door.

Ed grabs the door handle and realizes it's not locked. Cautiously he peers inside and notices it's a very old bathroom witch a broken bathtub in it and a toilet that seems overflowing with old, stinking porridge. The bathtub still has some water left in it, or maybe it's added in it, because there was a pelican floating from left to right.

Anger starts to boil inside the forensic's gut, but he still can force himself to close the door, calmly then make way back downstairs to find the culprit who sits in the TV room watching some documentary about cats.

Selina sits like a little child on the floor and straight in front of the TV, watching every move with her green eyes.

Without making a sound, and totally calm on the outside but already murdered the girl four times in his head, Ed sits down onto the couch.

"Do you…have any idea…how much trouble you are in?"

Selina frowns then turns her head to look at the 'calm looking man on the outside, but fuming like a wild racoon on the inside' then yells in defence and pointing at the screen; "It's rated G!"

Ed rolls his eyes; "I'm not talking about the stupid documentary. I'm talking about that thing you did upstairs!"

Selina starts to rise to her feet, her eyes locked angrily onto Ed. No one is allowed to accuse her from anything she didn't do, and she will be prepared to punch his face for it. Especially if he dared to grab her ear or something and kick her in a room like Alfred always does when she broke a rule.

"All I did was taking a bath that was over the five minutes, alright?! It's not like I broke one of Bruce's stupid vases!"

Ed jumps to his feet; "Stop playing dumb! You know what you did and I will make sure you will be punished for it!"

"Hey, I'm just a minor and you are the assigned supervisor with babysit duty. Whatever illegal crap I supposedly did, you will be held responsible for it."

Ed's face turns red in rage; "No I won't!"

Selina sends a cocky smirk; "I can always call Jim Gordon and ask him about the laws and rules of this city."

Ed opens his mouth and suddenly a squawk echoes through the manor.

Selina laughs; "I know my witty comments can make people speechless, but this is something new."

"Just shut up!" Ed scowled. "You know exactly that was not me!"

Selina sighs, suddenly remembering something Jim told Alfred. It had something to do with Ed's crazy obsession for games and riddles.

"Look, if this is one of your stupid games, I'm not interested. If you'll excuse me, I'll go back watching my documentary about cats."

Ed takes a step closer to the young girl and penetrates his furious eyes into hers and says, emphasising each word; "You've done some silly things in your life, you little cat monster, but this is the WORST!"

Selina, not taken aback by the look in Ed's eyes, asks plaintively looking; "Can you tell what I've done?"

The bird in the bathroom squawks again, then suddenly she remembers Ivy was hiding a friend in the house. That's also the moment she regrets for not asking Ivy if her friend was human or not.

"Wait, Ed, I can explain it!" Selina yelled and ran after Ed who already stomped back up the stairs, down the first floor landing to the room in the back and entered then closed it before Selina could make her way in.

Selina made a thud to the door with her nose, then rubs the sore spot and grumbles; "Ed, let me in!"

"Go away, Selina!" Then, with soothing voice, Ed says addressed to the bird; "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just calling some friends and-aaagh!"

Selina hears Ed scream loudly then hears the pelican squawk angrily. It all sounded like Ed is getting throttled by a bird.

Selina decides it's best to hide in her room, in case Ed comes out and is still able to attack her.

* * *

Jim and Bullock is buying their well-earned lunch at the food truck when suddenly a phone starts to ring. Jim grabs his phone and looks at the caller ID.

"It's Nygma."

Bullock snorts then takes a bite from his cheeseburger and asks, with mouthful; "Since when is he calling you?"

Jim simply shrugs then says into the phone, with an edgy tone; "Jim Gordon speaking!"

Ed swallowed, realizing Jim doesn't like to be interrupted during his lunch break.

Jim listens to what Ed has to tell and his face turns even more soar.

"There's a what?"

"What's going on?" Bullock asked, gaping at his puzzled looking partner.

Jim puts his phone back in his pocket and says while making way towards the car; "You've got to see this to believe it."

Bullock looks at the burger in his hand then to the bin, debating to take it with him or dump it. He knows Jim doesn't like crumbs in his car, but he's also still hungry.

"Harvey!"

Bullock quickly fills his mouth as full as he can then rushes to the car and hops into the passenger seat, chewing wildly as Jim keeps pushing the speeding limit, getting at Wayne Manor as fast as he can.

* * *

Slowly, the three adults stroll down the stairs, all three equally puzzled. How could Selina be so stupid and take a bird that size to the Manor. Alfred would go ape. Fear sparkled in Ed's eyes when Jim mentioned it.

Bullock snorts, coming from the kitchen with a cold beer. "Yeah, if that crazy cat-brat wanted to have a bird to play with, we could have called Cobblepot."

"Hey, I'm telling you, I'm not the one who took it!" Selina hollered, strolling down the stairs and into the hallway, up to the three adults. She isn't even noticing Ed's glare, slowly turning infuriated again. "There's no way I'm going to take the blame. But, since no one believes me, I have a question. Is there a prison sentence for something like this?"

"Didn't I tell you to lock yourself in your bedroom, for your own protection?" Ed growled.

Selina froze up again, whimpering in fear. Jim starts wondering what Ed did to make her that scared.

"Her own protection?" Bullock snorted for the second time, taking a sip from his beer. "From a pelican?" Selina's face, slowly turns into a smirk.

"No, from me!" Ed bellowed, chasing Selina all the way back up the stairs and into her room, which she securely locked behind her.

"Ed, just leave her for now!" Jim hollered from downstairs. "How are you going to get the bird out of here before Alfred returns?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Ed marches down the stairs and into the study, lifting up a large carbon box. "With this?" Jim scowls at Bullock before the cop could even snort about Ed's ridiculous idea. "Hard to imagine that catching a pelican could be the least of my problems."

"Tell you what, we help you with catching the bird, but you have to take it to a zoo, yourself." Ed nods agreed.

"Fine!" Bullock growls, placing his beer onto the coffee table. "Let's get fish breath back to the zoo."

"I'll feed him some fish to lure him to the box," Jim said, walking into the bathroom followed by Ed and Bullock. All three adults stare stupefied to the bathtub. It was empty. No sign of a pelican, at all.

"No one shut the door?" Ed started fuming of anger.

"Either that, or that bird is way smarter than it looks," Bullock snorted.

Selina, who heard Bullock's comment all the way in her bedroom, start to laugh her head off.

Ed, slowly getting it, turns murderous again and if it wasn't for Jim to intervene in time, he would have done something really horrible to the young girl, who purposely, had let out the bird.

"Let's spread out and find this freaking bird," Jim said, grabbing Ed's arm in time. The forensic calms down and nods.

The three adults start scoping the entire manor for a pelican.

It just so happens, that this very pelican is waddling down the stairs, through the hallway and into the study. A loud crash is heard when the bird knocks over a few small side tables, and squawks, angrily.

The two cops and the forensic, rush quickly down the stairs to check the damage. It's a war zone in the study and it seems the pelican has left the crime scene, cause as the adults spin around to find the bird, they can't find it. Unaware to them, the pelican had waddled to the kitchen.

Suddenly, another uproarious crash and this time it's the sound of breaking glass. While Ed's cleans some of the mess in the study, the two cops rush toward the kitchen, again without any results. The bird was gone, into the laundry room.

"Where is he?!" Bullock growled, really feeling the urge to give up and get himself a beer. Jim stops him before he can even open the fridge.

"If you check the laundry room, I'll check upstairs!"

Bullock gives Jim a stink-eye, then shrugs and does what's told.

Jim heads upstairs, not noticing the pelican behind him, who just escaped Bullock's eyes and waddled through another door into the hallway.

Jim checks all the bedrooms, even the ones with the doors closed. You'll never know. Maybe Selina might have let him in, to annoy them. The pelican however, explores the down stair rooms.

Bullock stopped searching and took a beer break to calm his nerves.

" Pelican! Mr Pelican?" Ed shouted, heading up the stairs then starts spinning on the landing in distress. He totally lost his marbles and doesn't know where to look.

"Did anyone catch it yet?" Selina comes from her room, meeting eyes with the insane Ed. With a loud scream, Selina disappears into her room as Ed charges in a straight bee line, toward her.

Bullock, who heard the young girl's distress call and thinking she saw the bird, bounces to his feet and rushes through the laundry room, almost slipping onto something in the process. The cop looks down and under his shoe.

"Yuk!" Bullock growled and a disgusting look forms on his face. "That freaking bird just shitted on the floor and now it's under my shoe!"

Neither of the two other adults heard any of it. They are both too preoccupied. Ed, with banging onto Selina's door, demanding her to let him in so he can shove something down her ass, while Jim desperately tried to calm him down. But there was no going back for Ed. He just had fallen off the edge of sanity.

Selina, quickly escapes through her bedroom window.

* * *

After another hour, the three men finally catch the bird, who was lurking at Bruce's aquarium. Jim quickly covered the bird with the box and ignored its angry squawks. Then the cop looks at Ed who was standing in the bathroom looking into the mirror, mumbling softly.

"Alfred will go ape. He will never trust me again."

"You're the one who's going ape. Get yourself together and get that crazy girl and snap her like a twig."

"No, I can't do that. I will go to jail."

"Who cares if you go to jail. We will learn a lot of new cool things in there. We can hang out with other loonies."

As Ed keeps muttering a conversation to himself, Jim and Bullock share a stupefied look. Then, Bullock shrugs, ordering Jim to take the bird to the zoo, while he finishes his beer and keeps an eye on the loony-bird named Nygma.

Jim just shrugs then lifts the box up and heads downstairs. Then he places it onto the backseat of his car and hops behind his wheel, taking the bird to the nearest zoo.

Selina however, walked into Ivy and told her the bad news about the three adults who chased the bird all day, and probably had taken it to the zoo by now. After that, Selina had to run.

And running is what she did, but the angry ginger haired girl did as well.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D Requests are welcome, I'll try to use them if they fit to the story:D**

 **Next chapter: Selina buys a new bikini and clashes with Alfred**


	11. Cat's new bikini

**Hi guys, another chapter for you, but please review both of them, because I love to hear your thoughts about them:D**

* * *

 **11\. Cat's new bikini**

Selina, and her new friend Rikki, escaped the watchful eye of Alfred Pennyworth and also had taken the liberty of stealing his credit card to buy a new bikini for Selina, because she simply needed one and it would make Bruce happy at the same time, right?

While wearing her new bikini, Selina skips down the garden up to the pool were she knows she will find Bruce training.

Rikki snorts at Selina's craziness then sits down into the pool launcher and watches the street girl slide into the water who then proceeds swimming towards the unaware boy, from behind.

Selina pinches Bruce's lower back which makes him shriek then swims back up, coughing loudly. Then he twirls around with a big scowl on his face. Then when he meets the green sparkling eyes that belong to his street friend, his face softens.

"Hiya kiddo!" Selina beamed like the sun then tilted her head to one side and battered her eyelashes.

Bruce turns red, instantly.

Selina suddenly arches her back, back then drifts on the water away from Bruce while peddling her feet which makes the water splash into Bruce's red blushed face.

Suddenly someone laughs.

Bruce turns his head then finds a girl about their age with wavy, platinum blonde hair. He's absolutely sure he hasn't seen her before, and for some strange reason he's not very comfortable with her presents either.

Before Bruce can open his mouth and ask, very aggravated footsteps intensifies when Alfred approached the pool then roared at Selina to get her butt out of the pool.

Selina drags in a long, deep shaky breath before looking up into Alfred's angry eyes then starts to make awkward and helplessly hand gestures.

"I really can't do that, Alfred," Selina said while turning red in embarrassment.

Bruce tilts his head worriedly while Rikki laughs from the top of her lungs.

Alfred drags in a long, annoyed sigh then grumbles; "Why not, if I may ask."

"Well you see…" Selina swallowed awkwardly then drops her eye to the water before whispering; "Though I think..hehe…Bruce might like it. What I'm trying to explain here is that I bought a bikini that wasn't meant to wear in the water."

Alfred slapped his forehead then dragged the same hand along his face in a tired manner.

Rikki throws a dry towel at Selina so she can use it to cover herself with and climb outside the pool.

Once Selina was out of the pool and most of her parts were covered by the towel, her confidence kicked back in and she cried at Rikki with glee; "Are you coming. We need to buy a new bikini for my next move!"

While saying the last part, she looked at Bruce and winked flirtatiously.

Bruce turned even more red then slowly submerged back underwater to hide it from Alfred's piercing eyes.

* * *

Bruce's hormones calmed down again, and Alfred decided to guard the boy for more hormonal activities, in case the cheeky minx would return.

Alfred starts to read the newspaper and is not aware of the two girls, carefully hidden in the bushes behind him, lingering closer and closer. Yep, Selina had bought a new bikini and determined to show it to Bruce.

"Great!" Selina whispered, moaning tiredly. "It appears he dropped his duties as butler and decided to become a bodyguard."

"I can help you with that."

Rikki's smirks, intensifies. And so does Selina's.

Unaware to Bruce, but Alfred notices it as he glances surreptitiously at the boy in the water, a large water bubble rises from the pool and hovers into Alfred's direction.

Alfred stares at the water bubble, bamboozled. The water bubble turns into an ice ball, and that's when the poor butler, slash bodyguard, knows he has to run.

Bruce surfaces the water just in time to see Alfred scramble away, pursued by an ice ball. But that's not possible, right? Bruce wipes the water from his eyes to take a double-look. Alfred is nowhere to be seen.

"Guess who's my bestie?" Selina dashes upon the pool, wearing a brand-new bikini.

Bruce, hit by love, already had forgets Alfred who is still chased by a large ball of ice.

"I'm going to swim with you. I'm going to be your best friend," Selina sang.

Alfred rushes inside and hurls himself up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Rikki followed closely with ice ball and all. Sadly enough, as she chucks the ice ball at Alfred's face, it get smashed apart with a baseball bat he had hidden under his bed.

"Aw, why did you do that?" Rikki cried, disappointingly, looking at the remains of the ice ball. "Do you even know how cruel that is? You just killed a poor, innocent ball of water."

"You, Miss, are going to tell me how you did that, before I shove this bat down your-

Alfred's words get cruelly interrupted by sounds of joy, coming from outside and from the pool. Slowly getting it, Alfred rushes past Rikki, who tries and fails the attempt of letting him trip. Then he charges down the stairs, through the hallway and into the garden.

For a second, to see what's going on, Alfred halts his stride, watching as Selina hurls herself onto the madly giggling billionaire's shoulders, squeezing him tightly with her legs.

Bruce can't hold her for much longer, and the young girl flops down into the water, taking Bruce down in the process. Both children come up for air, staring into each other's eyes and-

Selina, meets Alfred's angry glare as he makes way towards them, holding a baseball bat and swings it noticeably by his side.

"Good feeling's gone!" Selina said them pulled herself out of the pool and makes a break for it.

Alfred rushes after her, fast like the wind.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, let me know by review:D Requests are welcome, I'll try to use them if they fit to the story:D**

 **Next chapter: A extended chapter of a rule of the 'thing's I'm not allowed to do at Wayne Manor' story. Selina takes cats to the manor**

 **Again, please review both chapters LOL**


	12. Cat's stray cats

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the feedback, it means a lot:D Here's the next chapter:D**

* * *

 **12\. Cat's stray cats**

Selina decided to spend the day in the city and visit some of her cat friends. They probably must have been wondering where she got to.

Just before escaping Alfred, Selina plundered the pantry and skipped outside the manor, climbed over the wall and ran into the distance. All she has to do was stay away from the precinct as far as possible. Not only because of the cop Jim, but also Ed, who still has nightmares about the pelican.

Selina scopes the street for familiar faces, noticing there was none and she quickly ducks into the nearby alleyway. Her beloved cats greeted her immediately.

Securely hiding behind the dumpsters, Selina feeds the animals, rubbing their coat, ears and neck. They purr satisfied. That's when she realizes she had missed them, a lot.

Suddenly, she gets dragged up by the shrubs of her neck. Selina objects, but meets eyes with a VERY angry Jim.

"I already thought it was you I saw sneaking into this alley," Jim hissed between his teeth, zooming his face close to Selina's The girl simply shrugs. "Where's Alfred?"

"At the Manor, I guess," Selina replied, wriggling in an attempt to free herself. It doesn't work, though. "But maybe he already figured I skipped off again and is heading to the city, I don't know."

"Why are you here? How many time do we need to tell you, the city isn't save for you. There are assassins who are trying-

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Selina interrupted the detective, who shoots a dirty look at her. Luckily for him, she hadn't seen it, otherwise the part between his legs wasn't save anymore. "I just wanted to see my cats."

"Your… cats?" Jim frowns, looking at the nine cats, strolling around in the alleyway. "They're street cats, Selina!"

"Yeah, so?" Selina shrugs, lifting up a tiny cat, that still looks like a kitten. "His mommy got kicked on the streets because she came home, pregnant. Can you believe it? People can be so cruel. And the one over there, was a birthday present for some kid, but when it started to scratch to protect himself, the parents de-clawed him. After that, the biting started and they threw him on the streets. And that cat, people moved away, but didn't take the cat and-

"Yeah, I get it," Jim replied, cutting the young girl off before she could even tell all the sad stories. "But you're at Wayne Manor, and it's not like you can take them all with you."

"That's an excellent idea, detective!" Selina cried, happily. "Why didn't I think of it myself? You're all coming with mommy!"

"Wait! I said…"

"That little kitten over there, lost his mommy too, and the one over there, thrown on the streets because the kid didn't take care of it and the parents didn't have the time, and-

"Fine!" Jim snapped, feeling a headache coming up. "Just throw them all in the backseat of my car and I'll drive you all back to Wayne Manor. I can't wait to see how fast Alfred will go ballistic and kick them ALL back to the streets, including you."

Selina snorts; "Even Alfred isn't that cruel, right?"

Jim stares at her, doubtfully.

Jim takes Selina back to the large manor, ten cats and all. The entire ride back, the poor cop could only think of Alfred turning infuriated by seeing nine new strays and give him the worst talk of his life for bringing them.

Jim pulls up onto the driveway and Selina skips out the car, but not before telling Jim to stay and wait for her to return. She had to grab something so she could ship the cats to safety. A few seconds later, the young cat-burglar returns with one of Alfred's big laundry basket.

Alfred walks out the manor to greet the detective. Selina just disappeared behind the manor, carrying the laundry basket to the back door. Alfred frowns, noticing the sweat droplets onto the cop's forehead.

"Is there something the matter?" Alfred frowned even more as Jim jolts around, almost tripping onto his own feet.

Jim smiles casually; "Nothing's wrong, Alfred. I've just returned Selina back. She was wandering the streets, again."

Alfred pulled in a disappointed sigh. Every time Selina runs off, Alfred wishes another cop will arrest her and send her to juvie.

"Say, HI!, to daddy," Selina cried gleefully, barging into Bruce's bedroom, still holding the laundry basket. She closes the door with her foot and sets the basket onto the floor. Ten cats start to trail across the room and explore their new surroundings, and Selina smiled in glee; "They like it here, already."

"Where did you get them?" Bruce asked and looked worriedly when one of the cats starts to use the curtains as a way to investigate the ceiling, closely.

"From the streets, duh!"

"Alfred is not going to like this."

Nope, Alfred won't like it at all but of course, the young girl has backup plans cooped up inside her head.

"We give them names. After they have names, Alfred will immediately grow attached to them. Like all people do when they start giving names to pets."

Bruce doubts it. Alfred is not the kind of person to grow attached to an animal, at all. But, to humor his cat-girl friend, the billionaire decides to go along.

"You can even help me with picking names, just like a real mommy and daddy does." Selina flops down onto the bed. Bruce slowly sits down onto the other end of the bed.

"Well, if we want Alfred to like them, we should at least name one of them Alfred Jr." Alfred suggested. "I think he will feel honored."

Selina shrugs; "Okay, how about the big hairy Main Coon. I think he looks quite majestic enough for it. I mean, even Alfred behaves like a snotty king instead of a snotty butler. Anyway, I got those two from my stepmom when I was eight, and I named them Brownie and Binky. They are brothers. And that's Rascal who likes the exact same things or persons I do. There even was a time we…

Selina's mind starts to wander off.

"Selina, are you okay?"

Selina smiles quickly; "Yeah, just a memory. Anyway, in honor of Bullock we name that one Smelly."

"That one, Burglar, because he kinda reminds me of you," Bruce said, ducking away smiling as Selina's arm swings toward his face.

"Daisy, because you had the nerve to shower Bullock with daisies. I still think the cop still has nightmares, though."

Both children start laughing their heads off, giving the cats a name and totally forgetting it's almost dinnertime, until they hear Alfred's voice, calling for them.

"Hiya, Alfred." Selina walks gleefully into the kitchen, ten cats trailing behind her. A few seconds later, they are everywhere, looking either for food or a place to crash.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred jumps a mile high, gaping at the sauntering little animals. Bruce, waiting for his dinner, chuckles.

"What?" the young girl gasps, clearly confused about the butler's reaction, which was clearly over dramatic.

"Why do you have cats with you?" Alfred exhales in, deeply, pointing at the animals. His eyes, slowly turning angry.

"Why?" The young girl gasps again, her hand shooting to her heart, dramatically. "Well, Mr. Pennyworth, I want to learn how to be more responsible." Selina, puffs her chest proudly. "Alfred, meet Binky, Brownie, Minty, Rascal, Daisy, tiger, Smelly, Burglar, Gino, and last but not least, Alfred JR."

Alfred clenches his jaw; "You named them Binky, Daisy, Burglar and Gino?"

"Don't forget, Brownie," Selina says, beaming like the sun.

"And Minty," Bruce fills in, already plating some food up for himself. Otherwise, it might take a while if he has to wait for Alfred.

"Tiger and Rascal."

"Smelly."

"And, Alfred JR!" Cat brandishing her arm, widely.

The young cat-burglar barely has the time to say another word before Alfred chases her while shouting; "What?! Alfred JR?!"

Bruce, eating his food while watching amused, as Selina laughs her head off, getting chased out the door by Alfred. Ten little stray cats, trailing behind.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Selina starts acting strange, especially at night:D**


	13. Acting crazy at midnight

**Hi guys, thank you so much for the feedback, it means a lot:D Here's the next chapter:D**

* * *

 **13\. Acting crazy at midnight**

Selina lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her new pets claimed their own spots into her bedroom. Everything is quiet. The only thing she can hear is the soft purrs of her cats and the big clock in the study, announcing it's 2 am. Selina sighs, heavily. She's bored.

Suddenly, the cat-girl bounces off the bed, taking a wild run up across her room and out the door, through the hall and culminates in a ricocheting leap against the wall and with an enormously speed, she heads into Bruce's bedroom, jumping beside him.

"Hiya, Bruce!" Selina cried ecstatic. The boy jolts awake, staring dazed around him then noticing the girl's, green and sparkling eyes. Bruce yawns, slowly flopping back into his pillow. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, again.

Slowly, indicating he's dreaming, the boy's eyes move under the lids. Selina cocks her head, playfully. Like a cat, she stares at him then suddenly swats his face with her paw (hand) Bruce jolts awake, again.

"Why did you do that for?" Bruce eyes looks confused.

"Bored!" Selina replied, dully.

"What?" Bruce rubs his eyes, tiredly.

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" Selina swats his face again, gently. "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

Selina wants to reply, but then suddenly has an itch or something else irritating her skin, and it's just right at the spot she can't reach. The girl goes crazy, rolling over the bed and making awkward noises in the process.

Bruce stares at her, bemused.

"What? You never had an itch?" Selina leaps off the bed and into the secret passage. "Let's have some fun in here!"

Bruce, realizing he won't get much sleep anyway, decides to follow her, yawning madly.

"From now on, we are team BatCat!" Selina brandishes her arms, squeezing Bruce into a hug. "No villain can stop us!"

"Bat…Cat?" Bruce looks anxiously. "Selina, I told you bats are creature I fear the most?"

Selina nods; "I know."

"Then why are you still give me that nickname?"

"To overcome your fear!" Selina wraps an arm around the billionaire, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "And… it sounds cool with Cat. Let's make bat and cat noises."

"If you say so," Bruce replied, getting red in the face and swallows a lump down in his throat.

Suddenly, Bruce starts to feel all alone in the dark, because Selina had stopped nuzzling his neck and her arms aren't around him anymore either.

"Selina?"

No reply.

"Selina?"

" _She didn't leave me, did she?"_

"SELINA!"

"MMMMIIAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Cold chills run down the young billionaire's spine as Selina's cry echoes through the entire manor. It's even heard in Alfred's room, who jolts awake, scoping the room, disorientated.

"Come on, Kiddo! Let me hear your best bat impression." Selina's face pops up in front of him, madly grinning. "Come on!"

"SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!"

Alfred slaps his forehead, tiredly, rolling his eyes annoyed at the same time. "Miss, Kyle! Could you, please stop doing that?"

"SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!"

"MISS KYLE!"

"What?" Alfred gasps, as the young girl's face pops up in front of his, zooming her face closer and closer. "That's not me, it's Bruce!" The young girl plops down beside him. "I'm teaching him, bat noises."

"And why on earth, does Master Bruce want to teach bat noises?" Alfred shoves the girl, away from him. His hands are quickly covered with the dust, that was on her pyjama seconds before. Angry, aggravated growl escapes from his throat.

"For team BATCAT!, duh!" Selina screamed into the butler's ear, cue wide smirk.

Alfred shoots a dirty look. Great, she even had given them a team name, already. And, he was temporarily deaf. Before he can even flings his arm toward her, the girl already had disappeared into the secret passage.

"SSQQQQUUUUEEEAAK!"

"MMMMIIAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"GO TO BED, THE PAIR OF YOU!" Alfred bellows, pounding against the wall. A boy giggle and a girl giggle, is the only reply he gets.

Yawning, Alfred pennyworth walks into the kitchen to start onto the breakfast, throwing his arms in despair at the mess on the table that greets him.

Apparently, after their midnight BatCat adventure, Bruce and Selina found the milk and the cookie jar, which was completely plundered, empty.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D If you didn't reviewed the previous chapter, please do because I like to hear your thoughts about both chapters:D**

 **Also, I wanted to write some chapters about Bruce, taking Selina, Sean and some other friends to Switzerland, so I wanted to ask you guys if you maybe have some adventure ideas for them during their stays in the Alp's:D Those ideas will be used after chapter 31:D**

 **Next chapter: Bruce and Selina prank some Gotham citizens:D**


	14. Pranks

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback:D**

* * *

 **14\. Pranks**

Selina and Bruce promised Alfred to wait outside the store while he was inside doing some shopping. Of course, they bolted. He should have known, the idiot.

Selina and Bruce flee into the GCPD precinct, quickly scoping the place for Jim, but he's not sitting behind his desk, as usual. That's when they decide to rush into Ed's office instead.

Bullock growls angry when the phone on his desk rings. He picks it up with a scowl.

"Good afternoon, this is Miriam speaking. I'm from your phone company and I'm calling you to make you aware of the phone line blow-up we are preparing right now."

"Wait! What?" Bullock frowns, quizzically at Alvarez who stood beside him, handing him files. Then the cop covers the mouth piece of the phone in his hand and mouths; "What's a phone line blow-up?"

Alvarez shrugs, equally confused as Bullock is. Bullock then asks the same question to Miriam.

"Well, that means that our company needs to clean the dirt in the phone lines that cause noise on the phone. It might be better if you, and your colleges, won't be using their phones for the next hour, because the company cleans the lines by send electricity through the phone lines and will give, if you use the phone, a shock about 375 volts."

Bullock, even more bamboozled; "WHAT!"

"Sir, I advise to hang up and start warning your colleges, if necessary, because we are about to do the blow-up in, ten….nine…eight…seven….six…

"EVERYBODY, HANG UP THE PHONE, RIGHT NOW!" Bullock roared from the top of his lungs.

Everyone, including Jim who came outside the interrogation room by then, look up distressed, glaring at the deranged cop who stood on top of his desk, ordering everyone to hang up.

Suddenly, a guffawing laughter is coming from Nygma's office, cue followed with a loud thud.

Bullock, getting it, scrambles off the table, and like a wild animal, he charges up the office and straight through the door.

The laughter stops for two seconds, because that's what it takes for Bruce and Selina to realize what happens. They scramble up from the floor, and head out the door, cackling madly with Bullock in tow, roaring, madly.

* * *

Next victim….

...Alfred Pennyworth!

"Hiya, lovely butler, who WE appreciate so much but never show!"

Alfred, who just walked inside the manor, gets almost skipped over when a crazy cat-girl comes rushing out the kitchen. Alfred gets suspiciously, immediately.

"Bruce is teaching me how to make muffins!"

"Right!" Alfred straightens his back, already fearing the worst. "Where is Master Bruce, if I may ask?"

"In the kitchen, duh." Selina waddles closer. "Let me take your bags, and you'll sit down in the study and get your feet up, as high as possible, because they already start to swell up, just a little. You shouldn't be standing for so long."

Selina, disappears into the kitchen.

The Military Ninja Assassin becomes even more suspiciously and grumbles, loudly; "Master Bruce!" Bruce, immediately comes from the kitchen, grinning madly, halting in front of Alfred. "What are you and Miss Kyle doing in there?"

"I'm teaching Selina how to make muffins." Okay, that's what the girl said too. Alfred relaxes. "So, you sit down, the muffins are almost ready and the tea as well."

Bruce, disappears into the kitchen.

Alfred sits down in the study, putting his feet up, as high as possible. Miss Kyle was right about his ankles, they do get a little swollen. Alfred sighs tiredly.

Suddenly, Bruce steps inside with the tea, cue followed by Selina who's holding a pastry tray, stacked with muffins on top of it. Nothing suspicious, at all. Though, the butler can't help to look anxiously.

"Don't worry, old man," Selina cried as she walked straight towards Alfred. "Bruce helped, and I read the recipe, so you don't have to be scared about getting sick after eating them."

"Yep, nothing to worry about." Bruce stares at his butler with big brown eyes. "Here's your cup of tea and muffins. Enjoy."

Alfred glares hesitantly from Bruce to Selina, and over to the tea and muffins, but somehow lets himself nod."

"Go ahead, old man, try it," Selina encouraged. Alfred stares at the muffins. It didn't actually look that bad. Surprise.

"You're sure you read the recipe, correctly?" Alfred asks, suspiciously. The kids nod in sync, so, Alfred picks up a muffin and brings it to his mouth, glaring surreptitiously at the children. They smile, encouraging.

Alfred, slowly bites his teeth into it and…..

…the thing exploded, straight into his face.

Alfred becomes angrily very quickly and tries to scramble out of the chair, but since he had lift his feet up, too high, it didn't go so well.

Luckily, it did give Bruce and Selina, the exact amount of time to get away from the butler, as far as possible.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Bruce get stuck into a pillow fight, with three girls. Can Alfred protect him?**


	15. Pillow fight

**Hi guys, since I know how hard it is to wait for you guys to wait for Sean's appearance, I upload a second chapter:D It would be great if you review both of them, because I like to hear your thoughts:D**

 **Big thanks to Guest and koolcats123 for leaving some Switzerland suggestions. Don't worry, you can still drop more if you like:D**

* * *

 **15\. Pillow fight**

"Hey, Selina!"

Bruce strolls into the study and over to the desk to start doing some investigation. Behind him, a very deep, sad sigh. Bruce turns around, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Bored!" Selina lies stretched out onto the couch, her head resting on the arm rest, stroking her cat, Rascal. Another, deep sigh. "I'm lonely."

"How can you possibly be lonely?" Bruce looks puzzled. "You have ten cats to play with."

"Yes. But all they do is eat and sleep. And even if they'll play, it's just for five minutes." Selina sighs, again, stroking Rascal absently. "I just don't know how you can be in here, all day, without getting crazy."

"Well, You can help me with the investigation, if you want," Bruce suggested, turning back to the desk with the files and picking up a few.

Selina sits up straight and Rascal, totally not happy her owner moved up and interrupted her … moment, gives the girl a dirty look before leaping onto the floor and heading out the door.

Selina stands still behind the billionaire, wrapping her arms around his waist and nudges her face against his back. Bruce froze up in shock.

"Does this mean we'll go to the city?"

Bruce, still doesn't move, but his face, slowly turns red.

"Bruce?"

He could be a statue.

"Bruce!"

Still, nothing.

"Great, I chased my first toy out of town and I'll just broke my second toy."

Selina saunters out the room, through the hallway, growling to Alfred to move so she can walk up the stairs. Alfred growls something back at her and continues with cleaning the floor.

"You know, new daddy isn't fun to play with," the young girl whines, flopping down beside Rascal on the bed, who thought he just found himself a place to continue his beauty nap. "Boys and their stupid hormones!"

Selina starts to ponder. What if Bruce was a girl? They could do a lot of stuff, together. It would be awesome. Shopping, make-overs and all of that 'girly' stuff. Not that she was the 'girly' type, but it would be fun to have someone to do those things with. Girly or not. And it was about time she did something.

"B, I'm organizing a sleepover!" Selina cried, sliding into the study. Bruce, still standing in the same spot, reading, froze up again. "Don't worry, Kiddo! I won't clutch you, promise."

Bruce relaxes and turns around, frowning; "A sleepover? With who?"

"With you!" Selina pokes Bruce's chest, who frowns even more. "We'll stay up all night in my room, or yours if you prefer. We gonna eat snacks, drink a lot of milk, do make-overs and pillow fights."

Bruce starts to look disturbed. "When you say, make-overs? Do you mean…?"

"Yes, you will be wearing make-up and all that stuff, but you can wear your own pyjama if you want." Well, that makes the boy, feel a lot more comfortable. NOT. "I'll start preparing things while you tell Alfred to make junk-food. Alfred can make junk-food, can he?"

"I think so," Bruce replied, dragging the words out while looking thoughtfully. "I'll ask."

Selina heads back to her room and starts preparing it for the best sleepover, ever. Wait! How do you prepare a sleepover? Selina didn't know, she had never done it before, neither joined one. Lil-cat sighs, stroking her chin. She didn't know anyone neither.

Wait a second! She did know someone. Rikki and Annie!

* * *

"This will be the best sleepover EVER!" the young cat-burglar cried gleefully when Rikki and Annie had come over to help her with the room and preparing make-up stuff, like games and all that other stuff. All they needed now was junk-food and lots of it. Only there was a problem.

Bruce knocks at Selina's bedroom door, peeking inside. The sad look on his face told the three girls that junk-food was not going to be part of the party. Ugh!

Selina stomps down the stairs, screaming for Alfred. She soon found the butler in the laundry room. There, the butler received the angry wrath of Kitty Cat Kyle, when she gave him the worst talk of his life about sleepovers and junk-food. Two things that wouldn't go without the other. Rikki said so and she would know. She was an expert in sleepovers, because she had joined lots of them, reluctantly.

A few hours later, the sun went down and the darkness crept around the Manor, four kids had locked themselves in Selina's bedroom. Alfred even had made snacks. And now, he was standing on the other side of the door, his ear sucked against it to hear each and every whisper inside.

So far, nothing suspicious happened. The kids are just talking and giving each other a make-over, causing Bruce to whimper or groan, displeased. The girls even learned Bruce the gentle art of toe nail painting.

Alfred, who heard each and every word, didn't like it all. The poor butler already starts to imagine Bruce with his hair full of hairclips and make-up all over his face and, knowing Selina's antics, she probably would have adjusted the boy's pyjama as well.

Suddenly, Alfred hears a scream, and a few seconds later the door swings open, revealing a anxiously looking Rikki. The girl ignores Alfred's growl as he drops to the floor and inside the room. She quickly scrambles past him, and disappears into the bathroom. A large thud follows. Alfred frowns.

"Hiya, old man," Selina cried merrily and stood up to her feet. So does Bruce and Annie. "Fancy seeing you here. You weren't eavesdropping on us, were you?"

Alfred scrambles back to his feet and looks sheepishly at the kids. Bruce tries to hide behind the two girls, embarrassed about the make-up on his face. Alfred was happy to see he was still wearing his pyjamas

The three girls had managed to make two pig tails in Bruce's hair. Selina had them too and so did Annie. Rikki too, as far Alfred could see when she rushed past him.

Rikki returned, shushing Alfred out the door and the kids continue their sleepover party with the pillow fight, but not before placing all the drinks away, safely. Being a mermaid sucks if you have a party.

Alfred's heart skips a few beats when he hears Bruce's screams and quick footsteps as he tries to get away from the girls and their pillows.

Feeling the overprotective Military Ninja Assassin rising inside him, Alfred tries to open the door, but something is blocking it. It was Selina's sideboard. The girls had dragged it across the room and in front of the door to keep the butler out. Alfred growls annoyed.

Inside, Bruce's screams became worse and it sounded like he was being man-handled, but all they did to him was swatting him with three pillows at the same time.

Finally getting into the fight and enjoying it, Bruce starts to throw pillows back and even avoids a few that's been thrown at him. But Selina, Annie, and Rikki avoids his as easily.

Guffawing laughter and giggles is what follows, and it makes the poor butler even more worried. Not long after, the sound of breaking glass.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!"

Alfred rushes through the hallway and up to Bruce's bedroom, only to cross it and disappear into the secret passage, which leads to Selina's bedroom. The butler charges inside to see the damage.

Sadly enough for Alfred, he gets tackled by Rikki, who wrestles him to the ground. Bruce and Selina remain giggling, as the young girl heaves herself onto Bruce, swatting his face with a pillow. Bruce tries to tickle her to free himself.

Alfred however, still wrestling with Rikki who is strangely a lot stronger then she seems. But as they fight, Alfred accidently knocks his arm against a small side table and the drinks fall down the table edge and onto the floor. Some droplets hit Rikki's skin.

Her eyes grow with fear and she quickly scrambles away from Alfred and disappears into the secret passage, to do…. Well, Alfred didn't care what she was doing in there. His main priority was, saving Master Bruce.

Alfred grabs Selina by the shrubs of her neck and drags her off of Bruce, suddenly noticing that the young billionaire is shirtless and there was something written on his chest, with lipstick.

It said; Kitty Cat Kyle's property, so, don't touch, or I'll scratch your eyes out!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Bruce and Selina food fight:D**


	16. Food fight

**Hi guys, because you all waiting for Sean, here's another chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Food fight**

The next morning while Alfred was cleaning Selina's bedroom from the previous sleepover party, the kids are eating their breakfast in the study. Well, Selina and Bruce are. Rikki and Annie already had left.

Selina takes a sip from her milk, making a soft satisfying whimper as she licks her upper lip clean. Bruce is chewing on his doughnuts, stealing glances at the girl across him.

Slowly and carefully, Selina picks up a doughnut, stealing glances back at Bruce as she cocks her head, playfully. An idea enters her head, but she just keeps watching the young billionaire, eating.

She waits, looking intensely, examining her 'victim', ready to do whatever popped inside her head. Lil Bat Bruce looks up, nervously dropping his eyes quickly as he notices her looking. Lil-Cat turns her head even more, playfully.

The doughnut makes a short trip through the air, ricocheting against Bruce's forehead, landing with a thud onto his plate.

"Why did you do that?" Bruce is stupefied.

"Bet you can't hit me."

"I could," Bruce defends himself, frowning slightly. "But why would I want to?"

"Try!"

"What for?"

Selina picks up another doughnut, looking thoughtfully. "Hit me, and…." The young girl moves further up the couch, leaning onto her knee. "I'll let you kiss me." Bruce looks stunned. Cat shrugs and tosses the doughnut toward him.

Cheekily, and before the young billionaire realises what he's doing, he tosses one back. Selina ducks away, laughs and scrambles across the couch, leaping off of it and hiding behind the arm rest. Her actions, gives Bruce enough time to gather some more ammo (bread) and hurls himself off the couch and takes cover behind the end table.

Suddenly the kids are preoccupied with chucking bread to one and another, giggling and running from one hiding spot to another. Both children love their little food fight. They enjoy it, just like the pillow fight they've had, which was rudely interrupted by Alfred.

Selina and Bruce keep tossing doughnuts to each other, hitting everything except their 'marks'. Alfred, who heard glass breaking, rushes down the stairs and peeks inside the study, noticing the kids, in another playful fight, destroying more glass in the process.

Alfred inhales deeply, about to raise his voice but notices the bright and happy smile onto the young boy's face as he stands up from behind the end table, throwing doughnuts across the room. The smile made him look like a normal kid again, and the butler feels happy about that.

Another glass breaks and all Alfred can do is smile, making a mental note to himself to stop baking doughnuts for breakfast. Maybe cupcakes would be better. Also, les painful, because Bruce received a full blow at his face and chest.

Alfred's phone rings and he decides to leave the kids alone, for a while longer, heading into the hallway where he would have the privacy to pick up the phone.

"Morning, Alfred," the familiar detective voice says on the other end of the line.

"Ah, detective!"

"I've been trying to get out there," Jim apologizes. "Is everything okay? Is she behaving herself?"

"Well, uh, not really, no," Alfred replies, growling a little as he has the party memory burned in his head. But the cheerful giggles, coming from the study, calms him down again. "But that's alright."

"It is?" Jim is stupefied.

"Yes, well, she's a breath of fresh air, I might say," Alfred says, looking a little disturbed for admitting that.

"Glad to hear it," Jim replies, not hiding the relieved tone in his voice. "I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"Very good sir."

Jim, about to hang up, hears a girl screaming in the background and footsteps approaching, followed with a painful moan, coming from Alfred as the young cat-burglar charges into him, throttling the butler to floor in the process.

"Sorry, old man," Selina apologizes, while dashing through the long hallway and up the stairs, ducking away from each flying doughnut that's trying to hit her. Bruce pursued, leaping over Alfred, through the hallway and up the stairs.

Jim however, who had heard everything, sighs deeply, grabs his coat and decides to go take a look. Especially after that wild animal roar, coming from Alfred's throat as he growled Selina's name.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter: Training and insults:D**


	17. Training and insults

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your previous feedback. Today, I will update three new chapters:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Training and insults**

After Selina had bolted the study, ran over Alfred and escaped from Bruce by going upstairs, she was nowhere to be seen for quite some time, so Bruce decided to do some training. And balancing a staircase railing would be a perfect start of a training.

Bruce takes off his shoes and climbs up, carefully and brandishing his arms to keep balance. He can feel his pols raising. He keeps telling himself to not look down, but that was quite hard.

Bruce had done something like this before, but then on a roof. The Manor roof, to be precisely. A staircase railing is a lot harder, and Bruce realizes it too. The boy gasps in fear, trying to take a tiny step forward, keeping his balance.

Suddenly, Selina pops up in front of him and onto the staircase railing as well, keeping her arms brandished. Her suddenly appearance makes Bruce stunned for a while. Her lips are a little curled into a smile, eyes sparkling playfully.

"Keep it tight here," she says, tapping herself against her chest. Well, diaphragm, to be precisely. Bruce does what's told, and carefully takes a step forward, trying to keep his balance at the same time. Feeling bravely, the young billionaire also steps back. "Better?"

Bruce takes in a long deep breath and says with tight whisper; "Better!" The boy beams a smile at Selina, and quickly jumps back to the floor. Selina does the same. Bruce heads back to a chair and sits down.

"If you want to test yourself, you should come with me to the Midtown Bridge," the young girl says, leaning against the staircase railing, watching Bruce doing his shoes back on.

"You've climbed it?"

"Yeah, to the top." Selina looks proudly. "Kids go up there to make out, all the time. I can take you if you want."

"Okay," Bruce replies, tying the laces of his shoe, looking at the girl before him. "I'd like that."

"Let me ask you a question." The young girl lingers closer. "What's up with all the weird homework about your mom and dad?"

"I'm trying to understand why it happened," the young boy replies, avoiding Selina's eyes as he puts on his other shoe.

"There's no why. Bad stuff happens. You-you got to get over it."

Bruce stares at her, thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right." A brief, awkward silence follows, until Selina cocks her head playfully and asks; "You want to kiss me?"

"No, thank you," Bruce replies, looking a little disturbed. Why was she bringing, each and every conversation to the kissing topic?

Selina folds her arms, raising her head up a little. "No?"

"I would like to, but I can't help feeling you have an ulterior motive." Selina stares at him, the corners of her mouth quirk up. She has no idea what he's talking about. "I don't imagine you consider me a suitable romantic partner, so why you want to kiss me? I don't know."

"You think too much, kid," Selina replies with a shrug, unfolding her arms. "I'm just trying to be nice."

Bruce stands up from the seat and steps toward the girl. "No offense, you don't strike me as a nice person."

Selina's smile melts; "What do you mean? I'm nice."

"I don't mean you're not a good person, but you're not nice." Cat looks even more offensively. "You don't care much for other people,"

"Screw you, orphan!" Selina hollers angrily. Bruce stares at her puzzled, confused to see even a tough street girl like her had feelings and could feel offensive. Either that, or he's confused and wonders why she's angry, because he said it politely, didn't he?

"Sorry, I-I, didn't…" Bruce stutters, eyes dropped to the floor.

"I was just messing with you, kid!" Selina grins, punching him against his arm. Bruce looks even more stupefied, and he would have stand there the entire day if the doorbell didn't suddenly ring.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter: Well, you know, right? Assassin Alert:D**


	18. Escaping the assassins

**Another update:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Escaping the assassins**

The sound of the doorbell makes Bruce curious. Who could that be? Hardly anyone visit the manor these days. Except for Selina's friends. They always seem to pop up out of nowhere and disappear in thin air. Weird, right?

Downstairs, Alfred answers the door; "Yes, hello, miss. How can I help you?"

"My car, it went off the road," the lady moans, her fingers pressed against her forehead, like she's about to faint of the pain that isn't there. Spoiler alert, she's an assassin.

Idiot Alfred, with his so called, knowledge-about-people, lets her in anyway. But can they blame him? After all, he's still a man and since it's been years ago he had a conversation with a female, any man would be dazed, right? Just like Bruce, when he saw Selina for the first time.

Sorry, getting off topic, back to the story.

"Please, please come in," Alfred stutters, beckoning her to come in. She does, collapsing a little so Alfred needs to catch her before she falls like in a puddle on the floor. The credit goes to his years of experience in the army that his responses are quick.

"If you could call an ambulance," She sniffles, leaning onto Alfred as they walk further into the hallway. Lil-bat and Lil-cat, walk down the stairs about the same time.

"Where exactly are you hurt?" Alfred asks worriedly.

"Alfred?" The butler turns around, meeting Bruce's eyes. The lady stops whimpering, looking up as well and meets Selina's eyes, which slowly start to fill with fear as the grow wider. "Is everything all right?"

"No, Master Bruce. This lady is been involved in a car accident." Alfred turns back to the lady, suddenly aware of the fixated stare in the woman's eyes. It doesn't take long for Alfred to realize what's happening, and he bellows to the children. Right after, his arm makes a straight line toward the woman and he punches her in the face.

For a moment, the surprised female assassin, loses her footings but scrambles back up quickly, fighting Alfred off of her as the two kids head up the stairs and run across the long hallway. In her flee, Selina ricocheted off the wall, running into the next hallway, Bruce following closely behind.

Downstairs, Alfred was still wrestling with the assassin, who had strangled her arms around his neck and tried to choke him. Alfred tries to flip her, causing her to lose her balance and lets him go. Alfred quickly scrambles up, noticing two other male assassins entering the manor through the backdoor. The female heads up the stairs.

Selina and Bruce are still trying to find a place to hide, hearing the sound of breaking glass, quickly rushing into a room. Bruce closes the door behind them.

"This better be a way out," Selina gasps with fear. Bruce pulls another door open, showing his friend a secret room, panting; "The old servant's hallway, it's through the closet. But I need to help Alfred!"

Selina makes a break for it, dragging Bruce along, hollering; "There's no time!" The two kids quickly rush through the narrow closet and up to the hallway, Bruce mentioned earlier.

Alfred however, still fighting with one of the male assassin, and pummels him with a walking stick. The other one went with the woman upstairs, searching the place for Selina.

The boy and girl had reached the roof, and with cat-like skills, Selina jumps down to the ground, landing perfectly on both hands and feet. Immediately, she starts to make a break for it. Behind her, the young billionaire tries to make the jump too, only his landing is not as pleasant as Selina's was. He made more a face plant.

Selina halts her stride, peering behind her for her 'comrade' just to see him scramble back up and rushes toward her, halting his stride in front of her.

"Bruce, come on!" She says, noticing the kiddo's hesitation.

"Alfred might be hurt," Bruce replies, looking from the cat-girl, back to the house, pondering what to do. "I can't leave him."

"He told you to run!" Bruce looks at the house, again. "fine! Stay, but I'm out!" And with that said, Selina speeds off. Bruce watches her going.

Behind him, the female assassin and her goon come running around the manor, straight toward him. Bruce gasps in fear, quickly rushing after his lady friend, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter: Trip to Gotham**


	19. Bruce's second time without Alfred

**Another update:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Bruce's second time without Alfred**

The young cat-burglar and the young bat-billionaire barely escaped the assassins and are now on their way to the city. Quietly the young boy follows his friend, who strangely has I happy tread in her step. She was happy to be 'free' again.

"Are you coming, kiddo?" the young girl asks, glancing over to the cautious walking boy. Bruce is already having second doubts on his decision to follow Selina, instead of helping his butler.

"We need to call Alfred," Bruce replies, worriedly.

"You see any phones?" the young girl snorts, quickening her step a little.

"No," Bruce says, scoping the area with his eyes. He's not even sure he can see anything besides grass, almost as high as him. "Perhaps we should go back to my house," Bruce suggests. "If the police are there, we'll know it's safe."

"Yeah, right," Selina scoffs, rolling her eyes a little. She can't remember meeting anyone as naïve as Bruce. "The police will make it safe?"

"We have to contact the police at some point. Someone tried to kill you."

"Me? Nobody knew I was there. It's your house; someone wants to kill you. Duh!"

"Why would anyone want to kill me?" Bruce asks, looking scared as fear fills his heart.

"Must be all that lame detective work you're doing." Selina stops her trotting, glancing over to Bruce who stops too. His face is really pale and she can tell her words had petrified him. "Cheer up. We're cool. We lost them."

"I'm worried about Alfred."

"Relax. Once I got you safely hidden in the city, I'll find you a phone." Cat sends a comforting smile to the boy.

"Thank you." Bruce smiles back. "I appreciate your help."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice." Selina walks off with a cheeky grin. Bruce slowly pursued.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter: SEAN ORNELAS! And, jumping buildings:D**

 **Please, review all three chapters, I like to hear your thoughts about all of them:D**


	20. Jumping buildings

**Another update because I'm in a good mood:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Jumping buildings**

"There's a phone!" Bruce exclaims relieved, almost running over the girl as he bowls over to the payphone, grabbing the horn and presses it against his ear, dialling numbers. Stupefied, the young billionaire stares at the phone in his hand, suddenly getting it; "I don't carry coins. Do you have any coins?"

"Nope. Not a dime." Selina throws her arms up in despair. "Why does Alfred matter so much to you anyway? He's just your butler."

"He's my family," Bruce snaps, angry sparkle in his eyes, hanging up the phone, disappointedly.

Selina steals some glances before reaching her hand into her back pocket and digs up a coin. Bruce is too caught up with scoping the streets that he even doesn't notice it, until the girl punches his arm. He looks over, slowly taking the coin from her hand and slides it into the payphone.

"Good luck, kid," the young girl says, tapping his back, slowly backing away from the boy. "See you around maybe."

"What?" Bruce stares at her, bamboozled, hanging up the phone, stepping toward her to stop her. "Wait!"

"Look, those bad guys were there for me, not you" Selina says, turning back to face Bruce. "You have nothing to worry about. Go home."

"But you said-

"I was trying to freak you out!" Bruce looks confused. "I was playing with you."

"You were playing with me?" Bruce stomps closer, angrily. "That's kind of cruel, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Bruce looks stupefied. Not really the answer he expected. Selina did neither and she quickly corrects herself. "No, look, you're right about me. I'm not nice. Not like you. You got a nice way about you."

"A nice way?" To this point, the young billionaire is even more confused.

"Yeah. That's why I said that thing about you being the target, so, you know," Selina says, chuckling awkwardly. "We could hang out a while longer."

"I see." Bruce takes in a long deep breath. "It's very convoluted reasoning."

"Whatever," Selina replies, not really know what the word means. "Anyhow, it's been cool. I'm going to disappear."

"But you can't do that!" Bruce exclaims, with a slight panic in his voice. "You can't disappear! You have to come back home with me. When detective Gordon finds the man who killed my parents, you have to testify."

"You really think that was ever going to happen?" Bruce looks at her, stunned. "Grow up, B."

This time, Selina really turns away and starts climbing up the fire escape, while Bruce watches her, climbing up the next ladder and onto the roof, disappearing from his eyesight.

Before the young boy even realizes what he's doing, he run up to the same fire escape, climbs up and all the way to the rooftop. Standing stunned, and mouth agape, Bruce watches Selina slowly rising to her feet, on the next building.

Bruce collects all his nerve, and make a short run up, rushing toward the ledge, but hesitates the second he sees the alleyway, splitting both buildings. He looks down, fear in his eyes. Selina folds her arms, pleased smile curling her lips.

Bruce stares back, sucking in a deep breath and turns around to run to the other end of the rooftop, slowly facing the building Selina is standing on. The girl unfolds her arms, eyes slowly filling, with worry. She knows exactly what the young billionaire is about to do.

"No, don't! You won't make it!"

Bruce ignores the young girl's words, starts the run up and hurls himself from the building to the other. His feet, barely touches the ledge of the rooftop Selina is, and the boy feels himself falling backwards, in slow motion.

Without thinking, Selina steps closer, reaching her hand out to the young billionaire, to grab on. And Bruce does, feeling the safety of the girl's fingers as she pulls him toward her and onto the roof.

"You're crazy!" Her eyes are wide of shock. Bruce takes in a few deep breaths.

"Please don't run off again," the billionaire gasps, still shaking a little. "I'm out of breath."

Selina nods, folding her arms and stares at him, casually. "Okay, kiddo. You earned it." Bruce, still panting, frowns his eyebrows. "You want to hang with me, that's cool, but my world, my rules. You do what I say."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Selina heads off, closely followed by Bruce. Unaware to them, another figure leaps over to the building, sneaking after them.

It's Sean Ornelas. A young street boy and around their age. He lost his parents at young age.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter: Meeting Ivy and more Sean**

 **Please, review all four chapters, I like to hear your thoughts about all of them:D**


	21. Meeting Ivy and Clyde

**Another update, well, because I know how much you guys like to read more about Sean:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Meeting Ivy and Clyde**

"Why can't I call Alfred or detective Gordon to let them know I'm okay?" Bruce asks, walking down the stairs, watching at Selina, trotting after him.

"Because we're disappearing." Selinabeams a smile at Bruce, taking the last three steps until she reaches the main level. "You got to be like smoke. Smoke doesn't make phone calls."

Bruce looks hesitantly, cautious following Selina into the, with street kids crowded building. "What is this place?" he asks, his eyes quickly darting through the room.

"The Flea," Selina replies, walking across the big hallway. "It's like the mall for street kids, without the crappy music. We'll be safe here till dark."

Realizing, Bruce is attracting way to much attention with his 'fancy' clean clothes, Selina decides to suggest a make-over. Well, force, more likely. Bruce can't object.

"Much better," Selina cries gleefully, impressive looking as Bruce comes from the other room. There was no mirror to check for himself, so the young billionaire had to trust on her word. Which he didn't.

"Really? I'm not sure."

"You look badass!" Selina holds her thumbs up. Bruce looks worriedly. Badass is not what he wants to be. This whole new look, was not exactly he wanted to go for, but, since Selina was calling the shots, he had no other choice then to obey. "No lie."

"Hey, Cat," a small, tiny voice says behind the street girl, and she hurls around, staring into the eyes of a small street girl, with long dirty red hair and a green sweater. And what's with the bag?

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" Selina steps closer and squeezes the little girl into a hug. "What have you been up to?"

"Yeah, juvie caught me," Ivy explains, wrinkling her nose. "I got adopted upstate."

"Didn't take it?" Selina wrinkles her nose too.

Bruce, slowly and cautious, walks around Selina from behind, staring at Ivy.

"I know you," Bruce says, recognizing the red haired girl. "You're Mario Pepper's daughter."

"Yes," Ivy snaps, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne," Bruce replies, not noticing Selina, standing beside him and shakes her head as signal for him to shut up. She drops her head, tiredly.

"Yes, you are." The red haired girl's face turns into a scowl. "Billionaire Bruce Wayne."

"Stay cool now, Ivy," Selina says, trying to calm the little girl. Ivy only becomes more infuriated.

"Why are you telling me that?! Why are you telling me what to do?!" she spats.

"I'm not," Selina replies quickly, defending herself. "I'm just saying, I don't want you to get mad at him. He's a friend."

"Why would I get mad at him? It's not his fault, is it?" the red haired girl, hisses between her teeth. A cold chill runs down Bruce's spine as the girls cold eyes bore into his. "Did you kill my dad? Do you make my mom cut her wrists?"

"No," Bruce stutters.

"Somebody did, but not him." The little girl seems to calm down again. "How you doing? You doing okay?"

"I'm okay," Bruce swallows nervously. "And you?"

"I'm doing great." The little girl sends a flirty gaze. "How do I look?"

"You look good." Bruce swallows again, but the lump in his throat only becomes bigger. He shifts, nervously.

"Have you seen Clyde the fence around?" Selina asks, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's working out of the Factory on the Narrows. He's cute, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Selina quickly grabs Bruce's wrist, protectively. "Uh, thanks, Ivy. Nice to see you. Uh, we got to go run and see Clyde."

"Oh," Ivy whimpers, eyes turning sad. "Okay, fine. Bye, then."

"Keep moving." Selina grabs Bruce tightly, forcing him to keep up with her pace.

"She's just a little girl," Bruce replies, not really understanding why his friend is getting all jumpy. "Why are you so scared of her?"

"Because she's scary," Selina snaps. Bruce turns his head to look at Ivy, but she stops him. "Don't look back."

* * *

Ivy knows that Selina would stay for another few hours hidden, waiting until night time. She also had seen pictures of Selina, people who were looking for her. Maybe she could earn some quick money. All she had to do, was go to the Factory and inform Clyde.

She needs the money. To stay out of juvie and foster care.

With a weird, hard lump in her stomach, Ivy leaves the Factory. She stares at the money in her hands, slowly regretting what she has done. She never wanted something bad happen to Selina. But the red haired girl also knows, there's no way back now.

Or maybe there was. Maybe she could linger around the Factory, waiting for Selina to show up and stop her from going in. Suddenly, a shadow casts over her.

"What have you done!" A young boy, grabs her tightly, piercing his brown eyes into the red haired girl's, fear-stricken eyes. She starts to whimper and is on the verge of crying. "Come on, talk!"

"I'm sorry, Sean!" Ivy cries, as she recognizes the guy. She had heard about him, trying to save children by sending them away by boat, like his dad tried to do with him and his family. "I didn't want to, but I need the money. I don't want to go back to juvie and-

"I asked, what did you do? Not why?" Sean hollers, shaking up the girl.

"I told Clyde, Cat is on his way. Why, I don't know but people are looking for her. But I regret it now."

"Oh, how sweet," Sean spats sarcastically, letting the girl go. "Take your money Ivy and go. I'll handle this!"

"Please don't tell Cat what I did," Ivy pleads, backing away from the angry street kid.

"That's not my job to do, though I think she'll figure out herself. If not, that's up to you whether you tell or not. Now go!"

Ivy scrambles away, while Sean takes a short run-up and hurls himself up onto a fire escape.

* * *

A few hours later, when it's dark, Selina and Bruce walk into the factory, loud music drumming into their ears. A large guy with a lot of 'bling,' sits behind his desk, making a phone call. The second he sees the young boy and girl, he hangs up.

"Cat! My baby!"

"Hey, Clyde," Selina greets, beaming a smile as she lingers closer. Bruce stays rooted in his spot.

"Well, what have you got for me?" Interestedly, the sly fence bends closer to the girl, who empties her pockets and chucks everything onto the table.

"Hey!" Bruce exclaims, recognizing the stuff from the manor. Selina shushes him with a firm look.

"WOW! Sweet swag." Clyde eyes the things, impressively. "Not your usual junk."

"Moving on up," Selina says, proudly.

"Where'd you get this?"

"You want the story or the swag?"

"How much?"

"Thousand bucks."

"Give me a break!" Clyde laughs.

"That's rock-bottom, you know it is."

"Fifty bucks," Clyde cuts her off.

"Fifty?" Bruce growls, lingering closer, picking up one of the items. "This pen is real gold, and that's an antique jade netsuke. It's worth $2,000 on its own."

"And who is this, well-spoken little dude?"

"Never mind who he is," Selina says, getting a little nervous. "Look, 500 is rock-bottom. Why are you wasting my time?"

"Relax." Clyde slowly rises to his feet. "I'm sure we can make a deal."

"No, thanks," Selina replies, sensing danger. "We'll go elsewhere."

"Cool down, Cat!" Clyde punches onto his desk, making the girl jump up. His goon grab her from behind, tightly. Clyde lingers around the desk and toward her. "Or we'll poke your little friend's eyes out." Another goon grabs Bruce, who wriggles to himself free. "That's it. Relax. I've got some friends coming over, who would just love to meet you."

With a quick signal, Clyde orders his goons to take them to another room and lock them up.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter: Escaping the Factory:D**

 **Please, review all five chapters, I like to hear your thoughts about all of them:D**


	22. Escaping the Factory

**Hi guys, thank you all so much for your feedback, means a lot:D Here's another chapter, and I'm telling you all some great news. From now on I'll try to use Sean as a regular character in this story:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Escaping the Factory**

The large, heavy metal door opens, and Selina gets shoved inside. Bruce gets thrown in, shortly after. The door closes behind them. The girl quickly turns on her heels, pulling the door handle up and down, realizing it's locked.

Slowly she turns back, scoping the small room for another escape and the only one she can find is the skylight. Bruce follows her gaze, questionably.

Selina knows there is no time to waste, because it's obvious that Clyde would sell them out to the assassins to make some extra bucks. Quickly she grabs a small file cabinet, carrying it to the middle of the room.

Bruce immediately starts to realize what her plan is and does the same, bringing another and together they stack it on top of the first one. As the young girl lifts up a third file cabinet, the boy notices something that might be easier to use then a stack of file cases. A scaffolding.

Selina immediately helps him with dragging it to a better spot, quickly climbing onto a table and up the scaffolding. Bruce waits below, looking up his she-friend as she grabs a rusty chain and start pulling it, realizing its stuck.

"Find me something heavy!" She shouts and the young billionaire turns around, scoping the room for something heavy. Soon as he found something he tosses it up to her.

With her new 'tool' the girl starts hammering against the chain wheel, not hearing the heavy footsteps that start coming up the metal stairs outside.

After a few hard poundings, the girl tries to pull the chain again, and this time the wheel starts to turn and the small skylight window opens. Their heart jump up in relieve, but it soon vanishes as they hear the man outside, putting a key in the keyhole.

A few seconds later, the heavy door opens, and a man, with a gun, walks inside, noticing all the file cabinets being moved. Slowly he looks up, noticing the open skylight window. Behind him, like a cat, Selina jumps up from the shadows, hitting the man against his head.

As the man drops to the ground, unconscious, Lil-Bat and Lil-Cat flee out of the room, running down the stairs and across the large warehouse, trying to find a place to hide.

Slowly the young boy peeks over the table, he and Selina is hiding under, noticing a small window in the corner. He quickly ducks down as he notices the female assassin walking into view.

Quietly, Bruce mouths to Selina to go the window and escape. She just looks at him confused, her lower lip trembles slightly in fear.

Bruce doesn't hesitate and crawls from under the table, running across the warehouse, hearing the woman shout to her goons to follow. They do and run past the young cat-girl, not noticing her hiding under the table.

With their guns ready, the men start scoping down the place as the young billionaire hides behind a wall, waiting for them to walk away.

As soon as they are far enough away from him, he lures the woman away from his friend by running back up a stairs and starts throwing metal pipes to the ground below. The woman immediately starts running toward the racket.

The young boy stays bravely and starts throwing pipes at her, in order to keep her away from him. Bruce can see, behind the assassin, how Selina crawls from under the table and sneaks toward the window in the corner.

Realizing he has no more pipes, Bruce runs further up the stairs but suddenly realizes he can't move as the woman grabs his ankle, forcefully. The boy looks over alarmed, noticing the woman moving closer toward him, aiming her gun at him.

"Where is your girlfriend?"

Without the assassin notice, Bruce glances from the corners of his eyes, noticing Selina by the window and tries to open it. The look she throws back is filled with fear and Bruce realizes the window is jammed.

Bruce quickly pierces his eyes into the assassin's, swallowing a lump down. "I have no idea," Bruce says, buying Selina some extra time to open the window.

"Don't make me hurt you!" the woman threatens. "You're not on the contract!"

Bruce steals another glance at the window, only to see she didn't manage to open the window. This time, the woman does see it and follows Bruce's gaze, behind her. Selina quickly ducks away into the shadows, but not fast enough.

The assassin grins happily, throwing another look at Bruce before she turns around and starts rushing of the stairs to the main level and across the factory to the corner where she had seen Selina.

Selina however, realizing the woman had seen her, quickly rushes off in an attempt to find another place to hide. The woman comes in view around the corner, staring like a predator into Selina's green eyes. Slowly, to enjoy the fear in the girls eyes for a few seconds longer, the assassins raises her arm with the gun.

"NO!" Bruce hollers, who had rushed after the assassin the help his friend, hurls himself onto the woman's back. She shoots, but misses.

"BRUCE!" Selina screams, watching at her friend, fighting with the woman. She's about to help, when suddenly an arm wraps around her waist and a hand covers her mouth.

Selina's defenses kick in and objects, realizing her attacker is a young boy. A street kid. He mouths at her to stay hidden, then, crawls to his feet and grabs a pipe, hitting the woman straight at the back of her head. She drops unconscious to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Sean bellows, and the kids make a quick run. But where to?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I know the previous chapters were almost exact the same as in the show, with some little addition here and there, so I decided to write this one completely different. Well, instead of that Selina escaped, in this story she couldn't, so Sean had to save them. That way it was easier to entwine him into the story, if you know what I mean LOL You guys don't mind, do you?**

 **Next chapter: Barbara's apartment. Instead of taking Ivy there, the young cat-girl takes Bruce to stay hidden for the assassins. The only problem is, Sean follows:D**

 **Leave reviews and let me know what you think of it:D Also, a little question, if you review as guest, no problem, but maybe you can leave a nickname or something:D If you don't want that, that's fine too LOL**


	23. At Barbara's apartment

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback, means a lot:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: At Barbara's apartment**

There was no time for questions or answers because the kids are too busy with fleeing the Factory. Though, Selina is a quite fast runner, she has trouble with catching up the street boy. Bruce even has more trouble.

"Do you think we lost them by now?" Bruce hollers, as he comes to a halt and takes in a few exhausted breaths. "I'm out of breath!"

"I know a place where we can go, kiddo!" Selina shouts back to Bruce, deciding to give up on follow the stranger. She quickly heads into an alleyway. Bruce takes in another deep breath and pursued.

Sean, who realizes the two kids he just saved aren't following him for much longer, gets a little irked and rolls his eyes. Quickly he heads back. It takes a few minutes for him to catch them up.

Bruce just disappeared into an apartment and Selina climbs her way up a fire escape and onto the balcony. It was Barbara's apartment. She remembered it was empty since Jim and his fiancee's break-up. It was the perfect place to hide.

Quietly, just in case Jim's fiancee's had come back, Selina opens the balcony doors. They weren't locked. Like all balcony doors in Gotham. For a dangerous city like Gotham, you would expect people would be more carefully.

Everything was dark inside and Selina did a quick sniff, smelling something rotting. Yep, no one is home for weeks. Quickly she heads across the large room and to the door, opening it for the waiting Bruce. Brett was standing beside him, glaring angrily.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your bacon!" Selina spits, walking past Selina into the house. The street kids folds his arms. "Leaving me like that!"

"Yeah, well, I figured you could take care of yourself!" Selina snorts, sarcastically. "Besides, where were you heading to anyway?"

"To the docks!"

"Yep, great plan!" Selina rolls her eyes. "Because the safest place in Gotham would be the docks! Not."

Sean rolls his eyes. "Well, maybe this place will do fine too." Sean heels around and disappears into the next room. Bruce was still standing in the hallway, watching them, a gaped.

"Are you coming in, or what?" Selina turns on the lights, walks back to Bruce and drags him inside, closing the door behind him. "There's no one home."

"Are you sure," Bruce asks, worriedly. His eyes dart around the room. Somewhere, in another room, water is running. Obviously, their mysterious rescuer is taking a bath or shower. The young billionaire starts to wonder how they can act so quickly like they own the place.

"I'm sure," Selina replies, walking with Bruce into the living room. "I mean, there's dust on everything, and something smells rotten. "Nobody is home."

"Who's place is this anyway." Bruce looks cautious. Selina rolls her eyes, getting a little agitated.

"Stop asking questions, will yah." Selina throws Bruce onto the couch. "Just relax and I'll grab something to eat."

Selina heads off into the kitchen, noticing almost everything in the fridge is overdue and scowls. The only things that are not are a few bags of chips and a jar of peanut butter. Bruce looks in horror when she returns with the stuff.

"We can't eat that!" Lil-Bat exclaims, his eyes growing in disgust. Selina simply shrugs and tosses it onto the couch beside him.

"It's all we've got!"

Selina flops down onto the couch, opening the peanut butter and spoons some of it into her mouth. Bruce looks like he's about to throw up or something. It's when Sean returns, grabs a spoon for himself and flops down beside Selina, scooping and eating from the peanut butter as well that makes Bruce running for the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Sean asks, frowning, eating some more peanut butter. Selina simply grins, opening a bag of chips.

"Do you like cat shows?" Selina turns on the TV, not waiting for the boy's reply. The young cat-burglar curls herself up into the couch and starts enjoying the show. Sean, frowning deeper.

* * *

Selina sits at the balcony railing, enjoying the fresh night air that's brushing her cheeks, gently. She likes it. She wants to keep things like this. Her and Bruce, alone. No crazy butler around to tell them what to do. Perfect.

Suddenly, the young girl starts to ponder whether or not Alfred will see this as a kidnap. Surely he would. Selina grins. Just to tick off the butler a while longer, Selina decided to keep Bruce away from the manor as long as possible.

In the master bedroom, Bruce and Sean slept on the floor. They had to , because after a long and heated debate between Selina and Sean, Selina won and claimed the bed. She was a girl, so when she used that, Sean couldn't argue against it.

Now, the two boys are talking and Sean admits to Bruce he'd been watching Bruce for months. Kept a close eye on him after the horrible night his parents got killed. He even witnessed everything, just like Selina Kyle. He even tried to find the responsible man, and the persons behind it, but until now didn't succeed. Bullet scars proofed he was getting really close.

"Promise me, you'll stop going on your own," Bruce whispers worriedly. Sean doesn't reply. "But I also want to know how far you've got, so we can continue with the three of us. I need your and Selina's help."

Sean still doesn't reply and Bruce wonders if his new 'friend' had fallen asleep. Bruce slowly lies back in his pillow, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, something hurls onto him, swatting his face with a pillow. A wild, cat-like meow echoes through the bedroom. Sean's muffled screams from beside him, as the street boy receives some hits from a pillow.

A few seconds later, two boys pursued a young giggling girl through the bedroom, throwing pillows at her. Selina quickly realizes she's in the minority.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter:D Jim finds the three children in Barbara's apartment and Alfred goes ape when Jim brings another street kid to the manor:D**


	24. Back at Wayne Manor

**Hi guys, another chapter:D Please review them both because I like to hear your thoughts about it:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Back to Wayne Manor**

The boys are still sleeping and Selina has perched herself onto the breakfast table, eating from a box of cereal. Suddenly, the front door opens and someone comes inside. Selina's head jerks up, alarmed.

Slowly and quietly, the young cat-girl slides off the table and hides, listening as Jim tosses his keys into an ornament bowl on the sideboard. Jim's eyes dart through the room.

Slowly he enters the kitchen, frowning slightly as he notices the box of cereal on the table. Some crackers and an empty bottle of cheese spray, lying beside it.

A slight noise behind him as Selina sneaks across the room. She just disappeared into the next room as Jim circles around. He quirks an eyebrow as he sees the mess on the couch.

Selina had made her way up the stairs, to the master bedroom, kicking both boys awake. "Jim's here!" she hisses, grabbing the blankets off of them.

Fast as the wind, Sean and Bruce jump up from the floor, and like a whirlwind the boys grab their pants, shirts, sweater and or jacket. And as finishing touch, the shoes.

"Hi!" Jim steps into the bedroom, glaring angrily at the three children, meeting their eyes, one by one. "So this is where you two got to!" Bruce and Selina stare back, awkwardly. "Who's he?"

"I'm no one," Sean says, heeling around and heading for the window. "I'm leaving."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Jim frowns. "I mean, looking like that."

That's when Sean realizes he and Bruce weren't exactly wearing their own clothes. Bruce was wearing his own pants, and right shoe while wearing Sean's shirt and leather jacket and left shoe. And Sean is wearing the other two un-identical shoes, his own pants and Bruce's sweater vest.

"You grab your stuff from downstairs!" Jim growls to Selina and then to the boys; "And you two, change outfits, again."

"Why?" Selina folds her arms. "Where are you taking us?"

"You're not staying here and you're not staying at the street either. You go back to Wayne Manor, with extra security. Your still my only witness to the Wayne murders."

"That's what you think," Selina mutters, turning on her heels and heading out the door. Jim chases her, figuring she might bolt through the downstairs window. Bruce and Sean change their outfits.

"Maybe we should tell Jim, Selina isn't the only witness," Bruce whispers. Sean shrugs shortly.

* * *

Three children, sitting in the backseat of Jim's car. Two of them, glaring angrily and Jim meets them from his rear view mirror. Bruce, smiling from ear to ear. Now he had two friends staying at the manor. They would have so much fun.

Alfred, not really pleased to see that Jim didn't only return with the street girl Miss Kyle, but also returned with another street kid. A boy called: Sean Ornelas. Alfred scowls at the cop.

"Who's he and what he's doing here!" Jim smiles, plaintively.

"I'll show you your room!" Bruce says to Sean and the three children skip into the manor. A equally huge smile on their faces.

"Yeah, and I'll show you all the cool perks this manor has so we can drive that crazy butler outside, a little more crazier. You'd love it!" Three cue, maniacal laughter.

"Please me that you arrested that kid and only took him here to bring back Miss Kyle and Master Bruce first before you bring him with you the GCPD. The happy, cheering kids inside, already gave him a part of the real answer. Jim's, sweetly smile completed it. "NO!"

Alfred stomps, as regally as possible, back into the manor. Jim pursued. Three children, bowling down the stairs.

"Sean likes his room," Bruce beams like the sun.

"NO!" Alfred bellows again, slowly turning back to Jim, slowly turning deranged.

"Me, kitty, likes Sean!" Selina smiles, rubbing her curls against Sean's arm. Sean however, glares blankly at her, pushing her away and makes a break for it. Selina pursued, meowing like a cat.

"NOOOOOO!"

Jim has to make a run for it, as a VERY angry Military Ninja Assassin stares at him murderous, before hurling himself toward the cop and starts the chase. Three children, laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter:D Jim finds himself in the sewer, again:D**


	25. Jim Gordon in the sewer - 1

**Hi guys, another chapter:D**

* * *

Chapter 26: Jim Gordon in the sewer – Part 1

Selina grins, adventurous. She had the best idea, ever. She only needs Annie's help to fulfil it. And maybe even Bruce and Sean might be interested in becoming accessory.

And they are.

 **Past:**

A juvenile counsellor, working for Juvenile Services, walks inside the precinct and drags two children along, kicking and screaming. It's Selina and Sean. The man holds them tightly, one at each arm.

"Detective Gordon," the counsellor says, and stops in front of the huge desk which belongs to detective Gordon and his partner Bullock. Selina pulls her arm free, shooting a stink-eye to the counselor. Sean frees himself as well, hopping onto Bullock's desk, grinning maniacally.

Jim stands up slowly, taking the two files from the man. "I'm David Lamond, from Juvenile Services," the counsellor introduces himself. Selina mimics every word. Sean bursts into a guffawing laughter. David Lamond decides to ignore the boy. "You asked to see Selina Kyle and-

"Yes, but who's he?" Jim interrupts the counsellor, cue pointing at the dark haired boy.

"Sean Ornelas!" the young boy holds out his hand. "I've met this girl here… (Selina waves, grinning) and it turns out that she isn't the only one who witnessed everything."

Jim growls; "Great!" grabs the files and signs for custody. Selina creeps closer towards Bullock's desk, eyeing the items on it. Sean holds in a fit of laughter as Selina grabs the pen and stuffs it into her pocket. Bullock doesn't notice anything.

"And when you're finished you can bring then to our new facility on Water Street. They're scheduled to be transferred upstate tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's going to be delayed," Jim says signing the papers before handing them back to the counsellor. "They have information about an investigation." The counsellor takes back the file, glances one more time at Selina and Sean before walking back to the stairs and leaves.

Bullock, suddenly realizing the young girl is intruding his 'personal' space looks over to her and pushes her back gently and says; "Would you mind… stepping… back… a bit, please?" Selina obeys and steps back, trying to hold in a fit of laughter. "Wait a minute! Is that one of the kids that was snatched? Another cold case? What is it about the word 'closed' you don't understand."

"This is something else," Jim replies, walking over to Selina and directs her towards the staircase to leave, signalling to Sean to follow.

"So, why do you care who really killed the Wayne's?" Selina asks, sauntering beside Jim through the alley where it all happened. Sean strolls slowly after them, winking at Bruce who follows them, from the shadows.

"Because I want the person responsible brought to justice," Jim Gordon replies, which causes the girl to scoff.

"Did you read that in a book or something," Selina says laughing and Jim lets out a tired sigh and decides to ignore the girls sarcastic question.

"And," Jim says, placing his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking and they both stand still. Sean stops his strolling as well. "I made a promise to the boy. So?" Jim quirks his eyebrow questionably, Selina chewing the inside of her check.

"The killer came from there," Selina says, taking a step and points into the direction she meant before turning around again to face the detective. "He took the man's wallet and the woman's necklace. Then shot them both. He left the boy alive. I was up there," Selina finishes, pointing all the way to the fire escape she was hiding on when it all happened.

Jim follows her gaze and lets out a doubtful sigh before facing Sean. "Let me guess, you were sitting beside her and making out with her?"

"No!" Sean snorts, folding his arms, angrily. "No offence, but she's not my type!"

"Well, you're not my type either!" Selina spats. "My hunky boy is Bru-

Sean punches her against her arm to make her shut up. Selina throws him a dirty look before facing Jim again, smiling as casual as possible. Jim frowns, confused.

"Everybody knows that much," Jim says, ignoring the kids arguiment and Selina stares at him, confused. "Plus, the killer's face was covered."

"Not at first," Selina and Sean reply quickly and Jim looks questionably at them, one by one while Selina explains the killer pulled up his scarf when he walked toward them. "I saw him for a second." Brett nods, agreed.

"You saw him, here, in the dark?" Jim asks doubtfully.

"I can see in the dark," again, in sync and equally annoyed causing Jim to look more doubtful. "I think he doesn't believe us," Sean says offended. Selina nods.

"There is a question of whether you're lying about what you saw," Jim says, taking a step toward Sean. Behind him, Selina mimics every word. "And there's the question of whether you were even here. You're not giving me any proof!"

"I stole some chumps wallet just before it happened," Selina says, defending herself.

"I was jumping buildings, which is really easy for me, but I underrated a alleyway and before I knew what happened, I fell between the garbage. It broke my fall, but I still was unconscious. When I woke up, it was dark and a cat nuzzled my face. I saw the perp, walking past me, covering his face with a scarf. That's when I saw the family, but I was too cold and my limps were stiff, so I couldn't intervene. The perp shot them and kept the boy alive, like Selina said."

"Yes, well, a man did report his wallet stolen by a thief that matches your description," Jim admits with a sigh. "Yes, the timing does work out to just before the Wayne's were murdered, but that does not place you here! And you don't even have proof at all." Jim glares angrily at Brett. Sean gives him a dirty look.

Suddenly, a young person charges from the shadows and bumps into Jim, grabbing his wallet and rushes off. Dumb founded, the cop watches if the boy bends down and dumps it into the sewer before dashing off.

"The sewer, Great!" Jim growls, throwing his arms up in despair, deciding what to do next. He can't climb down the sewer and leave the kids here on their own. They would surely bolt.

Maybe he could order one of them to climb down and grab it. Or would that be a crime? Jim isn't sure. Then, another idea pops into his head and grabs Selina's arm. She looks down to see what he's planning.

"It's not that I don't trust you to run away but," Jim says, clicking his handcuffs around her wrist. "Well, I don't." And with that said, he grabs Sean's arm, cuffing it with the other end. "Type or not, you'll have to stick together a little while longer." Jim grins pleased. The kids roll their eyes.

"Getting your wallet back is more importantly then grabbing that kid?" Selina asks as Jim bends down to lift up the sewer lit. "You're the weirdest cop I've ever met."

"Yes!" Jim replies. "I will find that kid later."

"No, you won't," Selina smiles cheeky. Sean nods agreed, staring murderous at the cop. (he's still angry for being cuffed with Selina) Jim ignores them and starts climbing down the ladder, into the sewer.

With Jim inside the sewer, trying to find the wallet, Selina uses the pen to pick the handcuff's lock, freeing herself and Sean. Slowly she saunters over to the open sewer lid, looking down.

"Oh, detective," Selina shouts in a singing voice into the sewer and Jim looks up, confused. Two other heads pop-up beside her. One belongs to Sean, the other to… Bruce Wayne? "You might need these." Selina holds up the handcuffs and drops them into the sewer.

Jim quickly moves his head out of the away. As he looks back, the three heads disappears. A few seconds later, it's dark.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouts, knowing it's a useless attempt. He knows the three kids are already long gone. Though, why was Bruce Wayne with them?

Three kids, leaving the alleyway, laughing their heads off.

 **Presence:**

"That was so much fun!" Selina cries ecstatic, as she and her 'boys' pop-up with Annie in the manor study.

"Ah, there you are, Master Bruce," Alfred bellows, walking into the study, suddenly glaring suspiciously to Annie, Sean and Selina. "Well, glad to finally meet your rogue friends, Master Bruce. Can you introduce them to me?" Alfred asks, sarcastically.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D All three, if it's possible LOL**

 **Next chapter:D Why doesn't Alfred recognize them?**


	26. Jim Gordon in the sewer - 2

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback, means a lot. Thanks to guest to make me aware of a mistake in the previous chapter. I wrote Sean with Blonde hair while he has black hair LOL**

 **Enjoy chapter:D**

* * *

Chapter 27: Jim Gordon in the sewer – Part 2

"Hi, to you too, old man," Selina snorts, lingering toward the butler to pass him in the doorway. Alfred blocks her path.

"I asked; who are they?"

"Er, very funny, Alfred!" Bruce chuckles awkwardly. "You know them. Sean and Selina, my friends and witness to my parents murder. Detective Jim Gordon put them here in witness protection. And she is Selina's friend, Annie."

"Who's Detective Jim Gordon?"

Four kids share a quizzically look. "Alfred, are you okay?" Bruce asks, worriedly.

"Obviously bumped his head while cleaning the toilets," Sean snorts. Annie and Selina burst into a guffawing laughter.

"I'm fine, Master Bruce!" Alfred growls. "I'm a little worried though about the fact you brought street thieves into this manor."

"Who are you calling, thief, grandpa?" Annie scowls, zooming her face close to the butler's, about to hurl herself onto the Military Ninja Assassin but Sean and Selina stop her. Alfred stares at her, unimpressed.

"Look, Alfred, this is not funny. Bruce is on the verge of crying. "You know Gordon. He's that cop, that investigates my parents murder."

"No, he's not," Alfred replies, straightening his back. "The GCPD caught the murderer and closed the case."

"Wait! What?" four kids exclaim, confused.

"What happened to detective Gordon? You know, the one you met in the alley when you picked me up?" Worriedly tears stream down his face.

"Ah, yes, I remember him. He's fired!"

Again, four kids; WHAT!"

"Yes, it appeared, that you, and your little rogue friends here, locked him in a sewer. He was stuck in there for three days, and when they finally found him, he lost his marbles and they had to lock him up in the asylum."

"No way!" Selina scowls. "That guy is such a-

"Yes, well, Miss, whatever-your-name-is, I'm calling the police to get you three arrested. I'm glad you finally decided to return home, Master Bruce. I was worried all this time when they told me you had run off with these three brats. I'm sure I can convince the police they forced you to do all those crimes."

"What, crimes?" Bruce starts to cry even more. "All we did was locking up detective Gordon."

"Er, no you didn't. You lot broke into Fish Mooney's nightclub and organized a very bad karaoke night. It was awful. Then, you lot broke into the GCPD, throwing liquid bombs at the officers. They still don't know what liquid it was, and the stench is still in there. After that, the breaking news was about four children, running through the streets, in their pyjamas and having a pillow fight. Do I need to go on?"

"If you could," Selina grins. "Because, we don't know what you're blabbing about, but they all seem great ideas to do."

A few seconds later, with a lot of pain in their ears, the study door closes behind them. Bruce, whimpering at Alfred to let them out.

"I'm sorry, Master Bruce!" Alfred replies, from the other side of the closed door. "This will hurt me more then it will hurt you. I have no other choice then call the police."

"You know what I think, guys?" Annie strokes her chin. "I think we changed the future."

"What will we do now?" Sean asks, worriedly.

Four kids share a thoughtfully look. BOOM. Selina has an idea.

"What if we go back to the moment we closed the sewer. If we open it, Jim can climb out, and he won't lose his marbles. Everything will be the same again, right?"

"Well, it's the only idea we have!" Sean replies. Bruce nods, drying his tears.

* * *

 **Past:**

"You know guys, detective Gordon is such a cry baby," Sean states, as they saunter into the alleyway. "Three days locked in a sewer and he goes gaga. I wonder what he'll do when he sees the things I've seen."

"Yeah," Selina snorts and the children stand still by the sewer lid. Sean and Bruce remove the enormous rock before opening the lid. Four heads peek inside. Jim looks up, relieved but slowly, realising it's the kids again, his face turns murderous. "Relax, we're only here to free you again," Selina smirks. Three heads nod in rhythm.

"Let's go before he arrests us," is Sean's advice and the kids run off, except Bruce. He's waiting for Jim to climb up.

"I know you're probably hate Selina Kyle and Sean Ornelas, but if you cross path with them again, please forget your anger toward them and bring them at Wayne Manor. Though they are crazy, they are my friends and I need them."

With that said, Bruce quickly skips off, returning back to the presence.

* * *

 **Presence:**

"Ah, there you are, Master Bruce!" Alfred walks regularly into the study. His eyes meet the other three children, one by one. "Where have you been all day? Please tell me, Miss Kyle, Mr Ornelas and Miss Visser didn't break or stole anything."

"No, Alfred, they didn't," Bruce smiles relieved. Alfred knows them, which means Jim did what the billionaire asked him. "We just locked Jim into the sewer."

Alfred looks bamboozled, watching the kids stroll out the room. Equally mysterious grin on their faces.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Kids go back into the past to irk Patti and Doug, and have a food fight with them:D**


	27. Food fight with Patti and Doug

**Hi guys, a new chapter, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Food fight with Patti and Doug**

Another normal day at Wayne Manor. Well, as normal it could be. Bruce, re-reading his parents case files behind the large desk. Annie, speeding through the manor to irritate the butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who in his turn, scowls angrily. Sean, doing some Jujitsu. Rikki, being bored, freezing and melting the beverage on the coffee table, over and over. Selina, purring on the windowsill, staring at the birds outside.

"Why you kids don't go outside, lashing out while I can do my work inside, properly!" Alfred stares at the children while Annie spins the unaware Sean around before flopping down beside Rikki, on the couch.

"And to do what?" Rikki snorts, throwing Annie the stink-eye because she made her hair whip up. Annie grins. Bruce resumes reading his parents case files. Sean resumes Jujitsu. Selina resumes purring on the windowsill and staring at the birds outside. Alfred rolls his eyes and leaves.

"We can have another adventure in the past," Annie suggests. Bruce stops reading, looks up with a frown. Sean stops with his Jujitsu, looks mildly interested. Rikki stops freezing and melting the beverage on the coffee table, looks quizzically. On the windowsill, Selina's smile, intensifies.

"And I know exactly where to go to." Selina turns around, meeting her friends, mildly interested stares.

* * *

 **Past:**

It was night time in Gotham city when five children stroll down the quiet streets, up to the Midtown Bridge. Other street kids already arrived, warming themselves by a bin fire. The five kids sit down and start doing their own things.

Bruce, darting his eyes anxiously around, scoping the dark streets for danger while Annie and Rikki ask Sean to braid their hair. Selina had told them about his 'secret braiding skills'.

"Forget it, I'm not going to do it!" Sean hollers, folding his arms in stubbornness and even the girls pouty faces isn't helping to change his mind. Sean is immune to that, apparently. The two girls look over to Selina for help.

"Sean, braid their hair!" Selina orders firmly. Sean doesn't move. Sean, do you want me to ask Annie to take me to the past and make pictures of you as a baby and hang them all around Gotham?" A staring contest starts between the young street boy and the young street girl. Sean tries to read Selina's mind and finding out whether she's bluffing or not. "Or, spank you as a two year old? I know 100% I can beat you, because you're little toddler feet won't be fast enough!" The young cat-girl stares straight into Sean's brown eyes, not even blinking.

Shooting her a stink-eye, Sean gives up and sits down, braiding Annie's and Rikki's hair. Selina purrs satisfied and resumes playing with her silver necklace. Suddenly, a guffawing honk echoes through the streets and the children look up alarmed, noticing a van parking beside the sidewalk. Selina's lips slowly curl up into a smile.

"Showtime!"

While Selina and her gang of four keep their eyes locked onto the van, slowly back away into the shadows, a middle-aged man and woman step out, slowly walking up to the remaining street kids.

"Hi!" the woman waves at them, smiling sweetly. Her voice, suspiciously friendly. "I'm Patti and this is Doug. We are from the mayors homeless outreach project. We've got sandwiches and we've got soup."

"We got cookies, candy." Doug is carrying a large basket with food over to them. "Who here likes chocolate?"

Sean has to hold a tight grip onto Annie and Rikki, being the world's biggest chocolate addicts, ready to jump out the shadows and attack Doug and the food basket. Selina hisses at them and the two girls linger back, obeyed.

"Yeah, dig in. Take a sandwich. Go ahead," Doug says encouraging, smiling as nice and sweet as possible, keeping the street children busy while Patti sneaks upon them, from behind.

Just, when Patti is about to dig a suspicious looking needle into Zeb's neck, Sean jumps up from out of the shadows, hurling himself onto her back, trying to disarm her. Bruce, Rikki and Annie make dramatically 'chopping' and 'kicking' movements before attacking Doug. The poor man drops the basket, recoiling in fear.

Selina grabs the sandwiches, tossing them to Patti's and Doug's faces and a few minutes later they are caught up into a huge food fight. The young cat-girl dodges between the food fighting street kids and garbage bins, looking over her shoulder to see Doug scrambling after her.

Selina jumps atop of a high garbage container in the middle of the alleyway, 'chopping' with her hand at Doug's face a level below.

Doug, not wanting to be one-upped by a street girl, jumps on the garbage container as well and they continue their food fight.

"Hahahahaha!" Doug laughs right before a huge water beam, coming from the fire hydrant, hits him straight into his stomach, pushing him off the container and across the alleyway with speed. Selina gives Rikki a thumbs up for saving her.

"Dougie, are you okay?" Patti whines, rushing through the alleyway and up to Doug, helping him back to his feet. A siren wails in the distance, announcing the cops are on their way. Patti and Doug scramble back to their van, jumping inside, racing off.

Sean bellows of the roaring of the engine; "TELL DR. DOLLMACHER, SEAN IS BACK!"

* * *

The 'Notorious' Five re-treated their butts back into the Flea, still laughing their heads off about what happened hours earlier. Sean was doing his best and funniest impersonation of Doug, being launched through the alleyway by a water beam, Rikki made by exploding the nearest fire hydrant. The rest of the gang, rolling over the floor in joy. After that, Selina did a funny impersonation of Patti's scream. Another burst of guffawing laughter follows.

Suddenly, a cop siren wailing, coming to halt beside the Flea building. The Five, halting their laughter, alarmed. A few seconds later, the building was swarmed with cops.

The five kids start their escape, running to the back of the building, running to the emergency door. Half way, the young cat-girl remembers something. The door is jammed. That's why the cops could arrest her, months earlier.

"This way!" Selina shouts, running into a different direction. The rest, scrambling after her. Suddenly, they are hitting a wall. There was nowhere left to go. Anxiously, five pair of eyes dart around, trying to find another escape route. Nothing.

"Ha, nowhere to go, brats!" A mean, smirking cop walks upon them, grabbing the nearest girl by her arm, forcefully. It happens to be Selina, who immediately object by kicking him against his knees, scratching in his face.

Selina's besties try to come to the rescue, but a gang of cops come their partner to the rescue, grabbing the kids, pushing them to floor to cuff them.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Bruce growls, wriggling underneath the heavy police man. "I'M BRUCE WAYNE, GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL FEED YOU TO MY-

The young billionaire's angry threat get cut off by a guffawing laughter, making his ears ring in pain. He feels the handcuffs tightening around his wrists.

Annie kicks the angry cop off of her, speeding around him, making him dizzy and drop to the floor. That gives her enough time to rescue Rikki. After that, the two girls try to help Sean, pushed to the ground by four cops.

"Run!" Sean hollers to the girls, fighting the four cops. Annie grabs Rikki and speeds off, out the Flea and into an alleyway, as far away from the Flea as possible.

In the Flea, the two cops helped their partners by cuffing Selina, Sean and the young billionaire named Bruce Wayne.

"Let go!" the three kids scream in sync and equally angry. The cops just laugh, pushing and dragging them through the main hall and out the door to their cars.

Will they escape?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Bruce, Selina and Sean, kidnapped by Patti and Doug. Can Rikki and Annie save them?**


	28. Meeting Patti and Doug, again

**Hi guys, new chapter, enjoy:D**

 **Side note: This chapter still happens in the past**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Meeting Patti and Doug, again**

Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne and Sean Ornelas find themselves, along with other street kids, lined up beside a bus. They are sent upstate.

"Name," the woman bosses to Selina, being the next in line to step inside. Selina folds her arms, stubborn.

"Ma'am, there's been a mistake," Bruce says as politely as possible, from behind his cat-friend. The woman narrows her eyes, shooting a 'did-I-ask-you-something?' stare. Bruce ignores it. "My name is Bruce Wayne and we need to talk to detective Gordon."

"You've be allowed a phone call when you're upstate!" the woman snaps before piercing her cold eyes back into Selina's. "Name?"

"We won't tell you our names until you get Gordon!" Sean growls from behind Bruce, stepping in front of Selina. "So you better get him. You maybe might even get promotion for it."

For a moment, the woman looks thoughtfully, like she's pondering over the idea of getting a promotion. Then, her eyes turn cold again, burning straight through Sean.

"Not happening! Name!"

"Fine!" Sean takes a step closer. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." For a moment, Sean closes his eyes, takes in a long deep breath and about to hurl himself onto the woman but comes to halt mid-way. Four strong police men, pushing Sean into the bus, who scowls angry in return.

"John Doe," the woman smirks, writing it down onto the list, piercing her eyes back into Selina's. Selina snorts, looking away. "Jane Doe!" the woman signals at the young cat-burglar to step inside.

Selina scowls at the woman, stomping into the bus and over to the seat to flop down beside Sean. A cop stops her , signalling at another seat. Selina sticks her tongue out, flops down onto Sean's lap.

Bruce whimpers and sits down beside Sean and Selina, darting his eyes worriedly through the bus.

"Relax, B. Juvie is not so bad. First week, whatever you do don't make friends with anyone that's friendly. When you get into a fight. Go for their eyes!" Selina grins, clawing her fingers toward Bruce's eyes.

Bruce stares back in shock. Sean rolls his eyes. Then, a familiar voice echoes through the bus. It belongs to Patti, greeting the street kids, pretending she's one of the Juvenile Detention Centre.

"How you doing? Are you ready to go on a big adventure?" the woman cries excitedly. Selina leaps off of Brett's lap, rushing to the back of the bus. The two boys follow, closely. Selina stupidly forgets it's locked.

"Sit down, young men and young lady!" Patti orders firmly, pulling up her gun as she walks upon the three kids.

Selina desperately resumes to pull the door handle. Sean calculates the possibilities of winning from an armed woman in a crowded bus with the size they're in. Bruce whimpers, anxiously.

 _'Why did he let Selina persuade him into this?'_

"I said; sit down!" Her voice was right behind them, pointing the gun into Bruce's face, while burning her eyes into the children, one by one. "Like now!"

The three, keeping their eyes locked onto the woman, slowly move back to their seats, sitting down. Patti re-treats and walks back to the front of the bus, threatening all the other kids she will shoot the next person who dares to move.

* * *

Doug steered the bus away from Gotham and a long bus ride later, the street kids and the billionaire noticed they were heading into an abandoned warehouse, far, far away from Gotham. Bruce's heart sunk. Who would save them now?

Well, not the police. The minute they noticed one of their juvenile buses was taken, they first had to find out where they would take a bus like that. And, since a lot of the cops are corrupted and only Bullock and Jim are the once who cares, it takes a long, LONG time.

But, luckily for the street kids and the young billionaire, their friends Rikki and Annie had found a way to escape the Flea, breading an entire night on a plan to rescue them before they would send upstate, but it turned out a fail when they saw their friends bus was taken away by the child snatchers.

Annie cupped Rikki's neck for avoiding a whiplash, and before the young girl knew what happened, they were on their way, following the bus to the warehouse. All they need to do now was saving their friends.

"Maybe we should call the police and let them know where to find the kids and the snatchers," Rikki suggested, gasping for air when they come to a halt, hidden behind some crates. She was dizzy and exhausted, making a mental note that she would give Annie the worst talk of her life about speeding with unaware passengers.

"No, we can't," Annie whispers back, peeking around the crate, watching at Patti beckoning the children to step out the bus in orderly fashion and step into a large container. So inhumane. "You know Selina doesn't trust them."

"There you go kids," Patti barks. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright."

"Because she doesn't trust them, doesn't mean we can't either," Rikki says, pulling out her phone, dialing the emergency number. "We can't handle them all by ourselves."

"Ehm, one of the things the police will ask is…" Annie takes away Rikki's phone, turning it off, piercing her eyes into her friend's. "How we would be able to follow a driving bus, all the way through Gotham and up to this warehouse. What are we going to say? Oh, no, it's okay, trust me, I'm a speedster and can travel with the speed of light?"

"Fine!" Rikki scowls, peeking around the crate. "I just can't believe we let Selina talking us into this crazy adventure."

"I can't see Selina, Sean and Bruce," Annie hisses, trying to look around the crate, just in time to see Patti step back into the bus. The female child snatcher noticed them missing as well.

Inside the bus, Bruce, Sean and Selina are hiding in their seats, keeping themselves as low to the floor as possible. They can hear Patti, pulling her gun, dangerously. Quietly, Selina lowers herself more down, sliding underneath the seat in front of her.

Sean, being the one with a clear focus on Patti and sees what she's about to do, shakes his head to Selina, who stares questionably in return. Sean signals at her. Slowly getting it, the young cat-burglar moves back up to her seat, just about the same time as Patti bends down, scoping her eyes underneath the seats.

Patti sees nothing. She finds it still suspicious. Slowly, on the tips of her toes, the female snatcher walks closer and closer to the children. They hear the gun click.

Patti knows she's close. She can almost smell one of them. Bruce, wearing to much fancy cologne is the culprit. Quickly they duck underneath their seats, but Bruce, sadly enough not fast enough, feels the snatcher's hand, pulling him up by the shrubs of his neck.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review? 77 so far, lets turn it into 85, shall we LOL Only two chapters away from Switzerland adventure:D**

 **Next Chapter: How will this go for Bruce Wayne?**


	29. Escaping

**New chapter, enjoy:D**

 **Guest: Sorry, it will take a while before anyone will be spanked in this story, but Selina makes an attempt in Switzerland with Sean:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Escaping**

Rikki and Annie watch how Patti drags Bruce out the bus, aiming the gun to his waist, barking to Sean and Selina to follow or else. The children follow, obediently.

Suddenly, a shadow casts over the two girls, and from the corners of her eyes, Annie notices a man standing, grabbing Rikki's shrubs. Before the man can touch Annie, she speeds off.

Rikki tries a fail attempt to free herself, kicking the man but his partners come and help him, forcing the young mermaid to stop screaming, pushing her inside a room, locking the door behind her.

Patti throws the young cat-burglar, young billionaire and street rebel in a container, separated from the other street children. She would deal with them later, because as she remembers, they look exactly like those kids that threw food at them the previous night. And as they finally escaped, one of the boys screamed something about Sean being back. And Dr. Dollmacher wasn't happy when she debriefed him about that.

The lunatic dr. ordered her, if she had the chance of getting Sean, to bring him and his friends to him, personally. And that's what Patti was planned to do. But first, she had to deal with another, platinum blonde problem.

"How did you find this place?!" the vileness bellows, sitting in her desk chair, piercing her angry eyes into the young mermaid eyes. Rikki stares back, blankly.

"Followed the smell!"

"Let me deal with her," Doug growls angrily, being the one standing behind Patti, about to stomp over to the blonde girl. Patti stops him, placing her hand on his arm, gently.

"It's alright." Dough halts, but keeps his locked onto Rikki as Patti resumes her interrogation. "Do you think this is funny?" Rikki shrugs, looking thoughtfully. "We get too much money for this and aren't planned to let a dopey kid like you blow it." Rikki makes a tired eye roll. "Now, who else knows we are here?"

Looking really thoughtfully, cocking her head, playfully; "A speedster. She can run with the speed of light, so you better watch your back!"

"Trust me kid!" Patti stands up from her seat, zooming her face close to Rikki's. "This is not a time to be joking. So, tell me the truth and I maybe might be nicer." Rikki snorts.

"We only going to ask you once, sweetheart!" Doug moves around Patti, walking up to Rikki.

"And I'm only going to tell you once," Rikki starts, her blue eyes burning of anger. Doug halts, backing away a little. "Don't call me, sweetheart!"

"You're a long way out of your depth here," Patti hollers, hitting the desk with her fist. Her goons flinch up a little. Rikki doesn't move, at all. Her eyes dart back to Patti's, challenging.

"You'll be surprised how far out of my depth I can go!"

"Have it your way." Patti sits back, tiredly rubbing her forehead. She's feeling a headache coming up. Maybe it was better to stop this stupid interrogation and let Doug lock her up with her other friends. Dr. Dollmacher is always happy with another one.

"You guys get accident insurance in this line of work?"

The blonde mermaid's sudden question knocks Patti back to senses. She stares at Rikki, stupefied.

"What?"

"Terrible if ehm… if one of you would, I don't know, scalded!" The rusty pipes, hanging down the ceiling dangerously starts to rumble and shake under a sudden pressure, building up inside. "I really wish you're covered."

Patti's eyes dart from the pipes back to Rikki, sucking in a long deep breath, replying sarcastically; "It's hard to get insurance in this line of work."

"Pity," is Rikki's reply and the pipes start to rumble and shake, even more. "I sense an accident waiting to happen."

Patti, getting really angry now; "Shut up, or else it will be you, having an accident."

"No…" Rikki's eyes burn into Patti's, clenching her fist. "To you."

Suddenly, the pipes not holding the pressure for much longer, breaks, releasing a burst of steam. The villains jump to their feet, trying to escape.

* * *

Back to Selina, Bruce and Sean. They are still in the container, pounding the walls, screaming to let them go. A goon scowls, pounding back and ordering them to shut up. But his threat stops halfway, and they hear a soft thud. Selina and Sean, share a questioned look in the dark, being the two who actually can see in the dark.

Suddenly, they hear the container handle rumble, revealing Annie's huge grin. She had knocked out the goon, rescuing her friends. Now they still had to save Rikki.

"I think she's here, somewhere," Annie says, as the four children run across the warehouse to the back, halting their stride, looking around.

"So, which way now?" Selina asks, and like a reply to her question, a door opens in the back. A man rushes out, screaming while covering his burning eyes.

"Ehm, I think that direction," Annie points, looking plaintively. Sean, Bruce and Selina look at her with the same, 'you-think? Isn't-that-obvious' expression. Annie gives them the stink-eye, taking Rikki's phone from her pocket and calls the cop.

Bruce, Selina and Sean linger closer to the office, lurking inside through the window, just to see Rikki, closing Patti in, back against the wall.

"Who was it you're saying was out her depth?" Rikki asks, dangerously close to the vileness.

"I guess I made a mistake," Patti whimpers, anxiously.

"I guess you made a big mistake!"

Patti ducks around Rikki, fleeing out the door. But outside she isn't safe either. Bruce, Selina, Sean and Annie had placed a wire in front of the door, making the vileness trip and slide all the way across the slippery warehouse, only to come to a halt with a big thud against a few garbage bins.

"I suppose she will have a headache in the morning," Bruce says, grinning madly. The billionaire is all in his element. His friends burst into a laughter.

"Hiya, guys!" Rikki greets them happily, getting rudely interrupted by Patti, moaning in pain. The Fantastic Five look over, alarmed. Patti scrambles to her feet. "We get company."

The five kids rush all the way to the back of the warehouse, trying to find a place to hide, when suddenly someone grabs Selina, throwing her to the ground. The young cat-girl's defences kick in, and she claws her fingers, digging them into the man's eyes.

A guffawing scream echoes through the warehouse. The goon scrambles to his feet, running away from Selina, bumping into Patti. She tries to shush him, but the man has too much pain, so she hits him, unconscious.

Selina however, no idea where her friends went to, runs to a pile of crates, hearing the clicks of Patti's shoes, closing in. She quickly ducks away, with her back against the crates, she listens. Patti stops.

Slowly, trying to make no sound, Selina lingers from one side of the crates to the other, peeking around them. Suddenly, Patti jumps into view, aiming her gun. Selina ducks away, in time.

Slowly, Patti walks between two piled up crates, jumping around the corner, expecting to see one of the children. Nothing. Selina had climbed up the crates.

Patti sighs, disappointingly. Suddenly, something drops down onto the concrete floor. Patti's eyes dart to her feet, noticing a little silver necklace. It fell from Selina's pocket.

With a deranged look in her eyes, the vileness looks up, meeting Selina's frantic eyes. The young cat-burglar stands up, slowly.

"Well…" Patti pulls up her gun, Selina holding her hands up in surrender, "You are a very naughty, little girl." Selina hears the gun click, realizing the villainess will shoot this time.

Out of the blue, Jim hurls himself onto the vileness, knocking her unconscious.

"Hiya, detective Gordon!" Selina folds her arms, grinning. Jim looks stupefied. He can't remember he had met her before.

"Hi," Jim hears himself say, still looking bewildered. "What's your name?"

"Why is that your business?"

* * *

 **Presence:**

Alfred, strolling through the Manor in a quest to find Master Bruce, suddenly hears a guffawing laughter. Alfred frowns. Since when does Master Bruce laugh like a girl?

The Military Ninja Assassin charges into the study, watching a gaped at the room, filled with children. Some of them, he never seen before.

"Master Bruce, who are they?!" Alfred barks, frustrated, dramatic point to the remaining four children. In sync, five children, slap their faces, tiredly.

"Well done, Selina! You changed the future's course, again!" Annie growls, annoyed eye-roll. Alfred frowns as the kids resume their conversation, like he's not even in the room.

"What did you do?" Bruce asks. Selina shrugs, grinning plaintively.

"The question is, what DIDN'T you do?" Sean scowls. The Fantastic Five start to think and think.

Alfred stares bamboozled at them, one by one, trying to figure out why Master Bruce is so cruel to bring home street thieves and torture him by making fun of him. It has to be a joke, right? Because that crazy stuff about changing future's course, had to be crap. Alfred's bamboozled stare slowly turns murderous.

Selina, suddenly getting it; "Of course!" The young girl, slaps her forehead. "I still need to tell detective Gordon about me, witnessing the Wayne Murder!"

With big, wide shocked eyes, Alfred stares into an empty study.

* * *

 **Past:**

"After all this," Selina hollers angrily, stomping as she follows a police officer into the precinct. Her friends are waiting for her to return in a nearby alleyway. "You're still sending us upstate?!"

"Selina…,"

"CAT!"

"Cat!" the officer sighs, turning around to face the young girl. Selina halts, folding her arms. "Even if you didn't have outstanding-

"Warrant, you're thirteen. We can't send you back to the streets," Selina fills in, rolling her eyes annoyed. "I heard that before so shall we cut that part and go to the part where I, firmly order you to get detective Jim Gordon. I know he works here!"

Baffled, the officer stares at the young girl, watching her sit down onto the bench. How did she know what he wanted to say? The officer, quickly shrugs it off, sitting down beside her.

"Cat, the police are very busy-

"Yeah, cut that crap too!" Tired eye-roll, coming from Selina. The officer, baffled again. "Look, we've been here before and I really aren't in the mood to threaten you again, so, James Gordon."

The officer stands up, disturbed. Inside his head, wondering if he should ask her what her threat would be, but her angry stare said enough. Quickly, the man rushes off, returning minutes later with detective Gordon.

"I'm warning you, she's creepy," Selina heard the officer mumbling to Gordon. Selina grins pleased.

"I got it," Jim says, recognizing the young girl on the bench. "Hi, again, young lady." Selina puts a sweetly smile onto her face. "How can I help you?"

"We need to talk!" The young girl's eyes dart over to the officer, shifting onto his feet, uncomfortably.

"So now you want to talk, huh?" Jim asks, remembering she refused to talk to him at the warehouse. He only turned around for about two seconds to his partner, dragging Doug along and when the cop turned back to the girl, she was gone.

Selina doesn't reply. She's too busy with giving the officer beside her the eye of the tiger. It starts to creep him out. Quickly the officer hands the clipboard to Jim, rushing off.

"Selina is it?"

"Cat!"

The cop and the young street girl start a staring contest, waiting for one and another to say something. Quickly Selina realizes she can skip the Macky part, because the boy was never stabbed in his neck, and therefore wasn't arrested for drug use. The young girl chuckles to herself, reminding the food fight. Jim cocks an eyebrow.

Quickly looking around her to see if there is any cop in ear range, Selina moves to the edge of the bench, whispering; "Suppose I've got something you really, REALLY want. Could you get me out of here?"

Jim slowly raises his head, interested mixed with a hint of suspicion. Jim chews on the inside of his mouth as Selina sits back, wrapping her knee over the other.

"I've been watching you." Jim stares back, disturbed. "You're a friend of the boy. You're not like the rest of these crooks."

Jim scopes the room with his eyes, sitting down beside the young girl, staring questionably at her.

"The boy? Bruce?" Selina nods, slowly. "What do you mean with; you've been watching me?"

Selina sighs, turning to face Jim, lowering her voice; "Could you? Could you get me out?"

"It's possible."

"I saw who really killed the Wayne's. I saw him clear as day!" Jim blinks his eyes, baffled.

Suddenly, a guffawing voice echoes through the precinct. Everyone looks up, alarmed, noticing a young boy with black hair, standing onto a desk, hollering something.

"MY NAME IS SEAN ORNELAS! YOU ALL SUCK!" Sean hollers to distract the cops in the precinct so Selina can escape.

Jim turns back to Selina, only to find the seat beside him, empty. Jim scowls, snaps his head back to the desk, finding that one empty as well.

But that's not all what Jim found. All his colleges, shocked expression as they saw a dirty blonde girl, popping up beside Sean, madly grinning. Later, they both disappeared into a blur, wildly laughing.

* * *

 **Presence:**

"You should have seen the look on their faces!" Annie laughs, as they saunter back into the manor. "Priceless."

The Famous Five drop to the floor, laughing their heads off. Suddenly, familiar footsteps, approach the study.

"Alfred!" Sean hollers alarmed, and all the children scramble up from the floor, going back to their own business.

Alfred walks into the study, halting his stroll, watching the children do exactly the same thing as they were doing, four hours ago.

Bruce, re-reading his parents case files behind the large desk. Annie, spinning the unaware Sean around before flopping down beside Rikki, who in her turn, boringly froze and melted the beverage, over and over. Alfred still has no clue how that was possible, but more disturbing was Selina, purring on the windowsill, staring at the birds outside.

"I asked you lot, like four hours ago; Why you don't go outside, lashing out while I can do my work inside, properly."

"And to do what?" Rikki snorts. Annie grins. Bruce resumes reading his parents case files. Sean resumes Jujitsu. Selina resumes purring on the windowsill and staring at the birds outside.

Alfred rolls his eyes and leaves, but not before hearing something, said by Selina; "Let's go back to the past. I know exactly where to go to!"

Alfred stares bamboozled, as four children rush across the room and hurl themselves onto the young girl in the windowsill. Alfred shrugs, turning around, resuming his work and ignoring the crazy cat-girl's screaming for help in the background.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, guys? Let me know by review:D I said in the previous chapter they would go to Switzerland after the next chapter, so chapter 32, but I turned chap 30 and 31 into one chapter, so...**

 **Next chapter: The kids go to Switzerland!**

 **Please leave a review, it means a lot and makes me upload faster LOL**

 **Also, is vileness a female villain?**


	30. Switzerland: The chalet

**Hi guys, as you might have noticed I re-updated this chapter, well because I accidentally wrote Brett instead of Sean. I want to let you know guys I noticed it when I uploaded it and changed it, but sadly enough FF didn't save it properly so it said Brett again. I'm so sorry, don't know what's wrong with FF at the moment. There are moments that I update a story and FF ignores it and doesn't update it.**

 **Anyway, it was still wrong of me to write Brett instead of Sean, and I'm terribly sorry about it, but the thing is, one of my other stories contains a Brett so I mixed the names by accident. Anyway, still, some of your reviews was a little rude and don't get me wrong, I can handle criticism but these comments of some reviewers saying horrible things made me pretty sad and maybe some of you might have seen the A/N saying I would take a break from writing stories because of these reviews. They weren't all like that, just a few.**

 **Anyway, of course these reviews aren't the only thing that makes me wanna stop writing for a while. I'm going through a rough period. I don't have a solid home and have to move from one place to another a lot, that's why my head isn't really focused and I make these silly name mistakes.**

 **I really don't want to stop writing because it's something I really love to do, and the funny jokes I make in my Not allowed to do at Wayne Manor story makes me feel a little less miserable, if you know what I mean. These stories help me to relax and stop stressing in this rough period.**

 **Anyway, still want to make up with you guys for this horrible Brett mistake so I changed it back to the character we all love so much, Sean Ornelas:D I even made this chapter three pages longer, involving some Selina and Sean antics and, yess, Selina pursued Sean and tries to spank him.**

 **Also thanks to Swiftbolt99 for answering my question in the previous chapter:D**

 **Well, I stop with this long A/N and let you enjoy Sean Ornelas antics LOL Also, don't freak out if you still read Brett instead of Sean, it's meant that way, you will understand once you're done reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Switzerland: The chalet**

Loïc Kägi is a young, fourteen year old boy with curly brown hair and green eyes, just like his mom, but he can't remember much about her. His entire past is a big blur anyway.

So, what Loïc doesn't remember is, that he's actually born in a cruel city named Gotham. They family was very poor and his dad, Connor, tried to do every job to provide for his wife and kids. One of these job was care-taker at Wayne Enterprises.

One night, Connor heard a loud voice, which belonged to Thomas Wayne, charging into Sid's office , hollering that he wanted justice. A heated discussion followed soon after.

Connor picked up the words; 'this company is corrupt' and Thomas wanted that to change. Then, threads from Sid's side, telling Thomas his son would be in danger if he didn't cooperate with him. Thomas had no other choice then to obey.

After Thomas left, his head hanging down, defeated, it didn't take long for Sid to find out that Thomas Wayne wasn't the only problem. Also, it didn't take long for Connor to realize that. The assassin, sneaking into his house hours later, was a big give away and Connor's family barely escaped.

Hours later, packed with some food and clothes, Connor and his family fled to the airport, chased by assassins. Without their notice, the assassin grabbed their daughter. The little, four year old girl started to scream for her mommy and daddy, kicking the assassin.

Connor and his wife Emily and their son Loïc, about to step into the waiting plane, turned around, watching at their little daughter and sister in horror. All they could do was watch his little girl, biting the assassin's arm and flee into a nearby hangar.

Once the girl was inside, the assassins opened fire onto the hangar, and it exploded. Unaware to everyone, the girl had crawled out through a back window and escaped the exploding hangar.

The pilot pulled Connor inside and flew off. After the horrible escape, Connor decided to get his family to Switzerland and change their name into Kägi.

Only, five years later, at Loïc's ninth birthday and still having nightmares about his sister, the little boy came home from school, finding an empty house. All that there was left was a big mess, caused by a big struggle and lots of blood. Loïc, knew he had no other choice to run. And he did, into the woods.

For days he stayed there, building a hut a surviving by eating roots, carrots and berries. The rumour went that Mr Kägi killed his wife and himself later, even though their bodies was never found. Loïc knew that was not true. His parents loved each other.

After two weeks being alone in the woods, Loïc found an elk calf, alone and wounded. Loïc took care of the little animal and named him Elliot. They stayed together and Loïc tries to find traces of what happened to his parents and sister.

* * *

It's a sunny morning in Gotham. The sun is beaming brightly through the manor windows. The birds outside, in the trees and on the windowsill, are chirping a happy tune. Alfred Pennyworth, still sleeping and dreaming happily about a Wayne Manor without Selina Kyle.

Suddenly, a guffawing scream echoes through the manor and the poor Military Ninja Assassin jolts up, hair in the back of his neck rising. With one quick leap, the butler stands beside his bed, pulling on his morning rope, taking the gun from under his pillow and charges from his bedroom.

Another scream sounds and the Military Ninja Assassin spins on his heels. It's coming from Miss Kyle's bedroom. A second later, Selina bowls out the room, black curls and all. A string of her bangs, dyed red.

"ANNIE!" the young cat-burglar meows, rushing angrily past the slowly murderous looking butler, across the hallway and down the stairs. Almost tripping on her own feet, the kitty stumbles into the study, giving the casual smirking speedster on the couch, the eye of the tiger. "I look like Fish Mooney! Why?!"

"Well, I thought you might like your new nickname, CatFish?" The speedster laughs. Hissing like angry cat, Selina hurls herself onto the couch, ready to pummel Annie, but instead she hits the soft cushions. Annie had sped off.

"What's up with her?" Brett asks confused to the speedster, standing on the other side of the study. Annie looks baffled at the stranger who just entered this story and about to ask who he is when suddenly, out of no were a familiar boy pops up and hurls himself on top of the stranger and starts to kick his ass, screaming for Alfred to call the police.

Brett scrambles back on his feet, comforting his hurting butt as he rushes through the hallway and disappears through the front door. Annie, still staring a gaped. Selina still resumes punching the cushions like nothing happened.

"Seriously, don't know where that guy came from, but he's not replacing me, is he?" Sean asks, looking at the speedster who shakes her head , reassuringly.

"Nah, just a mistake from FanWriter83. I asked her and she also said she doesn't have any idea why she keeps typing that stranger boy. But I do know she's got a lot on her plate right now. What, I don't know, but it's hard for her to focus on names et-cetera, especially since that 'Brett' guy is a character in one of her other stories. I thinks she's mixing up stories." Sean nods his head in understandment.

"Well, apparently, FanWriter83 isn't the only one who's mixing up things," Sean says, turning his head worriedly over the cat-girl on the couch. "I mean, what's wrong with her? Is she mixing Bruce up with a couch?"

"Nah," Annie replies and grins wildly. "Focus on her hair, if you can." Sean resumes watching at the angry cat-blur on the couch, ripping cushions apart. That's when Sean notices, between the flying feathers, Selina's curls are dyed black with a tip of red. Sean drops to the floor, laughing his head off.

The young street boy soon enough finds out that laughing isn't the best thing to do. Selina's head spins so fast she could have been an owl. Her green eyes piercing onto the laughing boy.

Slowly, and without Sean's notice, Selina turns on the couch, quivering her butt back and forth to position herself for the perfect attack.

"Sean, watch out!" Annie shouts as a warning. Before the street boy could react, Annie sped toward him, dragging him out of the way and running over Alfred, who's about to enter the study to ask why Sean yelled. Behind them, Selina, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Thanks for saving my bacon," Sean says, exhaustingly gasping for air. He is a fast runner, but even this speed is a little too much. He's also dizzy. Annie grins. She enjoys how people always spin on their feet, trying to keep themselves in balance. "But, never do that again without notifying me first!"

Sean shoots a dirty look at the grinning speedster, about to pull up his leg to kick her butt, but instead, Sean kicks air. Annie has sped off. Not if that will stop Sean from trying again. The young street boy quickly charges after her.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Bruce walks into the house, rushing worriedly over to his butler. Alfred just growls, scrambling up to his feet, scowling at the young girl on the floor. Bruce, noticing the mess on the couch, gasps; "Selina, what have you done?"

Selina's head jerks up. Her painful expression, slowly turning into a mischievous grin. "I killed your cushions."

"Don't expect me to clean up that mess!" Alfred throws another scowl at Selina, scrambling up from the floor, clutching herself around Bruce, nuzzling his chest with her curls.

"Selina, what happened to your hair?"

* * *

After lunch, Alfred's phone rings and knowing it would be detective Jim and wanted to have some privacy, the Military Ninja Assassin kicked the children into the garden, so they could lash out. The manor started to become too small for Selina's antics. Especially now she had brought friends.

"Alfred, I have some terrible news," Jim says soon the phone was picked up. His voice, not louder than a whisper. "I just found out the female assassin arrived back in Gotham. But this time she's not only here for Selina, but also for Sean. My idea is, disappear for a few weeks until Bullock and I arrested her."

"Really? And where to?" Alfred snorts, glaring angrily at the open window when Selina's black, curly head popped up. A few seconds later, four other heads popped up beside her, grinning madly at Alfred, who turns around, lowering his voice; "The only place I can think of is Switzerland. But you can't expect me to travel to the other side of the world with three children and stuck with them with nothing then snow, as far my eyes can see."

"Well, actually…" Jim chuckles awkwardly.

What Jim then said, Alfred couldn't hear because Rikki's guffawing sneeze drowned it. Rikki is allergic to mimosa flowers that happens to grow underneath the window. But, the Military Ninja Assassin knew it wasn't great news, because the last part what Jim said, sounded like; "- friends danger too."

"NO!" Alfred bellows, angrily. "I'm not taking five kids to Switzerland!"

Perfectly in sync, the kids scream; "WE ARE GOING TO SWITZERLAND!"

* * *

9 pm: It's pitch dark and a lonely car steers quietly through the streets. The people, most of them perps, criminals and or hobos, don't pay attention to the car. To them, it's just another family, heading home.

But, it's not what it seems. Instead of a family, heading home, the passengers in that car is the Wayne heir and his four friends. On their way to the airport to catch the family's private plane and fly to Switzerland.

The children, tremendously happy. The chauffeur, butler, Military Ninja Assassin, or whatever you like to call him, not so happy. He's tremendously pissed off.

All day he was spending on packing five suitcases, because the kids were too occupied with Selina's stray cats. No way the young cat-burglar would leave without them.

So, there they are, driving through the streets, stuffed together in the backseat of the car with six suitcases and four traveling baskets for Selina's ten stray cats. Bruce's dog, lying stretched onto their laps, breathing into Alfred's neck.

One upside, Selina's hair dye was temporarily, and Alfred was happy about that. It had creeped him out. The butler still has nightmares of the day he visited Mooney's night club, asking for Bruce and she noticeably flirted with him.

A hour later, Alfred ushered all the children (dog and cats) into the plane, pet-locking a few seatbelts to have a more pleasant flight and not having to care about their strange antics.

A few minutes later, Alfred finally had managed to get the plane high in the sky and on their way to Switzerland. It's a seven hours and 35 minutes flight, so the children had to do something to keep themselves occupied enough and leave Alfred alone in the cockpit.

With a grin, Annie holds up the Frozen DVD. Selina bounces in her seat, clapping her hands ecstatic. Three minutes later, all of them staring at the screen, watching the movie.

Alfred, not hearing any noise from the passenger's side, closes his eyes with a satisfied grin and let the auto pilot do the job for a while. Pet-locking the three energetic girls, might be the best idea he ever had.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" a voice cries into his ear. Alfred clutches his hand against his chest, jolting up from his happy slumber, gasping dramatically. Selina's brown curls nudging the crook of his neck. Wait! What?

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls, turning his head so fast, the young girl's hair gets caught into one of his pilot vest buttons. Selina yelps in pain and Alfred yanks himself free. "How did you get out your seat?!"

"Ah, yes," Selina scowls, rubbing the sore spot on her head. "Did you really think that puny pet-lock of yours can stop me? All I needed was a pen." Selina grins, satisfied.

"Miss Kyle, I took that pen away from you, remember?" Alfred growls, taking in a long deep breath to calm himself down again and find his 'happy place.'

'"Yes, but you forgot to check Sean's pockets too. I stashed a few in his clothes, just in case I might need them. And guess what? They came out quite handy, didn't they?"

The poor Military Ninja Assassin pilot can forget he will find his 'happy place' during this plane flight, because it immediately gets destroyed if he sees Selina's cheeky grin. You know, the cheeky grin Alfred hates so much.

"Miss Kyle, get back to your seat, and stay at your seat until we landed!" Selina pretends she doesn't hear Alfred. "Miss Kyle!"

"Are you talking to me?" Selina her eyes dart back to the butler, who nods slowly. A deranged glare in his eyes. "But my name is not Miss Kyle. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. So, do you have a 'special someone' in Switzerland?" Selina wriggles her eyebrows.

Sadly enough, the young cat-girl didn't received a reply, because a loud thud coming from the passenger side interrupted the butler. Alfred frowns. What could it have been?

"Miss Kyle!"

"…"

"Miss Kyle!"

"?"

"MISS KYLE!"

*Humming a tune*

"OLAF!"

"Yes?"

"What just happened back in there? Who wrecked something?"

"Ah, don't worry, that was just Bruce who obviously fell. Sean is teaching him some fighting skills."

"In a plane? Why?"

"Why not?"

Alfred's face turns murderous and hisses between his teeth; "Go back to your seat! Before I will do something what I probably will not regret!"

"Okay." Selina skips off, back to the other children, nestling herself onto Bruce's lap, resuming watching TV.

* * *

"Hiya, my dear fellow passengers of Wayne Airline!" Selina cries ecstatic through the intercom. Her four friends look up, questioned. "Thank you for choosing Wayne Airline to take you Switzerland, were no assassin will find you because you're very comfy chalet will be located in the alps."

"And even if they do find us, I will protect you all and kick them all the way back to Gotham!" Sean bellows, stealing the mike from Selina.

The three remaining children, still sitting in their seat start to look even more confused when Selina and Sean start to fight over to mike. The sight isn't very pleasant.

"Okay, back to the 'Purring Cat' with the latest announcements!" Selina hollers, obviously the one who won the mike back. "Woa, 'Purring Cat' sounds like a great name for a rock-band." Selina starts to ponder of having her own rock-band. Sean smacks against the back of her head, stealing the mike back.

"Back to the 'Ornelas Rules' with the latest announcements," Sean sings through the intercom. "The little bumpiness you might experience is a result from our lousy pilot, who has no idea how to steer an airplane. I mean, the course he takes to get us to Switzerland is the scenic route!"

"Yes, so true!" Selina cries, her face zooming close to the mike which is still in Sean's hand. They almost bump heads. "I won't be surprised if that idiot takes us somewhere else and dumps-

"Yes, we all know what you think, Cat-face!" Sean moves away with the mike, resuming his announcements. "Anyhow, it appears the lousy pilot is also a crappy butler, because he didn't take any beverages! Except for himself."

In the cockpit, Alfred awkwardly hides the chocolate bar he was about to take a bite from, his eyes darting worriedly around. How did they know about the chocolate bar?

"Yes, we can see you, Alfred!" Selina cries, like she could read the poor butler's mind. The plane starts to bump a little when Alfred jolts up, worriedly. "Now, give me the mike so I can sing a song!"

"No, the passengers aren't interested to hear your singing voice, sounding like a cat being dragged across a blackboard!" Sean grins. Selina gives him the stink-eye and steals the mike.

"Thank you for flying Wayne Airline but the 'Purring Cat' has to do a little job, which includes a paddle and 'Ornelas Rules' butt!"

After that, the three remaining kids in their seats close their eyes, knowing that the sight won't be pleasurable.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sean still was on the run inside the airplane, trying to get away from the dashing street girl and her paddle. The young girl takes a wild run up across the plane into a bee line straight toward Sean. The poor kid stands with his back against the cockpit door.

Sadly enough, she wasn't able to touch Sean because the street boy suddenly opens the cockpit door and jumps out of the way, dodging around the street girl and through the plane, back to the other kids.

Selina did not see that coming and when she did realize the open cockpit door, it was too late. She bumped into Alfred from behind, head first. The plane starts to bump a little but Alfred soon has it under control again.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls, trying to swat the girl. Sadly enough, she already has dashed off through the plane and culminates in a ricocheting leap against the seats and with enormously speed, she heads toward Sean again.

Sean doesn't wait for her to arrive, wrapping an emergency parachute onto his back and opens the emergency door and jumps. But, Selina Kyle wouldn't be Selina Kyle if she let him escape.

Without hesitation, and to much shock of the other three kids, Selina hurls herself onto the jumping Sean and clenches herself around him, hugging him tightly as they fall. The parachute flops out, and slowly they hoover to the ground.

Sean gasps in pain when Selina's finger nails digs through his shirt like cat claws. The poor boy was barely able to breath because Selina was holding him tightly. You could say she was enveloping him.

Back in the cockpit, Alfred noticed the emergency door light was on, realizing the door was open. With an icy, and murderous growl the butler locks it. Soon, Selina skipped inside.

"Hiya, Alfred!" Bruce cries, making Alfred jolt up alarmed and making one of his ears temporarily deaf. "Don't want to alarm you, but I think you have to turn and land because, well, ehm, you see…" Bruce chuckles awkwardly. "Sean just jumped off the plane with Selina on his back."

Bruce's face slowly turns baffled when Alfred stares back, blankly. The butler even shrugs and replies uninterestedly; "Nope, I won't turn because we already arrived the Wayne's private landing strip, so Sean obviously will land with her safely. They won't get far."

"Really? That's a relieve!" Bruce cries happily, hugging Alfred tightly.

Outside, hoovering onto a parachute; "BAD KITTY TOY! HOW DARE YOU TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!"

* * *

5.30 am, the plane lands on a private landing strip and soon the doors open, three children bowl out and start dashing around the airstrip, breathing in the fresh Swizz air. Alfred, as usual, has to drag out the six suitcases and the four travel baskets before carrying them all to the private limo and tosses them inside.

Alfred turns, about to holler to the children to get their butts into the car, when he still counts three kids instead of five. Apparently, Sean and Selina still didn't return.

"Great!" Alfred growls to himself. Five minutes on Swizz ground, and the street kids already has gotten themselves into trouble. "Miss Kyle! Mr. Ornelas!"

Three kids turn their heads, looking at Alfred, confused. Then, they share a confused look. After that, they looked back at Alfred, confused.

"Ehm, can we help you, sir?" Bruce saunters up to the butler. Alfred frowns. Since when does Bruce call him, sir? "Are you lost?"

"Master Bruce! Stop with those antics and get into the limo. You too!" Alfred points at the other remaining children. "Where's Miss Kyle and Mr Ornelas?"

"You must be mistaken, sir," Bruce says, stroking his chin worriedly. "My name is not Bruce. It's Christof Bjorgman." Cue, folding his arms.

Alfred slowly gets it. The children decided to pretend they are still those freaking Frozen characters. "Olaf and…Hans?!"

"Ow, you're searching for Olaf?" Rikki skips up to the butler, her platinum blonde hair, woven into one long braid, dangling down her face. "Why didn't you say so!"

And with that said, Rikki starts making some weird hand gestures and… Selina leaps out of the plane, waddling up to the crowd, carrot nose on the tip of her nose.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm-

"Miss Kyle! Where's Sean?!" Alfred growls, zooming his face dangerously close to the girl's. "And don't you dare to ignore my question, because I will kick you straight back to Gotham with a note to Jim, telling him to lock you up and throw away the key!"

"Well, ehm, yeah, funny thing!" Selina laughs awkwardly, looking to the ground which was a good thing because Alfred's face turns even more murderous than before. "He landed straight on top of a police car, so erm, well you can guess what happened. They will lock him up and throw away the key.

Anna, Elsa and Christof watch in horror when Alfred grabs Olaf's ear, dragging the poor snow girl to the limo and pushes her at the backseat, aggravated scowl on his face. Quickly the three Frozen characters decide to pursued.

* * *

6.15 am, three Frozen characters and a very angry butler, heading it to the Swiss precinct.

"Hiya, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs," Selina cries ecstatic. Cops start to back away, disturbed when she waddles up to them. I'm here to get my kitty toy one of you guys stole from me. You know, the one-

Alfred quickly covers her mouth before she would start spilling more. The Military Ninja Assassin did that, because a familiar boy rushes from the interrogation room, madly laughing his head off when four cops pursued.

"You will never get me!" Sean shouts, dashing across the precinct, ricocheting leap against the wall and out the door, into the limo.

Three Frozen characters and a very angry butler, turning around and heading out the precinct like nothing happened, skipping into the limo, leaving four stupefied cops behind, still looking for Sean.

* * *

6.30 am, finally on their way to the chalet and the five children, in the backseat, snoring happily. Alfred is relieved. Now he didn't had to worry about breakfast. No one seemed to care they hadn't eaten anything since last night's dinner. So, no awkward moment in a restaurant. Alfred smiles satisfied.

And hour later, Bruce wakes up from his uncomfortable position. Selina's head resting against his chest. The young billionaire looks through the window, looking to all the landscapes and country sides they drive by.

The last time he was on the same road was with his parents. It seemed a long time ago. It felt weird visiting the chalet without his parents. But he knows he has no other choice. Gotham wasn't safe for his friends right now.

Slowly the young heir looks over to the purring girl against his chest, softly smiling as he went gently, with his finger through her hair, trying to tuck a curl behind her ear, wondering if she would start loving the place like he does.

* * *

 **So, that was my new revised chapter 31, and I send it to TEDOG and gave me the 'okay' nod LOL**

 **Please don't hesitate to review, like I said I can handle constructive criticism because I want to improve my writing skills but please don't hate me if Sean sounds a little out of character. I will send my future chapters to TEDOG to help me to fix things, so I'm really trying to avoid Sean mistakes. Also, if there's still slipping minor mistakes past my attention and TEDOG's, you still can tell me but don't start shouting abuse.  
I know, you're not all like that and I appreciate your feedback A LOT!:D**

 **Anyway, not sure when I will update next chapter, because I have to focus on checking, double checking, triple checking my already written chapters so there won't be mistakes in them. I really want to keep writing my stories and don't want to leave you guys hanging, so I think I will update my Gotham stories but not as much as I did. Maybe I will update this story and the next day update one of my other stories, that way I also avoid that my head overflows, if you know what I mean LOL**


	31. Switzerland: Full Moon Mountain

**Hi guys, first thank you so much for your nice feedback on the latest chapter:D I'm really glad to hear Sean is improved again, but I couldn't do it without TEDOG. So, I decided to upload another Switzerland chapter which involves some of the requested ideas. The kids having a sled race down the highest and most dangerous mountain, which is a fictional mountain in my story:D**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Switzerland - Full Moon Mountain**

It was around 11 am already when they finally drove on the road that leads to the chalet and Selina opens her eyes, yawning. She looks at Bruce, bewildered.

"We're almost there," Bruce whispers and Selina tries to sit up straight, looking through the window. She sees a large chalet, built into a cave-like hollow in a cliff. She has to admit, it really looks beautiful.

"A small path leads up the cliff, which is steep but not unpleasantly," Bruce says, noticing the 'awe' expression on Selina's face. "Once up there it's a short walk to Full Moon Mountain."

"Ow, like the name," Rikki says, stretching her arms and legs, swatting Annie's face with her foot. The speedster jolts awake, moaning about the uncomfortable position and rude wake up. Right on cue, Sean wakes up as well.

"Why do they call it 'Full Moon Mountain'?" Selina asks, staring at the mountain Bruce was talking about. The other children do too.

"Well, some people say," Sean starts, staring at the mountain and did not see Selina's fist coming toward him. She punched him to his arm, forcefully.

"I asked kiddo, so you, zip it!" Selina cocks her head, playfully. Sean sticks his tongue out, just when Selina turns her head back to Bruce and didn't see it.

"Well, like Sean said, some people say that the mountain got that name because strange things happened around the mountain and always during a full moon. Other said it's because it's the highest and most dangerous mountain in this area. It's a dormant volcano."

"It was also used as a smugglers drop off point," Sean fills in. four pair of eyes turn to him, interestedly. "There are a lot of tunnels and caves underneath and in that mountain. It's a never ending maze. During a full moon, men steered boats into a long sea cave, leading to the centre of the mountain. There is a very large cave, perfect spot to stack the stolen stuff until they could sell it. The smugglers are caught, but they did not tell where the entrance was so the stolen stuff was never found."

"I smell an adventure. Can we go there?" Selina scoots excitedly closer to Bruce, who starts to blush because she almost sits on his lap. Not that he minds having her so close beside him.

"No, you lot stay close to the chalet!" Alfred growls. "Where I can see you. That mountain is already dangerous enough on its own!" Five, equally disappointed moans.

* * *

11.45 am, the limo stops and the children realize they had arrived the chalet. Slowly, still moping about the fact they are not allowed to come near Full Moon Mountain, the five children drag themselves and their suitcases to the chalet. Alfred forced them to carry their own things.

Then, the dividing of the rooms. Alfred thinks it would make the children happy if he allowed them to share a room. A room for the boys and a room for the girls. Sadly enough, they are not happy, at all.

"I'll sleep with B!" Selina cries angrily. " Alfred scowls, cue dramatic point toward the room next to the boys room. Selina stomps off, followed by Annie and Rikki, equally angry.

"You know, while we are here, we really need to find a solution to that butler slash bodyguard guy," Rikki grumbles, plopping down onto her bed. "Such a spoilsport."

"Well," Annie replies, looking thoughtfully. "Maybe I can speed with him to another foreign country and leave him there."

Three, equally wide grins, intensifies as they ponder about the idea.

"Look, a secret room!" Sean barges through the middle door that separates the boys bedroom from the girls, brandishing his arms excitedly. Then, noticing the three girls; Shoot, never mind!"

Bruce saunters inside, cautious. "Do you think Alfred knows about this door?"

"If not, it won't take long before he does." Selina flops onto her bed, trying to explore the comfy matrass by rolling from side to the other. When she finds the right spot, she lies still. Yep, she could get used to it.

"Come check out the amazing view," Bruce says gleefully as he walks over to the window and looks outside. Selina opens one of her eyes, scowling at Bruce. Who cares about views after a more than 12 hours trip. All she wanted was sleeping.

Suddenly, Alfred bellows from downstairs their lunch is ready. Selina's head jerks up.

Or, eating.

Like a pack of hungry, wild animals, the Incredible Five run down the stairs and almost throwing Alfred to the floor in the process as they charge to the dining room. Alfred mutters something neither of them understands.

* * *

After lunch, all children want to catch up some sleep, but instead the silver haired Military Ninja Assassin kicks them out the door and go find something to do outside. If he let them sleep now, they would keep him awake during the night.

The four kids persuade Bruce into exploring the top of the cliffs first, since they enjoyed high advantage points and really wanted to see the view from up there. Bruce agrees, worriedly. Mainly, because after the climb up, it was only a short walk to Full Moon Mountain. But also the sleds, they wanted to carry with them all the way, said his four friends where up to nothing good. Quickly the young billionaire runs down the chalet garden path to catch them up.

It was just like Bruce had described. The path up the cliff was steep, but there are small steps, made itself in the rocks which makes the climb pleasantly. But the most amazing thing about the climb was the waterfall, starting from a stream at the top of the cliffs, falling into a large waterfall, all the way down into the sea below.

Selina peeks down the cliff, noticing a large beach and waves crashing onto the rocks into small tidal pools or caves that they can't see at that point. Tough Selina hated water, she had to admit the view was amazing.

Bruce was happy he finally had overcome his fear of heights on the roofs of his Manor, otherwise the climb hadn't been as pleasantly for him as it was for his friends. They even stand still for a few minutes to watch at the waterfall before continuing the climb.

They finally reached the top of the cliffs, all equally exhausted (except Annie) but they didn't care. It gives them the perfect opportunity to sit down beside the cliff ledge and look at the amazing ocean sight before them. Selina rests her head against Bruce's arm.

For minutes they just sit there and say nothing. They are just resting and enjoying the view. Bruce gives himself a mental note to bring a picnic basket next time.

Behind them, Annie and Rikki giggling as they chase Sean, trying to catch him. Snowballs flying through the air, missing the boy's face by just an inch. Sean is too quick, well for Rikki anyway. She throws another snowball, and when Sean is about to dodge that one too, he gets pushed over into the snow. The poor street kid did not see Annie's surprise attack coming.

Sean quickly scrambles back onto his feet and starts to make the biggest snowball ever made and uses it to fight back. The street slash billionaire boy bends through his knees and lifts up the heavy thing, swaying on his feet to keep his balance and about to toss it to the girls when a loud roar interrupts him. Rikki's scream soon follows.

Rikki's surprised scream makes Sean to lose his focus and, still trying to keep the giant snowball under control, the poor kid slips on some slippery snow and falls onto his butt. Seconds later, the colossal snowball, dropping on top of him.

What was that roar and why did Rikki scream, you ask? Well, the roar belonged to a very high and large fountain of water, sprouting up from a hole in the ground. Well, and Rikki screamed because it had splashed her in surprise as the water rained down into a small stream which lead back to the cliff edge, falling down as a waterfall.

At that point, Annie who had seen what happened to Rikki, started laughing her head off, but when Sean slipped and landed straight under his very own colossal snowball, she dropped to the ground, rolling and laughing madly.

"So that's where they waterfall water is coming from," Selina says excitedly, jumps up and runs over to the water fountain, which already had stopped. Bruce quickly follows her.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine!" Rikki growls sarcastically and leans onto her elbow while using her other hand to dry her wet tail. The snow underneath her body melts as well.

"Be careful, Selina," Bruce warns, suddenly noticing Sean's fingers twitching from under a pile of snow. Quickly he heads to the boy, helping him to remove the snow. Soon Sean's face comes in view, madly grinning. Bruce looks worried.

"What?" Sean asks scrambling back to his feet, dusting the snowflakes off of him, then carrying on to Selina and Annie, who finally managed to stop laughing. Bruce saunters over to Rikki, who stands aside, safely.

"How deep do you think that thing is?" Sean asks as he and the two girls lurk curiously down the hole. Sadly enough, it's too dark to tell how deep it is.

"Please, get away from there," Bruce whimpers anxiously. "I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Why would we get hurt?" Selina asks, looking at the anxious billionaire.

"We don't know how much strength the water sprout will have. It can come up any time again."

"Relax, Kiddo," Selina says, looks over to Bruce but doesn't move away from the hole. "It will take a while before the pressure down there is build up again." Four pair of eyes stare back at the young cat-burglar, confused. Selina rolls her eyes. "These things are called 'geological blowholes'. Selina puffs her chest proudly for remembering it.

"So, you're a walking encyclopaedia now?" Sean snorts, ducking away from Selina's fist, coming toward his pretty face. Thanks to his quick responses, it is still intact. Sean grins.

Selina gives him a dirty look before she pompously sticks her nose in the air and adds importantly; "I've read it into one of Bruce's study books. They are created over the years when sea caves went toward land. Waves enter the sea caves and goes through a long tunnel, leading to this blowhole, creating a some short of well."

Without the young cat-burglar's notice, her four friends back away, disturbed and Annie whispering worriedly; "Who's going back to warn Alfred and tell him something is really wrong with her?"

"Don't worry," Bruce whispers back, watching his young cat-friend, continuing her lecture about the blowholes. "She's done this 'I-am-smarter-then-I-look' act before. It's just temporarily."

"When water pressure builds up, it goes all the way up, causing the water sprout we just saw splashing our young mermaid friend." Cue, wide proud smirk. Rikki gives her the stink-eye.

Sean just listened at her with an 'awe' expression on his face. The young minx cocks her head to the left, smiling cheeky.

"Yeah, I know I'm hot when I talk smart. But I belong to this, 100% cute, fluffy, hot billionaire steed." Bruce starts to blush, eyes dropping to the snow in front of his feet.

* * *

Alfred finished the dish, unpacked all the suitcases and finally made a well-earned cup of tea. The kids still hadn't returned, which made the butler quite happy. It was not like he had to be worried they would destroy anything. All they could do here in Switzerland, is throwing snow balls. Nothing else.

Well, there's where the Military Ninja assassin is wrong. He better had to check the shed before plopping down into an armchair to enjoy his tea. Then he would have noticed that the sleds were gone.

A guffawing scream echoes through the cold Swiss air, making the butler jolt up, alarmed. It sounded like Bruce Wayne. The butler jumps to his feet, grabbing his gun on the way out and charges as fast as possible through the snow and down the garden path.

Like a compass, the Military Ninja Assassin uses his ears to locate where it came from. Annie's and Sean's guffawing scream helped a lot. Quickly the Military butler climbs up the cliff, just in time to see a sled, racing down Full Moon Mountain with the speed of 31 miles per hour. Sean and Annie sitting on it, screaming excitedly their heads off.

The poor butler's heart skips a beat, noticing Lil-Bat at the top of the mountain and sitting on the other sled with Lil-Cat behind him. Lil-Mermaid (not that Alfred knows she's a mermaid) behind Lil-Cat, keeping the sled in balance.

"READY?!"

"YOU BETCHA!" Lil-Bat and Lil-Cat scream excitedly. Lil-Mermaid lets go and the sled speeds down the mountain, with the speed of 35 miles per hour. But it's in slow motion from Alfred's point of view.

"MASTER BRUCE!" the Ninja Assassin bellows, rushing toward the foot of the mountain, just in time to see Lil-Bat and Lil-Cat, coming up from under a pile of snow that had stopped them. The Lil-Kids are giggling madly. Sean and Annie, already ready for their second rush down.

"BRING IT ON!" Lil-street boy and Lil-speedster scream in sync, and with the speed of 37 miles per hour they fly down the mountain. "WE ARE FLYING!"

Suddenly, the two kids notice they went in a straight bee line toward the silver haired butler. "ALFRED! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Annie hollers. Alfred is frozen in his spot.

"MR PENNYWORTH, DUCK!" The silver haired Military Ninja Assassin tumbles over into the snow. The sled, kids and all had crashed into him.

"SORRY, ALFRED!" Annie hollers as they fly past the silver haired man, skidding further down the mountain, only to crash seconds later into a wall of soft and fluffy snow.

Alfred growls, popping his head out of the snow, shaking it from his eyes and hair. Quickly scrambling up to stop Lil-Bat and Lil-Cat from going up for their third round. Then, madly bellowing to Lil-Mermaid to come down, walking.

Sadly enough for Alfred, Rikki didn't. Instead, she used the third sled, skidding down the mountain with the speed of 34 miles per hour, crashing into a pile of soft snow.

"We won!" Annie and Sean cheer excitedly, doing a happy dance. Alfred, just scowls at them.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: The Switzerland Frozen edition, which involves the Galavans, a full moon and a missing moon struck mermaid:D**

 **Also, Someone requested the kids to break into a chocolate factory. I'm planned to do that, but I was wondering if the person who requested this could give me a scenario LOL. Also, I wanted to turn that chapter into a very long, full of chocolate chapter, so, anyone requests what you like the kids to do with chocolate. It can be in any form, and I already have one of my own where Selina uses it as body paint, barging into the boys room, so you can come up with any idea you like. The funnier/crazier the better LOL**


	32. Switzerland: The N5's Frozen Edition 1

**Hi guys, couldn't help myself and uploaded the first chapter of the kids Frozen edition:D Extra long chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Switzerland: The Notorious Five's Frozen Edition - Part 1**

Midnight, and everything is quite, in and around the chalet. Everyone is sleeping, except for Selina, who excitedly skips through the middle door and heads to the sleeping Bruce, trying to wake him up.

"Bruce. Psst, Bruce!" the young cat-girl whispers into the billionaire's ear. Sean, sleeping in the other bed, slowly opens one of his eyes, watching at the ecstatic girl. Bruce however, doesn't wake up, at all.

Selina, not about to give up, scrambles onto the bed and climbs onto Bruce's sleeping body, bouncing; "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Selina, go back to sleep," Bruce mumbles in his sleep. Sean shakes his head worriedly, carrying on watching at Selina, who rolls to her back and stretches herself out on top of Bruce.

"I can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so the primal kitty inside me needs to lash out!"

"Go lash out by yourself," the tiredly billionaire growls and shoves the cat-girl off of him. She falls with a big thud onto the floor. Sean smiles to himself.

Selina, not wanting to be defeated yet, hops back onto the billionaire and lifts one of Bruce's eyelids, whispering; "Do you want to build a snowman?"

This sudden question awakes the mischievous boy inside Bruce and a smile intensifies. The two children go downstairs to the small ball room where Rikki, who apparently also didn't sleep, was waiting for them with, wearing a long rain coat, boots and a huge grin. Soon Sean and Annie joined them, sleepy.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Selina cries excitedly, clapping her hands while jumping up and down. Sean and Annie share a worried look when Rikki starts waving with her hand, making it snow inside.

"Ready?!" Rikki squeaks excitedly and Lil-BatCat nod in sync. The young mermaid throws a ball of snow up in the air, making it explode and creating flakes around the room. Selina darts after them in excitement, trying to swat the flakes like a little cat.

Annie and Sean shake their heads, slapping their foreheads, worriedly. They share the same thoughts, wondering if they are the only one who find, Selina acting like a cat a weird thing.

Unaware to the five children, a curious, curly haired boy walked past the chalet with his five year old elk, surprised to see light was burning inside. The boy hops off his elk, sneaking stealthy to the chalet, peering inside. What he sees there, the boy never had expected.

Five children, running around the ballroom and cheering in excitement. But that was not the strangest part. It was snowing inside, but how could that be possible? The young boy stares at it all in awe.

"Watch this!" the young boy outside hears the platinum blonde girl cry excitedly and with a flick of her wrist, the floor underneath one of the dark-haired boy freezes up, making him slide backwards, onto his butt. The other four kids start laughing their heads off as he tries to scramble back up, giving his friends the stink-eye.

The young curious boy watches the five children building a snowman and after they finished building, Rikki cries in a childish voice; "Hi, I'm Olaf and like warm hugs."

Selina dashes over to the snowman, and the young boy outside frowns as he watches the young cat-girl hug the snowman, crying ecstatic; "I love you, Olaf!" Bruce frowns as well, looking a little sad. "Yeah, kiddo, I love you too," Selina cries gleefully, rushing over the sad looking billionaire, squeezing him into a hug. Bruce starts to blush.

Then, the two kids start to slide across the icy dance floor like they're dancing and slide down the snow hills together, until collapsing onto one and another.

"Tickly, belly." Selina flops over to her back, lifting up the shirt of her pajama to expose her bare belly, laughing uncontrollably when Bruce starts to rub it, wildly.

Suddenly, loud footsteps are coming down the stairs, indicating that Selina's guffawing laughter has woken up the cranky butler named Alfred Pennyworth. Not soon after, the frozen ballroom doors are kicked in, revealing a very angry, quickly turning into a stupefied Military Ninja assassin.

Mouth dropped a gaped, Alfred stares at the frozen and with snow covered ballroom. In the snow, a very disturbing sight of a young billionaire, rubbing young cat-burglar's belly.

The young boy outside, quickly dashes off onto his elk, Alfred's bellows echoing behind him, ordering the children to do something about the snow and ice, otherwise he will kick them one by one, all the way back to a city named Gotham.

* * *

It's a beautiful, sunny morning and the sun peeks brightly through the curtains and into the girls room. Selina opens her eyes, jolting straight up. Mischievous smile intensifies.

With a quick leap she bounces from her bed and skids over to the door that's separating their room from the boys.

"Bruce? Sean?"

*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

"Do my Kitty Toys want to build a snowman? Come and lets go and play. come out the door." With that said, the young cat-girl peeks under the door. "Bruce, Sean, I miss you. Come out and make this kitty girl happy."

Inside, Sean opens his eyes, worriedly as Selina peeks through the keyhole and sings; "Do you want to build a snowman?" Then, she resumes her singing through the keyhole. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Selina!" Bruce and Sean mutter sleepily from under their covers.

"Okay, bye…" Selina looks heartbroken, and feeling rejected, the young cat-girl strolls out of the girls room and past Alfred, just about to knock at the door to wake them up. Soon, the front door gets closed.

Alfred quickly shrugs off the sympathetically feeling and knocks onto the girls, half-open bedroom door. Inside Rikki and Annie are still asleep, snoring wildly.

"Miss Chadwick, Miss Visser?" The two girls jolt up straight, their hair looking like birds' nests. Rikki removes a string of hair from her mouth, moaning sleepily. "Miss Chadwick, Miss Visser, wake up!"

"We are already awake for hours," Rikki yawns with closed eyes and as she sits, Annie falls back asleep, starting to snore a little. Rikki soon drifts off as well and as her head drops, the platinum blonde mermaid startles herself awake, just in time to hear Alfred knock, again. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, Miss Chadwick," Alfred growls, rolling his eyes annoyed. "You two, get your butt up and go do whatever Miss Kyle is doing." Then, realizing Selina might be doing something that's not allowed, the butler rushes off regally and pulls the front door open.

For a few seconds, the silver haired Military Ninja Assassin is rooted in his spot when a fourteen year old kid with curly brown hair rushes past the house, on an… elk?

Alfred quickly shakes himself out of the daze, hollering angrily; "Miss Kyle! Get your butt of that woodland animal!"

"What animal?" sounds behind the Military assassin and the poor man jumps up a mile high, then slowly turning around. Sadly enough, no one is there. "Up here, old man."

Alfred looks up, staring angrily at the cat-girl, perched onto the chalet roof, purring happily. With a dramatic point, the Military butler points from her to the ground. Selina acts like she doesn't understand him, shrugs and resumes grinning.

Alfred slaps his forehead tiredly and heads inside, slamming the door behind him with a big thud. The snow on the roof starts to slide, and a few seconds later, a very angry scowling cat-girl, lying in the snow covered garden, head first.

"Thanks a lot, old man!" Selina growls, soon her head pops out the snow, shaking the white flakes from her curls, angrily. "That snow totally raped my hair!"

"Are you hurt?" Selina circles around to find the source of the voice and for the first time she notices the boy and his elk, eyeing her with curiosity. Selina grins back, shaking off some more snow and tilts her head to one side.

"Hey. Uh…no. No. I'm…I'm okay," Selina stutters, her hand going through her hair, awkwardly. That's when she realizes she's missing something. Quickly her eyes dart back to the pile of snow, scoping it for her goggles.

"Are you sure?" the young boy asks, jumping off the elk, staring at her worriedly as she runs with her fingers through the snow, lifting her goggles out of it and puts them back on.

"Yeah, I…I just fell off the roof, but I'm great, actually." Selina grins casual, taking a step toward the boy; "Selina Kyle. People call me Cat!"

"Loïc Kägi," the young boy replies, stepping closer to shake her hand but slips out on a piece of ice, falling into Selina's arms. Both kids look awkwardly as they hold onto one and another.

"Hi…again," Selina grins cheeky. "This is awkward." Loïc quickly backs away, smiling shyly, eyes dropping to the snow in front of their feet. "New Kitty Toy, ka-ching Wait, what?" Selina mutters when she realizes she said it out loud.

Loïc chuckles in amusement.

"You know what, I better go before I even make a bigger fool of myself!" Selina circles on her heels and the young cat-burglar rushes off. Behind her, Loïc waves goodbye and so does Elliot, with one of his hoofs.

"You know what, Elliot? I can't help the feeling I met her before." And with that said, looking one more time to the chalet door, Loïc mounts onto Elliot and they dash off.

* * *

"Aah, feeding time," Rikki sighs as she plops onto an empty seat at the large dining table, picking up her knife and fork, drumming impatiently.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Rikki's eyes shoot up as she looks around to see who started the singing. Annie just looks as confused.

"I've made dinner, so expect all you lot to eat it!" Alfred walks regally into the dining room, carrying an enormous tray with food. Proudly, the Military cook sets the tray onto the giant table.

"LET IT GOOOOO, LET IT GOOOOO, I'M ONE WITH THE WIND AND THE SKYYYYY!" Three heads shut up and looked wildly around.

"Let it go?" Alfred grumbles.

"Let it go," the singing voice confirmed.

Each time, as Alfred walked down by the table and filled each plate, one by one, three voices began to sing about letting go an concealing and not feeling.

"Alright! That's it!" Alfred growls, setting the tray with food with a loud pound onto the table after the voices sang about cold not being bothersome. "Miss Kyle! Mister Ornelas! Master Bruce! Get your butts in here, immediately!"

"Let it go." Three heads pop up from under the dining table, grinning cheekily. "Let it gooooo!"

Poor Bruce, Selina and Sean had to run for that one. Annie and Rikki, laughing their heads off as the Military Ninja Cook Assassin starts the chase.

* * *

Bruce organizes, like every year his parents did, a party for the people that lived in the town they stayed. Whoever was in the mood for a party was invited. His friends were excited, except for Selina. It meant she had to share Bruce's attention.

"Hi, my name is Silver!" Selina looks up, noticing a familiar silver haired girl, chuckling to herself if she remembers the day she interrogated her behind the fountain. (chapter 5)

"Hi." Selina's eyes dart around the room, trying to find an excuse to escape the two-faced girl.

Slowly the silver haired girl's lips curl up into a maniacal grin; "Let me give you some advice." Selina cocks her head, questioned. "You maybe think you're a friend of Bruce Wayne, but he only hangs out with you because he's feeling sorry for you. You're gutter-trash and-

"Hi, my name is, Tommy Elliot." A fourteen year old boy steps closer toward the two girls, smiling flirtingly at Selina. "It seems only fitting that I offer you for a dance." Tommy does a little fiddle with his feet to impress the young cat-burglar. Selina clears her throat.

"Well, that sounds really great," Selina replies, sarcastically. Tommy smiles. "But I don't dance."

"Oh." Tommy looks at the floor, feeling rejected. A huge smile on Selina's face, intensifies.

"But Silver does."

Silver laughs, then realizing what Selina just said; "Wait, what?" Tommy quickly takes Silver's arm. "Oh, I don't think-

Tommy yanks Silver on the dance floor, whispering in her ear; "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you." Silver looks at Selina, pleading with her eyes for help. Selina grins back.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Rikki grins, holding a plate with chocolate muffins, biting into one. Selina shakes her head, amused as she and her mermaid friend resume watching at the embarrassed girl, standing on the dance floor while Tommy dances around her, showing off.

"Watch! I'm an agile peacock," Tommy explains, dancing around her and stepping onto her feet. Silver howls in pain. Selina and Rikki laugh their heads off. "Have you been on a Wayne party before?"

"No!" Silver replies, starting to turn around but Tommy quickly grabs her arm and dips her back.

"They don't call me 'the little dipper' for nothing."

"That's not why they call you like that," Sean grins as he and Annie spin past them, twirling around the dance floor. Tommy scowls at them, then quickly smiling back to his 'fling', dips her back up, spinning her around wildly.

As the music ends, Silver quickly flees off, back to her aunt and uncle who are fighting over something that happened years ago. Tabitha had spanked him when he was fourteen years old, and Theo still resented that.

Selina and Rikki, standing across the room, smirking at the silver haired girl who scowls in return. Bruce heads toward them.

"Selina, do you like to take a little walk?"

"Sure!" Selina grins. "It's about time this primal cat gets some exercise." With that said, the young and primal cat, throws a cheeky smile at Rikki. Rikki grins back, then throwing a worriedly look at the window. The full moon is about to set and that means trouble for a mermaid, if she's not careful enough.

* * *

Bruce and Selina, walking through the snow covered garden path, up to the cliff. Slowly and carefully they take the small path up and sit down. Quietly they stare over the ocean.

For a moment they just sit there, their hands seeking each other and lock together. Bruce, realizing Selina isn't pulling her hand back, starts to blush wildly. Selina, noticing it from the corners of her eyes, grins.

"Selina?" Bruce turns his face toward her, staring shyly into her green eyes. "Can I tell you something crazy?"

"You know I love crazy," Selina chuckles, staring back into Bruce's brown eyes. Bruce swallows a lump down.

"I've never met a girl like you, Selina." Bruce still holds her hand, fiddling with her fingers. "I would trust you with my life. I don't know why, but I feel somehow connected with you and that wouldn't change, ever!" This time it's the young cat-girl's turn to blush. She looks away, shyly.

"Bruce." Selina looks back, tears behind her eyes. "We're too different, you know that. You're a billionaire, living a fancy house. I'm just a street girl, happens to stay at your fancy house because some cop thinks it's a safer place for me to be. I don't see why anyone like you would be interested in me."

Selina stands up, quickly walking off. Bruce stares at the ocean for a moment, sadly. Then, quickly jumps up as well, sprinting after the young girl.

"Selina, wait!" Bruce grabs her arm, turning her around. Selina frees herself, forcefully. For a moment they stare at one and another. Bruce sighs, gathering his nerve together and whispers; "I don't care where you live!" Selina folds her arms, shaking her head in a doubtfully manner.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that someone could be interested in you? I mean…" Bruce unfolds her arms shyly, taking her hands into hers; "I really like you."

Selina eyes him for a moment, slowly blushing as she sees how sincere he is.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Slowly their heads move closer toward one and another and their lips meet, briefly. Then they share a smile, both blushing shyly.

Suddenly the love dazed kids are rudely interrupted by a guffawing scream, coming from the chalet below. Bruce and Selina share an anxious look, suddenly noticing the full moon that had moved from behind a cloud.

"Rikki!" they both shout in sync, quickly running down the path, into the chalet and up to ball room, running and shoving guests out of the way; "Excuse me. Pardon!"

Selina darts with her eyes to the ball room, spots Annie and Sean; "Can we just get around you? Thank you." "Who screamed?" the young cat-burglar gasps, coming to halt in front of her two friends. Bruce stands still beside her.

"That silver haired psychopath screamed." Sean points and slowly the two new arrived kids follow his finger. That's when they see the silver haired girl, lying on the floor, staring at something in front of her. It was icy spikes, running along the floor. Everyone else, staring in pure horror to the culprit, Rikki.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," Rikki stammers, backing away. The young mermaid looks at her friends for help. Soon realizing they can't, Rikki turns around and rushes off, people stepping out of the way in pure horror.

"Rikki, Wait!" Selina shouts and the four friends quickly pursued the mermaid, only when they are outside, there's no sign of Rikki.

"You have to stop that monster, uncle!" Silver cries, following her murderous looking uncle and aunt out the front door and into the snow covered garden. Their eyes dart around, looking for Rikki. All they find is her four friends. The Galavans stomp over to them, angrily.

"She's not a monster!" Selina meows angrily, giving the silver two-faced girl the iciest glare. Alfred pops up behind the Galavans, meeting the children's eyes, one by one.

"She nearly killed me!" Silver shouts, hurling herself around Tabitha's waist, sobbing into her dress. Tabitha taps her onto the hair, soothingly.

"You slipped on ice!" Sean growls, piercing his brown eyes into the young silver haired girl, folding his arms angrily.

"Her ice!"

Alfred takes Sean, standing the closest beside him, aside and hisses what the lot had done this time, stealing worriedly glances at Selina, looking like she's about to throttle the silver haired backstabber.

Sean whispers a; "I'll explain it later, Alfred," and grabs a log from behind the chalet, heaving it above his head and pummels Mr galavan with it. The big eared man drops down into the snow, unconscious.

Then, Sean hurls onto Tabitha and Selina throttles Silver. Alfred slaps his forehead, tiredly. Annie grins happily.

"Great, now they are unconscious," Alfred grumbles, angrily. "Can anyone tell me what's going on and why other guests are screaming their head off, yelling; MONSTER!"

"All you need to worry about is…" Selina starts, wrapping her arm around the butler…"trying to hide these three people and make all the other guests think what they saw was horrible after effect of some toxin the Galavans released through the air vent."

"And what are you lot up too?!" the poor confused butler asks as they dash off. "Wait, what did they see exactly?!"

"Don't worry Alfred, it's better you don't know!" Bruce shouts back. "That way it's easier for you to explain the guests it was just hallucination!"

The young billionaire quickly sprints after his other three friends. Behind him, an even more confused butler, trying to think of a place to hide three unconscious people.

* * *

They have no clue of where the young mermaid went to, because the fresh falling snow covered her footprints so the children decide to split up. Sean and Bruce together, while Selina and Annie decide to go separately. They figured it would be quicker to find Rikki.

"Rikki! Rikki! Rikki, it's me, Cat! Your f-f-friend who didn't mean to go out flirting with a super-hot looking billionaire! I should have stayed with you because I'm the only one who knows how crazy a f-f-full moon can make you! I'm sorry, Rikki! It's… it's all my f-f-fault!" the young frozen cat-girl shivers, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

Suddenly, a wolf howls in the distance, making the young cat-burglar spin around, narrowing her eyes to see in the snow blizzard. Slowly she resumes walking, eyes darting around but then she slips on some ice, falling face down into a pile of snow.

"Great!" she growls annoyed, grabbing a nearby branch to help herself up. Sadly enough the branch snaps and dumps all its snow on top of the cat-girl.

Grumbling angrily, the girls scrambles out the snow and resumes her search, muttering; "Snow, it has to be snow. Why couldn't her boiling power get out of control that turns these mountains in white sunny beaches and long warm summer-

Sadly enough the young cat-burglar couldn't finish her question because she slips again, tumbling down a snow hill and lands straight onto a frozen lake. Not realizing the ice isn't thick enough, Selina scrambles back up but the ice cracks, tumbling her under water.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Selina mumbles with chattering teeth and climbs back onto land and that's when she notices a house in the distance. Quickly she jumps to her feet, walking upon it.

Ten minutes later, with a complete frozen dress, the young girl reaches the house, realizing it isn't a house. The sign on it says; 'Bear's Trading Post'. Then, a much smaller sign under it, saying; 'sauna'.

Selina quickly dashes inside of excitement. A sauna is just something she needs right now. Suddenly someone calls out, making her spin on her feet, finding the source of the voice behind a large counter.

Selina waddles toward the desk, shaking off some snow; shivering; "Do you have winter boots and winter clothes?" The man, Bear, points to the back of the shop, which looks completely empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe. A sign on the wall, saying; Winter Department. Selina rolls her eyes and waddles to the 'winter department' picking up the boots and outfit. "Oh, erm, I was just wondering if another young girl, a crazy platinum blonde one with a red dress, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, my dear!" Bear replies with a grin, taking the outfit and boots to wrap them up. Suddenly the door bursts open and a fourteen year old boy enters the shop, completely covered in snow and ice. "Well, apparently you're not the only one!"

The young boy walks over to the counter, staring at Selina for a second and then mumbles; "Carrots."

"What?"

"Behind you." Selina steps out of the way and the boy picks up the carrots and tosses them onto the counter before heading toward the 'winter department' to grab the leftover rope and axe.

"Have you ever seen a howler like this in this time of year, Loïc?" the shop owner asks the young boy as he tosses his stuff onto the counter. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"The West Mountain."

"That'll be forty," Bear says, writing the amount of payment onto his notepad.

"Forty?!" Loïc exclaims scowling. "I'll give you ten."

"Well, see, this is from out winter stock, where supply and demand has a big problem," Bear replies, giggling awkwardly. Selina rolls her eyes.

Loïc gives Bear a dirty look before stealing glances out the window to his sled, stocked with blocks of ice, growling; "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

Selina, still standing behind the arguing boy, snorts; "Well, that's a rough business to be in right now." Loïc shoots a cold look at the young cat-girl. Selina simply grins. "A real, REAL predicament."

"Still forty," Bear says, ignoring the young boy and girl's comment. "But I will throw in a visit to Bear's sauna. You look like you might need one, if you can squeeze between family." Cue wide grin, waving; "Hi, family."

Loïc and Selina turn around to see a family waving through the window of the sauna. Selina waves back, stupefied.

"Ten's all I have," Loïc whispers, turning back to face the shop owner. "Come on, help me out."

"Okay," Bear replies, moving the carrot toward the young boy. "Ten will get you this and not more." Loïc lets out a long deep breath, slowly turning murderous.

"Okay, tell me one thing," Selina says quickly, placing her hand onto the boy's arm to stop him for doing something he'll might regret later. "What was happening on the West Mountain. Did it seem….weird? Strange? Magical?"

"Yeah, pick one of those and, back up a little while I deal with this crook here," Loïc replies, taking down his scarf and rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, ready to pummel the shop owner named Bear.

Sadly enough Loïc finds out soon enough, why they call him Bear as the shop owner stands up slowly, revealing his very tall stature.

"What did you call me?"

"Gulp."

With her eyes wide in shock, the young cat-burglar watches Bear, throttling the young boy and starts to pummel him. After that, at the shrubs of his neck, Loïc is thrown out the shop, falling into a pile of snow, head first. Bear walks back inside and slams the door.

Loïc sits up slowly, looking at his elk friend, sniffing onto his owner's clothes. "No Elliot, I didn't get any carrots." The elk huffs in disappointment. "But you know what? That dilapidated barn behind you looks like a great place to sleep. And it's free."

Back inside, Bear has made himself behind the counter, noticing the still shocked expression on Selina's face.

"I'm sorry about this violence. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

"Well, uh…" Selina looks down at Loïc's stuff on the counter, then glancing out the window, noticing the boy and his elk saunter upon the barn. "I might like to take that visit to your sauna."

* * *

 **So, what do you think what happens next? Will Selina really take a sauna instead? LOL Anyway, review and let me know what you think so far or what your fav part was:D**

 **Next chapter: The rescue for Rikki continues, more Sean and what will the street kid do when he bumps into a 50 feet high mountain?**


	33. Switzerland: The N5's Frozen Edition 2

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your feedback on the previous chapter. It means a lot:D Here's the next chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Switzerland: The Notorious Five's Frozen Edition - Part 2**

Loïc and Elliot had settled themselves inside barn, resting on some hay and the young boy starts to sing; _Elks are better than people. Elliot, don't you think that's true?"_

Pretending be Elliot singing; _Yeah, people will beat you and cheat you. Every one of them is bad, except you._

Loïc pats his pet on the back; "Oh, thanks, buddy." Slowly he carries on singing; _But people smell better than elks. Elliot, don't you think I'm right?"_

 _That's once again true, for all except you._

 _You got me._ Loïc chuckles to himself, stroking his elk's head. _Let's call it a night._

 _Good night!_

Suddenly the barn doors open and Selina enters, making Loïc and Elliot startle up. Quickly she closes the door behind her.

"Nice duet," Selina smirks, lingering toward them. "But I'll prefer cats better. They keep themselves clean." Elliot would have given her the stink-eye if he could.

"Oh, it's just you." Loïc sits back again.

"Hi to you too," Selina snorts, stepping over to a bale of hay across Loïc. The boy keeps his eyes locked onto her.

"Wait, aren't you that cheeky girl that fell off the roof earlier today?" Loïc starts to laugh. "How's your face doing? You made a really nice face-plant back there."

"My face is doing fine," Selina scowls in reply. "But that's not what I can say about your face if you keep insulting me." Cue, wide grin. "I want you to take me up the West Mountain."

Loïc lies back into the hay, putting his hat over his eyes, yawning; "I don't take people to places."

"Let me rephrase that…" Selina tosses a small bag with supplies into Loïc's lap, making him sit up straight, moaning painfully. "Take me up the West Mountain, NOW!"

Loïc opens the bag, finding the rope and axe he wanted. Slowly he sits back down into the hay and puts his hat over his eyes, mumbling; "We leave at dawn. Also, you forgot Elliot's carrots."

"No, I didn't," Selina laughs and another bag, containing Elliot's carrots hits the young boy's face. Happily, the hungry animal starts to eat them. "And, no! We won't leave at dawn." Loïc looks at the girl, confused. "We'll leave, right about… now."

Right on cue, a very angry Bear family, comes charging out the shop and onto the barn. Loïc, realizing what Selina meant, quickly mounts up Elliot in front of his sled, and dash away with a very angry growling Bear family pursued.

* * *

Later, making themselves away as far as possible, Selina explained to Loïc why Mr Bear was so angry. While she was in the back of the shop, 'trying on' a bikini, Bear went to the sauna, telling his family to move a little for a guest. Suddenly the poor man was shoved in the back by Selina, finding himself and his entire family locked inside.

Bear tried to persuade her to open the door, but the young cat-burglar just grinned, grabbed the carrots, rope and axe and quickly skipped out the door.

Selina smirks proudly, leans back and puts her feet up on the sled's dash; "Can't this thing go faster?"

"Who! Who, who! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer!" Loïc exclaims, pulling Selina's feet down. Selina rolls her eyes. "Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Loïc spits on the dash, cleaning it with the help of his sleeve.

"No, I was raised on the streets," Selina growls back. Loïc stares at her, mouth dropped wide open. He's trying to read the girl, to see if she meant it sarcastically. Obviously she wasn't.

"So, how old were you when-

"Why is that your business?" Selina puts her feet on the dash again. "Just bring me up the West Mountain."

Loïc cracks the reins and Elliot fastened his speed through the snow. For about five minutes the young boy can fight the urge of asking more questions, which is a new record for Loïc because he's the most curious person ever. He keeps stealing glances at the girl beside him, having an inner fight and decides to give up.

"So, why do you want me to bring you up the West Mountain."

"I have to find a friend," Selina replies, eyes closed.

"Who would be crazy enough to go up a mountain in a weather like this?" Loïc shivers when the wind starts to pick up. It even starts to snow harder.

"Like I said; a friend," Selina replies, trying to look like the cold isn't bothering her. "It was my fault she ran off. I promised to look out for her at the party, but instead I took a little walk with a guy, and well…" Selina chuckles awkwardly. "He declared his love and I-

"Wait. This guy? You just met him at a party and you decide to go for a walk? Do you know how many creepy guys love to make advantage of a girl?

"Be one to know one, right?" Selina snorts. Loïc gives her the stink-eye. "Not that's your business, but I live with him in his manor." Loïc's eyes grow wide. Not that Selina notices that. "Anyway, suddenly there was a scream…

"Hang on! You mean to tell me you live with this guy. How old are you? Isn't the first step a date to get to know each other?"

"Yes, but it's complicated! Now, pay attention. We ran back into the chalet, finding this dirty, two-faced silver haired girl, lying on the floor. She slipped on some ice, accusing my frien-

"Didn't anyone ever warn you about strangers?"

"Look, kid. I escaped Foster Care when I was eight years old and lived on the street since," Selina spits, pulling her feet down, zooming her face closer toward Loïc. "So, trust me if I tell you this; I know all about creepy guys and I know how to defend myself against them! Besides, I'm talking with you, aren't I?" Again, Selina receives the iciest stink-eye, ever. "Also, it's not my fault. Some crazy cop told me it was safer for me to live with Bruce. So, I know everything about the kid." Selina sits back, pulling her feet back up.

"Really?" Loïc snorts doubtfully. Selina nods rapidly. "What's his last name?"

"Wayne."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Probably some fancy foreign name I can't pronounce."

"Best friend's name?"

"Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Cat, a.k.a. ME!" Loïc rolls his eyes. "Fine, second best friend; Sean Ornelas. No wait, does his butler counts?" Loïc shakes his head. "Then it's Sean Ornelas, definitely."

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Foot size?"

"What does that matter?"

"Well, you don't want him to step onto your toes when you dance." Selina looks at him, a gaped. "Well, there must be something about him you hate?"

"Like what?"

"What if he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?"

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, kid, but he's a billionaire. Which is totally not related to the feelings I have for him."

"All men do it."

"So, that includes you too?" Loïc simply grins. "Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, can we change back to the topic that brought us to this conversation? I'm looking for my ice-crazy friend."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Why? Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are," Loïc replies, suddenly halting the sled. He's sensing something. "Sshhh!"

Slowly, Loïc stands up, holding a lantern and looks around them and that's when they notices a pack of wolves, approaching them from behind. "Elliot, go! Go!" Elliot speeds off.

"I have an idea!" the young cat-burglar shouts, trying to stand up but Loïc pushes her back into the seat.

"I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Selina cries angrily. "I'm not some silly damsel in distress that can't take care of herself. Do I have to remind I live on the str-

"Do they have wolves in your city?"

"No. But we do have criminals who act like a pack of hungry wild animals. They even gave themselves an animal name, like; Penguin, Fish-

"Cat…

"Now wait a minute, I'm not a criminal! I-

"No, Cat as in; watch out!" Loïc hollers, pushing Selina aside and kicks off a wolf that was about to attack the young cat-girl. But when the young boy kicks off one, another one yanks him off the sled. Luckily, Loïc is able to grab a loose rope and gets dragged by the sled.

"Duck!" Selina bellows, throwing a blanket which she had set on fire with the lantern. It lands behind Loïc, making the wolves stop in their tracks.

Loïc pulls himself back onto the sled by crawling up the rope. Selina holds out her hand to help him onto the sled. At the same time, she notices a cliff up ahead.

"Get ready to jump, Elliot!" Selina orders, firmly, grabbing the reins.

"I have a better idea!" Loïc shoves a satchel into Selina's arms and lifts her up around her waist, ignoring the young girl's offended scowls and struggles. Then, jumping over the sled's dash and onto Elliot's back, cutting the harness to the sled just as Elliot jumps.

They all land safely on the other side but that's not what you can say about the sled. It falls down the cliff and bursts into flames as it hits the ground.

"Ooh. But I just paid it off," Loïc says, looking sadly down the cliff.

"Who," Selina exclaims, then noticing Loïc's sad look. "I'll replace your sled and everything in it. Well, when I say me, I mean the butler of my boyfriend." Loïc groans and covers his eyes with his arms. "Look, it might be better if I'll go further on my own. It's not like you want to help me after all this."

Selina turns, and as she walks off, Elliot nudges his owner. The elk looks at him with sad eyes.

"She's right, I don't wan;t to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone, ever again."

Pretending to be Elliot; "But she'll die on her own."

"As himself; "I can live with that." Elliot huffs him in the face. "Well, you just heard her. She lives on the street since she was eight." Elliot looks away, angrily. "Sometimes I really don't like you." Shouting to Selina when she's walking away in the distance; Hold up! We're coming."

* * *

30 minutes later of scrambling through a snow and ice covered forest, Selina stands still, sighing dreamily. The cold starts to become bothersome, apparently. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful."

"Yeah! It's really beautiful, isn't it? But so white." Selina and Loïc stands still, because it was neither of them that spoke. They share a confused look. Who could it be? "You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking some crimson, am I right?"

Selina gasps dramatically as she sees Sean waddling up to them, standing still between the cat-girl and mountain boy.

"Sean, why you always have to be so dramatic!?" Selina scowls. "Next time you'll do that, I will spank you until your rear looks crimson!"

"What? Who did you expect it would be? Olaf?" Huge wide smirk. Then, the young street boy looks to his left, holds his hand out; "Hi! The name is Sean Ornelas."

"Loïc Kägi!" the mountain boy replies, shaking Sean's hand and points over to his elk; "This is Elliot."

"Wait! Where's Bruce?"

"Ah, yes…" Sean replies, rolling his eyes. "The poor kid is stuck in a tree."

"WHAT! AND YOU LEFT HIM?!" Selina zooms closer to Sean, aiming her fist up. "Remember my spanking treat? I can give you one now too!"

"Relax, Kitty girl!" Sean rolls his eyes, hands up in defense and whispers to Loïc; "Someone didn't get her beauty sleep."

Sean better shouldn't have said that, because a few seconds later, Loïc and Elliot had to close their eyes because the sight became really horrible when the young street girl hurled herself onto Sean, trying to turn him over for a good spanking. Luckily for Sean, he was too quick and dashes off, laughing. Kitty cat, pursued.

"Hiya, B! Brought back your kitty friend!" Sean hollers at the foot of the tree. Soft whimpers is the reply. "You still didn't do it your pants, did you?"

"Bruce, what are you doing in there?" Selina hollers, after shooting a stink-eye to Sean first.

"Well, you know? Enjoying the view," Bruce replies, rolling his eye sarcastically while clenching himself around the large branch. "Wait! I can see Rikki!"

"Which way?!" Sean hollers.

"West!"

"Thanks, pal!" And with that, Sean turns to head west, smirking. "You guys catch me up later, right?"

"Sean, don't leave me here!" Bruce cries anxiously. "You're my second best friend!" Selina throws a 'I told you so' look to Loïc.

"Fine!" Sean smirks. "But we really need to talk about the 'who's your best friend' thing, because I don't have any friends." Then, looking at Loïc; "Do you think your pet can help me with this?"

"Don't you worry, B! I'll save you!" Selina shouts gleefully and starts climbing up the tree like an elegant cat. Sean rolls his eyes.

"Do you have the number of the fire squad, in case that kitty gets stuck?" Sean snorts jokingly, looking at Loïc.

"I heard that!" Selina spits angrily, climbing further up to Bruce to save him. Sadly enough, Bruce isn't about to let go of the branch. He's too scared.

Suddenly, there's a loud pound and the tree starts to shake a little. A few seconds later, Team BatCat drop down the tree and landing in a pile of snow. Sadly enough, the entire load of snow the tree was carrying, fell on top of them too.

"Well done, Elliot!" Sean smirks, patting the animal impressed. He even starts to ponder of having his own elk. The things he could do with an animal like that in Gotham. Selina growls, muttering something about 'when arriving at the chalet' and 'search for a paddle' and 'paddle until rear looks…' well, don't need to say more, right?

"I'm sensing these boys isn't the 'friend' you're looking for, am I right?" Loïc asks. Bruce scrambles out the pile of snow, dusting off his clothes.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," the young billionaire says, holding his hand out to shake.

"Ah, the nose picker," Loïc replies cheeky. Bruce stares back, stupefied. Selina throws him the worst stink-eye, ever. "I'm kidding. I'm Loïc and this is Elliot." Bruce chuckles. "So, for who are you guys looking, exactly?"

"Rikki. She's a little different than other girls. But, she definitely can stop this horrible weather."

"How?" Loïc looks confused.

"No idea. First we have to find her."

"That's your plan?" Loïc exclaims stupefied as they start walking. "My ice business is riding on you, finding this strange girl?"

"Ice business?" Sean looks quizzically.

"Yeah, he's selling ice for a living," Selina laughs.

"Well, tough to sell ice in a time like this!" Sean snorts, halting his stroll when his face hits a wall, forcefully. Rubbing his sore noise, Sean looks up, realizing the wall happens to be a, fifty feet tall mountain wall, going straight up. "What now?"

Loïc looks, stroking his chin; "Mm, it's too steep and we only have got one rope and you guys don't know how to climb mountains, so…

"Says who?" Sean asks, feeling offended. Loïc ignores him, getting the rope out Elliot's travel bag when the animal suddenly nudges him. Loïc looks over, finding a stubborn street boy, trying to climb up the steep mountain wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing a mountain, dah," Sean replies, panting. "You have no idea how many tall buildings I have climbed over the years." Sean resumes climbing.

"Did those building have fire escapes?" Loïc asks, folding his arms. Sean growls in reply. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Also, I wouldn't put my foot there."

Sean's foot starts to slip, growling; "You're distracting me."

"Or there…" Sean slips, again, but stubborn as the young street kid is, continues his attempt to climb up the steep mountain. "Resistant kid, I'll give him that."

"Alright, I'm… I'm just blocking you out, cause I have to concentrate here," Sean groans, climbing up but slips back at the same time. Bruce and Selina slap their foreheads. "I know Rikki obviously wants to be alone, otherwise she wouldn't have run away into the mountains, but I'm only climbing this mountain because you said I couldn't climb it."

"Nobody wants to be alone!" Loïc gasps looking over to Bruce and Selina who simply shrug. "Except maybe you."

"I don't care, I like being alone," Sean says and resumes climbing. "Besides, it seems like you're alone too. I don't see any friends with you."

"I have friend."

"An elk doesn't count as a friend," Sean snorts, continuing to climb the wall. Elliot huffs, angrily. "I don't have friends but I have acquaintances. People who are nice to me but that's it."

"Well, I have friends," Loïc says, patting Elliot gently.

"Yeah, they are love experts," Selina adds importantly." Sean scoffs, carrying on climbing.

"I think I'm almost there, can you tell?" Sean hollers to the kids at the foot of the mountain. Loïc looks up and is surprised and amazed to see that Sean has already climbed 48 feet of 50 foot mountain. "This air seems a bit more thin than usual up here." Bruce and Loïc slap their foreheads, still in amazement.

Selina interrupts them; "Hey, Loïc. Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a path up the mountain. It's steep, but there are steps, made itself in rocks."

"Catch!" Sean cries excitedly, letting go the wall and drops down, straight into Loïc's arms. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise test."

Sean hops off Loïc's arms and goes over to join Bruce and Selina, pointing at the path she was talking about. Loïc and Elliot soon join.

With one stare of amazement, Sean skips up the small steps, smirking proudly at Loïc. Loic shakes his head. Bruce and Selina follow closely behind Sean and that's when Elliot is about to follow but slips on an ice layer, scrambles as his hooves keep slipping.

"That's not going to work, buddy!" Loïc says, helping the elk to get back up. "Why don't you just stay here and wait?"

Elliot slams his butt down into the snow, disappointed. Sadly the elk watches his owner climbing up the path, flawlessly. The young boy catches up with the other children pretty quick.

Once they are at the top of the West Mountain, they see Rikki, sitting on a ice rock, knees pulled up, arms wrapped around them. She's staring into nothing. Annie stands beside her, looking extremely worried.

"Told you they would find us," Annie says to Rikki, then speeds to the kids to meet them. Loïc stares at her, baffled. How did she do that? "She's like that since I found her," Annie starts to explain. "She doesn't say much, when she does, she sounds like she's in some sort of trance. Really creepy."

"That's because the full moon makes her act like this. She's upset and scared, making her lose control over her powers. Her freezing power, that is. Don't really want to know what happens when she's upset and angry."

All four kids nod in understanding. All except for Loïc. The poor kid still looks baffled, and the things Selina said, made him even more confused.

Selina starts to walk up to Rikki, the others following her closely, standing aside if Selina sits down in front of Rikki. The young mermaid looks straight through her, like the young cat-girl isn't there.

"Rikki, I'm so sorry about what happened," Selina whispers, trying to place her hand gently onto the girl's arm but Rikki objects and keeps staring in the distance. "if I'd have known…

"Just leave…" Rikki replies, and that's when the young mermaid looks straight into Selina's eyes. But to Selina, it's like she's staring back into someone else's eyes. It worries her.

"Rikki, we just got here. Please, let us help you."

"You guys can't help me. I'm meant to be alone. Just go!" Rikki stares at the others, then resumes watching in the distance.

"Yes we can, Rikki!" Bruce replies, sitting down beside her. The snow starts to get heavier and faster.

"Guys, please, you'll make it worse!" Rikki cries, putting her face into her knees, causing the snow storm to become more worse.

"Rikki, don't panic!" Selina cries worriedly and helplessly. If she can't touch her friend, how would she ever be able to make her feel better? Make her to relax?

"It's not safe for you guys to be here, please go. You guys saw what I almost did that girl? I don't want to do the same thing to you!" A lonely tear streams down the young mermaid's face. "Leave me be."

"No, we won't leave you. We're in this together!" Selina looks at her friends who nod agreed. "We can face this thing together!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, Rikki! We can! Snap out of it!"

Suddenly, Rikki starts to cry uncontrollably. Bruce wraps an arm around her and she starts to sob against Bruce's chest.

"It's okay, Rikki. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you," Bruce whispers soothingly. Just as Rikki keeps sobbing, Bruce feels her body relax and the heavy snow fall starts to calm down as well. "It's okay, you're save."

Suddenly, as the morning sun starts to set, Rikki stops crying, opening her eyes like she's waking up. She meets her friends eyes, one by one, staring at them confused. Then, noticing the piles of snow; "Did I get a little too much full moon?" They all nod, rapidly.

* * *

A few hours later, six children and an elk approach the Wayne Chalet, cheering and laughing happily. Alfred charges from the house, and rushes regally toward them.

"Master Bruce. What on earth was going on?! Why did I have to make up that silly excuse to all those guests?!" Alfred halts his regally stride as the young billionaire hurls himself around the butler's waist. "I was worried about you lot. I even called detective Gordon."

"Wait, you have to call him back!" Selina cries worriedly, rushing over to the chalet. "Otherwise He's going to spoil, EVERYTHING!"

"What do you mean, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Well, he will start asking questions about those three unconscious people!" Then, suddenly realizing the job she Alfred to do; "You made sure you brought them, far away from this chalet, right?"

"Yes," Alfred hisses, slowly turning murderous. "Do you have any idea, how heavy that guy was? Must be the ears."

Then, when the young cat-girl and her friends think they'll get the worst talk of their life, Alfred's face cracks into a smile.

"I dragged them into a cave. They will have a headache in the morning. I think I accidentally bumped their heads onto one and another when I shoved them inside." The kids start to laugh. "Also, the guests think what they saw was a hallucination."

"Thanks, Alfred," Rikki replies, smiling.

"You know, this adventure asks for cacao," Alfred smiles. "You lot get inside and I'll make you some." Five kids cheer in excitement, barging into the chalet. Loïc mounts onto Elliot, about to head off when Alfred, scared he might regret it later; "That goes for you to!"

* * *

"We have a surprise for you, Loïc!" Selina cries excitedly, running out the chalet, pushing a blindfolded boy in front of her. "It's a thank you, for helping us."

"Ow! Okay, okay." Loïc chuckles, suddenly smashing into a tree. "Ah! Tree!"

"Oops, sorry!" the young cat-girl giggles, stopping suddenly and removing the blindfold. "Surprise! Your brand new sled!"

Loïc, staring in shock; "Are you serious?" Five pair of heads, nod rapidly. Elliot poses in front of the sled. "No. I-I can't accept this."

"Sorry, you have to," Bruce says. "No refund."

"It even has a cup holder," Sean adds importantly, suddenly pondering of having a very own sled with cup holder. It could be one on wheels. Gotham did not have a law against a sled on wheels, right?

"Do you like it?" Selina asks, smiling widely.

"Like it? I love it!" Loïc jumps up and down, excitedly hugging the young cat-burglar. Elliot jumps up and down too, licking Selina's nose.

Selina looks at both of them, grinning; "Cuties. I'm going to keep you!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D 96 so far, would be great to reach 108, but that's not a must LOL**

 **Also, would be great if you could leave a nickname:D That way I know if some of you also read my other stories that contain Sean, but again, it's not a must. I just like to know:D**

 **Also, if I accidentally didn't remove 'Brett' let me know. I've read it like two times and couldn't find it, but I'm a little scared I might have misread it:D**

 **Next chapter: Lots of chocolate!**


	34. Switzerland: Chocolate craziness 1

**Hi guys, a new chapter, which involves chocolate. I want to credit TheRiddler95 for his idea where Selina eats LOTS of chocolate and gets a chocolate sugar rush and starts talking gibberish or spilling secrets. Also, his idea was that she's not allowed to talk Swedish so I combined the two ideas together and now she's talking gibberish and it's in Swedish LOL**

 **Anyway, I don't speak Swedish, I used some translation machine so I'm not even sure if it's correct Swedish, but that doesn't matter, right? I mean, Selina is in a chocolate rush so correct Swedish is not necessarily, LOL**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Switzerland – Chocolate craziness - Part 1**

"Hiya, old man!" Selina dashes into the kitchen grabbing herself a lot of chocolate and starts melting it onto the stove, ending up with buckets full of them. Alfred frowns, about to ask what she was up to with it, Selina spits; "None of your business." And with that, she saunters of with the melted chocolate, leaving the poor butler behind with a very bad feeling.

"Hey, Mr Pennyworth?" Annie sings, speeding into the kitchen while dragging Rikki along. Both girls flop down behind the kitchen table.

Alfred frowns again and this time because Annie called him, Mr Pennyworth. She doesn't call him, Mr Pennyworth unless she, or any of the other girls are up to no good. Or, maybe the boys are up to something. Now, thinking of it, Alfred hadn't seen neither Bruce or Sean all day.

'Of course the boys aren't up to something,' Alfred thinks to himself, filling the tea kettle with water. 'Bruce never does anything what isn't allowed. But wait, Sean will.'

Alfred drops the kettle back onto the kitchen counter and speeds through the kitchen door, through the hallway and up the stairs. Annie and Rikki share a baffled look.

The boys bedroom door stood ajar and Miss Kyle was nowhere to be seen, but small puddles of hardened chocolate lead to the girls room. Alfred was relieved. It meant she was not bothering the boys, though it did mean he had to clean the hallway, again.

But why was the boys bedroom ajar and why was Master Bruce panting heavily? Alfred lingers closer to the door, peeking inside, satisfied to see the boys were occupied with boxing. Maybe taking in Sean wasn't a bad idea at all. It was nice to see Bruce finally found a training buddy and kept him on his toes.

Alfred smiles pleased, staring one more time with a growl at the chocolate puddles and heads downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing the two girls had helped themselves with milk and the cookie jar, sitting atop of the kitchen table, grinning.

"It's not fifteen hundred hours yet," Alfred growls, grabbing the milk and the cookie jar, ignoring the angry stares as he sets if atop of a high cupboard and the milk back into the fridge. "Thanks to that cheeky Minx I have to clean the upstairs hallway, so you two go lash out somewhere else while I clean that up!"

The two girls stare at him, rooted. Alfred rolls his eyes, grabs the mop and heads back upstairs to clean up Selina's mess. After that, returning into the kitchen he saw the girls had managed to reach the cookie jar by climbing up the kitchen table, stacked it with seats and climbed onto those as well. The girls however, nowhere to be found.

Alfred groans angrily, setting everything back in its place and puts the kettle on for a nice cup of tea. The two girls quickly returned with Loïc and his elk.

Upstairs, Bruce and Sean still busy with boxing practice when a gleefully cat blur speeds through the bedroom door, brandishing her arms widely.

"Hiya, my Kitty Toys. What do you think?!" Bruce and Sean look over, and soon their eyes spot the cat-girl, both boys pupils dilated in surprise. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and…. Body paint? But why did it smell like chocolate?

Bruce's mouth drops wide open, blushing madly. Sean however, a completely different reaction. The street kid shuts his eyes, hurrying himself into his bed and hiding under the covers, clutching them protectively.

Selina however, not planned to give up yet, leaps onto Sean's bed and tries to remove the sheets, crying; "Come on, Kitty Toy Sean! Cat wants to play!"

"Go away, CAT!" Sean bellows, moving away from under the covers and drops himself to the floor, scrambling under his bed, eyes still shut.

Selina, meowing wildly, drops to the floor as well and tries to hustle Sean from under the bed. Bruce however, still watching a gaped.

"Sean, the primal cat wants to play!"

"Go play with Bruce!"

"Yes, I will but I want to play with two kitty toys!" Selina claws her fingers underneath the bed, trying to get hold onto Sean. Sadly enough, the boy already had scrambled off and dashing away into the bathroom, securely locking the door behind him.

Selina jumps to her feet, bouncing across the room and charges against the door, trying to burst through it. Four attempts later, she finally breaks through the door, hurrying inside and…nothing?

Sean had climbed through the bathroom window and now screaming his head off while running around the chalet and through the front door to find Alfred.

"Well, Kitty Toy Bruce! It seems it just you and ME!"

When the young cat-burglar turns toward the young billionaire, he starts to blush even more and ten seconds later, dropping down onto his bed. The poor kid fainted.

Downstairs, Sean finally reached the kitchen, hurrying inside and staring wildly at Alfred and the two grinning girls, drinking tea. All the poor kid could gasp is; "Selina! Body paint! Chocolate!"

And with that said, Sean turned on his heels, screaming more louder; "SELINA! CHOCOLATE! BODY PAINT!" MOUNTAIN HELP ME MOUNTAIN BUTTERFLIES BULLS ROCK BODY CHOCOLATE SELINA PAINT!"and hurries back outside. His screams fading into the distance as he heads into the mountains to stay there until he knows for sure it will be safe again.

In the kitchen, trying to hold in a fit of laughter, Rikki patted Alfred on his back when he almost chocked on his tea.

After that, the poor Military Ninja Cook Assassin charges up the stairs, bursting into the boys bedroom, growling angrily at the sight of Selina Kyle, wearing nothing but her underwear and chocolate body paint, nuzzling against the fainted Bruce Wayne's chest, purring; "Kitty Toy Bruce! Don't be broken! I need you!"

"YOU!" Alfred bellows and Selina's head jerks up alarmed, slowly turning into a grin. "OUT!"

"But My Kitty Toy broke, AGAIN! Can you fix him, Alfred?" Slowly her grin turns into a mischievous smile, nudging Bruce again while whispering; "Wake up, Kitty Toy Bruce or I'll use my paddle!"

But sadly enough, it was Selina who had to run after that because when Bruce's eyes jolts open, all he sees a madly screaming Selina, running across the room through the doorway up to her own bedroom. A madly scowling Alfred, pursued, paddle and all.

* * *

Selina, safely locked herself in her bedroom from Alfred's wrath and the Military Ninja Assassin pondered for a while to barge the door open but his over protective side won. He had to bring Bruce to a doctor for a check-up. The young minx could have seriously damaged the young boy.

So Selina couldn't hear them, Alfred quietly ushered Rikki and Annie out the door, told them to buy groceries. They even could pick a dessert. Loïc left with them.

After they finally left, Alfred carried Bruce to the car. The poor kid still couldn't walk on his own. Alfred hops behind the wheel and drives off, unaware of the little kitten that lurks through her bedroom window.

"Hah, they finally left," the little kitten says as a smile curls her lips. She stares at her ten cats, perched all over the girls bedroom. "The food poorer is gone for a while. I guess this place is all ours now!"

Selina leaps off the windowsill and heads out the door. She knows exactly where Alfred keeps the chocolate stashed. O yeah, forgot to tell, she already cleaned herself and is back into her normal outfit.

Selina dashes across the hallway and down the stairs and so does her ten cats. They know exactly when the food poorer is away they get an extra treat from their 'mommy.' Lovely canned food and not that ridiculous cheap dry food the food poorer always gives them.

Selina fills some cat bowls, scrambles up the counter to the highest cup board in the chalet. The spot where Alfred keeps his Swiss chocolate, carefully tucked away in a box with a label that says; 'Keep away from Miss Kyle if you don't want to chase her all over the place' and 'The sugar quantity is too high.'

Selina rolls her eyes, taking the box and opens the lid. There it is. The Swiss Chocolate. And all for her. Quickly she unwraps them all and gulps them down in five minutes. Her ten cats, finished their meal too.

After that, she saunters up the stairs, pondering why Alfred would write something on a label like that. She never had any problems with sugar, did she? She chuckled to herself. Except for that time she ate energy bars in Fish Mooney's night club. Jim had to arrest and remove her. Nygma was not happy, at all. But, those were energy bars, not chocolate bars.

Fifteen minutes later, Annie, Rikki and Loïc return into the chalet, carrying a large quantity of grocery bags in their arms. Well, you can't expect if you give your credit card to three children to do the shopping and that they won't buy unnecessarily stuff, right?

Rikki skips inside first, noticing the entire place is trashed. She gasps in horror, dropping the grocery bags. Annie and Loïc come in next, eyeing the trash with a frown. Really, it looked like a hurricane had blown through the place.

"Selina!" Annie and Rikki exclaim in sync, knowing she was alone the entire time. Fear strike their hearts at the thought an assassin had found his way in and…. No, they wouldn't think like that.

Suddenly, a guffawing laughter echoes through the chalet and the three children freeze rooted in their spots when a cat-blur slides down the staircase railing and starts cartwheeling around. That's when Loïc notices the empty chocolate box onto the kitchen counter.

"That's not good, right?" He asks, pointing at the chocolate box. Annie and Rikki gasp in shock. "Not good, at all?"

"Hiya, my dear mermaid and futuristic friend!" Selina skips toward them, spinning around with them, happily. Loïc frowns. "Ow, you brought cutie mountain friend too."

Loïc couldn't breathe for a few seconds because Selina hugged him really, REALLY tightly, leaving chocolate smudges all over him.

"Ehm, Selina?" Annie strolls closer, warily. "Please tell us that chocolate box was empty when you found it." Selina lets go off Loïc, turning around to her 'futuristic' friend and shakes her head rapidly, smiling plaintively. "Half empty?"

"Selina, how many did you eat?!" Rikki hollers, double-handed aggressive grab.

"Lots!" Selina replies, zooming her face close the platinum blonde girl. Then, she starts to jump up and down excitedly, hollering; "Lots, lots, LOTS!"

"Great! Alfred will go ape!" Annie sighs, tired face slap. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I really like to know if neither of you are worried about the gibberish she's spewing?" Loïc strokes his chin. "I mean, mermaid and futuristic friend?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that," Rikki snorts, trying to look casual as possible. "That's what the chocolate is doing with her."

Unaware to the three kids, Selina dashes out the back door and jumps onto Elliot's back, ordering him to rush off. Elliot doesn't obey. He's always in for a nice play with new friends.

Elegantly the elk dashes through the snow and up to cliff path, heading into the mountains. Selina, screaming and laughing, gleefully. She should have done that way sooner.

Ten minutes of gallivanting through the mountains, Selina dashes past an certain young boy, scratching the back of his head confused. It's Sean Ornelas, thinking it might be safe again to return to the chalet and discovering it is. Selina is disappearing into a forest, so that means she won't return to the chalet for the next few hours.

Pleased about his latest discovery, Sean carries on with his stroll through the mountains, making his way back to the Selina free chalet. But then, the two girls and the mountain boy Loïc comes running in view.

'Oh, great!' Sean thinks sarcastically. He should have known something was not right about the picture of Selina and an elk.

Luckily for Sean, the kids hadn't seen him yet and knowing they would probably ask him to help them capturing Selina, Sean quickly hides behind a snowy hill. The young street billionaire was not in the mood for another encounter with Selina, yet. The body paint memory was still too fresh.

Behind the snowy hill, Sean waits for the three kids to run past him but sadly enough, Rikki spots him, suddenly popping up behind the young boy.

"Hiya, Sean!" Sean jumps up, meeting the three kids eyes, one by one. They stare at him confused. "Hey, did you see Selina pass by on an elk, by any change?" Rikki places her hands on her hips.

Without saying anything, Sean makes a dramatic point to the forest, circling on his heels and continues his stroll to the chalet.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us, Sean?" Annie asks, eyeing the young street boy confused.

Sean keeps walking and mutters; "Selina, body paint, chocolate!"

"Yeah, you're right! Still too fresh!" Annie says as Rikki shakes her head, chuckling. "You go back to the chalet and rest. We can find Selina on our own."

Sean lifts his hand up and waves a 'thank you' before waddling further through the snow, resuming his gibberish mutters; "Selina chocolate body paint mountain help me mountain butterflies bulls rock body chocolate Selina paint!"

"Poor Sean, Selina seriously messed up his head," Annie says, watching sympathetically at the young street boy, disappearing in the distance.

"Yeah, well, I think he's just overreacting," Rikki says, shaking her head while holding in a fit of laughter. "I mean, he's a boy. What boy doesn't like to see a girl wearing body paint?"

"Rikki, not all boys like that," Annie says, looking at her friend, disappointedly. Rikki snorts to that. "Well, only because you met a few, it still doesn't say all of them are. I mean, take Bruce for example."

"Has a spanking fetish."

"Has not! It's Selina who has some strange spanking fetish."

"But Bruce enjoys it."

"Fine! Bruce Wayne, bad example. But, how about Loïc?"

"Ehm, could you two please leave me out of your discussion?"

"Why?" Rikki stares at Loïc. "Because you're also a bad example?" Rikki grins. Loïc shakes his head and decides to carry on and walks into the forest. The two girls following him closely, still debating if boys are all the same or not.

* * *

Having the chalet all for himself is the best thing ever. Sean can't get enough of it and decides to take the best of it while he can. No Alfred around yelling stupid rules. No Selina with her weird body paint.

Sean turns the stereo on, high volume while jumping from one couch to the other, dancing and singing from the top of his lungs.

After that, standing a top of a large desk, pretending it's a tall building and jumps to the coffee table, sliding to the other end and bellows; "You never get me, Penguin!" He makes some karate moves like he's fighting someone off.

Turning up the volume a little more and starts to play air guitar while banging his head up and down, while hollering the song 'Illuminated' by Hurts from the top of his lungs. After that, good life by OneRepublic.

A few moments later, the kitchen a complete mess as he starts to make himself the biggest meal ever. Sean is a great cook too. Alfred better look out if he doesn't want the street boy to take over his job. A big dessert as finishing touch. Lots and lots of ice cream but not chocolate. Selina had wrecked that.

Stuffed and exhausted, the street boy flops out onto couch, closing his eyes to take a quick nap. Sadly enough, that was not possible, when suddenly ten cats decide it's their feeding time.

Alfred JR perches down onto the back of the couch, staring with big yellow eyes at the street kid. What was the best way to tell a human they are hungry? Alfred JR decides the best way is, plopping down onto their stomach and swat their face with his butt. And that is wat Alfred JR does, exactly.

"Alfred, get your butt out of my face!" Sean's muffled scream says from behind the cats butt. The street boy tries an attempt to swat the cat off of him. "Alfred, you crazy idiot, get off of me!"

Yep, Alfred JR leaps onto the floor, heading out the door while Sean screams a few more insults and sits straight up, wiping the cat hairs from his eyes and….

Gasps dramatically when he meets eyes with angry scowling butler, standing in the doorway. Bruce standing beside him, smiling widely.

"Who do you call a crazy idiot?" Alfred's face slowly turns murderous.

"Wait! What? No!" Sean stammers embarrassed. "Selina's…I meant…swatted my face….Selina…cat…butt…Alfred JR!" Bruce grins grows as he watches his friend who makes desperate attempts to talk himself out of the predicament situation. "Alfred JR swatted my face with his butt!"

"Right?" Alfred growls. "And the mess?"

"Yeah, uhm, funny thing…" Sean chuckles. "The thing is, hehe, it's Selina's fault. She ate the entire box of chocolate! You know, the one labelled; 'keep away from Selina Kyle, blabla' and now she ran off on an elk, into the forest. I saw Loïc and the girls run after them and I told them I would go back to the chalet and try to clean up some of the mess she made and I did, but because it was A LOT, I became tired and fell asleep on the couch and woke up when Alfred JR swatted my face. Honest. No lie!" Sean smiles sweetly.

"If I get that minx in my hands!" Alfred grumbles angrily. "I will kick her all the way back to Gotham!"

"No, Alfred, you won't," Bruce cries anxiously. "She's still our guest. With or without a chocolate sugar rush!"

Alfred glares angrily at Bruce, mutters something that sounds too British, turns on his heels and bowls into the closet with mops and buckets to clean up the mess that was entirely made by both street kids.

By the time Rikki, Annie and Loïc run through the forest and reach the town, Selina already had made her way into town and made the citizens lives miserable. She really enjoyed her sugar rush.

* * *

"Hiya, my name is Selina Kyle and people call me Cat!" Selina cries gleefully into a lady's ear. The woman jumps back in fear. Selina grins, merrily.

The woman blinks quizzically and Selina, thinking the woman didn't understand her; "Hej, mitt namn är Selina Kyle, folk kallar mig Cat!" The woman starts to scream, taking her little girl's hand and rushes off. "Trevligt att träffa dig med (Nice to meet you too)"

"Well, what did you think of that, Elliot? Who knew I could speak Swedish, right?" Elliot nods his head like he actually understands her. "Must be the chocolate rush, don't you think?" Elliot nods, again.

Selina dismounts the elk, taking his rein in her hand and starts walking with the animal down the streets. People looking weirdly as she passes by, wondering who the strange girl was and what she was doing with Loïc's elk.

"Hej, mitt namn is Cat!" Selina cries gleefully to the silver haired girl. You could practically see a question mark popping onto the little backstabber's forehead. "Jag vet ditt namn, det är Silver!" Cue proud smirk.

"You better leave me alone before I'm going to scream for my aunt and uncle. Do you have any idea how dangerous they are? They will hurt you so bad and no one will miss you because-

"Var tyst, Silver!" Selina interrupts the silver haired backstabber. The girl looks back, stupefied. She had no clue what Selina just said, though it looks like she did because she kept her mouth shut while Selina kept going on with her Swedish gibberish; "Har du någon anning om vadjag kan göra med dig?" (do you have any idea what I can do with you?)

"Look, don't know what you're talking about, and seriously, I have no idea why a boy like Bruce Wayne wants to hang around-

"Prata inte om Bruce Wayne!" Selina spits, which means; 'do not talk about Bruce Wayne'. Selina starts swaying her arms wildly like she's about to attack the silver haired girl. "Och jag har aning om vad du vill med honom, men om du någonsin komma nära honom igen, jag klia dina ögen ut!" Selina cries, clawing her fingers close to Silver's eyes, because what she just said was; 'and I have no idea what you want with him but if you ever get close to him again, I'll scratch your eyes out'.

"Yeah, you know what? Still don't know what you're saying, but-

"Det berror på att du är blond!" Selina folds her arms, angrily.

"It's not blonde, it's silver!" Silver shouts, undertstanding the word 'blond' and figured the cat-girl said something about her hair. "You better run, because I'm going to scream."

"Jag ska ge dig en anledning att skrika!"

"What?"

"Elliot, sparka hennes rumpa, plågsamt!"

Elliot, understanding what Selina just said, turns and stands still behind the silver haired girl. Then, suddenly kicking backwards against Silver's butt, painfully. The silver haired backstabber screamed, flying through the air and… landing straight into the square fountain. Serious, Silver has a thing with fountains.

"Bra gjort, Elliot!" Selina compliments the elk, patting his back gently. "låt oss gå."

Selina and Elliot, about to turn and contineu their walk, freeze suddenly when the young silver haired girl screams from the top of her lungs; "Uncle Theo! Aunt Tabitha!"

"vi bättre gå , Elliot , därför att flickans faster och farbror är verkligen hemsk människor." (we better go, Elliot, because that girl's aunt and uncle are really horrible people)

Selina hops back onto Elliot and dashes past Theo and Tabitha, about to hurl themselves onto the girl in order to protect their little niece. Selina grins.

"Miss mig , men det är logiskt eftersom dina öron är för stora och de sakta ner dig." (Miss me, but that's logical because your ears are too big and they slow you down)

Selina leaves the scene with a cue maniacally laughter. Silver crying because her beautiful blue new dress, totally ruined.

* * *

"Lyssna punk , för vem gör du arbetar?!" (listen punk, for who do you work?!) Selina shakes the man, wildly.

"I don't know what you say!" The man cries fearfully, almost peeing in his pants. Elliot huffs angrily and the man backs away. "Please, don't let that animal eat me!"

"Ugh, idiot!" Selina rolls her eyes annoyed, shuffing the man further up the wall. "Älgar är växtätare, inte kött eaters. Jag vet även att jag inte gå till skolan. Och även om jag gick i skolan, wouldn't jag uppermärsamma ändå." (ugh, idiot! Elks are plant eaters, not flesh eaters. I even know that and I didn't go to school. And even if I did go to school, I wouldn't pay attention anyway)

The man frees himself and runs off, screaming.

* * *

Annie, Rikki and Loïc saunter through the streets, suddenly noticing a little girl with a soaked blue dress sobbing into her uncle's chest. Then, a man screaming his head off while running out of a alleyway.

"Do you think, Selina is the reason for that guy to scream?" Annie ponders. The man halts in front of them, hollering something to Loïc.

"Well, there's your answer!" Rikki grins. The man runs off, screaming. The three children quickly make way into the alleyway.

"Du vet , är Bruce Wayne varm . I hemlighet Jag älskar honom , så säg inte , okej ? Han är söt , har en fin rumpa , som jag älskar att smiska då och då . Hans butler är en genomsnittlig cranky gammal man men i hemlighet han är en militär ninja lönnmördare som tycker att mitt liv hemskt. Jim Gordon satte mig i vittnesskydd , eftersom-

Loïc, translating Selina; (You know, Bruce Wayne is hot. Secretly I love him, so don't tell, okay? He's cute, has a nice butt, which I love to spank once in a while. His butler is a mean cranky old man but secretly he's a military ninja assassin who enjoys making my life horrible. Jim Gordon put me in witness protection because-)

"Selina, what are you doing!" Annie cuts off the young street girl, glaring angrily at her. "And next time, please don't translate everything because hearing the words 'hot' 'love him' 'cute' 'nice butt' and 'love to spank it' sounds really disturbing if you say it." Loïc nods understandably.

Selina turns her head, letting go the old lady and dashes upon her friends, crying gleefully; " Trevligt att se er ! Gissa vad , jag sparkade Silver rumpa ! Tja , Elliot sparkade Silvers rumpa, men-

*Translation* Nice to see you guys! Guess what, I kicked Silver's butt! Well, Elliot kicked Silver's butt, but-

*Selina continues* "vem bryr sig vem som gjorde det , eller hur ? Hur som helst , efter att Elliot och förhördes en man , men han låtsades han inte undertstand mig och sprang skrikande . Allvarligt , vad är fel med lokalbefolkningen?"

"Loïc, translation, please." Rikki rolls her eyes.

"Who cares who did it, right? Anyway, after that Elliot and I interrogated a man, but he pretended he didn't undertstand me and ran off screaming. Seriously, what's wrong with the locals?"

"What I like to know is, what's wrong with you?" Annie hollers, trying to shake to madly grin off of Selina's face. Selina however, looks confused at Loïc.

"vad jag vill veta är, vad som är fel med dig?"

"Åh , nothings fel med mig , Annie . Jag är bara riktigt, riktigt glad!"

"She said-

"Look, I don't care what she said!" Annie bellows, rubbing her forehead, tiredly. "That Swedish mumblings of her gives me a serious headache. We go wait there, while you knock some sense into her and order her to follow us back home."

"And what if she doesn't want to?"

"I don't know! Tie her onto your elk for all I care!"

Annie and Rikki grin one more time at Selina, turn around and wait outside the alleyway.

"Selina , varför inte vi gå tillbaka till stugan och se om Bruce är tillbaka?" (Selina, why don't we go back to the chalet and see if Bruce is back?) Selina folds her arms, glaring stubborn away. Loïc sighs tiredly. " Jag har fortfarande en chokladkaka . Om du kommer med oss , jag ska ge den till dig och du kan använda det, ja , Bruce , rumpa , behöver jag verkligen säga mer?"

Selina beams like the sun, hugging Loïc tightly before happily dashing upon her two friends and Elliot.

"What did you say?" Annie wispers as they follow Selina.

"Well, it involves a choclate bar and Bruce's butt!"

*Those who still don't know the hints above* I still have a chocolate bar. If you come with us, I'll give it to you and you can use it, well, Bruce, butt, do I really need to say more?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review?**

 **Also, Guest, I'm really sorry for my previous question. I didn't want to offend anyone or force anyone to tell me their names. I understand people are shy and don't want to leave names, so again, sorry. I do appreciate your feedback so please continue and as guest is totally fine:D**

 **Next chapter: Is Selina going to spank Bruce with a chocolate bar? How are Bruce and Sean going to react when Selina jumps in a pool of chocolate? And a certain high functional sociopath has a guest appearance:D**


	35. Switzerland: Chocolate craziness 2

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update this story for a while, I had no internet:D Anyway, here's the second chapter of the chocolate craziness, and in this one Sean will meet a certain high functional sociopath:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Switzerland – Chocolate craziness - Part 2**

"Men du lovade!" Selina cries angrily, stomping into the chalet like she's a toddler with a tandrum. Loïc and the two girls following closely. Suddenly, the young cat-girl spins around on her heels, zooming her face close to Loïc's, hollering; "Men du lovade mig en chokladkaka!" (but you promised me a chocolate bar!)

"You ate a complete box of chocolate empty, Selina," Loïc replies, holding her arms gently, trying to calm her down. Selina looks at him, confused. Loïc sighs; "Du åt en komplett låda choklad tom." Selina stomps her foot down, glaring angrily the other way.

"Ah, you finally managed to find the minx back!" Alfred grumbles, walking regally up to the four children. Bruce and Sean joins them quickly. "Do you have any idea, in how much trouble you are, miss?!" Alfred's face slowly turn murderous as he meets Selina's eyes. Selina looks at Loïc, quizzically.

"Har du någon aning om, hur mycket besvär du är, Miss?!" Loïc translates and Selina shoots her eyes toward the stupefied looking butler.

"Oavsett Galavan sagt, det är en lögn!" Selina shouts, standing on her tippy toes and zooms her face close to Alfred's.

"Wow, never knew you could speak Swedish!" Sean says with an impressed face. Bruce's mouth drops open in 'awe'. "To Bruce, you just became 80% hotter. Pick up your tongue, B!"

Bruce quickly closes his mouth, dropping his eyes to the floor while a red blush colours his face. Selina beams like the sun. Alfred's face turns more murderous.

"I'm not talking about Galavan! I'm talking about the mess you made after you ate a certain chocolate box empty! Wait, what did you do to Mr Galavan?!"

Selina looks at Loïc and the boy rolls his eyes. Bruce, Sean, Rikki and Annie try hold in a fit of laughter while the mountain boy translates; "Jag pratar inte om Galavan! Jag talar om röran du gjort efter att du-

"She exactly knows what I'm saying!" Alfred bellows, cutting off the young boy. Selina grins. "Go to your room, Miss Kyle and stay there until I say you're allowed to leave it!" Cue dramatic point toward the girls bedroom.

Selina gives the Military Ninja Cook Butler Assassin a dirty look, spins on her heels and throws a sweetly smile to Loïc, asking; "Kan jag ha chokladkaka du lovade mig?"

Loïc sigs, slapping his forehead before reaching to his jacket's inside pocket and grabs the chocolate bar, handing it over to Selina. Annie and Rikki, bursting into a guffawing laughter.

"Kom med mig, min Kitty leksaker!" Selina cries gleefully, taking Bruce's and Sean's hand and drags them with her. A merrily skip in her step as she disappears into the girls room, kicking the door closed.

Fifteen seconds later, a very loud scream that belongs to Sean and a few moments later, the door swings open, revealing a very scared Sean Ornelas, running out of the room with his pants down.

"That girl has a crazy mind!" Sean hollers as he staggers up to the stupefied looking Alfred, trying to pull his pants back on. With wide shocked eyes, the young street billionaire comes to halt, gasping; "Selina! Chocolate bar! Spanking!"

Alfred's face slowly turns red in rage and deranged glare sparkles in his eyes as shoves Sean out of the way and charges up to the girls room. Sadly enough, Selina's closes it right in front of him and the Military Ninja Assassin bumps against it, nose first.

"Selina chocolate bar spanking butt mountain help me mountain butterflies bulls rock butt bar chocolate spanking! Butterflies, think about lovely butterflies, not spanking! Butterflies!" Sean bellows, heading out the door and into the mountains. Slowly his screams disappear into the distance.

"I love you, Selina!" the young billionaire's gleefully voice screams from the girls room. "I love you, and I love chocolate!"

"Miss Kyle! Whatever you're doing with that sweet boy, stop with it, right now!" Alfred bellows, taking a run up and charges up to the door. Sadly enough, the door doesn't break. Apparently, the young cat-girl dragged something against it.

"Selina, love chocolate!" Bruce moans softly.

Fear fills the butler's heart, and when Rikki mouths something about a middle door and points to the boys room, Alfred turns an charges into Bruce and Sean's room, rushing across it and barges through the middle door, freezing in his roots at the sight of a satisfied looking billionaire boy, sitting on Selina's bed with chocolate smudges on his face. Selina, sitting on his lap, nuzzling his chest with her hair.

"Bruce älskar Selina och choklad!" Bruce says, beaming a smile at Alfred, who slowly starts to boil, from deep within.

"Selina älskar Bruce och choklad!" Selina purrs happily.

Sean Ornelas, still running for his life, comes to halt when he hears a loud guffawing scream echoes in the distance. It's Alfred Pennyworth, who exploded and ran like a pack of angry animals after the young street girl and young billionaire, hollering British insults.

'I'm so glad I'm all the way up here,' Sean thinks, smiling.

* * *

Theo snickers to himself. Calling Mr Pennyworth and tell the butler what that crazy cat-girl did to Silver and her new dress might have been the smartest idea he ever had. Especially because the Military Ninja Assassin said she would do some little jobs around the Galavan chalet as repayment.

Alfred dropped off Selina at the Galavan chalet and the big eared man bowls upon them, ordering Selina to paint the fence first. After that she could do the dishes, clean the windows, dust every room, except for Tabitha's secret room and wash all their clothes. That way, Theo could do his own thing because the jobs Selina had to do happened to be his since Tabby and Silver where out in a beauty spa.

"Will pick you up, tonight!" Alfred smiles happily, hopping back into the car and spurts off. Selina scowls angrily.

Theo sits back happily in his armchair, thinking about some plot while Selina paints the fence. Well, she didn't really paint it. Instead she sneaked into the chalet kitchen, finding Tabby's secret chocolate stash.

Melting the chocolate and pour it over into balloons might have been the best idea the cat-girl ever had. You can have so much fun with chocolate bombs.

"Batter up!" Rikki cries gleefully as Loïc stands parallel with her thirty feet away, clutching a balloon filled with chocolate in his hand. The kids felt bored at the chalet and decided to keep Selina company. Loïc takes in a long deep breath and catapults the chocolate bomb at Rikki.

The young mermaid sees it coming, swinging one of Theo's old baseball bats to defend herself and hits the chocolate bomb a good eighty feet through the air and straight through the chalet living room window.

Theo, sitting in his armchair and plotting something, jolts up alarmed, glaring at the window. The big eared man ducks away in time otherwise his head might have been bashed in.

"Miss Kyle! What are you doing?!" Theo bellows, poking his head out the window. That's when he notices she isn't alone. Four children grin at him, mischievously. Then, noticing the baseball bat in Rikki's hand, the largely eared man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, whispering in a tight whisper; "Miss Kyle, what are your friends doing here?"

"Keeping me company!" Selina smirks happily.

"Yes, Alfred left with Sean and Bruce on some trip through a chocolate factory and since we think that's the most boring thing EVER, we decided to help Selina with pulling pranks on you, Mr Galavan," Rikki cries gleefully.

"Yes, well, Miss Chadwick is it, right?" Rikki nods rapidly. "Yes, well Selina is here to paint my fence. To do the dishes, clean my windows, dust all the rooms, except for Tabby's secret room and wash our-

"Why isn't she allowed to dust Tabby's room?" Rikki interrupts the man with the enormous ears. The young mermaid cocks her head curiously and so does her friends.

"Because Tabby doesn't like that."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter. Miss Kyle, get back to paint the fence and after that you can also make the garden path snow free. Now your friends are here, they can help you."

"Sorry, Theodore, can't do!" Selina shrieks happily. "I have an appointment with a certain factory chocolate pool. I'll better head back to the chalet to get my bikini. Bruce and Sean are waiting for me."

Stupefied, still with his head poked out the window, Theo watches four children and an elk dash off.

* * *

While dropping off the young crazy cat-girl at the Galavan chalet, Alfred had the sudden idea to take the remaining kids on a tour in a Swiss chocolate factory.

When the girls and the mountain boy said they didn't want to go because it was the most boring thing ever, Alfred couldn't help himself and made a happy dance of joy. Well, secretly, in a another room where the kids couldn't see him.

So, Bruce and Sean hop in the backseat of the car and Alfred merrily takes place behind the wheel and with the three of them they go out on a quiet morning in a chocolate factory.

It was a pleasant tour. The manager of the factory was a nice old man and explained the three men everything about chocolate making. From normal Swiss chocolate to chocolate with flavours. The manager even allowed to let them taste a few samples.

But then, outside the factory three girls a boy and a elk try to find a way to get past the highly secured fence. Sadly enough, that isn't easy.

The kids tried to ask the guards nicely. Nothing.

The kids tried to bribe the guards with chocolate. Nada.

The kids tried to thread them with something that sounds like; "If you don't let us in, the Military Ninja Assassin we know will kick you all the way to a horrible city called Gotham." The guards could be statues.

Selina even tried to put in her last weapon. Big round kitty like eyes. The guards sadly enough seemed all immune to kitty eyes.

Sad and angrily, the four kids and the elk plant their butt into the snow as they sit down on the curb. They sigh in sync.

"How about, you go behind that fence a meow like a cat?" Annie suggests. No, bad idea because the kitty eyes didn't work neither. "How about, digging in the snow behind that fence and crawl underneath the fence?" No, too cold. "Or, you scratch their eyes out!"

Yes, Selina thought that would be a brilliant idea, especially as payback for being immune to her kitty like eyes. Sadly enough, Loïc was too fast and stopped her. Selina growls and sits down again.

Suddenly, a familiar, tall man with curly black hair, long black coat and blue scarf around his neck comes swaggering down the sidewalk and toward the chocolate factory. Selina jumps up in joy.

"Sherlock!" Selina cries gleefully, dashing upon the tall man and catapults herself around the high functional sociopath, hugging him tightly.

Merrily, Sherlock spins on his heels, twirling Selina round while she holds herself tightly around his neck, feet dangling in the air. Luckily John could duck away in time otherwise he might have felt a terrible headache afterwards. Three children and an elk share a quizzically look.

"Guys, meet Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, Annie, Rikki, Loïc and Elliot!" Selina point at them one at the time while telling the names and they shake hands. John clears his throat, roughly. "Oh, yeah, and that's Sherlock's pet, John Watson."

John throws a dirty look at the young cat-burglar before throwing one to Sherlock for holding in a fit of laughter. Quickly he shakes hands and hoof, turning back to face Sherlock; "Didn't we have to be somewhere?"

"Yes, we do, but it's not important," Sherlock replies, dully. "Cat is more fun than some appointment with Mycroft."

"It's not just an appointment with Mycroft but a new case. I thought you would be excited since you kept annoying me by telling me how bored you were!" John folds his arms angrily, scowling.

"Yes, I was boring, but this is Cat. You know, the funny girl who drove you and your military friend crazy." Suddenly, realizing there's no Bruce and no Alfred; "Let me guess, the butler left without you?"

"Yes," Selina replies, pouty face and all. "It's so unfair. He left me at some big eared guy's house to do some stupid jobs and took Bruce and Sean on some tour in this chocolate factory." Selina sighs, hurling herself around Sherlock's waist again, sobbing; "When I found out what that horrible butler did I immediately run back to the chalet to get my new bikini and went straight to this factory to show it to Bruce. But these horrible guards, who hate cats, won't let us in and I have an appointment with a chocolate pool and my Kitty Toys that I don't want to miss."

"Oh, don't you worry!" Sherlock replies, patting the back of her head, soothingly. "There are some perks for having a horrible brother like Mycroft."

And with that, the high functional sociopath strolls over to the gate and the guards, holding up a plastic card, hollering; "Mycroft Holmes, MI6. I'm here for a surprise health inspection."

"What has MI6 to do with a chocolate factory in Switzerland?" one of the guards ask, eyeing the dark haired man suspiciously. Sherlock throws an icy look.

"How dare you to question me?" Sherlock bellows, and the guard shrinks back to his little old shelf when the high functional sociopath starts to deduct him. Sherlock seems to know everything about the guard, only by judging his appearance. Even the tiny things from the guards childhood.

The guard starts to get shivers all over his body, quickly opens the gate and lets the high functional sociopath pass. Selina and the kids skip after Sherlock, smirking at the guards. John slaps his forehead.

Back to Alfred and the boys. The Military Ninja Butler has the best morning in a long time. He even started to ponder to hire another chalet, just for him, Bruce and Sean so the strange street cat couldn't find them and wouldn't bother them, ever again.

Sadly enough, Alfred's quiet morning ends with a giggling scream, sounding way too familiar for his taste. When he turns his head to find the source of the noise, a brown and black blur flies past him, jumping into a pool filled with chocolate.

With a murderous stare, Alfred looks at the pool just in time to see the young cat-girl surfacing, gulping a mouth full of chocolate down. A huge grin follows soon.

"Selina älskar choklad!" the kitty-girl cries gleefully, splashing chocolate into the air and let it rain down onto the stupefied looking Bruce and Sean.

"What did she say?" Sean asks, touching his chin thoughtfully.

"Selina loves chocolate!" Bruce translates, slowly looking at the floor after Alfred's icy glare.

"Selina älskar Kitty Leksaker!"

Loïc, knowing exactly what 'Kitty Leksaker' means, takes a step away from the pool. Bruce and Sean look at the mountain boy, confused.

"Kitty Toys?" Sherlock grins and the billionaire boys open their eyes in shock, about to jump away from the poolside but realize they are too late.

Selina grabs their legs, pulling them into the pool and clutches them tightly against her chest, purring; "Kitty Leksaker!" Both boys sway their arms and legs to free themselves. Sadly enough, Selina holds them way too tightly they can barely move.

"Kitty älskar spela!"

"No, Selina, we don't want to play!" Bruce giggles, trying to free himself when the young cat-burglar starts to tickle his belly. Quickly, with her other hand she starts to tickle Sean's belly, who immediately starts to giggle too.

"Get her!" Sean hollers, swimming away from Selina and around her so she has to turn her head if she doesn't want to lose him from her eyesight.

Right at the same time, Bruce wraps his arms around her waist, holding her while Sean swims back toward them and starts to tickle Selina's belly, thoroughly. The young girl starts to laugh, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Bruce älskar Selina!" Bruce cries in her ear, holding her tightly as she tries to squirm away from the boys.

"Sean älskar att kittla Selina!" Sean cries gleefully which means; 'Sean loves to tickle Selina and the street boy resumes his tickling. Selina laughs and screams in joy.

John and Alfred look at one and another, share a tired look before turning around and leave the scene. Sherlock and the four other kids stay put, smiling madly.

* * *

A hour later of swimming in chocolate pool, the three children climb back onto the poolside, taking a quick shower and re-join Sherlock and their friends.

"So, who's this guy?" Sean asks, eyeing the high functional sociopath curiously. Sherlock grins, slowly lingering closer toward the street boy.

"I know your name is Sean Ornelas, born in Gotham city, son of Mark Ornelas and Mary Ornelas. When you were seven years old, your parents tried to escape Gotham by boat but the mob and the criminals found out and chased after them, shooting at them. They escaped, but you was hit by a bullet and fell overboard. A lackadaisical cop called 'Bullock' promised you to find the responsible people but so far didn't succeed." Sean's mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide as the high functional sociopath keeps telling more things about his past. "You decided to live on the streets, never telling anyone that you're in fact a billionaire like Bruce Wayne. You joined a group of children, helping other street children to escape Gotham by boat. You saw far more horrible things in your live then a normal kid of your age. You are, just like Cat, a witness to the Wayne murder."

"How do you know all about that?" Sean gasps impressed.

"I read the papers. And, it was worldwide news." Sherlock grabs his cell-phone, typing something and shows Sean an old newsflash video. "I can tell everything about you, only by looking at you." Sean frowns. "Judging by the stains on your jacket, you like salad pizza, (which you had for dinner last night) hamburgers and hotdogs, (which you had for lunch yesterday). Judging to your body posture, you're a very fast runner and can be really sneaky. Your muscles show your strength is picking up heavy objects and a great fighter."

"That's, impressive!" Sean gasps.

"Though you haven't found any weakness yet, I can see them by just looking at you." Sean cocks his head, curiously. "You have a very low self-image. Though a lot of girls keep telling you you're attractive, nice, sweet and brave, you keep telling them and yourself it's not true."

"That's because it's not true. I'm not good looking at all, I'm ugly."

"You are so not ugly!" Selina, Rikki and Annie shout in sync. Sean drops his eyes to the floor, blushing slightly.

"I rest my case," Sherlock says, closing his phone and strolls out the factory to meet John and Alfred at the car. The six children, following closely.

* * *

Another hectic moment, which will give Alfred Pennyworth a worse headache, is waiting in the Wayne chalet. It starts with inviting John over for a nice catch up but the Military Ninja Host Assassin didn't really expected Sherlock to come as well. But the high functional sociopath did.

Still, it was not something to get stressed about because luckily enough the butler had kicked the six children out the door, ordering them to lash out in the snow or whatever kids do outside. Alfred didn't care, as long they stay away from the chalet as far as possible. So, the children skip out the door and head up the cliff to Full moon mountain.

Five minutes later, John arrived with Sherlock and the high functional sociopath feels bored within five minutes, which is logical if two men keep talking about their time at the military academy and the string of girlfriends they had. And that part is hard to believe, because both men are in their late thirties and girlfriendless.

When Alfred heads to the kitchen to make a nice cup of tea, John scowls at his flat/chalet mate to go outside and find another person to deduct instead of him and Alfred. Merrily, the high functional sociopath jumps up from the armchair and strolls out the door

Alfred returns with the tea and about to enjoy a nice afternoon with his old friend John, talking about the 'old' days when suddenly a cat-blur summersaults across the room and comes to halt behind Alfred's armchair.

Stupefied Alfred stares at John who slaps his forehead, tiredly. It seems Sherlock didn't leave the chalet at all. Instead he opened the front door to let the children in, gave them some chocolate, candy and a slingshot.

Scowling at the cat-girl behind his cough, Alfred bellows; "Miss Kyle! What on earth are you doing there?!"

"Sst!" Selina shushes the Military Ninja Babysitter Butler Cook Host Assassin, carefully peeking around her hiding spot. Her cat like eyes darting through the room, searching for danger.

Suddenly, another blur skids through the door, and while sliding across the room to the other side, Sean empties his slingshot, shooting nougats at the kitty behind Alfred. Luckily enough she can duck away in time but you can't say the same thing about Alfred. The nougat hits him on the bridge of his nose.

Sean somersaults through the air and out the open window. The street billionaire lands on hands and feet in the garden, immediately scoping the place and quickly hides behind a large flower pot when another blur speeds across the garden.

"Thanks for catching that nougat, old man!" Selina says with a huge grin, gets up and scrambles over to the window, hollering; "I will get you, Sean Ornelas!" Quickly she ducks away when another candy flies past her face, missing her by an inch.

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred bellows, slowly rising to his feet, his face turning red in anger. Quickly she dashes off, summersaults through the hallway and skids out the front door. "MASTER BRUCE!"

"Yes?" Bruce asks questioned, popping his head through the open window, peeking inside. Behind him, another curious elk tries to do the same, licking Bruce's ear at the same time. "What's the matter, Alfred?"

"What on earth are you lot doing?"

"Yes, funny thing, you see, Sherlock trains us to become spies." Alfred slowly turns murderous. "Girls like that!" Cue wide smirk. "Also, next time, call me by my code name, which is; Batman!" Then, lowering his voice; "I am the night." Sadly enough, his voice cracks halfway. "Yes, I know, my Batman voice still needs a little practice."

"Master Bruce…-

"Batman!"

"I know I shouldn't ask, but why Batman? I though you're afraid of bats."

"Yes, but it fits to Selina's code name!" Bruce says, shoving Elliot's head away from his ear and scrambles through the window inside, lowering to the floor to hide underneath the window. "We are a team, you see and hers is; 'Catwoman'."

Bruce suddenly jumps up, hollering; "Team BatCat!" and empties his slingshot, shooting chocolate rocks at the boy behind the flowerpot. Sean, luckily enough dodges them all, jumping away from behind the flower pot a rushes off, flies through the air and hides behind a shrub. "Crap, I missed!"

"Master Bruce, watch your language!" Alfred growls but not fast enough. Bruce already flipped out the window, landing outside and holds his arms, ready for danger. There was none.

"Did you know he could do that 'flipping' through the air?" John asks, looking slightly impressed.

"No, I did not know that!" Alfred mumbles, wondering who learned Bruce a new skill. Then, rushing over to the window; "Master Bruce, get back, right now!"

"Shoo, shoo! I have important business to do." And with that, Bruce resumes his mission, leaving his baffled butler behind.

Sean strolls through the garden, humming the Mission Impossible tune as he scans the garden for enemies. Everything seems suspiciously quiet. But then, suddenly a shadow casts over him, and when he looks up at the tall tree behind him, it's too late for him to react. A nougat hits his butt.

Immediately, the young cat-girl leaps to the ground, readying her slingshot, holding it out in front of her. She knows butt doesn't count, so Sean is still allowed to shoot back.

There they are. Standing in the garden. The street boy and the street girl, face to face. Slingshot to slingshot. The two street kids narrow their eyes, dangerously.

But then, a bat like noise echoes through the garden, coming from somewhere behind Sean. The street billionaire has to turn his head, and when he does he sees a black blur, jumping down from a tree. It's Bruce Wayne, but sadly enough, the young billionaire makes a face plant, straight into a pile of snow.

"Well, done, kiddo!" Selina rolls her eyes, trying to shoot a candy toward Sean but the kid ducks away behind the tree, but not before shooting a few nougats onto the bat in the snow. Bruce moans sadly.

"I'm sorry, Catwoman," Bruce says, lifting up his head, watching the street billionaire prance away into the distance. "I also need a little more practice with jumping from a tall tree and land delicately on the ground like you always do."

"Yeah, well, that's going to take a while," Selina snorts, helping Bruce to get up. "But now, it seems I'm on my own. It's just Sean and me, because-

Selina aims her slingshot and shoots a candy toward Annie, who dashed into view and hit her arm. The speedster scowls at the cat-girl, turns on her heels and walks back to the chalet, withdrawn.

"You already beaten Loïc, and Sean already beaten Rikki, but that kid won't beat me." Selina grins at Bruce. "Give me a kiss before I go after that street boy and take him down." Selina moves toward Bruce and plants a heated kiss onto the billionaire's lips. "You're mine, Sean Ornelas!"

Selina speeds off, leaving Bruce behind. His lips still in mid-air. Realizing she already dashed off, Bruce scans the garden, looking around to see if anyone witnessed that. Sighing relieved, Bruce heads to the chalet, waiting for Catwoman to return to debrief him she had taken down Sean Ornelas.

* * *

"Haha! Take that!" Selina cries dangerously as she shoots a candy toward the street billionaire, taking a ricocheting leap against a tree trunk and summersaults out of sight behind a shrub.

Sean, seeing the candy coming toward his face, quickly jumps back behind the shed, hollering; "Missed me!" Then, carefully peeking around the shed, Sean notices Selina's curly face popping up from her hiding place as she scopes the garden for Sean.

Sean aims and fires. Sadly enough, the nougat missed the young cat-girl's face by an inch as she cowards back behind the shrub. Sean laughs maniacally, quickly dashing off. Selina pursued, shooting more chocolate candies. Sean dodges them all.

"You never get me, Catwoman!" Sean bellows, laughing his head off as he finds shelter behind an enormous rock.

"Yes, I will!" Selina laughs, prancing after the young street boy and jumps onto his back, throwing him into the snow. "You're going down, Ornelas!"

Sean tries to wriggle away from under her, but she pins him to the ground with her legs, taking her slingshot and grasps with her hand in one of her pockets for chocolate candies.

Realizing she's out of them; "Shoot, no more ammo!"

The young cat-girl jumps off of Sean and takes off sprinting. She dodges between trees and bushes and ducks around Alfred who was about to stop her and give her the worst talk of her life. Soon after, the poor butler gets run over by Sean.

Selina dashes inside the chalet and while dashing upon the kitchen, the young cat-girl looks over her shoulder, noticing Sean scrambling after her, aiming his slingshot and catapults a chocolate candy upon her.

"Missed!" Selina cries, shutting the kitchen door behind her and barricades it with the kitchen table. Then, quickly climbing up the counter to take a box of candies from the top shelf to load her pockets with new ammo.

On the other side of the door, Sean Ornelas takes a long run up and charges upon the kitchen door, ready to break it open when Selina moves the kitchen table back and opens the door. Sean barrels into her with a loud thud.

"You have overthrown me!" Selina cries, pretending to be scared when she scoots backwards, away from the billionaire street boy.

The young cat-girl recoils as Sean aims his slingshot with new munition, smirking; "This is going to be so easy!"

"No, it won't!" Selina kicks her foot toward Sean, kicking the slingshot from his hands. It flies through the air a good fifty feet and out the open kitchen window.

Selina grins, taking it as an opportunity and readies her own slingshot, aiming it upon Sean, lying on the floor like a helpless little street boy. But the thing is, Sean isn't helpless at all.

One quick movement coming from Sean and Selina lost her slingshot as well. Sean scrambles up from the floor while locking Selina's arms behind her back and pulls her onto her feet, whispering in her ear; "Cat got your tongue?"

Selina hisses and growls angrily in return, trying to wriggle herself free but the billionaire street boy is too strong.

Five minutes later of struggling, hissing, growling and screaming insults, Selina's mouth gets shut when Sean grabs a handful of melted chocolate and paints her entire face with it.

"Sean Ornelas! Won AGAIN!" Sean skips happily out the kitchen, leaving a very angry kitty behind.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? It had lots and lots of Sean in it, isn't that great? I think it is LOL.**

 **Anyway, I've upload a new story and it's called; Connections. It has a OC character in it, who is made up by me. It would be great if you check it out:D**

 **Next chapter: The children get buried under a avalanche. It's a very, VERY long chapter:D**


	36. Switzerland: The avalanche 1

**Hi guys, another chapter, the avalanche chapter, which will be really long, and loads of Bruce, Selina and Sean in it. Also, this chapter will be different then the previous chapters. There will be still funny parts, but also lots of action, especially in the second chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Switzerland – The avalanche - Part 1**

Somewhere in Switzerland, in a abandon hangar a man waits by his small airplane when two men walk inside and over to the man by the plane. Dodgy, they shake hands.

"Do you have it?" The man by the plane asks the two strangers. They grin in reply and one of them takes something from his inside pocket, showing a small box. Slowly he opens it, revealing a large quantitiy of diamonds.

The man slowly picks one between his thumb and index finger and checks the quality. He eyes it impressively.

"Do you have the money?" the other stranger asks and the man grabs a briefcase from the plane, opens it and shows the money. "Nice doing business." the guy takes the briefcase and his friend hands over the box with diamonds.

"Likewise," the man grins, turns around and hops into the plane, starting the engine and rolls out the hangar before taking off, leaving the other two dodgy men behind.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Switzerland, a certain butler had enough of a young cat-girl's antics and decided it was a nice idea to send the children out the door to lash out in the mountains. That way he also has the change to do something in and around the chalet without them interrupting him, constantly.

"I"ll packed some lunch for you lot!" Alfred strolls regualry into the dining room and stares at the gang of children. A certain elk has popped his head through the window, again. "I say you lot strap some snow shoes on and go exploring."

"Where to?" Sean eyes the butler suspiciously, taking a bite from his toast with jam. Suddenly the young street boy spits it from his mouth back to his plate, a disgusted look all over his face. "Who replaced the jam with Ranch sauce?!" Selina's grin says enough. "You monster Cat, you know I hate that stuff!"

"Well, anywhere you want!" Alfred replies, rubbing his forehead tiredly when the two street kids starts to kick one and another from under the table. "Pick a direction, it's all gorgious."

"I say we head up the ridge behind the chalet," Loïc suggests, handing Sean the Ranch sauce, which was now the jam. "Spectacular view up there."

"Any wild life?" Bruce asks, taking a sip from his orange juice before making himself another toast and taking a bite from it.

"Sure, lots of caribous in the valley below."

"You really seen them?" the young billionaire asks excitedly. Then, his face turns soar because Selina's foot just kicked his instead of Sean's. Selina mouths apologized to Bruce and throws another kick to Sean, hitting her target this time between his legs.

"Really, Cat monster?!" Sean bellows, cupping his down area with his hand. "You had to kick my nutts?!"

Alfred rolls his eyes, turns on his heels and strolls regally out the dining room, getting himself a paracetamol for his headache that was just about to come up.

Quickly gulpin the paracetamol down, Alfred stares out the kitchen window, noticing the gang of kids scramble out the front door and heading into mountains. Alfred sighs relieved.

It doesn't take long for the kids to reach Full Moon Mountain, packed with Alfred's lunch and snowboards.

"Get away from MY Bruce!" Selina suddenly cries over protectively. Her friends share a worried look before watching her race across the mountain to a certain silver haired girl that came into view, in the distance.

Silver, seeing a cat-girl running upon her, turns on her heels and scrambles away. Her screams of fear echoing through the mountains. Selina pursued, making sure the silver haired backstabber gets as far away from Bruce as possible.

"So, while Selina is off hunting again, we can hold a snowboard race," Sean suggests. They all nod agreed, turning their backs to the little brown and black dot, and the little silver and blue dot in the distance.

The five children climb to the top of Full Moon Mountain and strap in to their boards. Bruce however, needs a little help.

"Are you sure you won't start at the bottom of the run, B?" Sean asks, helping Bruce to get up and stand stable. It really shows it's Bruce's first time on a snowboard.

"I'll be fine," Bruce assures the street boy, puffing his chest proudly, who glances back at Bruce, doubtfully. "Really. Don't wo- AAHH!" the young billionaire screams loudly when he swoops down Full Moon Mountain, his arms swaying wildly because he can't find the breaks.

"B, watch out!" Sean bellows as the billionaire heads with the speed of 30 miles per hour toward a tree. "Try to stop on your toes!"

Bruce does what's told and... slides penguin like on his belly further down the mountain until he comes to halt in a pile of snow at the foot of the tree he almost collapsed onto. Bruce sighs relieved.

* * *

Selina grins to herself. She's a genius. No way that the little silver haired backstabber dared to set foot close to Bruce, ever again.

"And stay, AWAY!" Selina bellows from the top of her lungs, watching the silver and blue dot disappearing between the town houses. After that, the young kitty-girl turns on her heels and darts back into the mountains, back to her friends.

While Selina returns to her friends, a small airplane flies over her head and when she looks up, she notices a person jumping from it with a parachute.

For a moment the young cat-girl follows the plane with her eyes, which grows with fear in seconds as she sees it heading toward a mountain. Five seconds later, bursting into flames as it crashes onto the mountain.

Selina looks in shock at the mountain as she watches the person land into the snow not far away from the plane's crashing side.

The young cat-girl was about to run to help the person but a roaring sound filed her ears and when she looked at the ground under her feet, she felt in started to shake a tremble.

Horrified she looks up at the mountain where the plane crashed and that's when she notices an enormous landslide, heading toward her and… her friends! She has to warn them.

Sean and the gang had noticed the plane too and they also heard to loud explosion when it crashed, but more fear strikes their hearts as the see Selina running upon them, swaying wildly with her arms while screaming something they couldn't hear. Her screams gets drowned by some strange rumbling noise.

The young street boy is about to run toward Selina but then the ground under his feet starts to tremble. The other kids feel it as well and they share a worried look.

Sean, suddenly getting it; "AVALANCHE!"

Selina runs like the wind, the avalanche closing in behind her.

"Guys, run!" Annie screams, pointing behind them. "There's a chalet over there, quickly!" Her friends obey immediately, and all of them, including Selina, run toward the chalet the young speedster mentioned.

Loïc opens the front door, letting his friends run inside first before closing and locking it behind them just in time. The enormous avalanche collapses with the chalet and everything inside starts to tremble and shake.

The windows, not build for the large quantity of snow, breaks and starts sliding inside the chalet. The six children scramble across the floor to find a save spot to hide behind or under as more snow finds its way inside, covering stuff and blowing small things out of the way. Suddenly, everything gets dark.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth is still at the Wayne Chalet, doing some responsible butler stuff which involves throwing garbage out. Regally the silver haired butler trotted out the back door when he suddenly hears a loud explosion.

Immediately, the Military Ninja Butler Assassin darts his eyes to the mountains. Fear fills his heart when he watches a gigantic avalanche heading toward Full Moon mountain. He's 100% sure the kids are out there.

Elliot comes bouncing around the cliff and toward the Military Butler, hiding behind him. Fear all over the poor animal's body.

"Stay!" Alfred orders the elk, scrambling around and back into the chalet to get the phone and make a phone call to Gotham.

Meanwhile, in the GCPD, detective Bullock and detective Gordon have some troubles of their own in the form of Edward Nygma. The forensic keeps bugging them with stupid riddles. And though Bullock kept hollering in his face to stop with the ridicules riddles, Nygma just grins like he doesn't hear the lackadaisical cynic.

Relieved to have an excuse to get away from the two men, Jim picks up the phone and strolls away for some privacy. Behind him, Ed keeps shooting riddles at Bullock like bullets.

"This is Gordon," Jim says, taking in a long deep breath as he rubs her forehead, tiredly.

"Detective," Alfred sighs relieved that the cop picked up the phone so quickly. "Avalanche, kids are in the mountains. Get your butt over here, this instant! Two tickets are waiting at the airport!"

Jim Gordon blinks confused, staring at the phone in his hand after Alfred bellowed some words and hung up.

"What's up, Jimbo?" Bullock growls, trying to push the forensic away from him.

Jim turns to face them, plastering a smile on his face to hide the fear and worries. There are still lots of dirty cops around.

"Bullock, I just won two tickets to Switzerland. Wanna come?"

A certain forensic blinks stupefied as he watches a very happy, and drunken cop, dashing gleefully out the door and onto the streets, hollering; "I'm going to Switzerland!"

* * *

"Guys?" Sean coughs, popping his head from under his hiding place, the dining table. His eyes dart around the chalet as they adjust to the darkness around him. A few meters away from him he can see someone moving.

Slowly the young street boy crawls toward the person, who sits in the corner of the room with his legs pulled up, rocking back and forth.

"B?" Sean whispers, recognizing the small boy and starts to shake him awake from the shock he's in. "B, calm down! I need your help to find the others! Bruce?!"

Slowly the young billionaire lifts up his eyes, staring into Sean's. He nods slowly as Sean helps him to get onto his knees and together the crawl through the snow, shouting for their friends.

"Over here!" Loïc's voice sounds from their left and they look up alarmed, scoping the room. "My leg is stuck!"

"B, the kitchen is that way!" Sean points into the kitchen direction. "Check the kitchen drawers for a flashlight. Bruce nods, crawling on hands and knees into the direction his friend mentioned.

"Guys?" Annie shouts from across the room. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, me and Bruce are fine," Sean replies, finally reaching Loïc. "But Loïc's leg is stuck! Try to crawl over to us and help me."

Annie slowly crawls from her hiding spot, scrambling over into the direction of Sean's voice. Suddenly, her hand touches something soft and warm.

"I think I found Selina!" the speedster says as she feels her friend's sticky curls. "I think she's bleeding!"

"Is she breathing?!" Sean asks, trying to lift up the heavy cupboard that had fallen onto Loïc's leg. "B, how about that flashlight I asked you? I could really use it right now!"

"Yeah, coming right up!" Bruce scowls, pulling one of the drawers out and tosses the stuff in it onto the snow covered floor. Quickly he searches with his hands through it until he feels something that has the same size as a flashlight. "Found it!"

"Yes, she's breathing!" Annie replies Sean's previous question, her hand close to Selina's nose so she feel the air coming from it.

"Good, make sure she stays warm!" Sean orders firmly, taking the flashlight from Bruce's hand when he had crawled back toward them and turns it on. He beams the flashlight onto Loïc's leg, ordering Bruce to hold it right there while he lifts up the cupboard.

Loïc quickly crawls from under it and pulls up the sleeve of his pants to check the damage, whispering; "Has anyone seen Rikki?"

"Yes, there she is," Bruce replies, aiming the flashlight across the room and upon the blonde girl. She wasn't moving, at all.

Quickly the three boys scramble toward their mermaid friend, pushing the snow off of her. Rikki looks really blue, but they can see she's still breathing. They sigh relieved.

Annie was still busy with rubbing Selina's hands, body and legs to get them warm. Her eyes start to tremble slightly.

"Selina, are you okay?" Annie asks, wrapping a blanket around her cat friend. Selina looks up, groggy. Carefully she touches the bleeding wound on her head, nodding slowly. "She's fine!"

"That's great," Bruce replies, crawling over to the two girls and hugs Selina, tightly. "But we can't say the same thing about Rikki. She's breathing but she's looking really blue."

"Bruce, Annie, put the dining table back on its feet so we can carry Rikki over to you guys and place her onto the table. "Selina, more blankets!"

Annie orders Selina to stay put and clean her head wound while Loïc and Sean carry Rikki over to the dining table, laying her down onto her back, her tail flopped down beside it. Quickly they start to rub her tail and body dry with the towels Bruce gave them. Annie staggering toward them with a pile of blankets.

Soon as Rikki's tail disappears and her normal clothes appear, they wrap her in a bundle of blankets. Though she's dry and slowly gets her normal body temperature back, Rikki stays unconscious.

"B, you stay here and watch her. Soon she wakes up, or if something else happens, you yell," Sean orders the young billionaire, who nods agreed, taking a seat while Sean, Selina and Annie head upstairs where Loïc was shouting for them.

"Are you okay?" Selina asks, slowly sitting down onto the landing beside Loïc.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but it seems all exits are blocked," the mountain boy replies, slowly crawling closer to a large pile of snow that found its way through the roof, inside. "But I think I found us a way out of here. We dig our way out through here."

"You know what?" Sean says, looking thoughtfully as he sits down as well. "I think this might work. If we dig carefully and support the structure we can give it a go. We have food and dry clothes. I'll get started."

"Great idea," Loïc nods, standing back up onto his feet, dusting the snow from his clothes. Sean starts to dig snow away with his hands, tossing it somewhere behind him. "But we need to keep this landing clear."

"Is there anything I can do?" Annie asks, slowly stepping down the stairs again.

"Loïc nods; "Find me a broom so I can sweep the landing." Annie rushes down the stairs to what's told. "Selina, find something to dig with, anything." Selina rushes off too.

* * *

Alfred packed two backpacks with blankets, dry clothes and other supplies. One for him so he could get a head start, and one for the detectives when they arrived at the chalet. All they needed to do was read the note Alfred left them, saying they had to follow the elk.

Carefully, the Military Ninja Assassin takes the steep cliff path up the mountain and from there he only needed to follow the path that lead to Full Moon Mountain.

From afar Alfred can see it's going to be hard to find the children, because there was no sign of them. Worries strikes his heart. What if they hadn't been fast enough and the avalanche had buried them. No, he had to stop thinking like that. The children are fast and smart and they probably found an empty chalet to find protection.

With firm steps Alfred continues his search to find the chalets and check them before heading to the next.

In Gotham, the two detectives arrived at the airport, asked for their tickets and went aboard to take a 7 and a half hour flight to Switzerland.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the buried chalet Bruce keeps guarding Rikki, who is still unconscious. He keeps checking her pols, if she's breathing and if she is still warm. Luckily she is. To pass the time, and to let Rikki know he's there, the young billionaire talks softly.

Then, one of the windows can't hold the large amount of snow that's pressing against the wall and crack open. Snow starts to pour inside like sand in a hourglass. Bruce looks up alarmed.

Slowly the young billionaire rises onto his feet and watches at the snow, piling up underneath the window. But that's not what worries Bruce. The young boy doesn't know what is, but there's certainly something out of the ordinary.

Curious, his heart beating in his ears like a drum, the young boy takes small steps toward the half open window. His flashlight illuminating the walls and floor around him. The closer he gets to the window, the more worried he gets and a part of him screams to turn around and yell for his friends.

Bruce swallows, collecting all his nerve, pushing the scared little boy inside him to the background. He's brave, just like Sean. He's strong, just like Selina. He's fast, smart and… The young billionaire swallows the lump down and reaches his hand out to the window handle, slowly.

He feels the cold metal of the handle in his hand. Bruce closes his eyes to collect more nerve and takes in a long deep breath and pulls the window further open.

Bruce's heart skips a beat when snow starts to get inside quicker and… an arm comes in view. The young billionaire drops the flashlight to the floor, backs away from the window, screaming.

The young boy sinks to the snow covered floor. His four friends running down the stairs to see what's going on. All equally scared something's wrong with Rikki.

"What?!" Selina asks, sinking to the floor beside Bruce, wrapping an arm around him. Bruce points anxiously toward the window. Sean picks up the flashlight, trying to turn it back on. Luckily it's still working.

The street boy points the flashlight on the window, illuminating the thing that made Bruce freak out. They look all in horror as they stare at the hand, popping through the open window inside.

* * *

Alfred staggers through the piles of snow, reaching the foot of Full Moon Mountain when he suddenly trips onto something. Quickly he scrambles to his hands and knees and starts digging out the thing that made him trip. A few seconds later, Bruce's snowboard comes in view.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred says in tight whisper, quickly digging further down but he finds nothing else. That's a good thing, right? Alfred isn't sure.

The butler stands back onto his feet, spinning around while trying to decide which direction to take. Quickly he cups both hands around his mouth.

"MASTER BRUCE!... MISS KYLE!... MISTER ORNELAS! …MISS VISSER! …MISS CHADWICK! …MISTER KÄGI!"

Nothing. The only reply Alfred gets is the echo that ricochets through the mountains. There's no time to waste. He has to find them, and quickly.

* * *

Jim is sitting beside Bullock's empty seat. The lackadaisical cop is siting a few rows in the front, flirting with some single ladies. They either seem to like his company, or the drinks he shouting. Jim is burning like an angry volcano.

A 7 and a half hour flight is way too long. Especially if you're worried and Jim wishes the children are alright. He would never forgive himself if something happened to them. After all, it was his decision to send them to Switzerland.

The cop slowly takes a sip from his own drink, scowling at the lackadaisical cop in the front, laughing like's nothing going on.

"You know, Jimbo? That blonde lady over there has the hots for you," Bullock cries merrily as he scrambles back to his partner, flopping down beside him. "You really should go over and say hi."

"Bullock, this is not a fun trip, you know?" Jim grinds between his teeth as his partner stops a stewardess and asks her for another drink. "There's been an enormous avalanche and we don't know if the kids are fine."

Bullock rolls his eyes, bellowing to the stewardess; "Don't forget the peanuts!" With a huge grin on his face, the lackadaisical cop turns toward Jim, patting on his back; "You really need to learn how to relax."

"How can I relax when five children and their new friend are buried alive underneath a large amount of snow?!" Jim growls angrily.

"It's Cat-face and her gang we are talking about," Bullock snorts, taking the drink from the stewardess. "I mean, she survived on Gotham streets for like seven years or longer. That Ornelas kid lived all over the place, on his own. That Chadwick girl is weird, maybe scary even, I don't know and I'm telling you, that other girl runs with the speed of light!"

Jim looks at his friend with a 'of course-that-girl-can't-run-that-fast' look and shakes his head, turning away to look through the window.

"Yeah, I know that sounds crazy but I saw her doing that once," Bullock growls, taking a sip from his drink. "She even can travel through time."

"She can't," Jim replies annoyed, glaring through the window. "But maybe you're right about Selina, Sean, Annie and Rikki. But what about Bruce?"

Bullock opens his can of peanuts, pours some in his mouth and starts to chew loudly as he talks. "Do you really think that Cat-face girl will leave her billionaire toy all on his own?"

Jim scowls at his partner when peanuts start to fly through the plane and lands onto his lap. The detective dusts them off, clenching his teeth; "Do something useful and go back to the ladies in the front."

Bullock shrugs, rises back to his feet and staggers back to the ladies in the front. They giggle gleefully.

* * *

In the chalet, Selina and Bruce make the living room floor snow free while Loïc and Sean dig the man out the snow and drag him through the open window inside. Annie keeps a close eye on Rikki, who's still unconscious.

"Take it easy, take it easy!" Sean orders firmly, holding the man tightly under his arms while Loïc carries the feet as they walk over to the spot that BatCat swept clean. They lay him down gently. "Get something for under his head.

Bruce nods obeyed and turns on his heels, heading up the stairs to search through the bedrooms for pillows. He found them pretty quickly but he also found an empty suitcase, laying open onto one of the beds.

The young boy tosses the pillow into the suitcase, closing it and grabs the handle to lift it up from the bed. As Bruce heads back to the door, a part of the ceiling can't hold the snow pressure and collapses right in front of the young boy.

Bruce drops the suitcase and recoils to the floor, screaming as he tries to find cover behind one of the beds. Outside he can hear someone running up the stairs and down the hallway up to the bedroom.

"Bruce, where are you?!" Selina's voice rings in his ears and he can see her appearing in front of the open door. "Bruce, are you in there?"

"Yes, but I'm fine!" Bruce replies back and he can hear Selina sigh in relief. "I jumped out of the way in time, but I have some scars and bruises when I fell to the floor."

The young boy scrambles back onto his feet and staggers to the door, which is blocked by wooden beams. Selina reaches her hand through one of the holes and Bruce takes it, rubbing it gently. They share a smile.

"Can you climb through?" Selina whispers. Bruce nods slowly, letting his friend's hand go and carefully, without touching the beams, he crawls through them. "Being smaller than other boys of your age, can be quite handy, right?" Selina grins.

"Funny," Bruce replies, rolling his eyes with a smile and hugs his friend tightly. "But I can forget the suitcase thing."

"What did you wanted to do with it?"

"Well, my idea was to tie a rope around the handle, and while Sean digs a way out, we could haul the suitcase out when it was filled with snow."

"That is a brilliant idea, B," Selina cries gleefully, patting the young billionaire on the back. "Maybe we can find a suitcase in one of the other bedrooms."

Downstairs, Loïc and Sean take some of the man's wet clothes off and try to get him warm by wrapping him into blankets. Then, suddenly the man takes a deep gasp, jolting awake. Fear all over his face and in his eyes. But as soon his eyes opened, they closed again.

"He breaths out of himself, that's a good thing," Sean says, freeing his hand from the man's tight grip. "We need to get him warm and get his blood circulated. It's all we can do until he wakes up."

Loïc nods, wrapping more blankets around the man; "I stay with him while Annie keeps an eye on Rikki."

"That's great. I'll be upstairs, digging us a way out. Tell me if anything changes. Anything at all." Sean turns and heads back up the stairs, all the way to the attic where he finds Bruce and Selina.

"Is everything alright with Rikki and that man?" Bruce asks, looking up at Sean while scooping the snow with his hands into a suitcase. Obviously they found one in another room. Selina lies on her stomach, digging the snow away. It looks like she made progress.

"I'm past the roofline!" Selina gasps in pain, slowly crawling back to sit up. Her hands and fingers look really cold. She blows against them, wrapping them around her to get some warmth.

"Are we through?" Bruce asks excitedly, crawling over to Selina and peeks through the snowy tunnel.

"We're getting there," Selina replies. Sean flops down on her other side, peeking through as well. The young street boy sighs disappointedly.

"It's breaking if we keep digging," Sean says, sitting back up. Bruce rubs Selina's hands into his. "Also, there's a huge tree. Probably fell onto the roof when the avalanche collapsed into it."

"Yeah, but we can dig around that tree, can't we?" Selina asks, flopping back onto her stomach to continue the digging. Sean stops her.

"We need something to support the tunnel, otherwise you'll get buried, again." Selina and Bruce nod, standing back onto their feet. "You two try to find something we can use for support, while I clear the snow out."

"Uh, why can't you find some wood and I clear the snow out," Selina snorts, placing her hands in her hips. Sean looks up, his face slowly turning angry. "Or do you think a girl isn't capable of doing men stuff?"

"Do what I asked you!" Sean hollers angrily, piercing his brown eyes into Selina's green eyes. Bruce already trailed off. "Well?!"

"NO!" Selina puts her foot down. "I can dig too, you know! Also, you're not the boss of me!" Selina burns her green eyes into Sean's brown eyes and a staring contest follows. Sean slowly rises onto his feet, glaring dangerously.

"Help Bruce to find wood, or else I kick you all the way through the mountains and into Gotham!"

"You can't kick that far," Selina scoffs. "Also, try to touch one hair on my head and I'll spank your butt until it glows up, bright red."

Selina has to run for that one, because this time the young street boy isn't scared of Selina's treat as he hurls himself on top of her and starts to spank her butt with his shoe. Selina giggles, saying it tickles.

* * *

A few hours later of digging, keeping an eye on the unconscious Rikki and the man, the children take a small break to eat something. Suddenly something starts to change with the man. He starts to shiver, uncontrollably.

Loïc quickly stands up and walks over to the shivering man, wrapping the blankets more tightly around him. But soon the mountain boy touches the man, he jolts straight up, gasping for air while his eyes dart around the room, anxiously.

The man keeps shivering like crazy and when Loïc tries to push him back, gently, the man pierces his eyes into the boy's, grabbing his arms tightly and starts fighting.

Fear fills Loïc's eyes, not knowing what to do.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of this chapter so far? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: You will find out some new background information about Sean:D**


	37. Switzerland: The avalanche 2

**Hi guys, seriously, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, but I'm sure you don't mind:D Anyway, as a warning, grab a blanket to keep yourself warm because there's going to be some cold moments for the kids, as well as lots and lots of twists and turns, and... this chapter contains a flashback to Sean's past what shaped the street boy in who he is. Will Sean trust his friends enough, or will he stay stubborn and try to save everyone?**

 **Find out in this chapter, and whatever the outcome is, TEDOG agreed with it because it's still his character and Sean's character developments are TEDOG's decisions LOL But I'm sure you all will like it:D**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Switzerland: The avalanche - Part 2**

"Guys!" Loïc hollers, trying to push the struggling man off of him as he lies a top of the mountain boy, his hands clenched around his throat. "Guys!"

"Get off of him!" Sean bellows, rushing toward them, heaving himself onto the man's back, trying to pull him backwards. Loïc's face and lips slowly turn blue. His eyes, staring up in panic.

"Let him go!" Selina screams, runs toward the man and punches him, straight in the face. His nose cracks and the pain makes his grip loosen up. Sean pulls him off of Loïc who gasps for air, taking in long deep breaths.

The man touches his nose, scrambles back up and is about to hurl himself onto Selina, when Sean steps in between, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sean spits angrily, heaving his arms up in case he needs to protect himself. "We saved your life!"

The anger in the man's face turns gentle, but still, his eyes keeps darting suspiciously around the chalet. "Where am I?" Then his eyes drop down, realizing he's wearing nothing but his underwear; "Where are my clothes?"

"You're clothes are drying," Bruce squeaks, still a little anxiously. Cautiously, the young billionaire picks up one of the blankets and hands it over to the man who grabs it in wraps it around himself, tightly.

"I had a pack… did you… did you find a pack?" The man shivers, looking around the chalet to see if he could find it. Nothing.

"No, sorry," Sean replies, grabbing a chair so the man can sit down and rest. "All we found was you."

The man relaxes and sits down, looking up to the five children and then to Rikki, who's still unconscious. His eyes dart through the room, again; whispering; "What happened?"

"We are hit by an avalanche and we found you right in that window," Sean says, pointing over to the window he was talking about. "We dug you out and kept you warm until, well, until you woke up and tried to kill our friend."

"Yeah, why did you do that?" Selina growls, placing her hands in her hips.

"Panic attack, I guess," the man replies with an apologetic smile. "My name is Nate." The man holds out his hand, shaking the kids hand one at the time while they replied with their own name. "Does anyone know we trapped in here?"

"Nope!" Sean replies with a grin. "But don't you worry, I dig us a way out from upstairs," Sean adds importantly. Selina gives the street boy a dirty look. Sean ignores it. "So, all you have to is rest, and the girls will make something for you to eat."

"What?!" both Selina and Annie exclaim angry as they stomp over to the billionaire street boy. Bruce grins, knowing exactly what happens next. Nate frowns.

Sean simply grins; "What? You didn't hear me?"

After that, it went really fast. Sean headed to the stairs, laughing like a maniac while the two girls pursued, yelling madly. Sadly enough, the young street boy didn't get far, because Annie catches him up in a second, making him trip to the floor.

"Because I don't have my paddle with me, it doesn't mean I can't spank you!" Selina cries offended as she jumps a top of Sean's back. "We might be girls, but that doesn't mean we can't do men stuff!"

"Selina, get off of me!" Sean pushes himself up until he stands on hands and knees, Selina still sitting on his back. "Girls do girl stuff, like; making food for the men!"

"That's it!" Selina grabs a string of Sean's hair, hollering; "Let's see how strong YOU are!" With that said, Selina uses her other hand to slap Sean's butt, forcefully. "Go bring me upstairs so I can continue to dig us a way out!"

Yep, Sean realizes he has no other choice to obey. But only this time. Next time he will take authority.

* * *

Another three hours later of shoving snow away, his hands as tools, Sean starts to feel the cold. He can stand cold really well, but three hours is too much, even for s skilled street kid as Sean Ornelas. But Sean is also stubborn, relying on no one but himself. He always does the things on his own, from the day he lost his parents.

"Sean, we can take shifts, you know," Annie says, helping Selina with sweeping the snow away as she notices the painful and exhausted look on the street boy's face.

Sean blows at his fingers for a moment and continues with digging snow away, ignoring what the speedster just said.

"Sean, you're exhausted," Selina adds, crawling over to Sean and tries to push him out of the way, gently. "Why don't you rest for a moment and let me do the digging?"

"I'm not exhausted, Selina!" Sean growls, shrugging her arms away and crawls further into the snow tunnel. "I can do it!"

"Sean, your eyes are drooping and your eyebrows are raised, trying to stay awake. It signifies weariness and lack of rest, thus indicating your level of functionality and amount of energy," Selina says, lifting her head up and throws a grin at Annie who stares back, astounded.

"Yeah, sorry, lost you when you said; 'your eyes are drooping and…," Sean mutters angrily as he resumes his digging. "Though, I'm curious where you read that stuff, because those words were pretty advanced."

"Come on, Sean," Annie snorts. "Even I know Selina doesn't read, at all. She probably overheard Sherlock yesterday when he used the exact words on John." Cue wide smirk.

Sean nods, his laugh echoing through the attic. Selina throws a stink-eye to Annie and punches Sean against his butt. The street boy doesn't flinch, at all.

"You know what, I go downstairs and talk to Bruce," Selina spits, jumping onto her feet. "He's far better company then you, and much more politer too."

"Politeness is overrated," Sean replies, hiding the fact his fingers are getting numb and keeps scooping snow out of the way.

"Yeah, you're right," Selina spits, stomping down the stairs. "But still, Bruce is better company and much hotter then you. I mean, all he has to do is lie down in the snow and it will melt away, he's that hot."

"Blabla…" Sean mutters, rolling his eyes as he sticks his hands under his body for warmth. No way he was going to show anyone he's weak. No way he would show anyone his hands are cold. No way he would rely on anyone but himself, just like the day he relied too much on Bullock and found out it was the stupidest thing to do…

 _Bullock sits at his large desk, running through the 'Ornelas' files, which doesn't include much information about the shooting. Neither it had any information about the people who tried to kill the Ornelas family nor the one who shot the bullet that hit little Sean and made him fell in the cold waters around Gotham._

 _'Sean Ornelas' Bullock reads, the name echoing through his head, over and over. His heart becomes heavy each time he reads the files. Each time he tries to find a new clue that he maybe didn't read the time before. Each time as he can't find a new proof or link to the attackers._

 _A few months ago he made the biggest promise of his life. It was the same day he found a little boy, lying on an edge beneath the docks, shivering of the cold. Somehow, the little boy managed to swim back to the docks and pushed himself to safety before he lost conscious._

 _When the little boy told Bullock his name was Sean Ornelas, and told the cop everything that had happened that night, the cop felt sorry for the little boy. He knew, in the back of his head that he couldn't make a promise like that, but the little boy was maybe an orphan, with no other family left, so the cop promised the little boy he would do anything to find out who attacked his family. The responsible people that tried to kill the Ornelas family._

 _But still, after all those months of searching, investigating and interrogating people, Bullock still hadn't found a new link. Who ever tried to hurt the family knew for sure how to cover their tracks._

 _And today was the day he had to cancel the investigation. The GCPD captain said so and Bullock couldn't change the man's mind. Somehow, Bullock couldn't help the feeling that the captain was held under pressure by the criminals. Maybe the criminals threatened the captain, and ordered him to force Bullock to stop the investigation. Of course, Bullock had no proof._

 _So, in a few minutes the little boy would come and meet the detective, and Bullock had to tell the little boy he would be send upstate. That the case of his family was closed. It broke Bullock's heart._

 _The cop looks up from the files to the door, watching Sean coming inside, walking over to Bullock's desk. The boy's eyes was sparkling, thinking Bullock asked for him because he had good news._

 _But soon Sean notices the tragic look in Bullock's eyes, the kid drops his eyes to the floor. Bullock stands up, staggering up to the boy, taking him into a small room in the back of the precinct._

 _"Sean, I don't how to say this but…" Bullock leans against the table, glancing at the little boy that took place behind the table. Bullocks swallows a lump away, staring at the floor. Somehow he can't look the boy in the eyes. "The captain ordered me to close your family's case. I'm so sorry, Sean, but-_

 _"Can't you do something about it?!" Sean screamed, hitting his small fist onto the table in anger. "You have to tell your captain you made a promise and-_

 _"Sean, it's out of my hands." Bullock says, looking up at the boy. He can see the boy is fighting back his tears. "Captain's orders. I have to send you upstate!"_

 _Bullock could tell his words struck the little boy's heart, but so it struck his own heart. He broke the biggest promise he had ever made._

 _But, Bullock also knew he had lost the boy's trust. Bullock could see it, the disappointed look in Sean's eyes. The tears sparkling behind it. That look, it broke Bullock even more. Sean had every right to be disappointed, because he was disappointed in himself too._

 _"No! I won't let you take me upstate!" Sean cried as he ran to the door. Bullock chased the young boy across the precinct, watching him disappear through the front door._

 _"Sean, wait!" Bullock bellowed as he ran through the precinct and charges onto the streets, scanning it for Sean. He finds the kid running at the end of the street. Bullock quickly pursued._

 _Despite Sean was just eight years old, it didn't mean he couldn't run fast. After ten minutes of running, the cop started to feel really exhausted, but Sean didn't seem tired, at all._

 _"Sean, wait! Come back!" Bullock bellowed, halting his speed and panted heavily as he leaned down onto his knees to catch up his breath. Sean didn't stop. "I'm sorry, Sean, but there's nothing I can do!" the cop shouted as he started up his speed again._

 _Sean turned onto his heels, angrily; "You promised me that you would find out who attacked my family, but you haven't, haven't you?!" Sean shouted, tears welling behind his eyes as he stared at the cop who stood still about two feet away from the street boy. "You broke your promise! You're a liar!"_

 _Sean started to cry, tears falling down his face uncontrollably as he turned on his heels again and ran into the distance, away from the cop._

 _Bullock's heart sunk even more when he saw the sad and tearful look on Sean's face, realizing there was no way back. He had to let the boy go. To let him be._

 _Later that night, while Sean made a promise to himself, to never trust anyone but himself, ever again, and cried himself to sleep, Bullock made a promise of his own._

 _Bullock promised himself he would find out who attacked the Ornelas family. Even if it means he had to do it behind the Captain's back. It was his secret. A secret he would keep until he found the responsible people and locked them up._

* * *

Jim was so happy the airplane finally landed on Swiss ground. Bullock however, not so happy. It means he had to let the ladies go. Luckily for him, they gave him their number. The blonde one whispered to the lackadaisical cop to give hers to Jim.

"So, where's the enormous limo?" Bullock grumbles when they left the airport and didn't see Alfred nor a car. "Please tell me we don't have to grab a taxi!"

When Jim pulls up his hand to stop a taxi, the cynic cop starts to scowl even more. What's wrong with that Wayne butler, call them with an order to get their butts over to Switzerland and then leave them at the airport with no transport. Yes, Bullock would give Pennyworth the worst talk of his life, soon they arrive at the chalet.

But when they arrive at the Wayne Chalet, it turns out Alfred isn't there neither. But there is a note, saying they have to grab the pre-packed back pack on the couch and follow the elk. He knows where to go.

"Great, 'follow the elk', what does that mean?" Bullock growls, unzipping a can of beer and taking a long gulp. "And I thought Ed was the one with the riddles."

"It's not a riddle, Bullock," Jim hisses between his teeth as he pulls the curtains aside and looks outside at the elk in the backyard. "We have to follow a real elk."

"What? Follow an elk? What's wrong with that butler? I'm telling you, he's spending way too much time with that crazy Cat-face and her 'gang.'"

"Yeah, well, you can tell him that when we found him," Jim scowls, rolling his eyes as he watches his partner gulping down the rest of his beer. Jim heaves the back pack onto his back and trails out the door. Bullock pursued, grumbling.

Meanwhile, at the chalet, while Sean kept being stubborn and Annie kept sweeping the attic landing, Bruce kept a close eye on Rikki. She was breathing on her own, and she was warm, her blood was circulating but somehow, she didn't wake up.

Selina sits atop of Bruce's lap, purring happily as she watches Nate dig a similar tunnel like Sean, through the window they found him hours before. The young cat-girl asked him why he did that, but the man simply smiled and explained to her and Bruce, though Sean's idea was smart, it was not safe.

Nate said that he doesn't know how much snow the roof can carry, so there was a change it could collapse in, any time. That's why it was better to take precautions and dig a second way out.

Bruce nodded understandably, and wanted to go upstairs to tell Sean about 'plan B' but Nate told him to stay put. Told him it was better to keep it a secret because it might hurt Sean's feelings if they doubted his plan. He could tell Sean was stubborn and wouldn't trust anyone but himself.

Selina grins agreed, wrapping her arms tightly around HER Bruce Wayne, nuzzling the crook of his neck with her curls, purring satisfied as she kissed his earlobe. Bruce turned red all over.

"I'm making progress," Nate says, pocking his head out his very own snow tunnel, turning over to the 'love birds', who sit on the floor, nuzzling cat like. Nate frowns, rubbing his hand together and blows at them for warmth. Then, he stares at the big pile of snow, that the two kids had to clear away, scowling; "It would help if you clear the snow a little faster."

"Yeah, sorry," Bruce blushes as Selina nibbles at his ear. "Selina… we…need…" Selina covers his lips with her finger, meowing softly in his other ear before she starts nibbling that one too.

Nate rolls his eyes and turns back to the snow clear hole in the window and crawls inside, resumes digging. A half hour later, he finds something that belonged to him. It must have fallen from his pocket when the avalanche hit him.

Slowly he crawls back, glancing over to the two kids, who still sit on the floor, nuzzling one and another. Nate rolls his eyes, and hides the gun in his jacket pocket, quickly.

Bruce sits on the floor with his eyes closed with Selina perched onto his lap, kissing the crook of his neck. Just when Nate hides the gun in his jacket pocket, Bruce opens his eyes, staring past Selina's head at Nate.

"Gun," Bruce whispers in the young cat-girl's ear, shutting his eyes quickly. Nate looked over to them to check if they noticed anything, so Bruce had to pretend he didn't see anything. That way, Nate maybe wouldn't be alarmed.

Selina stops her kissing, looking over to Bruce who opens his eyes again. His brown eyes staring straight into Selina's green eyes.

"Nate has a gun," Bruce mouths.

Fast like the wind, Selina jumps up and hurls around, stomping over to Nate, who frowns confused. Bruce follows closely.

"We saw your gun," Selina cries angrily, folding her arms as she stands tall, looking confident. Nate tilts his head, frowning even more, pretending he doesn't know what Selina is talking about. "Tell us, where do you need a gun for?"

Sean and Annie come walking down the stairs, staring confused at the scenery in the living room. They can't help the feeling something very terrible is going on. Nate's body language is hostile, and Sean can see that.

"What's going on?" Sean asks, slowly stepping in front of Selina to protect her in case Nate might take a swing at her. For a moment Nate eyes the young street boy in front of him, reading him. Trying to find out whether he can fight the boy or not.

"He has a gun," Bruce whimpers, standing behind Selina, shifting onto his feet of anxiety. He immediately remembers the night his parents got killed. His eyes start to swim with tears.

"Is that true?" Sean asks, taking one step closer to Nate, making himself tall. His brown eyes burning into Nate's grey ones.

Nate doesn't reply, just keeps eyeing the children, one at the time. Realizing, though he's a very strong and tall man, he's still outnumbered, says; "Yes, I have a gun."

"Why do you have a gun?" Sean eyes slowly turns hostile, taking a step closer. Nate takes a step back.

"Well, you need a gun in the bush, don't you?" Nate replies, quickly plastering a smile on his face. The kids stare back at him, glaring suspiciously.

"We are not in the bush!" Sean replies, folding his arms, giving the man 'don't-try-to-fuck-with-me' look. Nate however, keeps smiling sheepishly. "Besides, Bruce here, doesn't like guns, and neither do we."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you kids," Nate grins, taking the gun from his pocket. "You know what, I'll put it away."

"Yeah, no, not going to happen," Sean snorts, unfolding his arms and reaches his hand out to Nate. "It's ME, who puts it away." Again, a staring contest between Nate and Sean starts.

Everyone else are staring at Sean and Nate in silent and fear, and apprehension is in the air until… Nate unloads the gun and gives it to the street boy, his eyes burning angrily into Sean's.

Sean takes the gun, gives Nate another angry look and turns around, heading across the room and bends down beside a cupboard. Nate smiles slyly as his eyes follow Sean, watching him open the cupboard and puts the gun on a shelf, locking it quickly with a key.

"This is where it goes, and this is where it stays!" Sean orders firmly. Nate keeps smiling sweetly.

"Okay," Nate replies, putting his hands up in surrender. Then, the man turns around and grabs some digging tools, holding it up to show Sean what he's holding. "I'll get back to work, if that's okay with you." Cue wide smirk.

Sean doesn't reply, staring coldly at Nate, who turns around with a shrug and climbs back into the snow free tunnel.

"Though, I think I need a little help with supporting this," Nate's voice echoes through the room. "It could come down, anytime. And that's not what we want, right?"

"Sure!" Sean replies, realizing the best thing is to pretend nothing's going on. For their own safety. "I'll grab some stuff from the attic."

The street boy turns around and heads for the stairs, signalling to the other kids to keep an eye on Rikki, who starts to make the first movement since they are trapped. They nod, grabbing some blankets to make the shivering girl warm.

Selina takes a glance to Bruce and Annie, realizing they won't need any help with Rikki. Then, stealing glances at Nate, who's still digging the tunnel, the young cat-girl lingers to the back of the room, sneaking up the stairs to find Sean in the attic.

"Are you okay?" Selina asks, sitting down beside the street boy, who's collecting some tools to get them to Nate.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sean shrugs, handing Selina the tools. Selina takes them and places them beside her, touching Sean's arm to force him to look at her.

"Hey, it's me you're talking to. You can tell me anything."

"Like what?" Sean growls, moving away from Selina, crawling back to his own snow free tunnel with a pickaxe. Selina sighs annoyed. "Maybe you're the one who has to tell me something!" Sean starts creeping inside.

"What are you talking about?" Selina cries angrily, watching Sean disappear into the hole.

"Yeah, you know what, I knew I couldn't trust any of you," Sean answers as he digs. "I mean, why didn't neither of you tell me that guy was digging a second way out? I told all of you, I can dig us a way out!"

"There's nothing wrong with taking precautions!" Selina spits to Sean's butt, which pops out the hole. Talking about perfect opportunity, right? "You know what, I have had enough of your big ego!"

Selina jumps to her feet, grabs the broom and smacks Sean's butt with it. Sean flinches up, his head bumping against the side of the tunnel, causing lose snow fall in again. The street kid quickly scrambles back.

"What do you mean, my big ego?!" Sean bellows, jumping up his feet, staring at Selina with a wild look in his eyes.

"We've been trapped in here for hours, and all I heard was 'I can dig us a way out', or, 'I don't need help, I can do it on my own.' Can't you see we are all in this together? Can't you, just for once, throw your ego aside and trust us?"

"I don't trust anyone," Sean spits, making Selina roll with her eyes. "I promised myself I won't trust anyone, but myself."

"And how does that work out for you, so far?!" Selina spits back, stepping closer to Sean, staring angrily into the boy's eyes. Sean throws her a dirty look. "Look, Sean, I get that you don't trust Nate. I don't trust him either."

Selina's words make the street boy calm down a little as he stares at her, surprised. Sean drops his eyes to the floor.

"But still, we need Nate's help to- Please hear me out before you bite my head off," Selina corrects herself quickly as she sees Sean's eyes turn angry again. "You dig us a way out here, and we pretend nothing's going on so Nate will dig a second way out. That way he won't suspect anything. If we stop him now, he will break that cupboard to take his gun and shoots us."

"Whatever!" Sean snorts, turning on his heels and walks back to the snow free tunnel, creeping back inside.

"No, not whatever!" Selina growls, sitting down behind Sean. "Sean, it's your call! Whatever you decide, I'm backing you up!" Selina touches the street boy's waist line. "So, what do you say?"

Sean doesn't reply, just starts digging again. Selina jumps back to her feet and walks back to the stairs, looking at Sean; "I take that as a yes."

* * *

"I made us some food," Annie says, walking upon her friends with a tray of food and drinks. Rikki already sits up straight, but still shivers uncontrollably. "I left some upstairs for Sean, but I doubt he will eat it."

"Yeah, well, let him be," Selina scoffs, taking the tray from her friend and sets it onto the table. Then, she calls for Nate, if he likes to eat something too.

Nate scrambles back, heading over to the kids with a smile on his face. They smile back, but all equally suspicious about Nate. The man sits down and starts to eat.

"I'm bored!" Bruce says, dully, eating some food and takes a sip of water. Nate smiles at him.

"Well, if you want you can take a shift while I rest," Nate suggests, pointing to the hole in the snow. Bruce grins, jumps to his feet and scrambles inside. "So, you kids are here on vacation?"

"Yeah," Selina replies, figuring it might be best to have a chit chat with the man. That way she could avoid he would get suspicious. "You?"

"Nope! I life here in the area," Nate replies, but Selina could tell that was a lie. "I flew with my cargo airplane through the mountains when one of the engines stopped working. I lost control and had to jump before I would crash with it. The plane must have caused an avalanche. I landed in the middle of it, and when I woke up I saw you kids."

Selina nods understandably. "I was hunting at a certain 'prey' who I really don't like to see getting close to Bruce. My friends where snowboarding on the mountain when it happened. I got to them in time to warn them, and we found this empty chalet."

Nate smiles, about to say something when they all look over to the hole, alarmed. Bruce called for them, shouting he found something. Eagerly, Nate jumps onto his feet and dashes over to the hole.

"What did you find, kid?" Nate asks, creeping into the tunnel, over to Bruce. The young billionaire doesn't reply, just dusts some snow out of the way. Nate stops beside him, peeking around the young boy and sees a glimpse of his back pack.

Loïc steals worried glances to the girls, checking if they noticed how eagerly Nate acted. They nod, like they understand what he's thinking. Selina's eyes dart to the stairs as a signal. The mountain boy nods and heads upstairs to warn Sean.

"I don't know why, but I think you need to come downstairs," Loïc says, popping his head into Sean's tunnel. "That guy is acting way too suspiciously."

Sean scrambles back, alarmed. With a quick glance to Loïc, Sean jumps up onto his feet and walks down the stairs. Once getting on the main floor, his eyes dart over to the window, just to see Bruce coming down the hole again.

"What's going on?" Sean shouts, double handed aggressive grab as he grabs Bruce's arms. Bruce recoils in fear. "I'm sorry, B. I didn't want to shout. What is he doing in there?"

Bruce shrugs, quickly walking to the girls and Loïc, all staring at Sean who turns around to the window and creeps inside Nate's snow free tunnel.

"Man, what are you doing in there?" Sean shouts as he crawls on his stomach closer to Nate. The man doesn't reply, just keeps digging. Sean looks, suddenly noticing the man isn't digging forward, but is digging something out. "What's that?!"

Nate still doesn't reply. Just keeps digging like he had not heard the street boy. Sean gets angry. He doesn't like to be ignored. Without hesitation, the young street boy hurls himself onto Nate's back, pulling him away from whatever he tries to dig up.

Nate objects, trying to kick Sean off of him as he rolls over to his back, grabbing Sean's arms and rolls over for a second time so Sean is lying under him. The street kid struggles and punches the man in his face.

Nate immediately recovers, aiming his own fist toward Sean's face, but Sean sees it coming and moves his head out of the way so Nate hits the cold snow underneath them. Sean however, punches Nate again.

This time, Sean's fist hits Nate's jaw, slamming a few teethes out. Nate howls in pain, and Sean takes the opportunity to kick the man off of him. Nate slides down, back into the chalet. Sean quickly follows.

Once, back in the chalet, Nate is about to scrambles back up, after spitting a few teethes out, and about to hurl himself back onto Sean but the street boy is ready for it. Before Nate can do any harm, Sean punches him in the face, again. Nate collapses onto the floor, again.

The kids quickly grab some rope, and together they tie the struggling man to the stair case railing, where he can't do any harm to them. After that, Sean quickly heads back upstairs, shouting; "I need to dig quicker."

"Let me go!" Nate bellows angry, wriggling his hands to free them from the ropes. Sadly enough for him, Selina can make excellent knots.

"Ignore him!" Sean says from the snow free tunnel to the two girls, Selina and Annie who are shovelling the snow away that Sean pushes back, toward them. "I keep digging, you keep sweeping."

"You kids can't do it all by yourselves, you need my muscles!" Nate bellows, trying a second attempt to change the kids mind, and let him go.

"Sean, let me help," Selina begs, poking her head inside the tunnel, just in time to see Sean blow at his fingers to get them warm. They already start to look terribly blue. That's never a good sign. "Come on, Sean! Let me take it over. You're exhausted, and your fingers are cold."

"I'm okay, really!" Sean replies, quickly digging his fingers back into the snow. Selina rolls her eyes annoyed. "Look, just get me some water."

"Sure," Selina replies, knowing that she can't change the idiotic street kid's mind. She looks at Bruce, and nods for him to get some drinks. Sean keeps digging like a dog is digging for its bone.

Bruce slowly walks down the stairs, anxious looking to Nate, who still tries to wriggling his hands free. Nate turns his head, alarmed, noticing its Bruce. Bruce quickly walks further down, trying to look the other way when he passes by Nate.

"Bruce, look at me," Nate says with a sweetly voice, his eyes pleading at the billionaire. Bruce can't help to look. "You know me, Bruce. Do you think I deserve this?"

Bruce steals glances to the next room, where Loïc is helping Rikki to get warm, while eating something. Then, without looking back at Nate, the young billionaire heads into the kitchen.

"You think I have a bad temper, huh?" Nate asks while Bruce grabs some bottles with water from the kitchen cupboards. "Well, maybe you're right. But you know, that kid Sean, he really hurt me. Sean hurt me really bad, do you know that? He started the fight, not me."

Bruce tries to ignore Nate's words, grabbing some glasses and bread, placing it all onto a tray, walking out of the kitchen and back to the stairs.

"But, maybe he was right to punch me," Nate quickly says with a sweetly smile, soon the young billionaire comes into his view. "I guess I really blew it, huh?"

Bruce ignores Nate, about to head up the stairs when Nate nods at the tray with food.

"Can I have a little of that?" Bruce stops in his tracks, looking suspiciously. "I'm so thirsty, Please?"

The young billionaire looks from the tray over to nate, thinking. Then, slowly Bruce sets the tray onto the stairs and picks up one of the glasses and fills it with water. Then, cautious, he walks toward Nate.

"Just pour it down my throat. Go ahead."

Bruce takes a step closer, standing onto his tippy toes to reach Nate's lips. The man gulps some of the water down while he steals glances toward the young boy. "Thank you."

Suddenly, without Bruce's notice, Nate wraps his around the young boy's neck and covers his mouth with his hand, shushing into his ear. Apparently, Selina's knots wasn't so tight, at all.

In the attic, Sean finally digs through the surface of the snow. He quickly shuts his eyes as the bright sun beams inside.

"We are through!" Sean hollers excitedly. The two girls jump up to their feet, scrambling over to the tunnel, poking their heads inside. "I've got us through!"

Sean quickly slides down, smiling excitedly to the girls. Then, realizing he can't hear Nate shouting, his face turns worried.

"Where's Bruce?" Sean gets a bad feeling. Annie and Selina shrug. The young street boy quickly scrambles onto his feet and walks over to the stairs, looking down. He can see Nate is still tied to the staircase railing.

"Bruce?" Sean asks, slowly walking further down. Bruce howver, doesn't reply and is nowhere to be seen. Sean really gets worried by now.

Just, when Sean reaches the main floor, and pokes his head around the wall to peek into the kitchen, his heart skips a beat. Bruce looks at him, horror in his eyes. The young billionaire is tied to a kitchen chair, his mouth sealed with tape.

Bruce tries to scream something, looking with frightened eyes to something behind Sean. Just when the young street boy is about to turn to see, something sharp gets plunged into his upper arm.

Nate just pretended to be still tied to the staircase railing, freed his hands from his own made knots. After that he had taken a knife from his pocket and slammed into Sean's arm, making the young street boy howl in pain.

Selina and Annie, still in the attic shoving some snow out of the way, look up alarmed. Loïc comes running from the other room, slowly followed by Rikki.

"You started this!" Nate bellowed dangerously, staring down to the floor where Sean collapsed, holding his bleeding arm. "How am I going to trust you now?"

"Untie Bruce!" Sean spits, looking at the big tall man, casting over him, still pointing the knife in Sean's face.

"All of you, sit down onto the floor!" Nate orders to the other kids. They obey quickly.

"Please, untie Bruce," Selina says, sitting down beside Sean, trying to stop the bleeding with a cloth she had in her jacket pocket. Sean quickly takes the cloth from her hands and wraps it onto the wound. Even though he's bleeding, it doesn't mean he needs help.

"Sorry, can't do," Nate grins, walking upon the billionaire and stands still behind him. Quickly he holds the knife against Bruce's throat. "This is what we do. We are going to dig my tunnel."

"No!" Sean bellows angrily, piercing his eyes into Nate's eyes. "We are going through mine. I hit the surface."

"That's great!" Nate replies, and this time he starts digging the knife a little into Bruce's throat. "But first, we are going to get my stuff."

"What's in there that you want so badly?!" Selina cries, her eyes swimming with tears as a tin line of blood starts seeping down Bruce's throat. Bruce whimpers in pain.

"A prize, girly. A prize!" Nate removes the knife from Bruce's throat and grabs a rope, tossing it over to Sean. "We better get started." They all scowl angrily. "Come on, we are a family now," Nate cries, sweetly. "And we are a team."

"We are not going to help you with digging up whatever is in there!" Sean spits angrily, still holding his bleeding arm. It's a deep wound and the young street boy can't stop the bleeding.

"Yes, you are!" Nate growls, and grabs a fist full of Bruce's hair, holding the knife back to Bruce's throat.

Selina starts to scream, jumping onto her feet, and shouts; "I'll help!"

"Yeah, sorry, can't do, girly," Nate taunted with a grin. "Since that kid singly handed digged the tunnel in the attic, I think it's better he's helping me."

"He's wounded!" Loïc shouts angrily, jumping also to his feet, standing still beside Selina, scowling at Nate. "I can do it!"

"No!" Nate bellows, cutting deeper into Bruce's throat. "It's him, or I cut this kid's throat."

"He's hurt!" Annie tries.

"I'm fine," Sean says, scrambling back onto his feet. "You leave that kid alone. I'll help you."

"That's better!" Nate smirks, patting Bruce on the head, soothingly because he still whimpered in fear. "Off you go!" Nate growls at Sean, signal to the snow free tunnel in the window.

Sean glances one more time at Nate, slowly walking upon the window and crawls inside the hole. Nate keeps a close eye on the other kids while Sean digs a way to his back pack and digs it out.

Fifteen minutes later, Sean finally managed to pull the back pack out the snow, but without calling for Nate, the young street boy opens it and looks inside. He can't see much, so he holds it upside down and everything rolls out.

Curiously, the young street boy picks up a small box and opens the lid. His eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open. It's filled with little diamonds, and without a doubt, they are real.

Immediately, an idea enters his head and he calls out for Nate, shouting at him he found the back pack, and quickly stuffs everything back into it, throwing it back into the hole where he found it.

Nate skips excitedly upon the window, poking his head into the hole, and while the man climbs inside, crawling up to Sean, Loïc grabs a kitchen knife and cuts Bruce's ropes.

"Get out of the way!" Nate growls to the street boy, and Sean slowly crawls aside so Nate can pass. While Nate pulls his back pack from the hole, Sean crawls quietly down, back into the chalet.

Eagerly, Nate opens his back, turning it upside down and finds his treasure quickly. Excitedly, a grinning to himself, the man opens it, and his eyes start to grow in shock. It's empty.

Realizing what Sean had done, Nate slides back down, bellowing Sean's name. Sean, realizing he's in big trouble, tries to crawl quicker, shouting to his friends to go to the attic. Just when the street boy scrambles out of the hole, Nate slides down, landing onto the boy. A fight starts.

"Give me back my diamonds!" Nate shouts, aiming his fist upon Sean's face and takes a swing. Sean moves his head aside, in time. But the angry man isn't about to give up that easily.

They start to roll over one and another, hitting, biting, kicking. Just when Sean is about to take a swing, Nate digs his fingers into Sean's wound. The street boy starts to scream in pain.

Nate takes that as an opportunity to wrap his arm around Sean's neck and grabs for his knife. Just when he's about to cut Sean's throat, a gunshot echoes through the chalet. Nate drops down to the floor.

As the adrenaline pumps through his body, Sean look over to the man, lying on the floor behind him, bleeding right underneath his left scapula. Selina, standing a few feet away, with a smoking gun in her hands.

There's no time for asking questions. Sean runs upon her, grabbing her hand and follows the other kids to the attic. Loïc helps Rikki as good as he can.

"What happened?" Bruce shouts, reaching the attic landing. He quickly steps aside so Sean can pass.

"Help me out!" Sean shouts, spinning around to find a tool. "Where is the pickaxe? Where is it?"

"Here," Loïc replies, handing him the pickaxe he was talking about. Sean takes it, quickly ducking into the snow free tunnel. Then, quickly crawling up to make the hole in the surface bigger.

Soon as the entrance is big enough, Sean slides back to his friend, moving aside a little, and orders Bruce to crawl inside. Bruce obeys quickly.

"You bitch!" they hear Nate bellow, and they can hear him coming to the stairs. "If I get you in my hands!"

"Sean, follow Bruce!" Selina orders, looking down the stairs. Then, glaring panicked at Sean. Most of the time, Sean doesn't like to follow orders, but this time he realizes he has no other choice. Quickly, the street boy follows Bruce.

After Sean, Rikki climbs inside, followed by Selina, Annie and Loïc.

"Faster Bruce! You are almost there!" Sean bellows, as they all creep up to the entrance. They can hear Nate staggering up the stairs.

"Sean, I want my diamonds," Nate sings, limping further up the stairs, reaching the landing. He can hear the children crawl to their freedom.

Suddenly, Bruce slips down, backwards. Sean quickly pulls his hands up and pushes Bruce back up. They start to creep up quicker.

But suddenly, Nate pops his head inside and bellows to them to stop before he will shoot them all. They hear a gun click, realizing he's not joking. Selina slaps her forehead, remembering she dropped it when Sean grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

They all freeze in their tracks. Nate smirks to himself.

"Now, come back down, slowly!" Nate says, as they all look at Sean. Sean starts to think. How could he save his friends and himself out of this. He had to think fast. And maybe he had to trust his friends instead of himself. It was hard, but he had no other choice.

"Bruce, on my sign, you climb up and get help," Sean whispers so only Bruce can hear him. Bruce shakes his head, anxiously. "Bruce, you have to. You can do it."

"I can't," Bruce whispers back.

"You have to. Get down the mountain and get help."

"I'll count to three!" Nate threatens when no one moves down.

"I can't," Bruce tries again,

"You have to!"

Below them, still with his head poked into the tunnel, Nate clicks his gun as a warning and starts counting.

"We are coming down!" Sean hollers angrily, then staring in Bruce's brown eyes, firmly; "On my signal, you get out and down the mountain for help!"

Sean nods at his other friends and they slowly start creeping down, backwards. And, as soon Loïc reaches Nate, the man does what Sean expected him to do. Moving his poked head out of the tunnel to let them through.

"Bruce, now!" Sean whispers, tapping the billionaire on his back as signal. "Climb up! Get help!" Bruce nods, and starts to creep back up toward the entrance. Sean creeps down slowly, to give Bruce some extra time to get out.

Realizing what Sean and Bruce is up to, Nate grabs Sean's leg and pulls him out and pushes him angrily to the other side of the attic. The other kids run toward Sean to help him up.

Nate pokes his head into the hole again, hollering something to Bruce. Quickly, the man climbs inside an pursued the young billionaire, who immediately starts to creep quicker to the entrance. Nate hollers for him to come back.

Bruce is almost there, but then Nate grabs his leg, forcefully and pulls him down. Bruce starts to kick with his other foot to free himself. Sadly enough, Nate is way stronger then him and Bruce starts to feel himself slide back.

"Let him go!" Sean bellows dangerously, poking his head inside the tunnel and grabs Nate's leg, pulling him down. That cached Nate by surprise, and he lets Bruce's leg go. Bruce immediately crawls back up.

Below the billionaire, Sean fights with Nate, trying to pull him out, and away from Bruce so he can get help. But then, because of all the struggling, the gun goes off and the bullet flies toward Bruce, hitting the snow beside him.

Because of the sudden impact of the bullet, the snow around the bullet starts to fall down into the house, and the surface entrance is gone. No one knows exactly whether Bruce made out in time, or being buried under the pile of snow.

* * *

A while later, Nate had managed to tie all the children onto a chair, and was very angry. Of course he was not sure if Bruce was still alive or not, but if the kid was alive, Nate had to dig out through his very own tunnel because the one in the attic completely collapsed in.

"Why do you guys have to make it so difficult for me?!" Nate hollers, staring at the duck-taped kids. They all growl and scowl in return. "You made it very bad for yourselves. All you had to do was help me to get out, and we could have parted ways like unlikely friends."

"Y nof, mmm frff!" Sean growls, wriggling madly in order to loosen the ropes. The street kid starts to hop up and down, chair and all.

"Yeah, you are the worst of you all!" Nate hollers as he zooms his face closer toward Sean's. "You better tell me where you left me my diamonds, or else I'm going to hurt your little friends."

Okay, that's it! No one threatens Sean Ornelas. It's time the street kid takes authority again, because this guy certainly has no idea in what kind of shit he is. It's time he finds out that no one messes with Sean Ornelas, and HIS new gang.

With those thoughts in the back of his mind, Sean starts bouncing the chair up and down until one of the chair legs plants into Nate's foot. The man howls in pain, hitting the side of Sean's face with the gun. Everything around the young street boy starts to become blurry, but Sean does the best he can to avoid losing conscious.

Meanwhile, out in the snow, a young billionaire runs as the wind down the mountain, trying to find help. Sadly enough, he makes a terrible face plant in the snow, but he quickly scrambles back up and ignores the pain in his ankle as he keeps running. He has to find Alfred. He has to find… anyone.

Bruce starts running faster and faster, panting heavily as he runs down a snowy hill and down a steep mountain path, trying to keep his balance for not falling again.

As the young boy runs, he quickly realizes he really need some more exercise training, because he's already really exhausted. Bruce can't help himself and slows down to catch up some breath.

While catching up his breath, the boy's eyes dart around the mountain, trying to locate where he is. How far he's away from the chalet. Nothing seems familiar, at all. Tears are burning behind his eyes.

Bat takes in a deep breath cupping the side of his mouth, and shouts; " HELP! DOES ANYONE HEAR ME?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" the only reply he gets is his own echo.

Bruce sighs disappointingly, taking a few steps further down the mountain.

"DOES ANYONE HEAR ME?!" the kid shouts, and as he takes a step the snow under his feet starts to slip, causing him to fall backwards and slides down the steep snow hill. Bruce can stop his rolling in time, otherwise he would have landed straight into an open bear trap. The billionaire scoots back quickly as the trap shuts.

Lil-Bat sighs in relieve, but then his ears pick up another sound. And, it's not a pleasant sound. Something is growling behind him.

Slowly, not making any sudden movement, Bruce turns his head and meets the yellow eyes of a wild wolf. The hair in its neck stands straight up, showing his large fangs as he growls. Bruce swallows anxiously.

Then, without hesitation, Lil-Bat jumps to his feet and starts running further down the hill, trying to get away from the hungry wolf as far as possible, but the wolf isn't about to let his meal get away that easily, and pursued.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lil-Bat shouts, running as the wind.

As the young boy keeps running, with the wolf in tow, suddenly a familiar voice echoes through the mountains; 'MASTER BRUCE! GET DOWN!"

Bruce looks up, and in the distance he sees Alfred standing atop of a snow hill. Detective Gordon and Bullock standing beside him, guns aimed at him. With one big leap, the young billionaire plants himself into a pile of snow, and gun shots soon echoes through the mountains.

After two bullets almost hit him, the wolf takes his defeat and rushes off, back into the mountains. The three adults rush toward the young billionaire, wrapping him tightly into a hug.

* * *

After Sean planted his seat onto Nate's foot, the street boy starts fighting harder against his ropes and so does Selina.

"You little brat!" Nate spits angrily, casting over Sean with his gun. "Give me back my diamonds, or else-

Suddenly, Nate's eyes grow wide in pain and shock, and the villain starts to howl in pain. Behind him stood Selina, and she had planted her knife into the bullet wound she gave him earlier.

"Selina, quickly!" Sean hollers as Nate rolls across the floor in pain. Selina immediately cuts the street boy's ropes, and quickly does the same with her other friends.

Angrily that Selina hurt him for the second time, Nate scrambles up to his feet, darting his eyes across the floor to search for his gun.

"Are you looking for this?" Sean says, and when the villain lifts his head up, he sees the street boy standing a few steps away from him, gun aimed toward him.

"You won't shoot!" Nate taunts, swinging on his feet because of the blood loss.

"Yes, I will!" Sean threatens, cocking the gun. "You won't hurt anyone, ever again."

Sean slowly starts to pull the trigger, but then a small hand touches his arm, and Sean looks up, staring into Selina's green eyes.

"No, Sean. Let the police deal with him. If you shoot, you're just like him. That's not what you want, right?"

"He hurt us, Selina! He shot at Bruce! He killed Bruce!"

"You don't know that!" Selina replies. "Maybe Bruce did get out. Maybe Bruce found help."

"What if he didn't make out? What if he's buried, alive?"

"Sean, Bruce is fine! I can feel it!" Sean looks from Nate back to Selina, and then to his other friends, who gathered around him. And in that moment, Sean realized he truly had made some great friends.

Slowly, the young street boy lowers the gun, nodding at Loïc to grab a rope and tie Nate to a chair. But soon as Loïc takes a step, they hear something roaring, and then…. Something big barges straight through the wall.

They all immediately recoil to the floor, and when they look up they see Bruce, sitting in a snow remover, grinning from ear to ear. Beside him, an equally wide grinning Alfred, Jim and Bullock.

"What do you say about that? I can demolish a chalet!"

They all start to cheer and laugh, skipping up their 'heroes' and squeeze them into hugs. Detective Bullock and Gordon, putting two shiny bracelets around Nate's wrist.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of all these twists and turns?**

 **Next chapter: Fun with Alfred and the cops, which means there's going to be a snow fortress and a snowball fight:D**


	38. Switzerland:Irking Alfred, Jim & Bullock

**Hi guys, thank you all so much for your feedback on the previous chapter, and though I like to read you all noticed how strong Sean was in that chapter, I can't help to feel a little sorry for Bruce. I mean, he ran through snow, chased by a hungry wolf and saved his friends. Don't get me wrong, but isn't a little bit a hero too LOL**

 **Anyway, back to this chapter, as promised here are lots and lots of stuff the kids do to the poor adults, which is kinda funny, right? Sean and Selina can't stop laughing as Alfred and Jim have a row in the supermarket, Bullock desperately wants to win a snowball fight with Sean, and of course, all Jim wanted was a little moustache, but sadly enough Selina isn't impressed by it, and Sean thinks it's a rodent. TEDOG"s idea, by the way LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Switzerland – Irking Alfred, Jim & Bullock**

A very tired Alfred Pennyworth, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock lie slumped out in a couch, and or armchair. The six children managed to make them physical and emotional exhausted. How you ask? Well, this is what happened the next hours after the adults found Bruce and saved the other children.

 **A few hours earlier**

Six children stand beside the road, grinning madly to Nate as Jim pushes him in the back of a police car. Nate scowls angrily at them. As the Swiss police car drives off, the children wave tauntingly, and Nate promises himself that once he gets out, he will find those brats and show them who's the boss.

"Well, that was quite an adventure, wasn't it?" Jim smiles as he and the pack of children walk to his rented car. Jim hops behind the wheel. Sean calls shut gun while the other five children pack together in the backseat. "So, back to the chalet, or do you guys get some sightseeing in town?"

"Town!" they all cry gleefully, and perfectly in sync. Jim shakes his head with a smile, wondering where he gotten himself in to as he starts the car and heads to town. The 'gang' sing from the top of their lungs with the song on the radio. The pedestrians eye the car worriedly.

"Well, guys, this looks like a nice restaurant," Jim says, parking the car on the restaurant's parking lot. The troop immediately dash out the car and skip into the restaurant, over to the top floor and sit down at the finest table by the window, waiting for Jim.

"Jim will take a while, so why don't you explain to me how you ever could get that gun," Sean says, sitting down and staring at the smirking Selina. "I remember I locked it securely and put the key in my pocket."

"Ah, yes," Selina nods, grabs the menu and looks at Sean, surreptitiously. "Remember our talk in the attic? Remember I uhm, well… Selina starts to giggle awkwardly.

"You touched my waist!" Sean exclaimed, slapping his head as he finally gets it. "You didn't touch my waist, but you stole the key from my pocket!" Selina nods in reply. "Never stick your fingers in my pockets again!"

Sean jumps from behind the table, and starts to pursued Selina all around the restaurant. The remaining kids shrug, picking up the menu and start to order some food. After all, it's Jim who pays the bill.

The food arrives, Selina returns at the table, limping and holding her butt in pain. Sean had spanked her with a…. food tray? Sean waves with it at Selina as a warning, tucks it underneath his arm and marches back to the table with a grin.

After a forty-five minutes search through the restaurant, Jim finally arrived at the top floor and found them, eating. He walks upon them and throws his arms up in despair at the mess on the table which greets him.

"You took your time," Annie snorts, chewing on a piece of meat. "What's it like not being like me? Relaxing?"

"Or, how we like to call it, boring!" Selina cries gleefully and some mash potatoes flies through the air and hits Jim straight in the face. The young cat-girl laughs nervously, not meeting Jim's eyes, which is probably for the best because Jim's gaze slowly turns murderous.

Clenching his right fist, Jim slams down onto the table. Its' a credit to the manufacturers of the table that he doesn't shatter it. He hunches over his fist.

Jim pulls in a deep shaky breath, grabs Sean's napkin and wipes the mash potatoes from his face. Then, the cop shakes his head, dragging in another long breath and blowing it out again before starting to straighten up.

Jim, in tight whisper; "Selina…

"What?" Selina asks, cocking her head playfully. "You wanted some gravy with it?" And with that, the young cat burglar grabs the gravy spoon and catapults the brown sticky liquid from it into Jim's face.

The cop moans and slumps down over the napkin in his hands. Selina has the decency to look awkwardly as her friends burst into a guffawing laughter. Jim glances up at them momentarily.

Lil-Cat, as Jim's breathing becomes more intense; "Wait, before you do anything that you might regret…." Jim half-groans. "Um, one question. Just let me ask one question." Jim looks at her, his eyes still of fury. Selina holds in a fit of giggles as she gestures toward her own top lip; "Are you really going to keep that?"

The young cat-burglar was revering to the hairy 'snail' underneath Jim's nose, which the cop refused to shave off after Barbara left him for another cop. Bullock said the ladies like men with hair on their face. That was the main reason why Bullock grew himself a beard.

The children laugh their heads off as they look at Jim, who draws in one more long breath, then hurls himself at Selina, grabbing her jacket sleeves and bundling her back across the floor until Selina loses her balance on the chair and they both fall to the floor. Jim on top of Selina, trying to throttle her.

Later, the six children and the cop have presumably been thrown out of the restaurant and have relocated to a café. Jim orders some milk a doughnuts for the kids and coffee for himself.

The nice lady, who brings the milk, doughnuts and coffee, gives Jim a warm smile, nodding her head over the table with the children and whispers; "Quite a bunch of sweet children you have there."

Jim frowns, looking over to the gang of children, who smile and waves sweetly. Selina and Sean even send a cheeky wink into his direction. Jim smiles at the lady, sheepishly.

"They are so polite and adorable, especially the one with the brown curls. Though, it's a little weird her thank you sounded more like a purr, and I think she even nuzzled me like a cat." The lady strokes her chin.

"Yeah, she does that," Jim says, still with a sheepishly grin. He throws a dirty look over the children. They still smile and wave sweetly.

Jim's upper lip starts to tremble as anger rises inside him, and it looks like the moustache grows. Well, to Sean anyway.

The young street boy stands up from his seat and slowly lingers over to the cop's table, shushing him by putting his finger on his own lips. Jim and the lady frown.

"Jim, don't… move…" Sean whispers, and the cop's frown slowly turns worriedly.

Before the cop can ask any questions, the street billionaire hurled himself onto Jim's lap and grabs a hand full moustache, pulling it while muttering; "I'll get you, rodent!"

The poor cop howls in pain, his arms swaying around as attempt to get the crazy street boy off of him. Sadly enough, Sean doesn't let go. He even starts to pull harder until… the 'rodent' dangles defeated between his fingers. Sean had ripped it off.

Sean, realizing it was no rodent at all; "Oops, Sor-reeeeeeeyyyy, Jim!"

That's it! Anger fills Jim's eyes, and he explodes like a volcano. As the street boy skips off, back to his friends, Jim hurls himself across the table and toward Sean, ready to throttle him.

"What, I said sorry!" Sean hollers, as he starts to run around the café, people eyeing the two with concern. "I thought it was a rodent!"

With that said, Sean can see his words make Jim only angrier and he flees the café. Jim pursued, but comes to halt when Sean takes a run up and starts to climb up the café wall, all the way to the roof.

To Sean's surprise, he comes face to face with Selina and Bruce, smirking at him. He starts to wonder how they got there, without him knowing it.

"You know, Lil-Bat, do you agree with me if I say Sean climbed this building like a cat would do? Like, I would do?" Bruce nods agreed. Sean stares down, embarrassed. He doesn't like being compared with a Cat, or Selina.

Later, the lot of them have presumably been thrown out of the café and have relocated to a kebab shop. Jim stands with his back against the counter, staring at the young kids before him.

Jim apparently managed more than just an attempted throttling, because Sean has taken his jacket off and is holding a paper napkin to a cut on his lip. He glares angrily at Jim as he raises his head, avoiding Sean's glare.

Jim clears his throat and meets the children eyes, one by one. Then, looking round at the other customers and backs down a little, blowing out a long breath.

Sean steps closer to him and speaks quietly; "Jim, there's something you need to know. Your moustache really looked like a rodent!"

Jim is about to hurl himself onto Sean again, but Bullock stops him in time. The kids had called him, telling him it would be better to show up at the kebab shop. For their safety.

"There's also something else we need to tell you," Selina whispers, stealing glances across the kebab shop where Bruce, Annie, Rikki and Loïc stood, talking. "Gotham is in danger, Jim!"

"Yeah," Sean nods agreed, taking the paper napkin from his lip and stares at the blood in it, winching. "There's a big eared man making plans to arrive at Gotham, tell everyone he's the new mayor and will help to clean Gotham. But, he has other plans in mind…

"And we think it has something to do with Bruce," Selina adds. "That big eared guy's niece has way to much interest in my Kitty Toy Bruce."

"We need your help to stop this guy," Sean adds, stuffing the paper napkin in his pocket.

Jim stares at them in amazement, then turns to throw a quirky 'can-you-believe-these-brats?!' to Bullock. He turns back to the street kids.

"My help?"

The two children narrow as they deduces Jim's genuine reaction to their request. Sherlock told them everything about deducting people. They smile cheeky.

"You have missed this. Admit it!" Sean says, zooming his face close to Jim's. "us, being here, and you being in Gotham, all alone, trying to find the responsible people that's behind the Wayne murder."

"Yeah, you like the thrill of the chase, don't you?" Selina adds, placing her hands in her hips. "The blood pumping through your veins, just you and us against the rest of the world...

Selina can't finish her sentence, because Jim rears his head back and then moves in for the kill.

* * *

20 minutes' drive later, Jim parks the car down the road and orders the children to step out and get their butts in the chalet. They quickly scramble out, and charge onto the garden path and into the chalet.

"You really didn't have to punch my nose with your massive forehead!" Selina cries angrily, holding her nose as she staggers into the study to find Alfred. He's sitting in his armchair calmly reading a book. "Look what Gordon did to me!"

"You probably asked for it!" Alfred growled, not even looking up and turns a page of his romance book, resuming his reading. Selina stomps angrily to the couch and flops down.

"Alfred, what's for dinner?" Sean strolls into the room, eyeing Selina with concern as she nestles herself onto the couch, cat like. He quickly looks back at Alfred, who shuts his romance book with a snap.

"No idea," the butler replies. "I still have to do the shopping." The kids all moan angrily. How dares Alfred to let the fridge go empty? Doesn't he know that kids of their age always have hungry? "I'll be better off."

"Yeah, you do that!" Sean spits angrily, folding his arms. "This body needs energy, and therefore, it needs food.

"Can I come?" Selina lifts her head up, staring at Alfred with sad kitty eyes. "I don't want to stay here at the moment. Not if that dirty Gordon cop is here too!"

"Yeah, I agree," Sean adds importantly. Then, pointing to his upper lip; "You see this busted lip? Jim's work."

"So, I presume neither of you want to stay here when Jim is the babysitter?" Alfred growls and the two street kids bob their heads up and down. "That's easy fixed. Gordon comes with me, and Bullock will be the babysitter!" Cue, satisfied smirk as the butler and the cop stroll out the front door.

The two street kids, left behind in the study with no one less then Bullock as their babysitter, share a look, and if like they can read each other mind, two smiles intensify.

"Bullock, Sean and I are out!" Selina cries gleefully as the kids skip to the front door. Sadly enough they have to halt, because the detective steps between them and the door.

The big haired cop frowns his eyebrows suspiciously, taking a sip from the can of beer he's holding in his hand, while holding the door knob with the other.

"And where are you two going, then?"

"Uhm, get some more sightseeing!" Sean replies a little too quickly, and the cop starts to frown more. "We like sightseeing. We are street kids, remember?" Then, the street boy adds dramatically; "No house can cage us!"

"Yeah, your right about that!" Bullock says importantly, taking another gulp of his beer. "No juvie or Foster Care either. You know what? I like to keep this chalet in one piece until my partner and that cranky butler returns, so maybe it might be better to let you two go."

"Yeah, you better!" Sean and Selina both agree in sync. "Because we will tear this chalet apart if you-

"Yeah, yeah, off you two!" Bullock snorts, opening the chalet door and the two street kids dash out before Bullock even had the time to change his mind.

* * *

Jim and Alfred both did a half of the grocery list and they finally meet at the cashier register. Unaware to both, two sneaky street kids linger upon the from behind and hide behind a pile of cat food cans.

"Oh, buy five and get two for free!" Selina cries excitedly as she reads the off sale sign. "Can you see any cat food in Alfred's cart?"

"Who care about the cat food?" Sean spits angrily, giving her a painful nudge with his elbow to shut her up. She gives him the stink-eye. "We are here to provoke Alfred and Jim, Remember?"

"Yes, I remember?" Selina meows angrily. "But still, this is a bargain, so why didn't Alfred buy any? I mean, my cats have to eat too, you know?"

"Shut up," Sean hisses between his teeth. "It can start any time now. Sherlock found a way to hack into the supermarket's cashier register and…

 _'Unexpected item in the bagging area,'_ the automated voice of the cashier register says, and the two kids behind the cat food hold in a fit of laughter. Jim frowns, Alfred growls. ' _Please try again.'_

Selina and Sean giggle quietly as they watch another twenty seconds at Alfred, holding a lettuce in a plastic bag and moves it slowly over the scanner to scan the barcode.

 _'Item not scanned. Please try again.'_

Alfred straightens his back, shooting daggers with his eyes toward the poor scanner, a deranged look in his eyes like he's about to attack the thing.

Suddenly, two all too familiar guffawing laughter's echoes through the supermarket, and the cop and the butler lift up their heads, slowly turning on their heels and start scanning their eyes through the supermarket. Their faces, dripping with hatred.

"You don't think they seen us, do you?" Selina giggles as she and Sean make away from the two adults as far as possible. Sean shakes his head as he still laughs like a maniac, dropping to the floor in the vegetable department.

"No, I don't think so," Sean says, holding his stomach in joy, and Selina collapses to the floor as well, but not after she tried to hold her onto a rack and it collapsed down with her. "Oops!" Sean giggled, laughing again as he sees Selina hadn't hurt herself, but laughed her head off too.

"Oops! I'm the one who's supposed to say that!" Selina cried full of glee, rolling over to Sean, and then the both of them continued rolling over the floor, laughing. Other shoppers backed away, disturbed.

Soon as they stopped laughing, the two street children skid back to the cashier register, knowing Jim and Alfred would be still busy with abusing the automated register. They know, because they 'accidently' forgot to tell Sherlock to stop. Okay, they, deliberately forgot to tell Sherlock to stop.

The cop and the Military Ninja Assassin finally calmed down again, and sadly they couldn't find the culprit of the laughter, and they figured they just had imagined it.

Jim quickly scanned all the items, and luckily nothing weird happened, so all he had to do now was insert the credit card and type his pin. Easy, right?

 _'Card not authorised. Please use an alternative method of payment.'_

"What the f-" Jim scowled, and Alfred slapped his forehead. Behind them, Sean and Selina holding their hands over their mouths to avoid their giggling. "I don't have any cash," and Jim empties his pockets to show. Alfred nods understandably.

"Let me try," Alfred says, taking his own credit card and flipped it into the cashier register.

 _'Card not authorised. Please use an alternative method of payment.'_

"Could you keep your voice down?!" Jim scowls angry at the device, and that's enough for the street kids to throw them over the edge of joy, and laugh their faces off.

 _'Card not authorized…._

Selina and Sean cackle madly when Jim starts shouting abuse to the device in total anger. Alfred drops his head tiredly. Total fear in his eyes when Jim, unaware to Selina and Sean, turns toward them.

A few seconds later, a madly scowling Jim chasing the young cat-burglar and street billionaire out the supermarket while laughing their heads off.

* * *

Some time later, Bullock is quite relaxed and reads Alfred's romance book. Bruce and Loïc were doing quiet things outside, and Annie and Rikki were out gallivanting. Where too? Bullock didn't care.

Jim and Alfred walk inside, both holding one of the street kids ear as they drag them along and into the study. Bruce and Loïc, skipped after them, concerned.

"What part of, 'babysitting', don't you understand?" Jim growls at the cop on the couch, then looking around as if he suspects more happened in his absence, but he can't tell what.

"You took your time," Bullock snorts, not looking up from his book and as if he had not heard Jim's sarcastic question.

"Is that my book?" Alfred growls, taking the book from Bullock's hands and closes it with a snap.

"If you are in romance books, then yes," Bullock says with a grin. Alfred gives the cop a dirty look, straightening his back regally. Bullock takes a sip from his beer and sees the adults brought back the street kids, but not the groceries. "What! I thought you two went out for shopping groceries?"

"Yeah, well, we bumped into a few problems!" Alfred growled, pointing over to the two street kids, now sitting beside Bullock on the couch. Selina, happily purring while nuzzling the crook of Sean's neck. Sean, awkwardly shifting while his eyes dart anxiously to the Jim and Alfred for help. Selina had clenched hers arms tightly around the street boy, so he couldn't escape from her nuzzles.

"What? Why not?" Bullock exclaimed, not getting the part why Alfred pointed at the street kids. The cop and the butler drop their heads, tiredly.

"They try to tell you, that it's our blame they didn't get the shopping," Selina purred as she nuzzled Sean's chest.

"Yeah, but they forget the part where they had a row, in the shop, with an automated cashier register and a pin-and-chip machine," Sean added, trying to push Selina away from him. Sadly enough, it didn't work.

"You…" Bullock snorts, holding in a fit of laughter; "You had a row with a machine?"

"Yeah, so?!" Jim scowls angrily, and then throwing a very hatred stare at the two children; "Why did you have to tell him that?" The two street kids stare back at Jim, holding in their amused smiles. Jim stare turns murderous, whispering through clenched teeth; "I really hate those kids."

"How is it possible for a person to have a row with a chip-and- pin machine?" Bullock asks, sitting back, amused.

"The same way you had a row with the candy machine at the Gotham precinct," Selina sings, continuing the nuzzling, not noticing the worlds iciest stink-eye Bullock gave her. "It sat there and Jim shouted abuse."

"Yeah, but he didn't attack it, like you did with the candy machine at the Gotham precinct!" Sean adds importantly, not minding for much longer the part where Selina nuzzled him. He knew he had no other choice then stay put, otherwise she might start to do something else if he kept struggling.

"Yeah, though it would be funny if he did!" Selina adds.

"Do you have cash?" Jim asks, ignoring the kids, and Bullock nods toward the coffee table, where his wallet is. Jim walks upon the coffee table, stealing glances at his partner; "You could always go yourself, you know? I bet you not even moved since we left."

"Yes, I did!" Bullock says, offensively. "I moved to the kitchen to grab myself a beer, and moved back to this couch to drink it and read Alfred's stupid romance book!"

"Yeah, and you will get some more exercise now we are back!" Selina laughs, jumping up to her feet. Sean sighs relieved, also jumping to his feet and running out the door to find his other possible friends.

"Uh, why?" Bullock asks stupefied.

"Because we head outside, with your credit card!" Selina snatches Bullock's wallet off the coffee table before Jim could lift a finger toward it to borrow some grocery money.

The lackadaisical cop swings to his feet as fast as the wind, and hurls toward the kitty to stop her, but sadly enough she is too fast for him, and she already dashed out the door and through the hallway.

"GUYS! WHO WANTS TO DO SOME SHOPPING?! WITH BULLOCK'S CREDIT CARD?!

Before the lackadaisical cop could reach the study door, four children and a speedster come bowling down the stairs and follow the kitty outside, and into town to spend all his well-earned money.

* * *

2 hours later of strolling through the town, Bullock collapsed tiredly down into an ice scream shop. _'where are those stupid kids?'_ Bullock asked himself, buying an ice cone with some coins he found in his pocket.

Then, suddenly six children stroll into the same ice scream shop. The boys carrying lots and lots of shopping bags. Well, Bruce and Loïc. They didn't dare to say no.

"So, I'm thinking, next trip…" Rikki says as she saunters upon an empty table. "We need a whole new look. ?

"Next trip?" Bruce puffs tiredly, dropping the shopping bags onto a seat, and plops down onto another. "My feet are soar."

"You need to block out the pain, Bruce," Rikki replies, taking her new sunglasses off and sets it atop of her head. "This is what we call, shopping."

"Fine," Bruce pants as his other friends plop down too. "But first I need to rest. And an ice scream."

"Okay, Bullock's tread," Selina says, taking the credit card from her pocket with a wide grin as she jumps up her feet and walks over to the counter. Sadly enough she meets a really deranged looking Bullock.

"Give that back!" Bullock growls, snatching the credit card from her hand and stuffs it back into his pocket. "You all turn that back to the shops, right now!"

"Ah, no," three very displeased looking girls whine in sync. "You can't do that!" Rikki spits.

"Indeed," Selina adds. "Look at us. This is the only clothes I've got. I really need more."

"Yeah, and so do we!" Sean says importantly.

"Not my problem!" Bullock scoffs. "If you need clothes, ask the butler!"

"Uh, not that I want to say anything mean about Alfred," Selina starts, folding her arms. "Okay, that's not completely true. I do want to say something really mean about that crazy old butler. We already live with that guy for like, I don't even know, but still, we didn't get anything new!"

"True!" Sean says, as he strikes his chin. "I say, we steal Alfred's credit card too and plunder it as well."

"Wait! What!" Bullock quickly speeds after the six children to stop them in time before they would reach the chalet, where they would make an attempt to steal Alfred's credit card.

* * *

When Bullock and the kids return at the chalet, there is no sign of Alfred and or Jim. Bullock roars in anger, because the note they left on the coffee table says; 'Alfred and I are at some fancy party. Don't try to call, we won't pick up. Why not? We need the relaxation.'

"Well, that means it's you and us, again!" Sean snorts. The other kids laugh their heads off in joy. All, except Bruce. He's slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, well, you know what I think?" Bullock roars, his face turning red. "You guys owe me something for plundering my credit card!"

"Yes, you are right," Selina cries, looking as sweetly as possible. The other kids nod in sync. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well…" Bullock stutters stupefied. He was quite surprised to see the kids agreed with him, which is a complete new thing, for them. "Well, around this time I always take a little nap, so why don't you all get outside and play?"

"So, while you take a nap, we can do anything what we like?" Sean asks, stroking his chin, thoughtfully.

"Yes," Bullock replies slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "As long it has nothing to do with hurting people, hurting each other, steal things or any other illegal thing."

"That's so unfair," Selina cries disappointingly, stomping her foot down. "That's pretty much all the things I do!"

"Yes, I know!" cue satisfied smirk from the lackadaisical cop. "Now, let me do my nap." Bullock collapses onto the couch, pushing himself all the way up with his feet, and cuddles a cushion. Two seconds later, deep asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

Sean strolls into the kitchen, trying to find himself some food. Maybe something that will give him some extra energy. As the young street boy makes a thoroughly search through all the cupboards, his eyes lock onto something interesting.

"Keep away from Sean and Selina at all cost," Sean reads the label attached to it. A mused smile curls his lips. "That sounds promising."

So, with his new found 'treasure' in his hands, the street boy sets off, practically dashing out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find the crazy street girl. She would be so proud of him.

Fifteen minutes later, when a guffawing scream echoes through the chalet, Bullock jolts up from his happy slumber, wildly jumping to his feet and spinning round to find the source, realizing it's coming from the hallway.

"I love off-limit things!" Sean cries excitedly as he comes card wheeling down the steps and through the hallway upon the stupefied looking cop in the study doorway.

"So true!" Selina cries, balancing a huge laundry basket on the edge of the landing.

Before Bullock could react to that, the kitty leaps into the laundry basket and comes flying down the stairs, skidding into Sean who flops onto his back, giggling madly. Then, the two proceeded to play Patty-cake.

The lackadaisical cop stares at the chaos and slowly backs through the hallway, not wanting to be part of it. He knows that he has to find the sugar and runs off to find a more securer place for the 'weapon'.

* * *

Soon as Bullock had found a new place for the sugar, and thinking the two street kids sugar rushed out the door because they wanted to lash out in the snow, the cop collapses onto his bed, head first. He soon dozes off.

"Beautiful," Sean grins as he sits back, please about his handiwork.

"We are good," Selina sighs as she stares at her work of art.

After a couple of other moments, the cynic starts to wake up. He was surprised to see the troublesome street kids staring at him. They leap up in fear as Bullock sits up.

"Oh," Selina cries nervously. "We didn't know you were awake."

"Yes, we were, uh, cleaning your room for you," Sean stutters.

"Bye!" Selina adds as she drags Sean out of the room. Bullock frowns. The room looks exactly the same as the last time he checked. And since when did Selina and Sean clean everything? That would be a first. Also, why does his beard feel heavier?

The lackadaisical cynic gasps in horror as he sees himself in the mirror on the wall. His lips dyed bright pink, and there is purple on his eyelids. His beard is braided and there are flowers woven in it. There is also a bow on top of his head. But to top of all… there is a huge bow on his gun.

"Sean! Selina!"

* * *

"Let's do something fun!" Selina cries, running upon her friends, Bruce, Annie, Loïc and Rikki, who stand in the snow making a snow man. Sean, following her closely. They could hear a wild roar coming from the chalet, meaning; Sean and Selina had irked Bullock, again.

"Yeah, we really should start making a snow fortress before that crazy cop gets here!" Sean bellows, hurling himself into the snow and starts making blocks of snow.

"What did you guys do this time?" Bruce asks, scratching his ear confused. Then, as reply, the cynic cop comes charging from the chalet. Pink lipstick and all.

Realizing they have to run, the pack of kids run into the mountains, making themselves away as far as possible.

4 hours later, they looked in awe at their self-made snow fortress. They are very satisfied with their handiwork. Now they only have to do is protect it from the adults.

It didn't take long for Bullock to come running up the mountain and reach their fortress. Okay, it took him four hours to run up that mountain, but it only took him five seconds to reach their finished fortress.

"You two… get your butts right here!" Bullock bellows, cue dramatic point toward the two street kids, smiling like idiots. An enormous snowball, straight in his face, is the reply he gets. The lackadaisical cop sputters angrily, whipping the snow from his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Alfred and Jim both frown as they hear Bullock's roar echoing through the mountains. They just arrived back at the chalet, finding the front door open and the house completely empty.

"That sounds not good," Jim says, revering to Bullock's roar which echoed earlier, now ringing weirdly into his ears, repeatedly. Wait! It's not ringing weirdly in his ears, repeatedly. Bullock roars it over and over again, like a broken record.

"Not good at all," Alfred says, dropping his head tiredly. Coming back from a fancy party, and relax once they're home was too good to be true. Bullock messed up, again.

"Do we help him?" Jim asks, striking his chin, thoroughly. "Nah," they say both in sync, turning away from the mountains and stroll into the chalet.

They would have turned on the TV to watch their favourite show called; 'what to do if you have a crazy house guest,' if it wasn't for the 'crazy house guest' to scream in pain. Her scream sounded like a cat, being dragged down a blackboard, and the two adults know they can't ignore that. Even though they want too.

A few minutes later they come scurrying up the mountain, noticing from a far a very gigantic snow fortress, guarded by the crazy kids. A few feet away, standing parallel with the kids snow fortress, stood Bullock's tiny fortress, desperately protected by the cop himself.

Behind the gigantic fortress stood Selina and her friends, covering themselves from Bullock's snowballs while the young cat-burglar holds her nose, in pain. A tiny line of blood streams down her face.

"You will pay for that, you lackadaisical idiot!" Sean bellowed angrily, clutching a snowball in his hand as he staggers backwards for aiming his best shot. Before the cop could react to that, the snowball makes a short trip through the air and collapses into Bullock's tiny fortress, making it grumble to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bullock roars, dropping dramatically beside his crumbled snow fortress. "You killed Fortress! I loved my Fortress! You will pay for this, Ornelas!"

And with that, when Jim and Alfred slap their foreheads tiredly, Bullock jumps back to his feet and starts bowling down the mountain, up to his car and drives off.

"Well, his words 'you will pay for this, Ornelas' doesn't make any sense if you run off and drive away," Loïc says, and Sean nods agreed. "Also, not much fun either."

"Yeah, your right," Sean says, sucking his lip in and nods to the other adults who are still rooted in their spot. "What do you think, guys? Two new 'enemies' trying to take OUR fortress?"

"Yeah, let's get them!" Bruce roars wildly, twirling on his feet, excitedly. "Protect BatCat Fortress!"

"You know, I like the name," Selina says, chewing the inside of her mouth, quizzically. "Much better then; Ornelas Fortress."

"No it's not!" Sean cries offended, about to hurl himself onto the crazy cat-girl when suddenly Bruce stops him, midway.

"Let's not fight about the name, shall we? The enemies are closing in." Bruce Wayne is right. Jim and Alfred are closing in, indeed. They are just a few steps away from their fortress, and they don't look happy.

"Get back!" Selina cries dangerously, ducking away behind the fortress as Sean signals to the 'guards' (Loïc, Rikki and Annie) to fire upon the two adults. A salvo of snowballs fly through the air and upon the butler and cop. They quickly drop themselves to the ground, head first.

The kids, quickly making new 'ammo' (snowballs), while the two adults take that opportunity to make their own fortress from scratch. It's not much, but it will do. It has too.

"Ha, we will destroy your puny fortress!" Bruce cries in guffawing laughter. A snowball flies toward him, and with his mouth still wide open, he catches it. Bruce starts to cough, wildly.

"What did you say?" Jim smirks, and he makes a high five with Alfred. They have to duck for that one, because Sean throws another snowball toward them, missing their faces by an inch.

Suddenly, a strange roaring sound echoes through the mountains, and they freeze in their spots if a very large Bobcat machine rolls upon them. Inside, a very over-excited Bullock, laughing his head off.

"I told you, I would get you, Ornelas!" Bullock says, laughing like a maniac. And with that, Sean starts running for his life. Bullock with the bobcat in tow.

* * *

 **So, what do you think, which was most funny? Also, you might be asking how Sean got a bleeding lip, well, that you'll find out in another chapter because there aren't many Switzerland chapters anymore, but I decided to add a 'take-out' chapter, with stuff I didn't add into the previous Switzerland chapters, and one of that will be Sean's and Jim's fight scene LOL**

 **Anyway, you all might have noticed I changed the title too, because I figured, since Sean moved into the Manor, it's kinda his to do list too, along with Cat's. Anyway, a part of me is a little scared you guys want Sean and Selina pair up as couple, but for now they stay friends, if you know what I mean. TEDOG says, Sean isn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment, he rather stays single.**

 **Review/fav/follow, to make Sean, Selina and Bruce excitedly happy:D**


	39. Switzerland: Sleepover at Sherlock's

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. It means a lot, and I'm so glad you all liked the antics they did to the adults. Also, I'm very happy to hear you like the title change, but the title change was also necessary. Sean started to become a main person, like Selina. Also, it's way funnier if it's now both their to do list. LOL**

 **Anway, as for Sean and Selina as couple, I asked TEDOG, and he gave me the *okay nod*, so there might be a change I will do it. But for now I keep them as Friends (don't be too angry at me). Because it's still to early in the story. Though, their will be more bonding, like some of you might have noticed in the avalanche chapter, and it will continue in the next chapters. Maybe their bond will get so close they will become couple, I don't know. The thing is, this story hasn't a straight story-line. I improvise while writing it LOL So, TEDOG said, "you can use them as couple when you're ready" but I do know you guys are already ready for seeing them as a couple:D**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Sleepover at Sherlock's**

"Yeah, don't you worry about them," a certain big eared man says to his criminal friend as they stare at the Holmes chalet. "Just an idiot with his boyfriend and his house keeper."

"They better be idiots!" the criminal friend exclaims angrily. "If they find out what lies beneath Full Moon Mountain…

"They won't find out!" the largely eared man spits back, and their mysterious conversation gets interrupted by a very loud noise. Dogs are barking in the distance.

"Well, it looks like my guard dogs warns off some unwanted visitors," the criminal grins.

The so-called 'unwanted' visitors happens to be Alfred and the pack of children. The two cops and the butler wanted to have some time without the kids, and asked Sherlock to babysit the children. Sherlock said yes, and John ran out the chalet, screaming his head off, demanding the cops and the butler to let him stay with them.

So, John was at the Wayne chalet, and Alfred drove the kids to the Holmes chalet. Sadly enough, the butler took a wrong turn and they ended up lost. All they could do was ring at the gate of the first chalet they crossed, and Bruce did. The dogs behind the gate, immediately started to bark.

"It looks like no one is home," Alfred says, eyeing the gate worriedly. The dogs jumped against it, making the poor thing shake and creak. It almost looked like the gate would give in. "I'm glad I'm at this side of the gate."

Bruce and Alfred back away anxiously and head back to the car where the other children waited like sweet little kids.

"You must be pretty scared for burglars if you buy a dog the size of that," Sean snorts, poking his head out the window and watches at the still wobbling gate, amused. "Hey, Cat-Face! I dare you for 100 bucks to break in there!"

"No problem!" Selina cries excitedly, opening the backseat door and jumps out, skipping over to the gate, which immediately start to wobble, viciously. The dogs barking and jumping against it.

"Miss Kyle! Get your butt off of there!" Alfred bellows angrily to the kitty-girl. She already climbed up the wobbly thing. Alfred quickly wraps his strong arms around her waist and pulls her back, and drags her back to the car, kicking and screaming.

"Yes! I just earned 100 bucks!" Sean cheers happily. Selina shoots a stink-eye.

"No, you did not!" Selina sits down onto Bruce's lap, staring angrily at the street boy beside them. "You owe me 100 bucks. I already climbed up that stupid fence, and I would be in the chalet if Alfred didn't stop me! So, pay up, Ornelas!"

"No, you DIDN"T break in, like I told you to do. I said; I dare you for 100 bucks to BREAK IN THERE! Pay up, Cat-Face!"

"No. I like to take a rain check!" Selina cries dangerously. Then, lowering her voice so Alfred can't hear her; "I'll break in another time."

Alfred drives off, and the dogs behind the gate start to howl, viciously. They continue their drive to the Holmes chalet, which isn't easy. Everything looks the same.

"You know, Alfred?" Annie cries into Alfred's ear. "You should have bought a map!" The butler shoots an icy look at the speedster. "Also, if you let me, I got us at Sherlock's chalet in no time."

"Yeah, we told you didn't have to drive us," Sean adds, stealing worriedly glances at Selina, who's nuzzling Bruce. She better not start nuzzling him. "Annie could get us there, a lot faster."

"Yeah, and I would have received a bill because she would have sped through traffic and or red lights," Alfred grumbles.

"Of course you wouldn't," Annie snorts. "I travel faster than the speed of light. All the cops would see on the picture is a blur!"

"Wait! You can even do that with a car?" Sean asks, moving to the edge of his seat, interestedly. Annie shrugs. "Ow, Alfred, let her try!"

"Mr Ornelas, get your butt back in your seat and put your seat belt on," Alfred growls, glaring angry to the boy through his rear view mirror. Sean sits back, disappointedly.

"Someone ruined that guys fun palace a long time ago," Sean scoffs. Suddenly, a blur of black and brown leaps from Bruce's lap to his, purring in his ears, softly.

"Don't be sad, Kitty Toy Sean!"

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when Alfred finally steered the car to halt beside the Holmes chalet, and six children drag themselves out the car.

"My legs are so stiff!" Sean yawns, limping up and down to get rid of the numb feeling in his legs.

"Yeah, I'm even numb at places I didn't know I had," Selina cries dully. She heaves herself out the car, and collapses down beside it. "Why did you have to make us get lost?"

"Yeah, next time I drive!" Sean growls, swaying on his feet. They are still numb. "You are a crappy chauffeur."

"Oh, there you are," Mrs Hudson cries excitedly, poking her head through the front door and waddles upon them. "We already got a little worried."

"Yeah, thanks to the crappy butler, we got lost!" Sean grins, ducking away when he sees Alfred's hand coming toward his head. "Missed!"

"How is that even possible?" Sherlock comes strolling upon them, madly grinning at the kids. "The Wayne Chalet is in a cave-like hollow in that cliff. All your butler had to do was driving along this road, and take a turn to the left. From there he could see our chalet."

"Like I said; crappy." Sean has to run for that one, because the silver haired Military Ninja Assassin doesn't like to be called; crappy. Especially not three times in a row.

"Well, your all here now and that's all that matters," Mrs Hudson says as she and the others watch Sean getting chased all over the chalet's property by Alfred. "Please come in. Dinner is nearly ready."

"Yeah, you like to join, Mr Pennyworth?" Sherlock grins. "Or do you prefer to step back in your car and drive back to the Wayne Chalet? I mean, if it takes the same amount of time as you used for getting here, you better might consider of leaving now."

"Sherlock," Mrs Hudson says with a warning in her voice. The high functional sociopath simply grins. "You are welcome to stay, Mr pennyworth," Mrs Hudson says with a warm smile.

"That's because he's a male, her age, and single," Sherlock says and the kids burst into guffawing laughter. Mrs Hudson quickly scrambles back into the chalet to hide her blushing face.

Alfred, who hadn't noticed any of that because he was to occupied with trying to catch the street boy, turns on his heels and decides to leave him be. Then, quickly strolling regally back to the car to open the trunk, taking out their bags and tosses them upon the garden path; grumbling; "Today, I'm officially not your butler anymore. Good luck with them, Mr Holmes!"

"It's Sherlock!" the sociopath spits angrily. "Mr Holmes is my brother, Mycroft." Alfred ignores Sherlock's words, opens the car door and hops behind the wheel, merrily whistling his way back to the Wayne Chalet.

"Guys, is it safe for me," Sean asks, his head popping up from a pile of snow he used as camouflage. It really worked well with his white t-shirt. Alfred even hadn't seen him when he strolled regally back to the car and left.

"Yes, Alfred left," Bruce says with a smile, scurrying to the chalet with the bags, and some of them was pretty heavy. Well, the bags that belonged to the girls were heavy. Bruce wondered what kind of junk they need for a four days visit at Sherlock's chalet. He decided not to ask them.

"B, you really need to build more muscles!" Sean takes the bags from Bruce like they aren't heavy at all. The street boy lifts them up, smirking and dashes with them inside. Mrs Hudson points him the rooms.

Sean staggers up the stairs with six suitcases. Three of them he leaves in the boys bedroom, while leaving the remaining bags… in the attic.

"Ehm, Sean is it, right?" Mrs Hudson says, frowning. Sean nods with grin. "Ehm, didn't I tell you the girls bedroom was next to the boys bedroom?"

"Yes, you did, Mrs Hudson," Sean replies politely. "But I think the girls are smart enough to find them in the attic. Girls bedrooms are not a safe place for boys."

As Sean saunters off the boys room, Mrs Hudson wonders what he meant with that. To her, those three girls look really sweet and polite. They wouldn't be capable to harm a boy, right? Mrs Hudson turns on her heels, heading back downstairs to prepare the table for dinner.

* * *

"Mrs Hudson?" Bruce says, helping the house keeper with the dish. "When Alfred got us lost, we came to a big chalet. There was a big keep-out sign, and they had big dogs by the sound of it."

"Yeah, they don't like visitors!" Sherlock says, sitting in his arm chair and cleaning his violin bow. In the kitchen, the three girls were playing with Sherlock's experiment kit. Sean and Loïc were doing some arm wrestling in the living room.

"Sherlock, do you mind if we mix the purple liquid with the green powder?" Annie asks, and not waiting for a reply, the three girls start to mix it anyway. It starts to hiss wildly.

"HIDE!" Selina screams.

Suddenly, the chalet starts to shake wildly, after a loud explosion was heard from the kitchen. The walls, decorated with purple, green, yellow and blue liquid. It was a total mess. Even Mrs Hudson and Bruce were covered in the strange liquid.

"Yeah, told you to find cover!" Selina says, smiling sheepishly as she and the other two girls come from under the kitchen table. They even hadn't a splatter of liquid on them.

"I told you not to boil the stuff with your mermaid powers," Annie says, staring at the platinum blonde girl.

"Oh, come on!" Rikki cries gleefully. "Even you have to admit it was a cool thing!" Selina and Annie nod agreed. Rikki grins, satisfied.

"Why you girls always do the cool things without me?" Sean says, still sitting on the couch with Loïc, who stares at the girls, stupefied. What did they mean with 'mermaid powers'? Yeah, sure he knew Rikki was a mermaid. He found out when they were buried under the avalanche. But he didn't know about the powers. "Can you guys, do it again?" Sean skips excitedly over to the girls.

* * *

Sean saunters up to the attic to find the girls bags. Selina forced him to do so, otherwise he had to braid their hair, again. And Sean is extremely embarrassed about his braiding skills. Actually, the day he found his new skill is a painful memory.

One day during his so called 'street years' a 31 year old woman found him on the streets. She used to be a hairstylist. She told Sean, if he wanted to stay alive he had to braid her hair, perfectly. If it wasn't perfect for her, she would stab him in the heart. She showed the poor street boy she had a knife to show him she meant what she said.

So, filled with the thoughts of being stabbed and fearing for his life, Sean did his absolute best to braid her hair. Too much of the woman's surprise, it was a perfect braid, and she told Sean he had skills. As gift for showing him her skill and the perfect braid, the woman decided to let him go.

It was a painful memory, and Sean promised himself he would never tell anyone his braiding skill story, even though there might be a change Selina or any of the other girls would feel sorry for him and would stop asking him to braid their hair. No, to avoid braiding their hair, Sean went back to the attic, to grab their bags.

"Lots of dust, here," Sean coughs, swaying his arms wildly to get rid of the floating dust particles. Sadly enough, the young street kid loses his footing and lands backwards on an old matrass. Dust flying up in the air, making the street boy gasp for air.

 _'So, that's where I left the bags?'_ Sean thinks as he realizes what made him trip. Slowly the street boy crawls back to his feet, suddenly noticing a piece of paper, lying in the corner of the attic.

Curiously, the street billionaire scurries over, picking it up and unfolds it. He really has to avoid the brownish paper crumbles between his fingers. Sean never seen anything like this before.

With a 'awe' expression on his face, the young boy turns on his heels and leaps over the bags, scrambling down the stairs and through the hallway, up to the boys bedroom. He also ignores Selina's angry shouts if she asks him about their bags.

"If you want something done, do it yourself," Selina sighs tiredly, turning on her heels and back into the girls room. "Annie, you get the bags while…" Annie nods, speeding off, whipping Selina's and Rikki's hair up in the process. "…and meanwhile, Rikki and I will think of a plan to get Sean back for not returning our bags," the speedster hears as she returns into the girls room, tossing the bags onto the beds.

"So, what's the plan?" Annie asks as joke. Selina and Rikki give her a dirty look, whipping the hair from their eyes. "Sooorryyy!"

* * *

2 hours later; "So the plan is," Annie says, striking her chin, thoughtfully. "You want me, to speed into the boys bedroom, kidnap Sean and leave him on top of Full Moon mountain?"

Selina nods, grinning happily; "You got it."

"Why, exactly?"

"Because he dumped our bags in the attic-

"Yes, I get that part," Annie says, swaying her arms impatiently. "But why me? Why not you, or Rikki?"

"Because…" Selina says, closing her eyes tiredly. "Because that kid is too fast for us. We never catch him. You can."

"True," Annie replies, puffing her chest proudly. "Fine!"

"WE GET YOU, SEAN ORNELAS!" the three girls shout loudly. Bruce and Loïc, eyeing Sean worriedly. Sean shrugs, uninterested. It's not like they will get him, right?"

Before the street kid knows what happens, he's standing on top of Full Moon Mountain, freezing his butt off.

"What, you even couldn't bring my jacket along?!" Sean bellows angrily. "Girls, you are so mine!"

And with that, Sean stomps his way down the mountain, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. He knows exactly who's plan this was. Kitty-face Kyle. Soon as he arrives back at the chalet, he would give her some good spanking, bare handed if needed. Then he would get Annie, and even Rikki. Sean knows they are all playing cahoots.

"Ehm, do we need to tell Sherlock about Sean's disappearance?" Loïc asks, staring baffled at Sean's empty bed.

"No, it's fine," Bruce says, smiling plaintively. "Sean will find his way back. No worries. He will be back, any-

"Okay, guys!" Sean comes charging into the boys room, not even letting Bruce finishing his sentence. Bruce gives Loïc a told-you-so look.

"Were did Annie drop you?" the young billionaire asks.

"Full Moon Mountain. At the top!"

"Wait! How did you get back so fast?"

"Dah, it's me you're talking about. I can run fast, remember?" Sean says, flopping down onto his bed. "But the girls can't keep doing this to me. It's time I fight back!" Sean bellows, dramatically.

"You… always fight back when the girls pull a prank on you," Bruce says. He shares a worried look with Loïc. They can see Sean is brooding onto something. The way he sucks his lips in, shows he's thinking, really hard.

"Okay, this is what we do," Sean says, like he had not heard Bruce's words. "I'll walk into the girls bedroom, and give Selina the spanking I imagined I would give her during the trip back to the chalet. She totally deserves it."

"Yeah, or…" Loïc says, looking thoughtfully. Then, noticing Sean's icy stare, quickly correcting himself; "You spank her." Sean holds up his thumbs. No one will give him advice how to get payback.

"YOU!" Sean bellows dramatically, bowling into the girls bedroom. Guffawing screams follows soon after, and the street kid looks baffled as Annie hides herself behind a curtain, Rikki ducks away into the bathroom and Selina covers herself with her blanket.

Slowly the street boy backs away, through the door and scurries into the boys room, looking embarrassed at the floor.

"That sounded like they weren't dressed properly," Bruce says. Sean turns red, and the young billionaire and the mountain boy drop onto their beds, laughing their faces off.

Back, in the girls bedroom. "Told you screaming and hiding would work," Selina states proudly, as she, Annie and Rikki come from their hiding spot, dressed properly. "You should have seen the look on his face. Priceless!"

* * *

The next morning, three boys stroll all yawning into the living room. Sherlock smiles mysteriously at them, then looking over to the kitchen were the girls are, helping Mrs Hudson with breakfast. Helping, you ask? Yes, they act nice and sweetly around the old lady. That way she thinks the boys are over-reacting.

"Girls, I'm, uh…" Sean stutters, looking all blushed again. "I wanted to say sorry for, ehm…. charging into your room last night."

"Aw, no problem, Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina cries gleefully, wrapping her arms tightly around the boys neck. Sean can barely breath. "We faked the whole not-dressed-properly thing, so-

"What?!" Sean growls, his eyes almost dropping from his sockets in surprise. His mouth, almost dropping to the floor. "You girls… FAKED?!" The three girls bob their heads in sync.

Selina and Rikki had to run for that one, and Annie had to speed off because a VERY angry Sean Ornelas pursued them.

"That kid does a lot of pursuing, " Sherlock says, and Bruce and Loïc nod agreed as they watch the girls dash out the door and Sean runs after them, bellowing insults.

"You'll never get us, Ornelas!" Selina bellows, laughing her face off when she suddenly collapses into a person. The young cat-burglar drops backwards into the snow. "I'm so sorry, Sir, I…" Selina stutters, opening her eyes and… "Whoa, the ears. Did anyone ever tell you look like a freaking bat?!"

Galavan doesn't like that. He growls angrily. Then, Sean hurls himself on top of Selina, and Galavan is witnessing a disturbing sight of Sean, pummelling Selina. Not wanting anything to do with the two, the big eared man turns on his heels, calling his criminal friend to meet him somewhere else.

* * *

Mrs Hudson strolls to the front door to pick up the envelope that was just put through the mail box. She eyes it curiously, noticing the Galavan crest on it. It looked like an invitation, but it was send to Bruce Wayne.

"Look Bruce, someone send you an invitation by the looks of this envelope," Mrs Hudson says, scurrying over to the young billionaire and gives him the envelope. "It has the Galavan crest on it."

Bruce takes it and opens it curiously, silently reading the invitation. The young boy starts to blush.

"Wait! Isn't that silver haired girls name not Galavan?" Annie asks, stroking her chin. Selina's eyes shoots up, angrily.

"No! But her uncle and aunt's name is Galavan!" the young cat-girl cries maniacally. "B, give it to me, now!"

And with that, she snatches the note from Bruce's hands, quick reading it. Her face turns murderous.

"What's wrong with that stupid girl?!" Selina starts waving angrily with the note in her hand. "How many times do I have to hurt her, before she realizes the boys are my Kitty Toys?!"

"Yeah, it's so wrong to steal someone else Kitty Toys!" Annie cries dramatically. "Wait, that sounds so weird, do you even know that?"

"Yeah, it does," Selina agrees, then screaming dramatically; "But they are still MINE, and she can't play with them without my permission!"

"True!" Rikki replies, not looking up from her magazine.

"Could you girls shut up and let me read the note?" Sean growls, stealing the letter from Selina, quickly ducking away before she could hit him. "Dear Bruce Wayne," Sean reads, then glancing at Bruce; "The words 'Dear Bruce Wayne' makes you already blush? Man, you are way too easy."

"True," Rikki says again, turning the page of her magazine but doesn't look up. They all look at her, confused. "Well, read the rest, will yah?"

"Dear Bruce Wayne…" Sean starts.

"Yeah, yeah, we already heard that part!" Selina steals the letter back. "Also, it sounds creepy if you say 'Dear Bruce Wayne.'" Then, Selina reads; "I wanted to invite you, and your two friends, Loïc and Sean, to come over for diner…

"Wait! Does this means she's going to eat them?" Rikki asks as joke and this time she does look up from her magazine. "I mean, she could. I mean, her aunt's nickname is 'Tigress.' Maybe her aunt will eat them."

"Of course she won't eat us," Loïc says and chuckles. Sean give him a 'are-you-sure' look, and Loïc isn't so sure anymore. Bruce turns pale.

"Well, either way, you guys aren't leaving this chalet without me!" Selina hurls herself onto her three Kitty Toys and chains them onto her.

"Wait! Who gave her these chains?" Sean asks, striking his chin. Mrs Hudson points over to Sherlock, who grins pleased. "Well, then I can assure you, Cat-Face, we won't go to the Galavans."

"Yeah right!" Selina says, rolling her eyes doubtfully. "I know you by now, Ornelas! You just say that because you want me to release you, and when I do you all go running to that silver haired backstabber!"

"No I won't!" Sean folds his arms as he feels offended by her words. "I have other plans, which will not involve that silver haired backstabber!"

"Such as?" Selina places her hands in her hips, buckling one of them. "And don't try to lie, Ornelas, because you won't get away this time. Tell me the truth and I'll give you the key to your chain so you can unlock yourself."

"No! My secret, and I won't tell any of you!"

"Fine, then I'll swallow your key, and you have to wait until it leaves my body."

"Fine! Then I'll wait!" Sean bellows angrily. "But I'm telling you, you won't swallow it because-

"I will do it!" Selina cries angrily. "But it will mean you have to come with me, every time I'll have to go to the bathroom. Also, when I feed my cats. When I play with my cats. When my cats play with you. When-

"Fine, I tell you, but please don't make your cats play with me," Sean says, holding his hands up in defense. "Now give me that freaking key!"

"Secret first!"

"Fine! I found a map in Sherlock's attic. I think it's a map that shows us where to find the cave entrance that will lead as through the tunnels beneath Full Moon Mountain. I wanted to sneak out on my own and explore the caves."

"Without us?!" Selina stomps onto Sean's feet, angrily. Sean doesn't flinch at all. It looks like he didn't even feel it. "Where is that map?"

"Key!"

"Map!"

"Give her that freaking map!" Bruce bellows, shifting onto his feet, impatiently. "I have no idea why you guys act so weird. I don't know this silver haired girl, but if she's so nice to invite us over, we should take that invitation. It's a polite thing to do."

"You're right, Bruce," Selina admits, striking her chin.

"Thank you, Selina." Bruce sighs relieved. "Now, can you give us the key and-

"Just not with her," Selina cuts the billionaire off. Bruce stares at her, baffled. Selina smirks. "Now, I give you all your key, and we go exploring those caves."

"Fine, but I will be the leader because I'm the one who found the map in the first place," Sean grumbles, taking an old looking piece of paper from his pocket and shows it to Selina and the others. They all nod agreed, and Selina gives them their keys so they can unlock themselves.

* * *

Six kids stroll down Full Moon Mountain, followed by Bruce's dog, Nouschka. They immediately reach the beach and hire a small boat, big enough for all of them. Nouschka jumps in, barking excitedly.

"According to this map, the entrance to the cave must be over there," Sean says, holding the map in his hands as he enters the boat. "Bruce, time to create some muscles, you row!"

Bruce starts to row, the best he can, but sadly enough it isn't going really fast. After four minutes, the poor billionaire starts to sweat and pant heavily.

"You know, with this speed we won't be there by nightfall," Rikki says, taking her shoes off and dives into the cold water. Then, she starts to push the boat forward, at fast speed. Sean, Selina and Annie cry excitedly. Bruce clasps himself tightly onto the boat's sides.

"Ah, there's nothing, stupid map!" Sean bellows angrily as they reach the point the map said. There was nothing else but a big waterfall. "What a rip off!" The young street boy stomps his foot down, disappointedly.

"Shush, I hear something!" Selina says, quickly shutting Sean's mouth by clasping her hand over it. Rikki pushes the boat behind a large rock so they are completely hidden. As they peek around the rock, they see two men in a boat, steering it straight upon the waterfall. Just when the children think the men and the boat will collapse with the wall behind the waterfall, the boat disappears. It's like pulling a curtain aside.

"Come on, B! Straight through that waterfall!" Sean hollers, standing up in the front of the boat and points. Bruce drags out a long tired breath.

"Don't worry, B! I got it," Rikki says and starts to push the boat from behind the rock and toward the waterfall. They glide straight through it, discovering a long sea cave behind it. A small path leads further under the mountain.

"We better leave the boat outside and walk, in case those men return," Loïc suggests, and Sean nods agreed. They all step out the boat, Rikki pushes it back through the waterfall and ties it behind some rocks, out of sight. After that, she swims back to her friends, climbs on dry land and dries her tail with her heating power.

Nouschka excitedly jumps around the friends, liking them where ever she can. The kids are so happy Sean found the map, because without it, they would get lost in the maze of tunnels and caves.

After hours of walking through the tunnels, and following Sean and his map, the kids are very tired. Well, Bruce was already tired hours ago, but by now the others, accept for Sean and Selina, started to moan in pain.

"Sean, that map better be not fake, or else I'm going to 'kidnap' you again and leave you on the other side of Switzerland," Annie says, not really liking the fact that Selina demanded her to walk like anyone else.

"Well, it surely looks like it's not fake," Sean says with a grin, pointing toward a chest in the corner of the cave they just entered. On the floor, bars of gold, and sacks filled with more stuff. The kids look at it in awe.

"Well, hiya, Mr. Ornate box!" the young street boy cries excitedly, and skips upon it, opening it. "What treasures do you hold?"

Bruce, Sean, Loïc, Annie and Rikki peek inside, noticing it's filled with colourful gems and diamonds. Selina however, tries on some of the jewellery she found.

"Wait, but how are we going to take all of these back to Sherlock's place?" Sean asks as he takes a handful of gems. They all shrug. Behind them, Selina chuckles. They all look at her, quizzically.

Selina prances upon them, covered with shiny necklaces and takes a handful jewellery from Sean's so called; 'Mr. Ornate box', and stuffs them in her mouth, grinning happily.

"Oh, great idea, Cat-Face! Why didn't I think of that?!" Here, I'm gonna do it too! Sean hollers excitedly, and with that, he starts stuffing more gems into Selina's mouth. "I'm also going to stuff jewels into your mouth so I can keep mine empty and I can talk."

Selina moans painfully as Sean keeps stuffing her mouth full, and the other children slap their foreheads. Sean stops and grins at the young cat-girl.

"Yeah, keep them coming," Selina says with mouth full, and ecstatic Sean stuffs more into her mouth. He's quite surprised she can carry so much.

"Okay, guys, fill your pockets because Cat-Face's mouth is pretty much full by now!" Sean says and immediately everyone starts filling their pockets. Sean and Selina too.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Galavan's criminal friend shows up and the kids stay rooted in their spots. Behind him, a few goons with guns.

"Well, I think you kids better hand it back to me," the criminals says, scowling at the children. They shake their heads in disagreement.

"Nope, you won't get them, no way!" Loïc says. "I'll protect them at all cost!"

The criminal sucks in a long deep breath; "I'll take the jewels!" the criminal growls, and then looking over to Selina and her puffed cheeks; "And his too."

One of the goons steps toward Selina and punches her into the stomach, making her blow out almost every jewel onto the floor.

"Hey, watch it, pal!" Selina spits angrily. The goon starts to laugh his head off, and with that the young cat-burglar spits another jewel from her mouth into the man's throat. He starts to cough.

"Oops, I thought that was a guy," the criminal says, suddenly realizing Selina was a girl. Offended, Selina spits another jewel but this time it lands it into the criminal's eye. He shoots a dirty look at her while rubbing his sore eye.

Loïc takes that as an opportunity to push the criminal backwards, making him collapse into the other goons.

"Well done, Loïc," Sean says as he looks quite impressed to the mountain boy. The street boy didn't expect Loïc would have the guts to do something like that.

"Well, thank you," Loïc says, quite surprised of himself too. "But I think we better should take their guns too and run."

"Yeah, you're right," Sean says, kicking a goon in the stomach who was about to grab his gun. Sean picks it up, along with the other guns and follows his possible friends. With the help of Sean's map, the kids run all the way back to the point where they entered the cave hours before. Once they got there, Rikki jumps into the water and swims back through waterfall to get the boat and takes it back to her friends.

The Five kids quickly jump into the boat and Rikki pushes it back through the waterfall, and to the mainland where they all quickly head back up the hill to warn Sherlock so he can call the police.

"You all go ahead, I'm meeting you guys later!" Selina says, heading into a different direction. "There's still something I need to do, just in case."

"Yeah, well I think what you're doing!" Sean says, halting his stride and turns on his heels. The young street boy definitely knows in which way she is heading, and he hadn't forgotten their little bet.

Selina was heading for the chalet, the one guarded by dogs. But why she all the sudden wanted to go there, Sean didn't know, but no way he would let her bore 100 bucks through his nose. For all he knows she was just bluffing to let him think she broke in while she didn't. Nope, Sean wouldn't trust it unless he saw it with his own eyes.

Sean quickly pursued the cat-burglar.

* * *

At the dogs guarded chalet which belongs to Galavan's criminal friend, two little street kids find their way inside. Sean however, still had no clue why they were there.

Selina just tells him to shut up, and pushes him onto the expensive leather couch before nestling beside him, purring happily. Sean looks uncomfortable.

A few moments later, the front door opens and the criminal spurs inside, not even noticing the two kids on the couch when he ran through the room and up the stairs, into his bedroom.

The two street kids can hear the criminal run through his room and ruffling through his stuff to grab everything he needs. It's obvious he tries to escape, and that's when the street boy finally realizes why they were there.

The criminal, staggering with heavy suitcases off the stairs, suddenly locks his eyes onto the two kids. He freezes in his roots.

"Going somewhere?" Selina purrs, leaping up to her feet and lingering closer toward the stairs. The criminal starts to creep back up the stairs. "But we don't want you to leave, do we Sean?"

"Nope," Sean grins from the couch, pulling his feet up the coffee table and sits back, his hands behind his head. "But there's something else we can do."

"Really? Like what?" Selina adds, striking her chin thoughtfully. The criminal creeps further up the stairs, his eyes locked onto Selina who now reached the bottom of the stairs. Then, she slowly lingers up the stairs, toward the man.

"Well, how about… call the police!" Sean replies, his grin wider. The criminal pleads with his eyes at Sean to not call the police. "Wait, you don't want us to call the police?" The man nods his head rapidly.

Selina steps closer and closer, and the criminal darts his eyes back at the cat-girl, anxiously. He still tries to get away from her by creeping further and further back. Just when he thinks he reached to landing, and takes the last step, the criminal trips and falls backwards onto the floor.

"Okay, we won't call the police, but then you have to do something else for us," the young cat-girl says, suddenly casting over the man. He quickly starts to scoot back, but Selina puts her foot down onto his leg. "But, I'm not sure if you want that."

"Yeah, you might even wish we called the police," Sean adds, also suddenly standing beside the cat-girl. The man's eyes almost drop from his sockets, that surprised he is because he never saw Sean move up the stairs. It was like he suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"So, this is what we do," Selina sings, circling around the man on the floor. Sean just can't stop grinning, because of all the ideas the both of them have in store for the criminal.

* * *

"What do you call a pile of kittens?" Selina asks. Sean sits back on the couch, Selina perched onto his lap while the criminal sits in his armchair, whimpering in fear. Well, he's not sitting in the armchair out of free will. The kids tied him up, making sure he wouldn't escape their antics or other things they had in store.

"No idea…" the man replies, wriggling to free himself.

"A meowtain!" Selina jumps up in happiness and drops back onto Sean's lap, in a sitting position.

"Please, no more cat jokes," the man whimpers, his eyes swimming in his own tears. "Please call the police if you must."

"Nope, not yet," Sean says, wrapping his arms around Selina's waist to stop her bouncing. "Maybe, our special guest likes to know some cat facts."

"No, please, no more cats-" the man whines. The two street kids however, ignore the whining criminal. They already called the police when he was upstairs packing, but it was more fun to let him think he still had a change to get out of the predicament.

"Oh, you just did not say that!" Sean hollers dramatically as Selina leaps off of Sean's lap and onto the coffee table. The man stares in shock at the young cat-burglar. "It's maybe best if I warn you, she happens to like cats. They are her favourite animals, and she likes to talk about them, all day and every day. You don't want to know what she does when someone doesn't want to listen to her cat stories, cat jokes or cat facts. Sadly enough, I speak out of experience. You want to know what she did? Do you?"

The street boy jumps up and slowly lingers toward the man while Selina still sits perched onto the coffee table. A smile, plastered onto her face. Sean takes a knife from his pocket and cuts the ropes.

"My advice, don't make sudden movements," Sean whispers into the guy's ear. The criminal stares back at Sean like he's crazy. "But if you decide to run away from her and her cat stories, make sure you run fast, because when she gets her hands on you… well…

"I will scratch your eyes out!" Selina bellows dramatically, and with that, she leaps off the coffee table, onto the couch, up the desk, up a sideboard until she reaches a thick ceiling beam and perches onto it, just right above the criminal. Never he gets his eyes off of her.

"So, you'll listen to her cat stories?" Sean asks, smiling mysteriously. The man nods, anxiously. "You know what, I don't believe him, do you, Selina?" As reply, Selina quivers her butt back and forth. "I think she doesn't trust you either."

"Please, don't make her hurt me!" the criminal cries in fear. Cat like, Selina starts wiggling her butt even more.

"Do you want to know why cats quiver their butts back and forth?" Sean sings tauntingly. The criminal starts to shiver in fear. "Experts say; cats wiggle back and forth to position themselves for the perfect… ATTACK!"

At the word 'attack', Selina jumps from the wooden beam, and the criminal screams his head off as he leaps onto his feet and makes a break at the door, trying to escape the crazy cat-like girl.

Sean bursts into guffawing laughter as he drops to the floor, at the sight of Selina running after the poor man who tries to shake her off by running in and out randomly chosen rooms.

At that moment, the doorbell rings, and Sean dashes to the door, opening it. Jim, along with Bullock and some Swiss cops enter the chalet, quickly scrambling up the stairs and toward the screams of fear.

When they charge into the bedroom, they witness a horrible sight of Selina, sitting atop of the criminal while swatting his face with… a plastic milk bottle.

"Please, help me!" the criminal screams in fear, trying to protect his face from Selina's swatting. "Arrest me. Put me in jail. Anything. As long if you get this crazy girl away from me!"

"Yeah, didn't I say you would wish for use calling to police after we were done with you?" Sean says as Selina jumps off the criminal and skips toward the street boy. They give each other a high five. "Mission, accomplished."

The cops arrest the man and push him into a police car. Jim demands Selina and Sean to obey him and step into his car so he can return them to Alfred. For this time, they do what's told.

"You know what, Sean? You owe me 100 bucks. I told you I would break into that chalet."

"Sorry, Cat-Face, no can't do. I don't have 100 bucks."

"Well, there's something else you can do…" Selina sings, and with that, she sprawls out onto Sean's lap, exposing her stomach. "You can always give me a nice belly rub."

Sean moans, displeased.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which part was your favorite?**

 **Anyway, as I said in the previous chapter, the kids are going back to Gotham, so the next chapter will contain take-out moments.** **Also, the kids are going back to Gotham, meet new people etc, etc. Lots of drama in store for Sean, and Selina too, and of course, Bruce too. Investigation and stuff like that. Also, baby Richard will show up.**

 **Well, now is there something I need to ask you guys, because TEDOG and I have two Sean &Selina stories in mind, only we don't know what interest you guys more. So, please leave in your review, (if you didn't already left it in the Not allowed to do at wayne manor story), which story you like best. **

**Story 1: Something similar to my other rules story, but in this story Sean and Selina are a couple, and wreck havoc all over town by breaking Jim's rules. Funny, fluffy, romantic stuff. I think it will be long-ish chapters, and not a couple of listed rules like my other story. Something more like this story. But, if you like the rules format better, let me know.**

 **Story 2: This will be an adventure story. Selina and Sean meet each other on the streets, both having their issues from the past, such as trust. They land into trouble, (what we don't know yet), but they have to learn relying on one and another. Because we don't want to spoil too much, we can't tell you if they become a couple or not:D**

 **There's one other thing; theriddler95 and I started a new story, and it's called; Cat's time warp adventures. Go check it out if you like to read how the kids turn Gotham into chaos, as they try to find out if Alfred was always grumpy.**


	40. Switzerland: Take-outs

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but here is the last Switzerland chapter and with the take-outs like I promised. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Switzerland – Take-outs**

 **CatFish:**

Night, 4am: Wayne Manor:

Annie grins to herself. It was time someone finally pulled a prank on Wayne Manor's kitty cat. Also, it was some short of payback prank because Selina stole Annie's goggles and because she didn't had protection for her eyes, she had to walk like everyone else, for an entire day. It was slowly and…boring.

Quietly, the young speedster sneaks into Selina's bedroom, stalking up to her bed, holding a spray can temporarily black hair dye in one hand while holding a spray can temporarily red hair dye in the other.

A quick spray later, Selina's hair turns black, with one string red. "CatFish," Annie snickers, turning on her heels and speeds out the door, whipping up Selina's sheets in the process.

The young cat-burglar's eyes jolt open, scoping the room for danger and when she realizes there is none, she closes them again, purring happily.

* * *

 **Ranch sauce:**

Night, 4.05am: Wayne Manor:

Speeding out of Selina's bedroom, Annie bumps into Sean, who drops backwards to the floor. Angrily, the street boy stares at her, then noticing her huge grin, eyeing the empty spray cans in her hands.

"You didn't see me, okay?" Annie asks, eyeing the boy on the floor, curiously. "Wait, what are you doing up so late?"

"None of your business," Sean says, scrambling back to his feet, stuffing something away in his pyjama pocket. Annie looks at him, doubtfully. "Fine, I won't tell anyone you run around the house with black and red hair dye, if you don't tell Alfred I'm the one who's stealing and throwing away the Ranch sauce."

"Nice to know you can keep secrets too," Annie smirks. Sean grins, walks around the speedster and continues his sneaky stroll to his bedroom. "But you do know that Alfred bought a large quantity of that stuff yesterday, right?"

Sean halts his sneaky stroll, slowly turning to face Annie, gasping; "What?!"

"Yeah, the butler has a secret stash so he doesn't need to buy new one, every day." Cue wide smirk. "The look on your face tells me you didn't know that."

"I suppose you're not going to tell me where this secret stash spot is, are you?" Sean asks, slowly stalking back to Annie. The speedster looks thoughtfully. "Look, I need to know where it is, because I hate that stuff. The smell only makes me want to throw up!"

"Fine," Annie replies, throwing her hands up in surrender. "How stealthy are you exactly?"

"Why?" Sean frowns confused.

"Alfred's secret Ranch sauce stash is…."

"Yes…" Sean replies, impatiently.

"Under his pillow!" Annie dashes off, wide smirk and all.

* * *

 **Catching Selina's cats:**

Afternoon, 3pm: Somewhere in Wayne Manor

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls, staggering down the stairs with suitcases. "Your cats aren't coming with us to Switzerland!"

The young cat-burglar snorts; "Will see about that!"

And with that said, Selina prances past Alfred and up the stairs, hollering to the other children to help her with catching her cats.

So, while Alfred packs their bags for them, five children run all over the place, lurking in every spot a cat could crawl in. And there are a lot of those spots in Wayne Manor.

"I found Myrtle!" Bruce cries gleefully from the secret passages, lifting up the cat in his arms, about to turn when his face suddenly gets attacked by bats. "BATS!"

A soft thud indicates the young billionaire just fainted, again. Myrtle, dashing away, trying to catch the bats.

* * *

Afternoon, 3.15pm: Wayne Manor garden

Sean doesn't like cats and if he had a choice he even wouldn't help Selina with capturing her street cats so she could take them to Switzerland. He wouldn't, but he had no choice. He tried to say no when the young street girl asked him, but then it turned into some silly challenge, which went like this.

"Sean, you're going to help me and the others with catching MY cats. They're coming with us to Switzerland and-

"No, I'm not going to help you with capturing your silly cats!" Sean folds his arms, about to walk away when Selina's words make him freeze.

"Why not?" Selina smirks, tilting her head, playfully; "Is it because you don't want anyone to know cats are quicker than you?"

Sean takes in a long deep breath, turning on his heels and stomps back over to the cat-girl, zooming his face close to hers, scowling; "I am the fastest person in all Gotham. I am even faster than any cat!"

"Prove it!" Sean's face slowly turns murderous. Selina remains smirking, stroking her chin; "Prove it and catch… ?

So, back to 3.15 pm in Wayne Manor garden where Sean stomps angrily and annoyed through some bushes, shrubs and rose gardens. Why, of all cats did Selina have to pick Binky, the African wildcat?

Of course Sean doesn't have to worry about the speed a African wildcat can reach, because he's still faster. Well, that's what Sean thinks anyway. We still have to find out, but that will come later. First Sean has to be smart and find the silly cat. And smart is what Sean is as well.

Sean knows that African wildcats are solidary creatures, active during night and cool days, So that will make his job a lot easier because it's a warm afternoon and during warm days they use their agile climb ability to find shadow in a tree. But that's not a problem for Sean because agile climb ability is also one of his skills.

But why is Sean unhappy about the fact Selina picked Binky, you ask? The answer is; claws. Binky has claws and Sean doesn't.

Anyway, warm day for the time of the year, Sean has to capture a cat that likes to hide in trees and Wayne Manor has a lot of trees, so which one would Binky pick?

Unaware to Sean, from an oak tree on his left, a African wildcat lies snoozing on a large branch, picking up Sean's rustlings below. The cat opens his eyes, scoping the ground for the 'intruder', noticing it's Sean, the street kid.

The cat opens his other eye, stretches every part of his body before sitting up and lurking down at Sean who now walks straight under the tree. Sean sees Binky's shadow cast over him.

"There you are, stupid cat!" Sean growls, blocking his eyes from the sun as he looks at the large cat, perched onto the branch. "Get down, right now!"

Binky yawns noticeably and starts scratching his ear before looking the other way, acting like he had not heard Sean.

"That's it!" Sean bellows angrily. No one ignores Sean Ornelas, especially not a silly cat.

Sean rolls up his sleeves, spits on his hands and starts climbing up the large oak tree. Binky remains watching at him, again yawning noticeably.

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Sean growls, reaching the branch with the cat. Binky stares at him, stretching again every part of his body and… leaps down to the ground, dashing away in some shrubs.

* * *

Afternoon, 3.30 pm: Wayne Manor bathroom

Alfred stomps annoyed through the hallway. He's really pissed that he's the only one who has to pack six suitcases. Normally Master Bruce would have helped, but not his time. No, he's too obsessed with the annoying street girl.

Astounded the butler halts his stomps in the bathroom doorway at a very disturbing sight of a cat drinking from the toilet.

"Miss Kyle! I found the enormous white cat!" Alfred growls, trying to shoo the cat away. Sadly enough, Alfred JR stays rooted in his spot. "SHOO!"

"Aw, the nasty butler is being even more nasty to you, little Alfred JR," Rikki cries, gleefully dashing away with Alfred JR, who's growling angrily at the butler on the way out.

* * *

Afternoon, 5.30 pm: Wayne Manor garden

Sean Ornelas, after more than two hours of chasing after Binky, enters the study where Selina puts all her cats into traveling baskets.

"I told you I was fast enough to catch your cat, Binky," Sean hollers angrily, holding the hissing and growling cat an arm's length away from him as he strolls upon the young street girl. His face, legs and arms, completely covered with scratches.

"Well, it looks more like, Binky chased you, instead," the cat-girl says, cue wide smirk.

Selina has to run for that one, again.

* * *

 **Airplane, Sean and Bruce boxing**

Annie held the Frozen DVD in the air to show her friends. Selina bounced up and down ecstatic and for more than 35 minutes, the young cat-burglar managed to sit still and watch the movie. Then, she got bored and cried to Sean to let her borrow a pen she hidden in his pockets, right before they left.

Sean did, and Selina skipped off and into the cockpit to irk the pilot, Alfred Pennyworth. Sean turns his head toward Bruce, and grins; "Do you want to learn some new fight moves?"

"Erm, you do realize we are in an airplane, right?" the young billionaire asks, frowning.

Sean shrugs; "So? Maybe, in the future, there might be a situation where you have to fight off an enemy while you're in your private airplane."

"Uhm, maybe your, uhm…" Bruce stutters, feeling uncomfortable about the whole, fight-off-enemies-in-the-future idea.

"Be prepared!" Sean cries over-dramatically, swaying his arms in front of his face and covers it. Bruce, not being prepared at all, gets a boxing-gloved fist, straight into his face and goes flying through the plane before dropping down onto the floor.

"I told you to be prepared," Sean says, popping his face over Bruce's, who opens his eyes slowly and tries to combine the two spinning Sean's into one. "Alfred's absolutely right. You're not ready, at all."

* * *

 **Airplane, playing Twister**

"Alright, fellow passengers of Wayne Airline!" Selina cries gleefully into the microphone. After Alfred unplugged it, Sean managed to plug it in again. "As you all might know, I'm very athletic, hence my nickname; Cat, but poor little Sean-y, thinks he's more athletic than me so-

"I am more faster and more athletic than you!" Sean cries angrily, smacking Selina against the back of her head before stealing the microphone from her. Selina shoots a dirty look at the street boy as she rubs the sore spot on her head. "And, I can prove it! Annie, bring us the game Twister!"

"Erm," Annie says, placing the tip of her index finger on her bottom lip as she tries to remember where she left it.

"Please tell me you didn't left it at the manor!" Sean smacks his forehead, tiredly as Annie giggles sheepishly.

 **Somewhere in Wayne Manor;** Hien skips happily up to Jack, holding a box gleefully in the air to show his new friend; "Hey, Jack! Wanna play Twister?!"

"Yeah, sure, why not," Jack shrugs, hopping excitedly up from the couch, watching Hien settling everything on the floor. Just when Hien bends down to lay out the mat, Jack hits him on the head, forcefully. "I've won!" Jack states proudly, and Hien drops down to the floor, unconscious.

 **Back in the airplane;** "Luckily for us, Bruce is rich enough to buy two Twister games!" Selina cries excitedly, dashing across the plane and takes the game from Bruce's luggage.

"Wait! I never bought the game twice," Bruce says, frowning confused.

"No, I did!" Selina puffs her chest proudly. With that said, the young girl settles everything down onto the plane floor. "And Annie, you tell us what we have to do!"

The young speedster holds up her thumb, holding the microphone in her hands, importantly. Then, shouting merrily; "Left foot on red!"

In the cockpit, Alfred is just about to use the plane radio to contact the Swiss authorities to ask permission for landing, not knowing that Sean stupidly plugged the plane microphone to his head-phones; "Hello, this is Alfred Pennyworth, flying the Wayne family's private plane. Do I have permission to land-

"LEFT HAND ON YELLOW!" Annie cries happily, making the poor butler jolt up a mile high, and the plane made a small loop.

Bruce and Rikki had buckled themselves for their own safety. Sean and Selina, managed to stand perfectly still with their left foot on red, their right hand on green, their left hand on yellow and their right foot on blue when the plane made a loop.

"Wait! What?!" Alfred bellowed, scratching the back of his head, quizzically.

"RIGHT FOOT ON GREEN!"

"MY RIGHT FOOT, ON WHAT?!"

"GREEN! ARE YOU DEAF?! LEFT FOOT ON BLUE!"

Alfred, slowly getting it sets the plane on autopilot and pokes his head around the cockpit door; Miss Visser! Drop down the microphone! Miss Kyle and Mister Ornelas! Get your butts back in your seats! You too, Miss Visser!"

"No, not yet, Mr Pennyworth!" Sean says, as Annie tells him and Selina to place their left hand on yellow, causing them to tangle up in one and another. "We're playing Twister, and we won't stop until one of us won."

"Yeah, and that will be ME!" Selina cries happily.

The Swiss authorities looks through their binoculars, noticing a very disturbing sight of the Wayne family's private airplane taking twists, looping's and very sudden turns as the pilot tries to make the two children stop playing Twister.

* * *

 **Sean's and Selina's parachute dive**

"BAD KITTY TOY! HOW DARE YOU TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" Selina cries anxiously into Sean's ears as she clutches herself around the street boy. Her nails, scratching straight through Sean's jacket as they hoover further down to the ground.

"KITTY TOY, SEAN! BE CAREFUL!" the young at-girl envelopes her arms around the street boy's face, covering his eyes completely. Sean can't see where he going.

"SEAN…WATCH…POLICE…OUT….CAR!" Selina hollers frantically as the poor street boy makes an emergency landing onto the hood of a police car.

Five seconds later, Sean gets dragged from under the parachute and gets two lovely cuffs around his wrists. From the corner of his eyes, Sean sees Selina gleefully dash away from the resulting chaos. Sean, shouting very insulting words after her. The street boy is infuriated, and why wouldn't he, right?

* * *

 **Sean in the Swiss precinct**

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sean Ornelas hollers angrily as five police men drag him inside the SCPD (Swiss Criminal Police Department), and into a small room in the back. Unfortunately to Sean, there aren't any windows to escape through.

"So, tell me your name, kid!" a very large man with moustache says as he plops down onto a seat.

Sean scratches his ear like he had not heard the cop. Then, softly drumming a lovely tune onto the desk. The cop's eyebrows start to twitch in annoyment.

"Okay." The cop rubs his forehead. "Can you tell anything about the girl that escaped my men?"

Sean grins madly, pretending to be insane after the knock on his head he got after collapsing onto the hood of the police car; "She always likes to break stuff. When she broke something, her poking paw will send it scurrying through the room, giving her a great game."

The cop blinks his eyes, stupefied; "Excuse me?"

"However, once she learns that knocking something to the floor will bring humans on the double-quick, she may actually do it on purpose to get your attention, particularly if she feels that a meal is long overdue."

"Wait! What?!" the cops scratches the back of his head and frowns.

"They say, playfully kittens like she is can sometimes unintentionally injure their sleeping owners as they notice their eyes moving under their lids as they sleep and swat at the face in play. But that crazy cat-girl you saw fleeing, does it intentionally. She even scratches your eyes out if she gets the change."

"Are we talking about the girl or-

"Both!" Sean shifts to the edge of his seat, zooming his face close to the cop's. "She's a cat. A crazy cat. She even calls me and my possible friend; Kitty Toys!"

"Tell me more…"

"At night, she runs as fast as she can to a randomly selected room. She can spot a bird from, across the yard, but she can't find the piece of meat I dropped unless I point it out fifteen times."

The cop backs away disturbed when Sean starts to laugh maniacally. Then, showing the cop his hands are free from the handcuffs, the young street boy jumps to his feet and rushes for the door.

"You will never get me!" Sean shouts, dashing across the precinct, ricocheting leap against the wall and out the door, and into the limo.

* * *

 **At the chalet**

Five kids skip happily into the chalet, followed by a very tired butler. With a dull look on his face, Alfred drops the bags and suitcases into the corner of a room. He will do that later. First, he wanted to have a nice cup of tea, and a paracetamol.

"Alfred, this can't be real!" Sean comes skidding into the kitchen, followed by three very displeased looking girls. "We can't find the TV or the VCR!"

"That's because there aren't any," Alfred growls, gulping his paracetamol down with some water.

"What?!" Rikki cries angrily. "Tell us you're kidding!"

"I'm not kidding. Mr Wayne didn't buy any TV or VCR for this place because they used this chalet to spend some quality time in the snow!"

"So, no TV and no VCR," Sean growls, folding his arms angrily. "Don't you think you take this mountain trip way too serious, Alfred?"

"No!" Alfred grumbles, taking in a second paracetamol. "So, I'm asking you lot to treat this chalet just like I want you to treat the Manor. The rules apply here too!"

"Sure!" Selina cries, rolling her eyes as she dashes away. "I will try not to trash it!"

Five seconds later, a very expensive vase collapsed to the floor. Selina, scurrying the broken pieces with her hands all around the chalet.

Alfred slaps his forehead, tiredly.

* * *

 **Sean, Bruce and Selina's version of 'Let it go'**

The Military Ninja Assassin called Alfred Pennyworth sits on the toilet, calmly doing his thing when suddenly…

"Alfred Pennyworth can't hold it back anymore!" Sean bellows as he runs past the toilet door, through the hallway, up into the study and disappears through the window.

"Don't hold it in, let it out. Scream and shout when it drops to the-" Selina hollers as she dashes past the toilet door and up the stairs where she disappears through a window.

"The bad smell never bothered Alfred anyway," Bruce cries merrily as he bounces past the toilet door, through the hallway and into the basement, where he tries to escape through a small window.

Sadly enough, Alfred was too fast.

* * *

 **Chalet, Rikki clashes with Silver**

Rikki stares mesmerized at the crystal bowl filled with punch, and the reflection of the full moon in it. Silver had opened it so she could lurk at Bruce and Selina, who took a romantic stroll through the snow.

"No idea what Bruce sees in that guther-trash girl," Silver mutters more to herself than to anyone else.

Rikki looks up, eyeing Silver's entire profile and snorts; "Well, fancy spoiled rich girls like you are soooooooo last year."

"What did you just say?" Silver turns on her heels and the curtains slide back in place. The reflection of the full moon disappears.

"Uhm, what?" Rikki frowns, not remembering anything of what she said before. She looks confused at the silver haired girl in front of her, who clenches her fists alongside her waist.

"You insulted me!" Silver cries angrily.

"Ehm, no I didn't," Rikki says in return, jumping to her feet in anger. "I do remember you called my friend guther-trash!"

"Yeah, well, she is, just like you!" Silver cried, zooming her face dangerously close to Rikki's. "My uncle did some research on Selina and her friends. Annie is a cray girl who claims to be from the future and claims she can travel through time. Sean happens to be a fancy billionaire boy but now he's just guther-trash. Selina is some pathetic girl who lies about Bruce's parents, and you moved to Gotham with just your daddy and all he can rent is some stupid trailer home. So, that makes you trailer-trash!"

Two feet away from the clashing girls; "Hey, Sean? Am I the only one who feels the room is getting cold?" Annie asks, as she and Sean spin around the dance floor. Suddenly, as reply, the floor beneath them freezes up, and they come to a halt, skidding.

"Rikki!" they both say in sync, and they look over to the spot where Silver and Rikki are, fighting each other's head off. They immediately rush over, grab Rikki's arms before she could damage Silver too much, and pull her away.

"What? Your crazy friends have to save you?" Silver says, tauntingly.

That's it! No one calls Rikki's friends crazy. Before anyone could realize what happens, Rikki clenches her fists and…. Silver starts to scream. The silver haired girl jumps away in time, but loses her footing on the icy dance floor and falls straight onto her butt. Icy spikes, running along the floor.

* * *

 **Alfred telling Sean he's not allowed to call people names**

Bruce and Selina had joined the crowd, staring at the wild looking girl on the floor. She was whimpering in fear.

"That silver haired psychopath screamed," Sean blurts out, pointing at Silver, who couldn't pull her eyes off of the icy spikes in front of her. Rikki turns on her heels and leaves the chalet.

"Rikki, wait!" Selina shouts and the four friends quickly pursued the mermaid, only Alfred stopped Sean in time, pulling him aside.

"Mister Ornelas, how many times do I have to tell you it's very impolite to call people rude names!" Alfred growls.

Sean simply shrugs; "But she is a silver haired psychopath!" The young street boy skips off, re-joining his friends outside.

* * *

 **Bruce, Selina and Sean taking a shower in the chocolate factory**

After their short swim in the chocolate pool, the three children skip up to the showers to wash the chocolate off of their clothes.

"Hiya, My Kitty Toys!" Selina cries gleefully, as she tries to peek underneath the shower doors. But, the showers are empty.

"Hiya, Kitty-Face Kyle!" Sean and Bruce shout in sync, suddenly standing behind the young cat-girl.

Before Selina realizes what happens, the two boys each grab one of her arms and push her into the shower, quickly shutting the door behind her. Then, suddenly the shower goes on, spraying a dash of very cold water on top of the young cat-burglar, who starts shouting abuse at the two laughing boys outside.

* * *

 **Sean's busted lip**

Sean is a genius. Softly he snickers to himself. He finally managed to get rid of Jim, and all he had to do now was walking back to the Wayne Chalet. Not that's that a problem for the street kid. He likes walking.

So, Sean was whistling a happy tune as he is on his way through the town streets, when suddenly he feels someone's presence. But who's.

"Hey," a deep stern growl says, and Sean turns his head to find the source of the voice. Before the young street boy realizes what happens, a fist lands straight into his face and the street boy drops down to the ground, backwards.

"That's for destroying my beautiful moustache!" Jim growls, casting over the young street boy, who stares at Jim in shock. Never, in his entire life, someone managed to hit him. And now there was this cop, the first person who hit Sean Ornelas a busted lip. But, of course, Sean would get him back for it.

* * *

 **Galavan's plan**

A while later, Galavan relocated the secretive meeting with his criminal friend to his own chalet. He had kicked Tabitha and Silver out to do some girls stuff.

"I tried anything to keep them away from that mountain," Galavan exclaims angrily as he and his friend drink some Swiss tea. "I even relocated yesterday all the street signs so their butler wouldn't find the chalet, but they somehow did find it. There's even two of them up Full Moon Mountain as we speak, spanking each other. I think I will have nightmares after witnessing that,"

The criminal friend rolls his eyes annoyed. Theo can be so childish sometimes. "Well, we have to keep them away from there, somehow," the criminal growls, blowing his tea. "They could ruin everything."

"Yes, I agree, but maybe it's time you come with a plan!" Theo snaps angrily.

"Fine!" the criminal friend snaps back. "Ask that precious niece of you to invite them over for a sleepover, or what kids do these days. Maybe she can drug them while we finish the job and disappear!"

"Sounds like a great idea," Theo grins happily

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Which take-out was your favorite? Anyway, those who are wondering who Hien is... Hien is an OC character from my other story and he belongs to theriddler95. This take-out was just a little preview for the next chapters because Jack and Hien will appear in those chapters. In the next chapter will be explained why they are at Wayne Manor.**

 **Anyway, review if you like to read the next chapter, tell me what you thought of this one etc**

 **Next Chapter: A not so very pleasant surprise it waiting for Sean at the manor, which means DANGER!**


	41. Return to Gotham

**Hiya guys, new chapter and the kids are back in Gotham:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Return to Gotham**

Five very displeased looking children sit in the backseat of the car, crying loudly as Alfred steers the car to the Swiss airport where the Wayne family's private plane waited. Jim and Bullock sit in their own rented car, along with the bags, Selina's cat travel baskets and Bruce's dog.

"Why do we have to leave?" Selina whines as she collapses sideways onto Bruce and Sean's lap. "I still wanted to build a snowman!"

"You already build a snowman in the ball room, remember?" Alfred grumbles, staring at the young cat-burglar through the rear view mirror, tangling herself around the two boys. They didn't seem to care.

"We still have to grab that lunatic guy, his crazy sister and psychopath niece!" Sean hollers dramatically, pounding with his fists onto the passenger seat in front of him.

"Yeah, I still didn't give her the punch I've been fantasizing about!" Rikki bellows.

"You already did something else to her, Miss Chadwick!" Alfred takes a turn, and all five children slide to one end of the car.

"Yeah, well, you can't hold that against me because I can't remember anything!" Rikki spits, shooting a dirty look at the Military Ninja Assassin. Alfred ignores her, takes another turn and the pack of children slide back to the left side of the car like they are having a ride in a roller-coaster.

"I miss Loïc already," Annie sobs, burying her face into her hands and starts to cry, uncontrollably. "I still wanted to ride with him on Elliot and dash away into the sunset."

"I told you, you could stay here with Mister Kägi!" Alfred says, rolling his eyes, annoyed. "But no, you said your mom would start to miss you. I wonder if she even knows we took you to Switzerland."

"Of course she knows!" Annie lifts up her head angrily, shooting daggers with her eyes. "I told her, right before we left!"

"Well, you can always call her and ask her-

"Call her? How?"

"With your futuristic phone, or whatever you like to call it!"

"That's not how a futuristic phone works!" Annie shouts, slapping her forehead. How could Alfred be so stupid. "Because it's a phone from the future, it doesn't mean I can make phone calls to the future!"

"It's a smartphone, and it even has internet connection," Selina adds importantly. "Though, It doesn't work here because there aren't any WIFI spots here!"

"WIFI?" Bruce frowns.

"Yeah, no idea what that means," Selina shrugs.

"WIFI means-" Annie is about to explain but Sean cuts her off.

"Who cares what WIFI means, right? I thought you missed your 'boyfriend' Loïc!" Cue wide smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend, but thanks for reminding me!" and Annie buries her face into her hands again, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're welcome!" Sean smirks.

* * *

Five children, two cops and a butler go aboard of the Wayne family's private plane. Just out of precaution, Alfred pet locked Selina's seat-belt again, making this time sure he confiscated all her pens, including Sean's. Sean didn't like the thoroughly search, at all.

The kids kept irking Bullock and Jim, telling them they wanted to watch TV during the 7 and a half hour flight. Not Frozen, because the ice crazy Elsa made Rikki remember her own ice craziness, though not in full details but she didn't like the idea. Also, it was the first time they met Loïc, and Annie couldn't handle that memory.

No, they watch the Hobbit, and Selina suddenly blurted out that Bullock definitely looked like a dwarf. They all laughed their heads off, including Jim. Bullock didn't like it, at all. He quickly started to gulp down some beers, complaining he missed the lovely ladies that where on the same plane they were when they flew to Switzerland.

An 7 and a half hour, and two hobbit movies later, they are about to land at Gotham airport again, and Selina demanding Jim to free her so she could jump off the plane with Sean. Sadly enough, she was met with angry stares from both cops.

Alfred lands the plane safely onto the ground, and Selina stomps angrily down the airplane ladder, and bellowed dangerously she would convince Annie to travel to Middle-Earth and take back the dragon Smaug, so they could demolish Gotham some more.

"Get your butt into the limo, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growled, almost fuming like a wild raccoon. Jim and Bullock quickly ran off to the precinct, where Edward told Jim, Barbara still hadn't returned.

"You lot better not break down the manor!" Alfred hollers as the pack of children, cats and dog run through the garden and into the manor. Alfred follows closely, his mouth drop agape at the sight of two boys, sitting in the study like they own the place.

"Hiya butler!" the boy with the spiky brown hair says, waving madly at the stupefied looking military ninja assassin like he's standing miles away. "Kitty-Girl said we could 'house sit' this Manor while you were away to Switzerland. How was the trip, by the way?"

"It was great, and we didn't want to leave yet, but this cranky butler over here, had to destroy everything," Selina replies, stomping angrily over to the couch and flops down. Then, noticing everyone is staring at her, waiting for her to explain how she knows these two boys; "Oh, yeah, This is Jack. Jack, these are Bruce Wayne, Sean Ornelas, Rikki Chadwick and Annie Visser." Selina points at her friends while telling their names. "And that's B's cranky butler."'

"Thank you for the nice introduction, Miss Kyle, but can you also explain who the other kid is and why they are here?" Alfred grumbles, straightening his back regally. Selina simply grins.

"My name is Hien, and I'm weird," the boy introduces himself, bouncing up to his feet and held his hand out toward the butler. "But you can also call me, The Riddler."

"Yeah, and he's Fish Mooney's nephew," Jack adds importantly, eating a bag of chips. "She was banned from a fancy party last week because she has no children. So, she called her brother Crab Mooney, and asked him if Hien could come live with her."

"Yeah, and for some weird reason my dad agreed immediately," Hien says, stealing the bag of chips from Jack. "It was like he was glad she asked, maybe because he's a lazy bum and barely looks at me."

"Well, I met Jack years ago at the Foster Care Facility, and we met each other again the same day you decided to take us away from Gotham," Selina says, stealing the chips off of Hien and eats it with a grin. " I told Jack the manor would be empty for a while, and to avoid burglary, I asked him if he was interested to house-sit it while we were away. He could even bring a friend if he wanted too, which is obviously Hien."

"No need to thank us," Jack grins maniacally. "But now you guys are back, can your butler make me a sandwich?" Seven pair of eyes dart questioned over to Alfred, who growls angrily from deep within. Then, rounding on his heels, Alfred leaves the room to prepare the kids lunch.

From the kitchen, Alfred can hear the children start running down the place, doing their own things. Sean started his jujitsu again, and Bruce starts his boxing. Selina trashes the place, running like the wind to randomly selected rooms while playing with her cats. Annie cuddles herself onto the couch with a pillow, sobbing heartbroken. Rikki takes a swim in the pool behind the manor. And Jack skips up to the mailman, stealing the mail.

"Whoa, you have another letter!" Jack says, returning into the manor and skidding over to Sean. "You must be really famous. To be honest, for the past few weeks I've been here, you're the only one who received mail."

And with that said, Jack handed Sean the letter before rushing out the study, up the stairs and into his bedroom, only to return seconds later with a bunch of envelopes.

"Uhm, thank you," Sean says, staring bewildered at the pile of letters. "I didn't even know someone knew I would stay here."

"Here, I'll help you with reading them," Selina cries gleefully and about to snatch some of the letters away from Sean. Sadly enough for Selina, Sean is still faster than her and already dashed out the study. Selina pursued.

* * *

Safely hidden in his and Bruce's bedroom and with the door securely locked, Sean tosses all the letters onto his bed and sits down beside it, wondering who could have send them. But the main question was, what's written in it?

Sean takes in a long deep breath before he finally opens the first one. Slowly the street boy unfolds the letter, noticing a very sloppy handwriting. There isn't much written in the letter, just the words; **'I will get you, Sean Ornelas!'**

Sean's eyes grow wide in shock, and quickly he opens the next letter, which says; **'I know you left Gotham with your 'new' friends, but I will find you, Sean Ornelas!'**

And another; **'When you return to Gotham, I will get you, Sean Ornelas!'**

And Sean opens another; **'Where ever you run too, I will find you, Sean Ornelas!'**

Sean opens them all, getting more panicked by each and every letter. Threat after threat unfolds. Who would send something like that? Sean tosses all the letters back onto his bed, staring at them like they could explode any minute.

Thoughts are going through his head. Could it be someone he met on the street?. Maybe a villain he bumped into? Or maybe one of the people who chased him and his family out of town and shot him. Sean didn't know.

A soft knock on the door pulls the street kid from his thoughts, and he hears Alfred calling for him, telling him the lunch was ready. Quickly, Sean stuffs each and every threat note back into one pile and hides it in a small box he had hidden underneath a wooden floor board. Then, Sean heads for the door, pulls up his brave face and smiles at the butler before heading downstairs. He won't tell anyone about the threat letters, just yet.

* * *

Sean saunters lonely through the street of Gotham. There's no Selina with him, nor Bruce or any of the girls. Sean doesn't mind. He likes to be alone once in a while. Suddenly, there is this weird feeling that Sean can't shrug off. The feeling of someone watching him.

Sean rounds on his heels, scoping his eyes through the dark alley he went in. There was no one. Or was there? Sean thought he saw a glimpse of someone hiding away in the shadows.

Sean folds his arms while rolling his eyes annoyed. Of course the crazy cat-girl wouldn't leave him alone for long. She always has to come with him, whether he wants to or not.

"Selina, stop being so creepy and show yourself!" Sean hollers, tapping with his foot onto the concrete alley street, impatiently. The person stays hidden in the shadows. Of course. "Selina, if you think you're-

A soft giggle cuts Sean's words off. But the strange thing is, it doesn't sound like Selina's giggling. Neither does it sound like Rikki's or Annie's.

"Okay, whoever is there, come out!" Sean gets a little agitated at this point. Sean narrows his eyes, staring through the dark alley and toward the point where the person is hidden. Another female giggle echoes through the alley.

"Whatever!" Sean rounds on his heels and resumes his sauntering through the alleyway. He can hear her footsteps coming after him. Sean stops, and circles onto his heels to face the person who's following him.

Sean narrows his eyes again, and this time he can see her full profile, standing in the middle of the alleyway. She looks back at Sean, her curly hair blowing in the wind. She's wearing combat boots, a leather jacket and goggles and-

"Selina, is that you?" Sean slowly takes a step toward her, cautiously. The girl doesn't reply, just smiles. "Selina, you scared the crap out of me and-

The girl's lips curves into a bigger smile as she beckons Sean to come closer. She's whispering something, but Sean can't hear what she's whispering. Slowly Sean steps closer toward her.

"Selina, what are you doing here? I told you I wanted to be alone," Sean says gently. He realizes he's not even angry anymore. He's relieved it's Selina, and not some creepy stranger. She keeps muttering things, and suddenly Sean feels rain droplets onto his skin, and thunder rumbles in the distance. "That's great, now we get wet too. Let's get back to the manor, shall we?"

Sean wraps an arm around her shoulder and pushes her gently against him, shielding her for the rain as they walk through the alley.

"It's okay, Selina. Maybe we can grab a cab or something, so we won't get wet too much," Sean says soothingly, kissing her curls softly.

"Who's Selina?" the girl suddenly asks, and Sean stops, frozen in his spot. Slowly he looks aside, suddenly realizing the person he's holding is way taller than Selina. She's also older. And her hair are not curls, but long and straight.

Sean gasps in horror, realizing he knows this woman. It's her. The woman who abducted him and forced him to braid her hair or else she would hurt him.

"I didn't like my braid, Sean," she says, as Sean slowly backs away from her, back into the alleyway. "I told you I wanted a perfect braid, and it wasn't perfect!"

"I'm-I'm sorry," Sean stutters, taking another step back as she follows him with her eyes, full with anger. "Please, I… I'm sorry, I…

Sean rounds onto his heels and takes a break for it, further into the alleyway. His eyes lock onto a fire escape, and taking a very fast and long run-up, Sean leaps toward the fire escape and climbs further up to the roof.

"Who's Selina?!" the woman shouts angrily as she starts the chase. She's surprise singly fast, and she quickly climbs up the fire escape to continue the chase onto the roof tops. Sean does the best he can to shake her off, leaping from one building to the other, but the woman can keep him up.

'Leave me alone!" Sean hollers, jumping down to a fire escape and climbs back to the streets.

"I WILL GET YOU, SEAN ORNELAS!"

"Leave me…. Alone!" Sean jumps to the street, but suddenly loses his footing and drops to the ground. The woman laughs behind him, quickly climbing like a cat down the fire escape. A cat? Wait a minute? It's not the woman, it's Selina again, grinning maniacally.

"I will get you, Sean Ornelas!" she says tauntingly, and as she casts over the street boy who tries to scramble away from her, she turns back into the woman, back into Selina, back into the woman.

"Sean?" Wait, is that Bruce? What is Bruce doing here?

"No one can save you, Sean!" The woman says tauntingly. "You are mine now. I want to take you to my house, lock you up so you can braid my hair forever, and ever."

"Wait, but you just said I didn't braid your hair perfect," Sean says, and at this point the street boy is really confused.

"Sean?" Sean's eyes dart around, trying to find Bruce. Why kept Bruce calling his name?

"No, silly, it was perfect, and I want to keep you!"

"Sean?"

 _'Where are you, Bruce?'_

"No!" Sean hollers panicked, scrambling back onto his feet and runs to the street. The woman follows him, shouting she will find him. Where ever he would run to, she would always find him. "Leave...me…alone…

"SEAN?!"

"NOOOOO!" Sean bellows, and jolts up in his bed, eyes wide open. His bedsheets are lying on the floor. Then, he meets Bruce's worried eyes. Sean quickly swallows an clears his throat, trying to look as casual as possible. "Hey, B, what's up?"

"Ehm, I think I should ask you the same question," Bruce stutters as he picks up Sean's bedsheets. "You were screaming, and…you tossed and turned like someone was chasing you."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about," Sean replies with a sheepishly smile. "Just a dream about Selina, 'hunting' me again. Her calling us 'Kitty Toys' obviously gives me nightmares. Loïc is lucky to be the one who got away. Also, as recall, she never tried to spank him."

"Are you changing the subject?" Bruce asks, strolling back to his own bed and tucks himself in. "Because it surely looks like you do."

"Did she? I mean, did she ever tried to spank Loïc?"

"You are changing the subject, but fine. I take the hint," Bruce says, smiling gently as he lies down and turns back off the light on his nightstand. "Also, no."

"Hmm?"

"Selina never tried to spank Loïc. I asked her why not, and she said something like; 'if I try to spank him, it would be like I'm trying to spank myself'. Maybe because he also has brown curls, otherwise I wouldn't know why she says something like that. What do you think?"

"…"

"Sean?"

"…"

"And…I'm talking to myself, again," Bruce mumbles, finally getting Sean didn't reply because he had fallen asleep again.

* * *

In the morning, Sean tumbles himself down the stairs because he's still sleepy because of all the tossing and turning during the previous night. Sean never knew these threat letters could make him so anxious he dreamed about it. But maybe it was be better if he tried to forget them, or ignore the scared feeling of knowing someone tried to hurt him. He had to, otherwise his possible friends might find out, and he didn't want Alfred to send him away for Bruce's safety. Not now he was getting a little used of living in a house.

Sean, now lying at the bottom of the stairs, scrambles back up and forces his tired feet to walk him into the study where Bruce sits, eating his breakfast. As usual, no sign of the girls. Selina was probably still sleeping in, and Rikki probably too at her own house and Annie obviously was still somewhere in the future.

Sean takes a croissant from the breakfast cart and flops down onto the couch, nibbling onto the bread. Bruce is chewing on his own bagel, trying to chew it faster down by drinking his juice.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Bruce suddenly says, breaking the awkward silence. Sean, knowing Bruce was referring to his nightmares, replies with a firm 'nope', and keeps nibbling on his croissant. Bruce sighs.

"Nice to see your up, Mister Ornelas," Alfred says, popping his head into the study before strolling inside, regally. "There also arrived a new letter for you."

"Yeah, toss it in the trash!" Sean says coldly. Bruce and Alfred frown confused. "I'm not interested in more junk mail."

"Ah, I see…" Alfred replies, rounding on his heels and walk out the room, almost bumping into a blur of black and brown. Cat had arrived. Again.

"Phew! I'm so glad the old man didn't take the breakfast away!" Selina snatches her arms full with croissants and bagels and flops down beside Sean. She even plops down so hard, Sean bounces up a little. "Traveling to Switzerland makes you hungry."

"Switzerland?" Bruce frowns, looking over at Sean, who shrugs dully.

"Yeah, me and Annie went to Switzerland to visit Loïc. And guess what! Loïc has found a way to get Elliot to Gotham, so he can come here too. I think Alfred wouldn't mind, would he?"

"Selina, what did you do to that poor guy that he suddenly wants to be here too?" Sean asks, staring at the girl beside him. "Because we all know you somehow found a way to force him."

"Aw, you know me so well, Kitty Toy Sean!" Selina locks her arm into the street boy's, nuzzling her curls into the crook of his neck as she looks up at him, surreptitiously. "speaking of 'Kitty Toys,' Bruce told me this morning you had a nightmare, and the trigger of these nightmares is me, calling you Kitty Toy Sean. I'm quite flattered you dream about me, but I don't want to give you nightmares, sooo-

"You can keep calling me Kitty Toy whenever you want, Selina, as long if I can keep calling you 'Cat-face'." Selina grins, nodding agreed. Bruce looks baffled. "Also, it's a little cute if you call us Kitty Toys."

"Aw, I knew you LOVE me!" Selina cries gleefully, nuzzling her curls some more into Sean's neck.

"Ehm, I wouldn't get that far," Sean says, swallowing awkwardly as he face blushes slightly. "I said 'cute,' not that I… well-you-know-what."

"Yeah, sure Sean. Whatever you say!" Selina grins, jumping to her feet excitedly. And then, skipping out the study while singing; "Sean said I'm cute…cute…cute…cute…Sean said I'm cute."

"You know, B?" Sean turns his head to face Bruce, and clears his throat, trying to look as casual as possible. "Now we still don't know how she managed to change that poor kid's mind."

"It's Selina we are talking about, remember?" Bruce says with a grin, gulping the rest of his juice down.

"You're right, point taken!" Sean says with a smile. "Also, I'm not even sure if I truly want to know what she did to him."

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? I want to say sorry for those who are now disappointed, because it seemed Sean and Selina had a romantic moment, but it turned out to be a nightmare. Poor Sean. But, after the last part, Selina nuzzling Sean and say he 'loves' her and he thinks she's cute, makes everything cool again, right?**

 **Okay, a little side note; my other story "Selina, her kitty toys and the dragon' is set after this chapter, because there was a Smaug reference in this chapter. It will be set between this chapter and chapter 43, but don't worry, I will keep updating this story in the meantime. It's not that I will wait until the other one is complete. Those who didn't read the first two chapters of that story, please check it out.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, the carnival arrives in Gotham, and the chapter is written by TEDOG:D**

 **This story has 149 reviews, lets turn that into 160, shall we? Not a must, but it would be cool, though. Hmm, maybe, you as reviewer like to have a guest appearance in the next chapter LOL If you like that, leave a (nickname) and gender.**

 **also, those who noticed; yes, Jack has brown hair and not green in this story. Maybe he will dye it into green later in the story, but I'm not sure yet:D**


	42. At Gotham's carnival

**Hi guys, a new chapter, and this one is written by TEDOG. It's proof-read by me. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: At Gotham's carnival**

The Gotham's Carnival arrived, for one day only and was held at the harbour.

"I can't wait to go to the carnival today!" Bruce shares with excitement as he and Sean run down the stairs and into the dining room where their breakfast awaited them. Then, noticing the empty seat beside him as he sits down; "Hey, where is Selina?"

"She came downstairs earlier (which is new for her), and she told me she wasn't hungry and that I had to give her breakfast to her cats, which I did because it will also save me cat food," Alfred replies. Then, adding; "She went into the living room to watch those sad endangered animal commercials on TV, along with Rikki and Annie, and cried. I must say; they seem to be more odd than usual."

"How odd, like what do you mean?" Sean asks a little curious.

"Well, for example, Annie decided to make her own breakfast but accidentally poor orange juice in her cereal bowl and got all upset about it. She hollered something about her brains weren't functioning properly. Then she noticed Selina was watching those sad endangered animal commercials, started to cry as she sat down beside Selina."

Sean and Bruce share a worried look, and Alfred starts pacing up and down the dining room.

"And the craziness doesn't stop there, because shortly afterwards, Rikki bowled by and was extreme upset, screaming that there was no WIFI signal in this stupid house ( don't even know what WIFI is, must have something to do with those silly futuristic gadgets Annie brings along), then she looked up at the TV and said; 'this is so sad,' and just when I thought she was about to cry too, she puffed her chest up in anger and started to shout abuse to all the people who are hurting defenceless animals. I even had to stop her from kicking the TV down."

"Wow, something weird must be going on today then," Sean says, striking his chin thoughtfully.

"I agree, it's almost like if they are going through a change, just for today," Bruce says with his thinking face on as he takes a nibble from his pancake.

"It sounds like to me, they are all moody for some reason," Sean says, also taking a bite from his pancake.

"Wait a minute," Alfred says as he suddenly gets it and shouts a little too loud; "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Hmm, maybe you shouldn't have said that out loud," Sean adds importantly and the street boy is right. Sean and Bruce can hear footsteps coming over to the dining room, and the both of them quickly hide under the table, plates and all.

"ALFRED!" Selina shouts as she and her to female friends come into the dining room. Alfred pulls his polite face on and rounds on his heels to face them.

"Yes, what is it, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked it in the politest tone he could possibly find.

"What was that shouting about?!" Annie asks with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you see… Bruce, Sean and I were playing a game of Charades," Alfred replies, smiling nicely.

"Then, were are they?!" Selina hollers suspiciously.

"They were here but now they are hidden underneath the table, right- Alfred slaps his forehead. How could he been so stupid?

"Haha, sure old man, like we would fall for that," Selina says sarcastically, and Alfred sighs in relief, wishing this would give Sean and Bruce enough time to make an escape from underneath the table to the study room.

"So, when are we leaving for the carnival?" Rikki asks, folding her arms.

"Well, depends on when you girls are ready. An hour, or better yet, make it twenty minutes," Alfred replies, and quickly regretting it because Selina and the girls start screaming angrily at him.

"TWENTY MINUTES?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET MY HAIR DONE?! THIS IS INSANE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The girls kept screaming to Alfred about stuff which was mostly 'blah, blah' to his ears, but then the doorbell rang and the girls immediately turn their heads. Their eyes locking onto Sean and Bruce who are clawed on the floor in fear.

"What are you two doing?" Annie asks, looking equally puzzled as Selina and Rikki.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why are there two empty plates here on the floor?" Selina picks the plates up, curiously. She just had found them. Sean and Bruce think like time was against them.

"We were playing a game called; who can act the most like a cat," Sean says quickly, but probably a little too quick for Selina's taste. Still as act, Sean and Bruce start nuzzling their heads against the wall like a cat does.

"Meow," Bruce says.

"Me-" Sean says as he was kind unwilling reluctant to make the sound Selina and her cats make all the time.

"Meowwww," Bruce says again, trying to force Sean to say the word so the girls would believe them.

"Meow," Sean says sadly, dropping his head down in embarrassment. Before the girls could say anything, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it, c-mon you two little kitties. Come with me,' Alfred says as he gets a broom and points them at the two boys to get them to go to the door.

On the other side of the door; "Why exactly did we have to bring that kid along too?" Bullock asks, pointing at the madly grinning Jack behind them.

"Well, he would have gone on his own, but not after blowing up a few things first. I figured it would be safer if he stays- Jim stops talking as he sees Alfred, Bruce and Sean approaching the door. The door swings open, and Jim says in a happy voice; "Hey, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, cause Jack is REALLY ready, and wants to go now," Bullock added, pointing over to the excitedly bouncing boy behind them.

"Well, we have a little problem, actually," Alfred says, and lowers his voice to a soft whisper. "The girls are really vulnerable, moody and clammy today. But don't worry, I got a plan."

* * *

"Sean! I feel so clammy and moody today. Also, I can't seem to get anything right," Bruce whimpers as he tries to make his lie sound real. He and Sean are standing outside the living room where the girls are still inside.

"Oh, really, that's weird!" Selina exclaims who heard everything, and she stands up, walking toward the doorway. "Me and the girls have been feeling the exact symptoms and have not been doing so well today either. Do you guys mind if we stay home and don't go to carnival today?"

"Awh, really? Well that's a shame," Sean says, putting his hand over his heart dramatically as he tries to sound sympathetically. "Well, we miss you today. Let's go Bruce!"

Sean grabs Bruce's arm and start walking to the front door where everyone was waiting. Selina and the girls pursued.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. Bruce can stay here," Selina says and she grabs Bruce's other arm and pulls him back to her and her friends.

"Wait, what?" Sean asks, and frowns confused.

"I'm feeling better," Bruce tried, looking at the adults and Sean for help. Jack was grinning behind Jim and Bullock. Alfred slapped his forehead. Apparently, his plan didn't work out so fine.

"Well, let's not take any risk, shall we? You guys have fun!" Selina says as she waves at the sweetly, rounding on her heels.

"Sean! Alfred! Help!" Bruce exclaims as the girls take him back to the living room.

"So, what do we now?" Jack asks, madly grinning from ear to ear.

"We leave no man behind," Sean replies in deep stern voice.

"Eh, I'll just go by myself," Jack says, shrugs and walks out the front door.

"Yeah, I'm with that psycho kid!" Bullock snorts. "There's pretty much nothing we can do about Bruce." Bullock follows Jack out the door.

"Umm, hello, Jim! Alfred! Seriously, you guys too?" Sean asks hysterically as he sees the other two adults head for the door as well.

"Well, yes, I'm afraid Bruce will have to sit this one out," Alfred says, regally. "Though, I don't like the idea of him staying alone with three girls, but I seriously do need a break. Plus, I heard there is going to a magician." Alfred grins excitedly and heads off.

"Jim, c-mon, stay!" Sean asks, pleading the detective with his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sean, but Alfred's right! Also, I love magicians too." Jim grins and runs out the door to catch up to Alfred.

No, Sean Ornelas will not leave his possible best friend behind and let them miss both the time of their life at the carnival, because three hormone crazy girls won't let Bruce go. Sean takes in a deep breath and quickly pulls a plan up from his sleeve.

* * *

"Pssssht," Sean whispers, and Bruce turns around and finds Sean looking at him.

"Sean, I thought you left for the carnival," Bruce says, frowning.

"I am, but I'm taking you with me, bud," Sean says as he grabs Bruce's arm and leads him through the hallway, and toward the stairs. "Now, be very careful. We have to make sure the girls doesn't hear us."

Bruce and Sean slowly start to walk down the steps, one by one. Suddenly, Selina's voice echoes through the manor; "Bruce, where are our ice tea's we requested?!"

Bruce replies, out of habit; "They are coming right up!"

"Bruce! What did I just say?!" Sean hisses between clenched teeth. Bruce mouths a; 'Sorry, couldn't help it'. "Never mind, just keep going, whoa-" Sean replies but soon trips on Bruce's foot and the two billionaires tumble down the stairs, making a lot of loud noises in the process.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" the three girls ask in sync as they run over to the stairs and look down to Bruce and Sean tangled up together on the floor beneath the stairs.

"Wait, Sean, I thought you had left," Rikki says, and frowns questionable.

"Well, you see, uhm," Sean stutters as he tries to think of a quick lie, but for once he can't think of one, which is very odd for him.

"YOUR ALL MONSTERATING!" Bruce blurts out. He was meant to say 'menstruating' but instead he said something else, which makes the girls very angry.

"WHAT!?" the three girls ask furiously and with a very mad look in their eyes.

"IT'S TRUE! EVEN SEAN AND ALFRED AGREE."

"Look, I know it was very wrong and I am really sorry, and I-I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart that I am so… scare…" Sean mutters, which makes the girls only more furious.

"RUN BRUCE!" Sean bellows quickly and the street kid and the billionaire take off like a race car would do in real life, and run straight out the front door non-stop running.

"You know what. Let's get them, girls!" Selina hollers as she grins, along with Annie and Rikki. Both girls each grab one of Annie's arm and they speed off immediately, after the two young billionaires.

* * *

After about five whole minutes of running, Bruce and Sean finally stop for a moment to take a long deep breath.

"You know, thanks a lot for what you did for me back there," Bruce says, panting heavily.

"Sure, no problem. Anything for a frie-" Sean quickly swallows the word 'friend'.

"I'm sorry, but were you going to say 'friend'?" Bruce asks.

"N-no! I was going to say; 'anything for a friendly person like you,'" Sean says, casually.

"Oh, well, okay," Bruce says and drops his head down. You can tell his voice sadden at the last part.

"Hello, my Kitty Toy Sean and Bruce!" Selina says with a wide smirk on her face, and she was followed by Annie and Rikki.

"Oh no!" Bruce whimpers, and Sean quickly shushes him and says reassuring; "Relax Bruce. I got this."

"Oh, please Sean! You don't got this!" Selina scoffs, rolling her eyes at Annie and Rikki who hold in a fit of laughter. "You don't control the situation, or the outcome. Only we do." Selina points dramatically at herself and her friends.

"Please, Selina, like I know, you know, Bruce knows, they know, everyone knows, that you are no match for me!" Sean laughs as he walks circularly around Selina and the two other girls, making them turn around if they try to keep their eyes locked onto him.

"Well, F.Y.I, Sean… me and you are both the same," Selina says.

"Yeah, I really have to argue with that. I mean, I'm not necessary a cat person, and I know the difference between right and wrong, and I just manipulated you by giving Bruce a head start," Sean says, smirking back at the stupefied looking girls.

Selina, Annie and Rikki turn around, and to their shockingly surprise, they see Bruce wasn't there anymore.

"Ha! I'm more stronger, faster, and smarter, than all three of you combine," Sean says, laughing his head off.

Suddenly, Selina and the girls anger turn from furious to over the top anger, rage and madness, and Selina shouts; "Sean! I wish you have an ambulance ready, because you are going to need one once I'm through with you." Selina's green eyes pierce into Sean's chocolate brown eyes.

Then, Selina hurls herself toward Sean, and her plan was to land straight on top of him, but it resulted in a hard face-plant to the ground.

"Ha, ha!" Sean laughs as he takes off, running as fast as he can with angry kitty, mermaid and time traveler/speedster pursued him all the way to the carnival.

* * *

Sean and Bruce finally managed to loose Selina and her two friends, and are enjoying the big carnival sight before them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Bruce asks as he heard a very loud scream.

"Eh, probably Cobblepot, getting the boot from Fish again," Jim replies, shrugging the scream off.

"Hey, let's go on that ride! C'mon Master Bruce. Trust me, you love it!" Alfred says with glee as he takes Bruce by the hand and leads him toward a roller coaster looking ride.

Bullock suddenly comes up from behind Jim, with his face looking frantic. "What happened to you?" Jim asks, eyeing his partner worriedly.

"I was flirting with a woman. Then I found out, it was definitely NOT A WOMAN!" Bullock roars as he wraps his hands around Jim's body and shakes him back and forth, rapidly.

An hour passes by, and Bruce finally returns with Alfred. "Have you guys seen Sean?" Bruce asks.

"Surprisingly, nope!" Jim said.

"Guys, psssh," a voice, sounding like Sean said. "Who goes there?!" Bullock roars as he quickly starts turning around , swatting his hands everywhere.

"Oh, hey guys!" Annie shouts as she waves at the gang from afar.

"Oh, there's Annie," Bruce says, and points at the speedster. Then, suddenly realizing she's alone; "Wait! If she's here, then where are Sean, Selina and Rikki?" Then, slowly thinking something had happened; "Oh no!"

Annie walked over to the gang, and suddenly there were Rikki and Selina as well, following their speedster friend closely.

"Okay, what did you guys do with Sean?" Jim asks in a serious concern tone of voice, folding his arms impatiently.

"Well, after we finally caught him, which took FOREVER!" Selina sighed tiredly.

"if you would let me use my speed, we would have got him soo-

"Enough, Annie! We went over this already!" Rikki cuts off Annie's blabbering.

"Anyways, we finally got him trapped in the corner of the carnival, but when we were about to do *you know what* to him, a guy shouted; 'Ten thousand dollars to whoever can win the karaoke contest!" Selina smiles proudly she impersonated the 'guys' voice to the dot.

"So, me, Annie and Rikki all grinned as our eyes looked toward Sean, who had a very frightening look on his face, and at the same time it was kind of cute, honestly." A smiley grin formed on her face.

"I assume you can guess the rest?" Annie asks with a smirk.

"C'mon, let's go over to see how he's doing. Probably great!" Selina says as she runs away, with everyone else in pursued.

"Hey guys! We definitely should go that ri- Jack shouts gleefully as he walks over to the spot where the gang stood seconds ago, noticing everyone is gone. "What the F- Where did they go?!" Jack asked himself out loud and looked around.

"Wow, they all ditched me, and I'm the one who supposed to be the ditchER." Jack mumbles angry and walks away.

After twenty seconds, Selina had led the gang to a large crowd full of people watching Sean singing Immortals by Fall Out Boys.

"We could be immooooooo-immortals,  
Immooooooo-immortals,  
Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down," Sean sang with a mic in his hands.

"Wow, he's better than I thought," Jim says, eyeing the street boy impressively.

"I agree. That kid has some vocals and their actually good, unlike Cat, who sounds like literally like a screeching cat," Bullock chuckles. Suddenly, something hard hit the back of Bullock's head, and he howled in pain.

"There's plenty of more where that came from if you say more!" Selina snaps with a mad kitty face.

"We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo-immortals,  
Immooooooo-immortals,  
Immooooooo-immortals,  
Immooooooo-immortals,  
(immortals)" Sean finished his singing and he gave the mic back to the manager guy, who handed Sean an envelope, containing ten thousand dollars. When Sean turns around he sees the whole crowd, clapping and cheering his name.

"GUYS, GUYS, I WON!" Sean shouts happily as he holds the envelope in the air.

"Thank you." Selina snatches the envelope from Sean's hand and says; "That will surely pay off most of your debut."

"Wait, what most of it!?" Sean asks confused. Selina, Annie and Rikki smirk at each other and then look over to Bruce and Sean who stare at them with wide eyes. It looks like they're thinking'"Oh, no, what are they going to make us do now?"

Back at the Manor…

Sean and Bruce are in the kitchen, adding honey in three cups. The girls forced them to prepare those while they sit on the couch with a blanket on them.

"I'm telling you, next time we will prepare ourselves better for this," Sean says as he stirs the honey in two cups.

"At least this isn't worse than it could be," Bruce replies as he stirs the honey in the other cup.

"Kitty Toys, hurry up with the tea so I can snuggle you two with me on the couch," Selina calls out.

"Do you want to keep talking?" Sean asks.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Selina wants baby Richard back. Find out if her plan works:D**


	43. Baby Richard and kitty Sean

**Hi guys, a new chapter in this story, introducing baby Richard:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Baby Richard and kitty Sean**

For once, Selina strolls dully into the study and isn't even looking at the breakfast trolley as she walks toward the couch and flops down with a long, tired sigh. Bruce and Sean share a worried look. Is she sick?

"Selina, what's up?" Bruce asks, staring at the cat-girl who now lies flat on her stomach and her face buried into a cushion. Selina mutters something but it isn't really audible. "What did you say?"

Selina lifts her head up and replies; "I'm bored!" Her face sinks back into the cushion. "There must be something to do we haven't done yet."

"Yeah, you already did like 440 things since you moved in here;" Sean says with an impressed expression on his face. "It's quite surprising Alfred didn't kick you out already. I know I would." Sean takes an enormous bite from his croissant, grinning like a mad man at the girl on the couch.

"No, you wouldn't!" Selina growls angrily, flopping over to her back and takes in another long and tired sigh. "And I'm sure there must be at least 440 other things we can do we haven't done yet."

"Well, it seems your 'idea volcano' is burned out!" Sean stands up and heads to the door. "I think Alfred would be quite happy to hear that. Am I going to tell him, or…"

"I miss little baby Richard!" Selina cries, and the boys can see her eyes start to swim with tears before she covers them with a cushion. "I still don't understand why Alfred had to call Foster Care. I would have been a perfect mommy for the little boy, I mean, look at my cats. They look healthy, don't they?"

Binky, who had gained weight soon he moved into the manor, saunters into the study like he owns the place. Then, staring territorial at the two boys as he strolls past them, leaps onto the couch and nestles himself onto Selina's stomach. Never the cat moved his eyes from the boys, and Binky held one eye open when he closed the other one to take a little nap. Yeah, no one would come near his mommy without him knowing it.

"You know, no offense, but I'm sure it won't be a bad thing for him if he loses a few pounds," Sean says with a grin, pointing dramatically at the cat onto Cat's stomach. Both cats give the street boy the stink-eye. "Also, who's Richard?"

Selina moans out another whine at the name 'Richard' and covers her face with the cushion, again. Bruce smiles softly at the memory of the baby and explains; "Well, Selina visited Barbara who watched the baby because her friend couldn't take care of the baby, and since Barbara didn't like the boy's crying she asked Selina to babysit. Selina took the baby to the Manor and we held him here for a few days until Alfred called Foster Care and they took Richard away."

"Stupid Alfred!" Selina sobs, and suddenly she jolts straight up. Binky almost drops to the floor but Selina was fast enough to catch him before he did. Sean moans disappointingly. He really would have seen the cat fall onto the floor.

As you all might remember from the take-out snippets, Sean and Binky had a rough start. Sean tried to catch the cat because Selina dared him, and the street kid did catch the cat, but not before receiving lots and lots of scratch and bite marks. So, the feelings toward each other are mutual. They both can't stand one and another.

Suddenly a blur zooms through the hallway and into the study, and a split second later there is Annie. Loïc too, spinning on his feet. He moved from Switzerland to Gotham a few days ago. They were all happy, except for Alfred.

"You never guess what happened in the city," Annie exclaims, and there is anger written all over her face. Selina moves aside so the speedster can sit down and explain. "Loïc and I were walking through the streets, and with walking I mean speeding, but who cares right? Anyway, suddenly I saw baby Richard in this baby buggy, and I couldn't resist myself and said 'hi' to the little boy. Then, there was this woman, obviously she adopted Richard, and she started yelling at me. Richard cried, and she yelled to Richard to shut up!"

Selina and the boys stare at Annie in shock when she keeps telling them about how the woman reacted. And about she and Loïc followed the woman up to her house, and the entire walk she never took Richard out the buggy to sooth him.

"You guys know what that means, right?" Selina jumps up onto her feet, and still she held Binky into her arms, much to Sean's disappointment. They all nod as reply, except for Sean.

"Ehm, no, I don't really know what that means."

"Well, Sean, it means we head to the GCPD and tell Jim all about it. Jim will head to her house, see how horrible she is and takes Richard away. And then we tell Jim, Alfred would gladly take Richard in again."

"Ah, well, still a minor problem, Cat-Face!" Sean steps closer upon Selina, and Binky starts to growl. Sean growls back before saying to Selina; "Wouldn't Alfred say no when Jim asks?"

"Don't worry, Kitty Toy Sean. I will force Alfred."

"Well, he's going to love that!" Sean snorts, laughing sarcastically.

"He wouldn't even know he's forced," Selina replies, dreamingly. Her 'idea volcano' apparently is waking up again.

"He'll be unconscious?" Bruce asks worriedly, his eyes filling with fear of the idea.

"I'll be subtle!" Selina smiles cheekily. "But yeah, unconscious might work too."

* * *

Being too lazy to walk all the way, and to keep her brilliant idea hidden for Alfred Pennyworth, the kids hurl onto Annie and she sped off to Gotham City. All of them except Sean. He didn't want anything to do with Selina's so called brilliant idea. He rather stayed at the manor.

So, to be sure that her Kitty Toy Sean wouldn't feel too bored, Selina forced him to play with her cats. And yes, Binky too. It was time THEY did some bonding. Selina didn't like the idea that one of her Kitty Toys couldn't get along with one of her kitties.

"And, to be sure you are sweet to each other, I've hidden everywhere in this manor a hidden camera, so I can check it out tonight in my bed with some popcorn. After all, it might get entertaining. Don't disappoint me, Sean, and you too Binky. I'm on to you!" Selina had said before she spurted off with her friends.

 _'Ugh, stupid Cat-Face,'_ Sean thinks to himself, rounding on his heels and staring at the African wildcat on the couch, playing with a cushion like Selina always does. Then, the yellow eyes dart to Sean, and Binky starts to growl softly.

"Yeah, well, I can growl too, you know?!" Sean spits annoyed, stomping over to the cat on the couch. "You better be nice to me, or else I use my claws rather than my voice!" Binky jumps off the couch and flees out the study.

Alfred walks merrily through the hallways, whistling a happy tune when he suddenly sees one of Selina's cats flee the study. An angry street boy pursued, shouting: "Come back, you stupid cat! If it's true your mommy left cameras everywhere, it's not me who she sees that doesn't work on the 'bonding' thing. Come back so I can pet you! Come back!"

Alfred slaps his forehead tiredly as he slowly backs away, rounding on his heels and promising himself he will find every camera the crazy cat-girl had hidden in the manor. First room on his list to check for cameras is Master Bruce's bathroom.

"Hey, is Selina home?" Rikki saunters into Bruce's and Sean's room, eyeing the street boy on the floor who's lurking under Bruce's bed, demanding Binky to get his butt away from there so he can pet him. "You know, cats don't like to be demanded."

"Yeah, well, I don't care," Sean spits angrily, and he quickly stands back up his feet. "It's not that I like to pet that cat either, but Selina is being nuts (again), and she thinks we need to bond."

"Well, is she home?"

"No, she took off with the others to warn Jim about some crazy woman who adopted baby Richard and didn't treat him like a baby should be treated. Why you ask?"

Sean drops back to the floor, scurrying under the bed to catch the cat. Angrily growls and hisses soon follows, and Rikki isn't even sure who's doing the growling and who's doing the hisses.

"You know, there is an easy solution for your 'cat bonding' problem," Rikki says, placing her hands in her hips. "You can always ask me to help you. I know exactly how you can make that cat love you. I'm an expert, you know."

"Yeah, well, no offence, but I don't need help!" Sean growls as his hands try to seize Binky. Binky however, swats at Sean's hands, his claws out. "Don't you dare, cat!" Binky growls angrily, clutching himself against the wall, further away from Sean's hands.

"Well, good luck then," Rikki replies, rounding on her heels and heads back for the door. "Oh, almost forgot." Rikki rounds back. "Can you give this to Selina when she gets back?"

Suddenly, Binky dashes away from under the bed and heads for the door, but runs too close past Rikki's feet. Rikki loses her footing, swaying her arms madly to keep her balance. The bottle she was holding drops onto the floor and shatters. The liquid that was in it splashes against Sean, who has his head still poked under the bed.

"AAH! What happened?!" Sean bellows, poking his head from under the bed, staring shocked at the stain on the floor. Then, he eyes his jacket worriedly. "Please tell me it can be washed out!"

"Em, yeah, but I think it might take a while," Rikki chuckles sheepishly. "Because, you know, when I tell you, we will laugh about it."

"I'm not laughing at all!" Sean grabs a towel and tries to clean most of the liquid from his jacket. "What is it anyway?" No reply from Rikki. "Rikki?"

Sean looks up, suddenly noticing the platinum blonde mermaid had fled the room.

"RIKKI!"

* * *

"Hiya guys!" Hien skips upon the 'gang' who are on their way to the precinct. They stop and turn, noticing Cobblepot waddling beside him. They frown. "Yeah, aunty Fish made him babysit me. She doesn't want me to get into trouble, though I'm not even sure he's qualified enough to keep me out of trouble."

"Ehm, Mister Mooney? I think you are not allowed to talk with them, because that girl has a bad record." Cobblepot points dramatically at Selina.

"Cobblepot! How many times do I have to tell you, it's either Hien or the Riddler!"

"But Fish said-

"I don't care what my aunt said!" Hien scowls angrily at the poor man beside him. "Now, go stand there in the corner of that alley and stay there until I tell you otherwise!"

"But-

Hien heaves his fist up as warning, and poor Cobblepot waddles into the alleyway to do what's told. Hien shakes his head tiredly and rubs the sides of his head, muttering; "That bird gives me a headache. So, where are you going?"

"To the GCPD," Bruce replies, watching Cobblepot stand into the corner of the alley. Cobblepot stares back, angrily. Hien signals dramatically at Cobblepot to turn around, which he immediately does. "Don't you think it might be a little cold for him to stand there?" Bruce looks worried.

"No, don't worry," Hien replies, wrapping his arms around Bruce and Selina, leading them across the street and toward the precinct. Loïc and Annie in tow.

Back at Wayne Manor, Sean finally found out what it was that was splashed onto his jacket. Binky, rubbing his face all over it was a big give away. And soon, Selina's other nine cats followed quickly.

"Great, catnip!" Sean growls, stomping angrily through the hallway, ten cats trailing behind. Alfred looks baffled. Then, slowly backs away. He wants nothing to do with it. Sean saw him trying to sneak away, and hollers; "Hey, not so fast!"

Alfred freezes in his spot, slowly turning around, his face turning murderous. No one speaks to Alfred like that. Sean's face turns red and chuckles embarrassed. The cats however, linger happily around Sean's feet, trying to climb up.

"Ehm, he, he, sorry Alfred, but ehm, have you seen Rikki?"

Alfred's finger slowly points toward the living room door, and Sean quickly scurries off. A long trail of cats pursued, all yowling equally loud.

Back at the GCPD, Selina is in a VERY heated discussion with Jim, sitting behind Bullock's desk, sprawled out onto Bruce's lap. Jim tries to ignore her by reading some police files, stacked into a high pile on his own desk. It was about time he read those.

"Come on, Gordon!" Selina meows, wrapping her arms around Bruce's neck and scowls at Jim. "She's mean and-

"Selina, we've been over this for at least four times in the hour you arrived here, and the answer will be still; 'no, I'm not going with you to arrest the woman who adopted baby Richard. ' I'm pretty sure Foster Care knows what they do and probably did a thorough background search on this woman. Now, if you want to excuse-

"What if they didn't!" Selina hollers, and she leaps across Bullocks desk and perches down onto Jim desk, straight on top of the police file he was reading. Then, she takes his stupefied looking face into her hands and stares straight into his eyes, whispering; "Please Gordon, at least check it out. My 'mommy' instinct-

"Selina, you're thirteen! You don't have a 'mommy' instinct yet!"

"What do you know, uh? Are you a girl? If I'm saying I have 'mommy' instincts, then I have 'mommy' instincts. Besides, I have cats, and I'm their 'mommy' so-

"Selina, that's different," Jim hisses between clenched teeth, trying to push her away, but then he sees her eyes are filling with anger. His face slowly turns pale as his eyes dart anxiously over to Bruce, Loïc and Annie for help. They shake their heads in disappointment. How could Jim say something like that and expect help from her 'besties'?

"THAT'S DIFFERENT?!" Selina bellows angrily, her finger nails slowly start to dig into Jim's cheeks. "DIFFERENT, YOU SAY? HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT?!"

Captain Essen quickly scrambles up to detective Jim's desk, and everyone else in the building is staring at them confused as Essen whispers; "What's going on, Gordon?"

"I tell you what's going on!" Selina lets Jim's face go and stares at Essen, pinching dramatically with her index finger into Jim's chest, hollering; "This little cop here, says I'm just a girl and don't have a 'mommy' instincts. I have cats, I'm their mommy, and he says; 'that's different, Selina!' It's…not…different!"

"Is this true, detective?" Essen asks, staring wildly at the stunned cop. Selina grabs the back of his head and helps him to nod. Essen's face slowly turns red in rage. "You do realize I have five cats myself, don't you?"

"Captain Essen, it's still different," Jim stutters helplessly. "You're older and- Jim swallows the rest of his sentence as his captain's face turns murderous. "I can't just do what they want me to do!"

"And what is it what they want from you?" Captain Essen folds her arms, her eyes still piercing deeply into Jim's eyes. It makes Jim turning into a scared little boy, and he doesn't dare to reply.

Selina rolls her eyes and replies; "A woman adopted Baby Richard, and when my friend here said hi to Richard, this woman shouted abuse to my friends, and also made Richard cry. Instead to sooth the baby, she said; 'shut up.' All we want is that Jim checks this out because my 'mommy' instinct says this woman is bad news."

"Detective Gordon!" captain Essen says with a firm tone of voice. "Drop whatever you were doing and help this kids to investigate this woman. And even if you see a tiny hint about her that's fishy, get the baby out!"

"Yeah, baby Richard is coming home!" Selina cries happily, leaping onto Bruce's lap and starts to nuzzle the boy's face. "Now all we have to do is bring Bruce's plan into motion. We have to find a way to get Alfred unconscious!"

"Wait, what?!" Bruce blinks his eyes, bamboozled. Then, a very deranged looking Edward Nygma speeds from his office and heads toward the gang.

"Can anyone help me with getting that creep out of my office?!" Ed stares wildly at the pack of children, cue dramatic point to his office, where Hien comes strolling through the door. "It's not fair, I wanted to call myself The Riddler!" and with that, Ed hurls around Jim, crying uncontrollably into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Sean Ornelas stomps angrily into the living room where Rikki was about to escape through the patio window. "You're not going anywhere, Rikki!" Sean hollers dangerously. Rikki halts in her roots. "You are going to help me to get rid of this 'stuff-that-makes-cats-go-gaga'."

"Well, it works great if you want to bond with them, like Selina wanted to," Rikki replies cheeky, rounding on her heels to face Sean with a big grin on her face. Sean's face looks almost it reaches his boiling-point. Rikki, noticing it, heaves her hands up in surrender and says; "Fine, I'm going to help you."

"What did you do with that stuff anyway?!" Sean shouts, staring in disgust to the cats who are lingering around his feet like they can't get enough of him. Bonding is one thing, but this is just nuts. "Aren't they supposed to be immune for the stuff after ten minutes?" Then, Sean puts his ponder face on; "I think I saw it somewhere."

"You're looking at stuff about cats?" Rikki laughs.

"No!" Sean snips, and with his foot he tries to shove one of the cats away. The cat however, climbs up and nuzzles his jacket, thoroughly. Sean holds the cat in his arms to avoid its scratching in his clothes. "Selina forced me to watch to one of her stupid cat shows!"

"Yeah, I think Selina must have seen it in the same show, because she kept bugging me if I wanted to help her with making the effects of catnip last longer. So, I think you're going to love this when I tell you- Rikki, noticing the scowl on Sean's face and realizing Sean isn't going to love it; "On the other hand, maybe you might not. Selina asked me to use some, ehm, you know, mermaid powers on it!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Yeah, no reason to bite my head off, Ornelas. Otherwise I turn onto my lovely heels and head straight out the patio doors and leave you alone to fix it."

Slowly, with a wild stare in his eyes, Sean closes in on Rikki. The cat, still nuzzling his jacket while the other cats linger around his feet. With a quick move of his hand, Sean closes the patio door so Rikki can't escape.

"Sean, what are you doing?" Rikki asks anxiously as she backs away, until she can't go anywhere. Sean, slowly zooms his face close to Rikki's. Her eyes dart anxiously from left to right, trying to find a way out. That's it. She can always make herself invisible. It's one of the new skills she developed after the last full moon.

"I didn't think so," Sean hollers, who saw it coming and clenches his hand around her wrist to stop her. "You, and your mermaid magic brought my into this predicament. And now you're helping me to get out of this mess! Do you understand?!"

Rikki nods slowly, swallowing anxiously. Rikki Chadwick is scared for no one, except for Sean Ornelas.

* * *

Sean sits on the study couch, with a very angry look on his face. Ten cats lingering around, licking his face and purring happily. Rikki smiles at the sight before her; "Are you're sure you want me to do something about that? I mean, Selina would be so proud if she sees how much her cats like you."

Sean smiles sarcastically; "Doesn't the look on my face, SAY ENOUGH?!" at the last two words, Sean's face turns angry again.

"Well, sorr-eeey. No need to bite my head off," Rikki says with her hands up in surrender. Then, striking her chin; "All I have to do is reverse the effects of the spell I used to make that catnip stronger, I think."

"YOU THINK?!"

"Can you keep your voice down?" Rikki hisses between clenched teeth, eyeing the study door worriedly. "Or do you want Alfred to walk in?" Sean folds his arms angry, the cats purring merrily into his ears.

"Okay, so I add some powder on the stain of your jacket, and…" Rikki says, applying some strange powder onto the stain as she talks. "All I have to do is reverse the spell."

"Have you done it before?" Sean eyes the young mermaid worriedly.

"Ehm, not exactly…" Rikki replies, smiling awkwardly. Then, noticing the panic expression on Sean's face, she reassures him; "Don't worry, I can do it. I mean, how hard can it be?"

Rikki takes her position parallel from Sean and moves her hand with her moon ring up, pointing it toward the worried looking street boy. The cats however, seem more occupied with the catnip on Sean's body then with anything else. The moon ring starts to glow, and so does the powder on Sean's jacket.

Then, the study door swings open and Alfred bursts inside. Rikki loses her focus, and… suddenly, right at the spot where Sean sat a few seconds ago, sits now cat number eleven. Ten other cats, playing gleefully around him.

"NO!" Rikki cries, grabbing her hair in freaked out manner. Alfred, who didn't see anything of the 'change' happen, stares bamboozled at the sight of Rikki, dropping herself down beside the eleven cats and lifts the new one up in her arms, zooming her face close to the cats, exclaiming; "I'm so sorry Sean. Please don't be mad. I think Selina will love just as much if you're a cat."

Alfred, slowly backs away through the study door to find a private place to make a phone call to the Asylum. It appears one of Miss Kyle's friends turned crazy. But hey, what's new, right?

* * *

A few minutes later, Selina and her gang of friends enter the manor, and the young cat-girl is holding baby Richard in her arms, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Jim and Bullock followed closely, with two other kids beside them.

"Hiya Alfred! Look who's back!" Selina purrs happily, showing the baby to the stunned butler. He's still holding his cell-phone in his hand, ready to make the call to the asylum. "Where's Sean? I want to show him our latest addition to the family."

"Wait! What?" Alfred growls, waking up from his stun mode, watching Selina skip into the study, baby and all. The other kids follow her quickly. They didn't want to be the one who received one of Alfred's interrogations. Alfred's face slowly turns toward Jim, who smiles sheepishly.

"Before you start shouting Jimbo's head off, can you tell me where you keep the beer?" Bullock snorts. Alfred's face turns murderous. "You know what, I can find the wine cellar on my own." Bullock quickly dashes away. The two, very dumb looking children, pursued.

Alfred waits for them to disappear into the cellar and then, puffs his chest angrily and-

"Hiya, Rikki! I'm so glad you're here!" Selina cries gleefully, drowning Alfred's angry growls in the background. "Look who's back!" Selina shows Richard, then, spotting cat 'eleven' on her friend's lap. "Awe, you brought a new kitty, as present for little Richard. Look Richard, aunty Rikki got you a present!"

"Wait! Where's Sean?" Bruce asks who seems to be the only one who remembered Sean stayed home, and had a forced 'bonding session' with Selina's cats. The cats are all there, on the couch, trying to nuzzle the new cat, but there's no Sean to be seen.

"Em, you're going to laugh so hard when I tell you what this little fellow… (Rikki holds the new cat up) … and Sean have in common," Rikki laughs, awkwardly. "They are one and the same, haha!"

Completely stupefied, Selina and her gang of friends stare at the young mermaid, who starts laughing her head off about her own 'joke'. Then, noticing that no one is laughing, at all; "Sorry, I always laugh when I get nervous."

"What do you mean with, one and the same?" Selina asks, putting Richard into Bruce's arms and slowly starts making way to Rikki and the new cat, scowling "If you're trying to tell us, you somehow managed to turn Sean into that cat… (then, Selina's face turns excitedly) you are brilliant. I always wanted to know what Sean looks like if he's a cat."

Selina flops down onto the couch and takes Sean into her arms, nuzzling it all over. All the other cats start their nuzzling too.

"So… you are not mad?" Rikki asks, sighing relieved. "I mean, I thought you would. You don't think Sean would mind if he stays a cat forever, do you?"

"No, sure he won't," Selina cries happily. She gives butterfly kisses on Sean's little head. Sean however, still having the ability to think for himself, starts to wriggle himself free, hissing and growling.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Loïc says, eyeing the struggling cat in Selina's arms while he strikes his chin. "I mean, think of all the perks of being a cat. You can eat whenever you want. You can sleep all day. And the best of all is, you can walk into the girls room after they taken a shower and watch them-

"Yeah…no. Not going to happen!" Selina screams, throwing Sean back onto the couch. Her eyes equally wide as her two friends as they think of the idea of Sean, watching them while he's a cat.

"Ehm, I don't think Sean would peek-" Bruce tries to say, but Loïc shuts him up by pinching his arm, painfully. Bruce whimpers in pain, and baby Richard giggles gleefully, pinching Bruce's arm at the same time.

"Yeah, that's right," Selina replies, covering her heart with a dramatic relieved sigh. The cat called Sean growls angrily at Bruce, likes he trying to say 'thanks a lot for that, pal.'

"But I still want him to be a normal boy again," Bruce says quickly, and Sean starts to purr, like he's understanding each and every word of what they are saying."

"Yeah, your right!" Selina says, nodding agreed. "It would be a little weird if I spanked him while he's a cat. Rikki, turn him back to normal."

Rikki nods agreed, holding her hand up with her moon ring, which soon starts to glow. A few moments later, the new cat turns back into Sean Ornelas.

"YES!" Sean says as he looks as his hands, being hands and not paws. " Yes, I'm normal! I'm not a cat anymore!" Sean wraps his arms around himself in joy.

"Yeah, and since you have your hands again…" Selina says, smirking wildly. She takes Richard from Bruce's arms and pushes the little boy into Sean's arms. "You can change baby Richard's diaper."

"Ugh, no!" Sean says, holding the baby an arm's length away from his own face. "I'm so not going to do that!"

"Either that, or…" Selina says, zooming her face close to Sean's, stealing glances at the ten cats on the couch. "…I ask Rikki to spray some more catnip on you."

For a moment the two street kids stand parallel from one and another, having a heated staring contest. Baby Richard giggling in Sean's arms. Sean, realizing he has no other choice, rounds on his heels, and stomps out the room, while plotting a payback plan in his head.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	44. The Bullock relatives and the hike

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot, and I'm so happy you all enjoyed the kitty Sean part. And yes, Richard is in the story too, and a lot sooner than I first wanted, but I thought it would be the right moment. Little note; Richard is in this story eleven months old, for those who wonder why he's so 'communicative'. Anyway, it's new for me to have Richard in the story, and from time to time I even forget that. For example, I think it's in the next chapter; Alfred leaves to find the boys, and when I was almost done with that chapter, I was like; Wait. Alfred, did you really leave Richard on his own in the manor? So, yeah, it's a little new LOL**

 **Rebecca bonfield: Hiya, Bex, nice to see you left a review. Yeah, Selina is such a cheeky and funny girl. As for now, I'm not sure with who Selina will date. Maybe she will date a few chapters with Sean, and then a few chapters with Bruce, I don't know. For now they are all friends:D**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Bruce, Sean and Hien will go into the forest to take a hike. Only, Hien and Sean end up lost. Can the boys work together to find Bruce. also, mysterious beast in the forest, and... Someone really has his eyes set on Sean Ornelas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The Bullock relatives and the hike**

"NO! This manor is already getting crowded on its own as it is!" Alfred bellows angrily as he pours himself and the two cops a cup of tea. Luckily enough, Alfred arrived in the cellar in time before the cop had cracked open every bottle. Or better said, before his two dumb relatives had broken every bottle. They used it to joggle with, which didn't turn out so well.

"Oh, c-mon!" Bullock bellows, burying his face into his hands out of frustration. "All you have to do is babysit them while I'm at work. After that, you can kick them straight back to me! Just like I always do when you ask me to babysit that crazy girl and her friends."

"Yeah, you wouldn't even know we are here!" the girl said with a loud raspy voice. It really sounded like a cat being dragged down a blackboard. Then, a loud crash sounded because she obviously dropped something. Again.

"Jeremy, Jacky, go find the other brats!" Bullock roars, and the two kids scramble out the kitchen door, through the hallway and up the stairs, laughing like maniacs.

"Yeah, but they at least don't break everything you own," Jim snorts, watching Alfred cleaning up the mess the twins made. "Well, besides Selina then."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it that their dad is a lazy bum, and didn't learn them to behave like civilized human beings," Bullock snorts, plunging his butt back into his seat, sipping from his cup of tea. Then, his face turns soar. He doesn't like the taste of tea, at all. "And now that lazy bum asked me to watch his kids for a while, while he's off gallivanting with some women in foreign countries."

"Still, I won't babysit them," Alfred bellows, planting his butt down. "And also, this brings me back to the question I asked months ago; when will you find another place for Miss Kyle?!"

"Well, sadly enough, Foster care isn't interested in Selina nor Sean, and since they can't go back to the streets, only juvie is the place where they can go to, and I'm not even sure if that's the best place for them to be. Besides, there are still assassins out there, looking for them."

"So, I'm stuck with her?" Alfred drops his head down onto the kitchen table, growling frustrated.

"Em, don't you mean, them?" Bullock snorts.

"NO! HER! Mister Ornelas is fine, sweet boy and polite, if that crazy girl isn't forcing him to do mischief."

"Not sure if that's entirely her fault," Bullock laughs, and Jim gives him the 'no-time-for-jokes-now-Bullock' look. Bullock ignores it. "In Switzerland, that crazy boy braided my beard, after he stole an entire box with sugar, which was labelled; 'keep away from Sean and Selina at any cost'. But did he keep it away from himself and that other crazy street brat? NO!"

"How do you know it was not Miss Kyle, who braided your beard," Alfred grumbles. "I mean, didn't you say you were sleeping."

"Yes, I did, but I'm telling you, that crazy street boy has some great braiding skills." Jim and Alfred share a look, and then both burst into a guffawing laughter. "Yeah laugh and guffaw if you want, but I know that boy's secret."

Suddenly there was a loud cat scream heard from the East side of the manor, and Alfred and Jim both jump to their feet and ready their fire arms. Bullock leaps to his feet as well, but instead of following his partner and the butler, the lackadaisical cop heads for the door.

"I know that crazy girl is doing something again and not a crazy assassin, so I wait for you at the precinct, Jimbo. Meanwhile, you can take care of Jeremy and Jackie, Mr Pennyworth!"

Bullock jumps behind the wheel of his car and races of, leaving two very deranged men behind. They wanted to shout abuse to the cop in the speeding car, but Selina comes skipping down the stairs with Richard in her arms.

"What is it this time, Miss Kyle?!" Alfred grumbles angrily, if he notices Selina is completely fine, which makes him realize the sneaky, lackadaisical cop had right. And now he was also set up in watching those two dumb brats of his.

"Alfred, Sean is being mean!" Selina hollers angrily soon as she arrived the angry cop and butler. "You really have to talk with him and tell him really has to step up if he wants to be Richard's daddy!"

"It seems Bullock was right, see yah!" Jim says gleefully and pats Alfred on the back before dashing away. He knows his partner wouldn't leave him behind and would wait for him just outside the gate. And, Jim was right. "Nice move back there, Bullock."

"Yeah, it was only a matter of time before that crazy girl would do something that would save my butt for watching my brother's brats," Bullock laughs as Jim jumps into the passenger seat.

"Well done, Miss Kyle!" Alfred growls angrily, slapping his forehead tiredly as he realizes the two cops had set him up.

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed, rocking Richard a little to sooth him and answers between clenched teeth; "Well, someone has to take baby Richard for a walk, isn't it? And it's Sean's turn, but no, mister street kid decided to do some more training exercise!"

"Well, can't you take him for a walk!" Alfred grumbles, stuffing his gun back underneath his apron. Then, realizing what he just said; "Wait! Maybe not such a great idea after all. Who knows what you will do that poor kid."

"Yeah, thanks for the trust, old man!" Selina hollers angrily, rounding on her heels with Richard in her arms. "But you're right. I will take him for a walk after I fed him first, because you know what?! I'm the only one here who takes the responsibility for this little boy!"

"Yeah, well, I quite remember someone else went to Richard last night to feed him!" Alfred spits back, rounding on his heels as well, and heads back to the kitchen to clean the tea cups away.

"Yeah, I know! Annie does her fair share too, and she doesn't even life here!" Selina shouts back. "You know what, Richard. Maybe daddy Bruce will take us for a little walk, huh?"

* * *

A few hours later, Bruce had taken Selina and Richard for a walk and returned to the manor. Bruce immediately left to his room to pack some stuff. Alfred thought something had happened during the walk and was about to head upstairs to have a talk with the young billionaire, when suddenly the front door swings open again and Hien Mooney comes bowling inside.

"You don't mind if I made a spare key to this manor, right?" Hien asks with a grin as he notices the baffled expression on Alfred's face. Hien walks over to the study, tossing his enormous back-pack into the hallway.

Alfred blinks stupefied, watching the boy swing himself onto the couch, but not before taking an apple from the fruit bowl first. He takes a big bite from it. Alfred shakes his head in disbelieve and decides to leave it for a while. It's Bruce who needs him right now.

Alfred turns on his heels and heads upstairs, knocking onto Bruce's bedroom door, opening it slightly. That's when he notices it's not only Bruce who's packing, but Sean as well. Okay, something is definitely going on.

"What are you doing, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, standing regally into the doorway, watching the two boys pack. Bruce doesn't reply, just keeps packing some small stuff. "Please tell me you didn't have a fight with Miss Kyle while you were taking Richard for a walk."

"No, course we didn't," Bruce replies, turning around and smiles at Alfred. "It's just, you know… every year on this day, my dad…" Bruce swallows some tears away.

"Of course, I'm sorry Master Bruce," Alfred replies, suddenly remembering it. He clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry that I forgot that, it's just, with… well.. you know…"

"Yeah, I understand…" Bruce says with a gentle smile, taking his back-pack off his bed and swings it over his shoulders.

"Do you have everything you need, Master Bruce?" Alfred asks, taking a step toward the young boy and helps him to straighten the back-pack and his jacket. Bruce nods. "I can still come with you, if you want me to."

"No." Bruce replies, clearing his throat as he tries to sound brave. "I really want to know how independed I can be!"

"Of course," Alfred replies with a gentle smile. He understands. "Besides, I'm happy to see you're not going completely on your own." Alfred points over to Sean, who's zipping his own back-pack and swings it over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Bruce chuckles. "But you don't have to worry, Hien will come too, so we will be with the three of us."

Alfred tries to keep the smile on his face when Bruce told Hien would come too, hiding the fact that he definitely was worried now. But, maybe he should give the boy some credit, because it's not really fair to judge kids by their family members.

"Who said I was worried?"

"We will be back before dark," Bruce replies, as Sean slowly walks out the room to meet Hien downstairs. "Besides, I've been on this hike before, you know."

"Not without your father," Alfred says, and Bruce's eyes turn sad again. "He would have approved, you know. Carrying on the tradition like this."

"My father and I stayed overnight." Bruce looks up again, meeting Alfred's eyes. "We woke up early to watch the sunrise. It's not the same."

"Well, maybe next year, then." A small smile curls the young billionaire's lips up. "Well, off you go then."

Bruce chuckles and leaves his bedroom, walking down the stairs to meet Sean and Hien in the study. From afar the young boy can hear Selina argue with Sean, and apparently she has Richard with her.

Bruce walks in and they all turn quiet. Their eyes drop to the floor awkwardly, except Richard's. The little boy holds his tiny hand out to Bruce, giggling excitedly. Bruce chuckles and walks up to Selina and the baby, taking Richard's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Selina, I have to do this! I really want to test my strength!" Selina lifts up her head, her eyes swimming with tears, but she fights them down.

"I understand that, but I really liked to come with you."

"I get that," Bruce says, with a warm smile. "But I really liked Sean and Hien to come. It's a… guy thing!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Selina says, smiling back at Bruce. Richard, curious about what's going on, grabs a fist full of Selina's curls and pulls her head toward his. "Yeah, give daddy Bruce a kiss, kiss."

"Thanks Selina, for understanding," Bruce says. Selina nods, and Bruce plants a tiny kiss onto Richard's cheek.

"Daddy Sean too!" Selina cries, holding Richard out toward Sean.

"Yeah, not going to happen!" Sean hollers, rounding on his heels and grabs his back-pack from the couch and runs out the door. They all stare at Sean, baffled.

"Well, how about uncle Hien then?" Selina asks, shrugging Sean's rejection off and looks at Fish's nephew.

"Yeah, uncle Hien definitely wants a kiss, kiss!" Hien cries excitedly, dashing over to Selina and Richard, and starts kissing the little boy's cheeks, wildly. "Mommy Selina, kiss, kiss too?"

"Yeah…noooo," Selina says, quickly stepping away before Hien could kiss her cheeks.

"Okay, no hard feelings, at all," Hien replies with a fake-offended look. "How about you, Annie? Do you want to kiss this warrior before he heads into the wild and returns with tonight's supper?"

Annie walks with a warm smile toward Hien, who already had packed his lips. Then, before Hien realizes what happens, Annie grabs his arm and speeds off with him, dragging him all the way through the manor before she drops him forcefully onto the study couch.

"Well, how does that feel, brave warrior?" the speedsters asks, with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah, totally felt the love there!" Hien replies, opening and closing his eyes, waiting for his world to stop spinning. Then, quickly leaps back to his feet and grabs his back-pack off of Alfred, who just walked in with it, with an enormous scowl on his face. "When we sped through the garden, I thought I saw a glimpse of Sean, already making way to the woods, so we better should head off too, B."

Bruce nods, gives Richard another kiss and turns around to the door, closely followed by Hien.

"Bye Selina," Hien says, strolling over to the door. "Bye Annie."

"Bye, 'not-so-brave-warrior'" Annie says, rolling her eyes as she waves sarcastically at the weird boy.

"Yeah, she totally likes me," Hien says to Bruce, who stares at him doubtfully. Then, they quickly run after Sean to meet him at the edge of Wayne Forest.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, when Bruce and Hien where still in the manor, Sean was strolling on his own through the garden. The young street boy could feel someone's presence, and when he turned around and his eyes scoped through the garden, he saw no one.

Thinking he 'd mistaken, Sean turned back and resumed his strolling, but then he heard rustlings nearby. Quickly the young boy jumped around, noticing a nearby shrub was shaking a little. Then, Brownie, one of Selina's cat, came jumping out of it.

Sean sighed relieved. Of course it was Selina's cat. What else could it be? Sean laughed to himself, lifted up the cat and petted it while he continued his walking. Brownie was purring happily.

Brownie was one of the cats Sean really liked, even though it was Binky's brother, who he didn't like at all. Even after the whole catnip incident, Sean and Binky still couldn't be in the same room. Brownie was different, less territorial than Binky.

Now Sean was alone in the garden, he wasn't afraid to pet the cat. No one was looking, especially not Selina. If she would see him now, she would force him to do all kind of things with her cats. No, Sean rather played with them, whenever he wanted.

Suddenly, as Sean reaches the front gate of the manor, Brownie jerks up his ears, and listens carefully. His hair slowly goes up, and soft growls are coming from his throat. It's like the cat is sensing something. Something dangerous.

Sean feels it too. He feels someone else's presence, and then he hears the soft click of the mail lid, being lifted.

"Come on, Brownie! Did you really have to scare the shit out of me? It's just the mailman, silly cat!" Sean places the cat back on the ground and opens the large gate, slowly walking through it to not scare the mailman.

But soon the young street boy walks outside the gate, there is no mailman to be seen. Though, there is a mysterious person in the distance, running quickly into the bushes. Sean frowns confused.

When the young street boy turns his head to the mailbox, he does see the lid is being lifted, and something thrown in it. Quickly Sean opens the mailbox, finding along with some letters that are addressed to Bruce, an envelope that is addressed to himself.

It wouldn't be, be would it? Sean eyes the envelope with worry, tossing and turning in his hands. He can feel that there's something else in it, beside a letter. Brownie comes walking through the gate, nuzzling the metal bars as he comes walking up to Sean. Then, the cats starts nuzzling Sean's feet.

Sean ignores the cat, looks into the distance where the mysterious person disappeared into. Then, looks back at the envelope, opening it. It's not like he has a choice, right?

There's indeed, another small note in it, saying; **Your mine, Sean Ornelas.** Then, curiously Sean empties the envelope above his hand, and a bullet falls in it. Sean picks it up, frowning confused as he looks at the bullet.

'Why would anyone send me a bullet?' Sean thinks to himself, eyeing the bullet worriedly. 'Unless…' That's when Sean notices that the bullet has a name written on it. His name.

Brownie meows softly, striking his entire length against Sean's feet. Sean looks down at the cat, then at the bullet, and then to the spot where he saw the person running.

"Maybe we should better get back inside, Brownie," Sean says softly as anger and fear enters his heart. The young street boy lifts up the cat, and walks with him back through the gate, securely locking it behind him.

Sean lets Brownie loose in the garden, and the cat immediately dashes off. The young street boy, completely sucked in his own thoughts, walks toward the edge of the forest, not even noticing the blur called Annie zoom past him. She had Hien with her, showing each and every corner of the manor because he was being bolt.

Then, a few minutes later, Hien and Bruce come running toward Sean, and the street boy quickly stuffs the threat note and the bullet into his back-pack. He plasters a smile on his face, trying to look as casual as possible, and says; "Why did you two take so long?"

"Oh, you know, crazy speedster girl likes me so much she couldn't let me go," Hien says, with a cocky smile on his face. "Didn't you see us, zooming past you, flirting with each other?"

"I didn't think she flirted," Bruce says with a chuckle. "According to that bump on your head, I think she showed you a wall, and hit your head into it."

"Yeah, well, love hurts!" Hien says with a grin, then looking over to Sean who seemed a little worried. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," Sean quickly replies, then rounds on his heels and starts walking into the forest. "Don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this hike!"

"Yeah, us too!" Bruce and Hien say in sync, and they both follow Sean into Wayne Forest. Not any of them, is noticing the eyes in the bushes, lurking at them. Watching them. Following their every move.

* * *

Alfred sits in the study, while the remaining kids do what they do best, but at this point the poor butler doesn't care. As long they don't break anything, everything is fine with Alfred. He's way too worried about Bruce.

Yeah, sure there were two boys with him, so he wasn't entirely alone. But still, a street boy, with a reputation of liking danger, and a mob queen's nephew. Not the company you would feel completely relaxed with.

Anyway, there was nothing Alfred could do. All he was glad about was that it was just the hike part, and the entire, 'hiking-and-spending-the-night' adventure. Bruce and the two other boys would be back in a few hours.

So, to pass that time, it might be better to check on the other kids, because they were all too quiet. And if there is something Alfred learned by now, it's that quiet children always are up to no good.

Alfred forces himself to stand up from the arm chair he's sitting in and walks out the study, through the hallway and up the stairs. Everything was still too quiet for his taste. After all, the kids said they were upstairs.

Alfred pops his head into the nursery, noticing Richard was sleeping in his cot. Well, that's a relief. But then, where are the kids?

Then, suddenly, Selina's voice echoes through a bull-horn, somewhere from behind the manor, and Alfred's eyes dart back to Richard, who surprisingly is still fast asleep.

" WE'RE GOING ON NIGHT PATROL!" Selina hollers through the bull-horn. She, and the other remaining kids had gathered in Wayne Manor backyard.

"Night patrol! I love it!" Jeremy screams, fist pumping the air excitedly. Then, realizing he has no idea what night patrol is; "What is it?"

"IT'S WHERE WE PATROL…AT NIGHT! TO-

"Em, Selina, we can hear you without that thing as well," Annie says, with a wide smirk.

"YEAH, I KNOW, ANNIE! BUT I WANT TO LET THOSE THREE BOYS IN THE FOREST KNOW, WE CAN STILL DO COOL STUFF, EVEN WITHOUT THEM!"

"Okay, next question," Rikki says, while covering her ears with her hands to avoid getting temporarily deaf. "Why…exactly are we on night patrol?"

"BECAUSE… (then realizing the bull-horn isn't such a great idea after all); Because I saw this morning footprints in the garden. I checked everyone's shoe print, but neither of them was a match. Which means, we have an intruder."

"So, what are we going to do?" Loïc asks striking his chin. "I mean, are we going to tell Alfred, Jim or Bullock?"

"Well, sadly enough, Jimbo was with me when I found the footprints. Yeah, he was trying to chase me, again." That's when the gang see Jim, standing aside of them, leaning casually against a tree.

"Yeah, and it's not that I really like to hang out with your lot in Gotham, but I think Alfred can use a break. Besides, I think it's much safer if I know where you lot are, because you would go either way. Permission, or not," Jim explains, stepping into the crowd.

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later?!" Jacky screeches excitedly, a big grin plastered onto her face.

"Permission to skip the questions?" Jeremy says, equally excited as his twin sister.

"NO!" Jim bellows, swaying his arms madly as he tries to get order again, because it seems everyone is agreed with the twins. "We're just patrolling! No one is shooting anyone!"

Right at that moment, Jack comes skipping upon the lawn, hearing Jim's words and disappointed, the crazy boy hides his bombs into his pockets. He was so happy Selina called him for patrol night, and just for the occasion he had made those bombs.

"Stupid Jim. Always has to ruin everything," the maniac boy mutters as he stands between the crowd. 'I mean, what's the fun about that?"

"It's not supposed to be fun," Annie says sarcastically as she strolls around the crowd and stands still besides Jim, her arms folded like Jim does. "It's a 'Jim' idea."

"Exactly!" Jim says firmly, then, realizing what Annie just said; "What!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	45. Stuck in the forest

**Hi guys, another chapter, but first some reviews I will reply:D**

 **Guest: Sorry, can't tell anything about the mysterious person's gender, but I think this chapter will answer that question. Also as for that date between Sean and Selina, not sure when, but I can tell she has a little dinner-date with Sean in my other story called; 'Selina, her Kitty toys and the dragon'. For this story, I'm not sure when, also because I'm not sure yet with who she will be with. Bruce or Sean. I will update that dragon story too, but not the chapter that contains the 'dinner-date'. There will be two chapters to wait.**

 **Guest: Why Sean doesn't want to kiss Richard? The reason is that Sean doesn't want to bond with people too quickly. Also, because of the threat letters he's scared the responsible person might kidnap or hurt Richard if he/she sees his care for the boy.**

 **Guest: Yeah, Bullock is the only 'male' adult who knows Sean's secret.**

 **Guest: Thank you:D**

 **Guest: You'll find out in this chapter:D**

 **Guest: No, Jacky and Jeremy are Bullock's cousins, and yes, they are a twin:D** **Hmm, I'm not sure. The mysterious person will stay hidden for a while longer, hehe LOL**

 **Enjoy reading:DD**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Stuck in the forest**

For hours, Hien and Sean followed Bruce quietly, as they walk upon the same path Bruce always walked with his dad, every year. They didn't say anything. They even didn't know what to say. They figured it might be better Bruce did the talking, when he was ready. For now, they are just there in case he might need them.

Suddenly, somewhere in the distance, Selina's voice breaks the silence, hollering; " WE'RE GOING ON NIGHT PATROL!"

Sean and Hien come to a halt, sharing a confused and worried look. Then, Sean smirks; "I'm so glad we are here, and not at the manor." Hien nods agreed. "Though, poor Alfred."

"YEAH, I KNOW, ANNIE! BUT I WANT TO LET THOSE THREE BOYS IN THE FOREST KNOW, WE CAN STILL DO COOL STUFF, EVEN WITHOUT THEM!"

"Poor Alfred, indeed," Hien laughs.

"Wait, where did Bruce go to?" Sean says, suddenly realizing it's just him and Hien. "I mean, he was right there, wasn't he?"

"Em, yeah," Hien says, looking thoughtfully. "I think he was, but I have no idea where he went to."

"Great!" Sean mutters, slapping himself against his forehead. "Now I lost him. Alfred will be so mad!"

"BRUCE!" both boys shout loudly, but sadly enough they don't get a reply. "BRUCE!" Still, nothing. Although, there is suddenly rustlings in the bushes nearby the boys. As they turn to face the bushes, they hear angry growls coming from behind it.

"Do you think it's Bruce, trying to scare us?" Hien whispers, slowly backing away from the bushes. Sean shakes his head slowly, also backing away. The bushes start to shake, and whatever what is in it, sounds really, really big and angry.

"RUN!" Sean bellows, and they both immediately turn around and make a break for it, just in time because the animal with the size of a rhinoceros comes charging out the bushes and starts chasing the boys.

"THIS WAY!" Sean bellows, and takes the left. Hien however, turns right and the creature runs after him. Soon as Sean realizes he's save, he stops and turns, watching Hien and the creature disappearing into the distance.

Even though Sean had a good look at the creature, he still didn't really know what it was, but it was certainly big, and maybe even hungry. Sean knows he has to do something. He couldn't leave Hien defending himself on his own. Besides, there might be a change Bruce crossed path with this creature.

Sean takes in a long deep breath, and walks into the direction Hien went. He really didn't want to face the 'thing' again, but he has no choice. Bruce and Hien are out there, all alone, and he has to find them.

Slowly and stealthy, the street boy follows the 'creature's ' footprints. The mud was hard and dry, but since it was a big and heavy beast, it still left pretty deep prints behind, and maybe that is a good thing.

After a walk that seemed like ten minutes, the prints stopped at the foot of a large tree, went around it and disappeared into a nearby shrub. Sean wishes that the beast isn't still in there, lurking at him.

"Great! What am I supposed to do now?!" Sean mumbles to himself, looking around if he can find traces of Hien, or Bruce. There is still a change Bruce went this way, right? Or maybe not. Everything around him looked like no one has been there in ages.

"You can start with getting me out of this freaking tree!" someone hollers, and Sean looks up, and as he narrows his eyes he can see Hien dangling on a tree branch.

'How is it possible that all the people I meet, someone find themselves stuck in a tree?' Sean thinks to himself, reminding the incident in Switzerland, and Bruce was the one getting stuck in a tree.

Suddenly, the tree can't hold Hien's weight any longer and it breaks, causing the young boy fall two stories down, landing onto his back. A painful growl escapes his throat, and then nothing. Worriedly Sean walks over.

"Well, that looked like it hurt," Sean says, casting over the mob queen's nephew, who stares back at him, motionless. Then, he slowly shakes his head. "Are you sure?" Cue nod coming from Hien, but that's all. He still doesn't make an attempt to sit up. Then, Sean zooms his face closer; "Can you talk?"

"Go….suck…rocks!" Hien replies, lifting his head up a little, dragging each word out slowly. Then, he starts moving into a sitting position, comforting his pounding head.

"And he's back, lucky me," Sean mutters, walking away from Hien who stands up, spinning on his feet. Sean is checking their surroundings. He can hear the beast roar, far in the distance.

"You probably wondering how I got stuck in that tree, right?" Hien laughs, dusting himself off and saunters up to Sean, who doesn't reply. "Well, that creature hit me forcefully against my butt, making me fly through the air and land on that tree branch-

"We have to find Bruce, now!" Sean cuts Hien off, and starts walking again. Hien follows him closely.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the forest, Bruce arrived at the spot he and his dad collected rocks. Each year they added a new one on the pile. Only this year it would just be Bruce, adding a rock to the pile. Both piles.

Slowly the young boy walks up to the spot and takes his back-pack off, lowering it down to lay it onto the forest floor. Then, carefully he takes a rock from his pocket and adds it to his small pile. And then, from his other pocket he takes the rock for his dad's, much taller pile. Carefully he lies it down on top.

Then, slowly Bruce lifts his head up, taking in a long deep breath and enjoys the sight. But it's only for a split-second, because the young boy soon remembers he always did that with his dad.

His face turns sad, and the young boy is on the verge of crying, remembering the horrible night in the alley. The murderer, who shot both his parents that night. And now, he has no one.

Slowly the young boy looks down to Thomas Wayne's pile of rocks. The initials, marked on one of the rocks with a black marker. The only proof that he and his dad took the hike, each and every year, until now. Now his dad was not with him, because the killer decided to kill his dad, and his mom.

Bruce bends down, taking the rock with his dad's initials in his hand, tossing and turning it while his fingers gently strikes the two letters. Anger fills his young heart again. Anger and pain.

Bruce swings his arm back, clutches the rock in his hand before tossing it far away into the distance. He can hear it fall, somewhere below him. Then, he looks to the remaining rocks, taking another one and throws that one away as well.

More anger, pain, and even sadness fills his heart, and with one quick kick of his foot, Bruce knocks down the entire pile of rocks, in frustration. He picks up two rocks, throwing both of them down the hill. And another one, and another one until there are none left.

Then, Bruce sinks to the ground, crying, thinking about his mom and dad who are now gone. Slowly he lifts his head up, anger filling his eyes. Quickly he grabs his back-pack, swings it over his shoulder and walks away.

Stomping angrily through the leaves, Bruce suddenly loses his footing, and slips down onto his back, rolling and tumbling further and further down the hill. He can't help himself, can't find control over his boy, can't find solid ground. Bruce keeps falling until he reaches the bottom of the hill, and everything went dark.

A few minutes later, Bruce wakes up, cold and in pain. Slowly he sits up, looking around, and that's when he realizes Sean and Hien aren't with him. Apparently he had lost them along the way.

Carefully, while supporting his lower leg, Bruce tries to stand up. But a sharp pain, going straight through his ankle makes him gasp in pain, collapsing back onto the ground. It appears he sprained his ankle

Grunting in frustration, Bruce looks up the steep hill, realizing he has to come up with a plan fast because it will be dark soon.

* * *

Sean and Hien are still looking for Bruce, and it seemed they already covered a lot of forest, but still no Bruce. Luckily enough, they also didn't have another encounter with the creature.

Sean looks up at the clouds, worriedly. The wind started to pick, which made it for them a lot harder to keep searching. Also, it started to get dark soon. They better find Bruce quick.

"Em, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry," Hien says while holding his rumbling stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Maybe there's something in my back-pack," Sean replies, taking of his bag and tosses it over to Hien, who gladly starts to search it for food. Sadly enough, there isn't any.

"There's nothing to eat in here, Sean!" Sean turns around, watching at Hien who had settled himself on the ground and had his head poked into Sean's bag. He practically has his head buried in it. "You wanted hiking and you forget food? You can't leave home without proper food."

"Well, I suppose the food is in Bruce's back-pack," Sean replies, rolling his eyes a little. Then, Hien's face pops out the bag, looking a little happy as he takes out a biscuit. Then, his face turns sad again. "Well, it looks like I still had food in it," Sean says, turning around again and scoping the area. He has the strange feeling someone or something, is watching them. The only thing is, Sean can't see anyone.

"You mean this day old biscuit?" Hien asks, standing up onto his feet, throwing the back-pack away, and walks with the biscuit to Sean, waving the thing in his face. "It even has a little spot of mould-

Hien looks baffled at Sean as he grabs the biscuit from his hand, taking a bite from it, chewing it down.

"Hey! You ate my biscuit! What kind of man eats another man's biscuit?!"

"What, you said you didn't want it because it was old, and had a spot of mould on it!" Sean says, chewing it down. Hien gives Sean the coldest stink-eye ever. "Besides, we better find Bruce before that creature does."

Meanwhile, Alfred Pennyworth was alone at the manor because Jim was so kind to take the kids on night patrol. Well, that's what the kids think anyway. Alfred didn't care. It meant he would have a headache tonight.

But it went dark, and when Jim and all the kids had skipped into the police car, wearing all a silly sash that said; 'D.U.M.B', and Alfred couldn't help to hold in a fit of laughter when he realized some of the kids didn't even see the joke of that, the boys still hadn't returned and Alfred went worried.

He stood there, in the empty study by the window, repeatedly watching at his pocket watch. Hours went by, and still no boys. Alfred decided to ignore his young Master's request, called Nygma to babysit Richard and waited for the forensic before he grabbed his coat and went out into the forest, searching for them. From afar, a mysterious person watched him, and followed him.

During their night patrol, the kids had the time of their lives. Selina skipped down the fancy roads of Gotham and into the darkness and decided to interrogate some rich people. And the best way to do that is knocking at their manor door first.

"Hiya, sir!" Selina cries excitedly soon as the front door opened. A largely build woman stared back at her, holding a beer mug in one hand while eating meat right of the bone with her other hand.

 _'So, that's what other butlers or housekeepers do when their boss is out for the night. Why can't Alfred be that cool?'_ Selina thinks.

Selina, realized her mistake; "Ah, umm, ah - ma'am." Cue wide politest smile she could find. "My name is Cat, and I'm with the; Detectives United Monitoring Brigade."

"D.U.M.B?" the woman asks, and she points at the initials on Selina's sash.

"Yes. That is correct. Not my idea…." Selina shifts a little on her feet, awkwardly. She hadn't noticed the initials spelled D.U.M.B, and that makes her realize the detective fooled them. He made the whole line sound so cool. Stupid Jim.

Quickly pulling up her most charming smile before the woman would close the door, Selina cries gleefully; "But it's easy to remember. I'm here to ask you if you maybe saw someone creeping around Wayne Manor?"

"Saw a crazy dude with spiky hair wandering around the manor a while ago," the woman replies, chewing on the meat again.

"Yeah, we know that," Selina says with a sheepishly smile. "But, did you saw someone, recently?" The woman shakes her head firmly. "Okay. Well, if you see anything dodgy, contact us. Just cup a hand on either side of your mouth and at the top of your lungs yell-

The woman, who had enough of it, slammed the door closed, right into Selina's face. Selina turns around with a scowl on her face, and mumbles; "D.U.M.B"

Not far from the cat-girl, Jack was having some fun with burying the bomb he made into someone's garden. Then, rustlings behind him. The crazy boy spins around, bellowing; "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"Take a wild guess," Bullock grumbles, coming into view. Jack quickly scoots some more dirt with his foot to close the hole and cover the bomb. He keeps smiling the entire time, pretending there's nothing out of the ordinary. "So, where are your other crazy friends and my partner?"

"You know what, I don't think I like your attitude," Jack says, making himself taller as he walks up to Bullock.

"Right back at you!"

"Yeah… but I'm allowed to have this attitude, because I'm the one with the sash!"

"Really? Let me take a closer look at that," Bullock grins sarcastically, grabbing the sash with one hand and lifts Jack up in the air, while zooming his face in. "D.U.M.B? Well, that suits you."

"Okay, I think we're done here."

"I don't think so!" Bullock grumbles, now grabbing the shrubs of Jack's neck. "You are going to help me to find Jim, and my very dumb cousins."

And with that said, Bullock stomps off, carrying Jack along the way.

* * *

Bruce managed to make himself a splint to support his ankle, and was now trying to climb up the steep hill. But every time he went up an inch, he slides back two inches. It was already pitch dark, the wind was blowing which made him feel more cold and alone. But he had to do it. He knew he can do it.

Inch by inch, Bruce climbs further and further up the hill, panting and grunting heavily. His ankle pounded like crazy. But he had to go on. He couldn't give up.

"Ah, come on!" Bruce grunts. "Come on!"

Bruce stops for a while, taking some breath while he supports his good foot on a rock and holds himself tightly onto another rock, right above his head. He can hear an owl hoot in the distance, but that's all.

Bruce looks up, noticing he's almost there. Taking in a long deep breath, and the young boy lunges himself further up the hill, grunting and panting in the process. A few minutes later, and he's finally there. He made it.

With a relieved look on his face, Bruce lifts up his head, suddenly feeling a strange warmth. When he opens his eyes he's surprised to see there's a campfire, and a person sits behind it, staring back at him.

"Hello, there, Master Bruce." It's Alfred, drinking a cup of tea like it's the most ordinary thing to do in the circumstances. "Well, you certainly took your time. Did you stop off for a pie and a pint on the way out, did you?"

"How long have you been there?" Bruce exclaims in anger.

"Well, I don't know, about an hour. Just when you started climbing up that very nasty hill."

Bruce grunts, scowling sarcastically; "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who got you down there, did I?" Alfred grumbles back, staring at Bruce. The young billionaire looks up at his butler, giving him the 'well-where-are-you-waiting-for' look.

Alfred sighs and settles his cup on the ground before standing up and walking over to the young boy. He swings an arm around him and helps him stand up onto his good foot.

"I'm cold, I'm tired, and my ankle's sprained."

"Oh," Alfred says sympathetically, helping Bruce to sit down by the fire. "But where are Mister Ornelas and Mister Mooney?"

"Wait! They didn't come home neither?" Bruce asks, looking worried at his butler. "I lost them at some point, so I figured they would return to the Manor."

"Well, they didn't until I Ieft to search for you, so that either means they returned later, or they are stuck somewhere in this forest. So, either way we go home, or we wait and watch the sunrise? Like you did with your dad."

"Well, Alfred, you can only stay if you think you can handle it," Bruce says, pulling up his brave-face.

"If I can handle it? Mate, this place is positively cushy compared to some of the places I've slept at. Bruce chuckles, and Alfred picks up the cup, handing it over to Bruce; "Cup of tea, you cheeky monkey?"

Bruce takes the cup of tea, and they laugh quietly, both unaware of the mysterious person that followed Alfred all the way to the point where he found Bruce, now lurking at them from a nearby shrub.

* * *

"Hey, let's scare that kid!" Jacky snickers as she and her brother Jeremy had found a way to escape detective Jim and went to the city, and now saw Johnny Crane walking through the streets, alone. They knew he is practically scared of anything.

"Yes," Jeremy snickers back, and quickly the twins scurry into a nearby alleyway, waiting for Johnny to walk by. They grab some twigs along the way and climb up to a roof.

Johnny, unaware of their presence, walks by the building the twins stand on, and the two children start to make horrible noises. Poor Johnny freezes in his tracks, his eyes darting around.

"Oh! What was that?" the poor kid whimpers to himself, and the twins slowly walk to the edge of the rooftop, the moon shining in their back, casting their shadows on the ground below. They had strapped the twigs onto their heads like they were antlers, but of course their shadow illuminated something different.

"Aahh, scare-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed, running around, trying to escape from it. "NO! Please, no!"

"Whoa… whoa…" Jeremy and Jacky cried, shaking and moving on the rooftop like they are an enormous tree.

"NOOOO!" Johnny screamed, tearing his hair out in fear. Then, the poor boy turned around and ran across the street, screaming his head off.

"Did you see me scare him?" the twins ask in sync, and then turn to face each other. Then, Jeremy screams; "No, I scared him!"

"No, I scared him!" Jacky hollers back, glaring angrily at her brother, ready to attack him if he disagrees with her again. And he does. Jacky gets infuriated, and hurls herself around Jeremy, shouting; "No, no, no! Hey! Ugh!"

"It was me! I did it!" Jeremy screamed back, kicking his sister wherever he can, but she fights back bravely.

"No, it was clearly me!"

"Get your butts off that roof!" Bullock roars, just in time because the two children came too close to the edge and would have knocked each other off if Bullock hadn't screamed. Annie, Selina, Loïc, Rikki and Jack stand beside the cop, madly grinning. A few feet away, Johnny with Jim, who is still whimpering in fear.

"Hiya uncle!" Jacky cried gleefully as she climbs down the fire escape and skips up to Bullock. "You really should have seen how I scared that kid!"

Jeremy slides down a rain pipe, bellowing some insults to Jacky who shrugs them off. Jack grins maniacally; "You really can see from who they inherit that attitude! I mean, their uncle wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash."

"I think I showed enough sufficient respect to a sash that says; D.U.M.B"

"We really need to change that name," Rikki says, and Selina and Annie nod agreed.

"Well, right now we will return you all back to Wayne Manor!" Jim growls, pushing all the children back his police car. Even Johnny. "You come too. I don't think Alfred wouldn't mind taking care of you for a while!"

"Are you nuts?!" Selina exclaims. "Alfred will go ape!" All the children nod, and laugh their faces off. Except Johnny. He's still a little scared.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Hien asks, following Sean for another few hours. His stomach rumbling like an earthquake. Then, the young boy notices a shrub with berries.

"Yes, just up!" Sean answers, not even looking back. "I can see smoke in the distance. Maybe that's Bruce."

"Yeah, or thugs!" Hien scoffs, laughing a little about his own joke. Sean freezes, slowly turning around to face the mob queen's nephew. But that's when the young street boy hears the snap of a twig, and it's really close by.

His head turns in alarm. Hien however, acts like nothing's going on. Sean listens carefully, but everything seems quiet. The only thing he hears is an owl hoot in the distance. Maybe he imagined it all.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Sean says, and resumes climbing up the hill. Hien follows him, chewing onto something. Sean, who hears it, turns around and sees Hien is eating berries. "Hien, I'm not sure if you should be eating those berries."

"Well, I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat, especially after you ate my biscuit," Hien replies, flipping another berry into his mouth. Sean walks over to Hien, taking a closer look at the berries. Hien turns away, thinking Sean wants to steal them; "Hey, back off! These are mine!"

"I wouldn't be so stupid to eat them anyway!" Sean rolls his eyes and turns around, climbing up the hill. "I mean, they could be poisonous. I'm just trying to warn you."

"Hey, we have no idea how far we are away from the Manor. We need our strength. Also, if you that scared they are poisonous, how did you survive all these years on the streets?"

"Shut up!" Sean growls, making an enormous eye roll. "Do you have any idea how much I want to find Bruce?"

"Yeah, I abtholutely do!" Hien replies and Sean freezes in his tracks, slowly turning around to face the weird kid.

"What did you just say?"

"I thaid, abtholutely. As in, of courths," Hien replies, cue major eye roll. His tongue is dangling from his mouth. The weird boy doesn't even realize it because he's too busy with stuffing his mouth full with more berries.

Sean slaps his forehead, tiredly, and stomps back over to Hien, shouting; "I told you to not eat those berries!"

"Why? Whath wrong?" Sean points over to a puddle of water, and Hien looks into it at his own reflection. He gasps; "Oh no, I'm hideous!"

"You always like to be dramatic, don't you?" Sean snorts. "Give me my bag-pack. I may have something that can help with your tongue."

"Back-plack?" Hien asks, and something tells Sean it isn't something good. Sean slowly zooms his face close to Hien's, and says in tight whisper; "Don't tell me you just left it there!"

"Uhm, I didn't theft it there!"

"Ugh, do you have any idea what you've done?!" Sean shouts, shaking Hien back and forth. "What's in it?!"

"Relax!" Hien frees himself from Sean's tight grip.

"Relax? There are pictures of Switzerland in it. Pictures of me and the others in Switzerland! What if anyone finds it!"

"No oneth gonna find it!" Hien says, holding his thumbs up with a big grin. At this point Sean really has the urge to hurl himself onto the kid and throttle him, and he would have if Alfred didn't suddenly call out their names. They turn around and see Alfred standing atop of the hill.

"Are you two keep shouting down there, or do you like to warm up by the fire?!"

"Alfred! You phound us!" Hien screams happily and runs up the hill toward the butler, hugging him tightly. Sean slowly follows, his head down. Something in him says that leaving the back-pack behind was not a great idea. Maybe it was better to go find it tomorrow, and wish no one else finds it in the meantime.

Sean pads Bruce on the back and sits down beside him, pouring himself a warm cup of tea. Alfred hands one to Hien, who starts licking it up like an animal. They all stare at him, and then all burst into a laughter.

"Well, Master Bruce, it seems young Mister Mooney found the same shrub you always been eating off when you were a little boy. Though, I do remember I put there a sign after you ate from it twice."

"Yeah, well, it's dark, you know!" Hien says offended. "I like to see you read in the dark!"

"Well, actually I can," Sean says proudly, sipping from his tea.

"That's so cool!" Hien says, patting Sean on the back, impressively. "Maybe you should teach me!"

"Well, that would be a little hard if you can't see in the dark," Sean laughs.

Alfred and the three boys keep talking until two out of three falls asleep. Hien with his head against Alfred, and Bruce with his head onto Sean's lap. Sean and Alfred both stay up, chatting softly. In the bushes nearby them, the mysterious person locks his eyes on Sean, and then onto Bruce, back to Sean. Anger fills his eyes.

Then, the mysterious person turns around, walking down the hill and disappears into the darkness, walking the same path Sean and Hien took. An half an hour later, the mysterious person stops, picking up Sean's back-pack.

His hand disappears into the back-pack, taking out a small envelope. He opens it, finding a stack of pictures. He flips through them, and hatred fills his eyes as he stares at all of them.

The mysterious person singles one of them out. It's a picture of Sean, together with all the kids that stayed at the manor. They were standing in front of Wayne Chalet.

"I will get you, Sean Ornelas. And your new friends too. Especially her," the mysterious person says softly, and his eyes lock onto the curly haired girl who has her arms wrapped around Sean.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Next chapter, Reggie shows up at the manor. How will this turn out? Anyway, review to let me know your thoughts about this chapter:D**


	46. Friend or foe

**Hi guys, here's another, very extremely long chapter. Also, can't tell much about to mysterious person or his motives for having his eyes set on Sean, and now Selina too because I don't want to spoil anything. It will be explained in later chapters, and I even have an entire chapter about this person why he/she is angry at Sean. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter: 47: Friend or foe**

It's another very stormy night in Gotham and lots and lots of creepy figures are stalking around Wayne Manor. Thinking, weighting, plotting on how to get inside. How to get past that overprotective butler.

Alfred is doing his last evening round through the manor, peeking inside Bruce's and Selina's room to see if all four children are sleeping, and also checks on baby Richard when suddenly a firm knock on the front door startles him up. Who would knock at this hour? Probably a person without a car because Alfred hadn't heard the gate buzzer.

The firm knocks on the door continues, and Alfred reaches for his gun, filling it with bullets in case he might need it. After all, there are still assassins hunting for Miss Kyle and Mister Ornelas. And assassins would be bold enough to knock and act like a stranger in need of help.

"Yes, sir," Alfred says politely as he looks around the door, which he had opened an inch. The person, holding his face down to cover himself from the rain, doesn't reply. "How can I help you?"

The mysterious man still doesn't reply, but this time he lifts his head up slightly, and a thunder light illuminates his face for a split-second, but it's enough for Alfred to recognize the man.

"Reggie?"

Alfred lets the stranger in and puts the kettle on, handing his old friend a blanket to warm himself up. Then, the butler brings in two cups of tea, handing one of them over to Reggie.

"Sorry for calling so late. Forgive me," Reggie says, shivering of the cold. "I got picked up by the GCPD last night for trying to sleep under the bridge. One of the officers was a Marine, back in the day, so we talked. I told him I was with Her Majesty Special air Service back in the day. So he took pity on me. He says; 'Why don't you look up some of your old regiment, you know, see if one of the guys can help you out."

"Well, you know I'm pleased you looked me up, Reg," Alfred says with a gentle smile as he sits in his arm chair, the opposite of Reggie, who's blowing at his tea.

"If anyone would've told me this is where I'd find you, I wouldn't have believed them," Reggie says, looking his friend in the eyes, reading him.

"I like it here," Alfred replies, looking around the room as he thinks of all the memories he shared with the Wayne's. And now with Bruce. Good and bad memories. Alfred is glad he still has Bruce to look out for, and deep down, he cares also for Miss Kyle and Mister Ornelas. "It's good for me."

"I can see that." Reggie keeps looking at Alfred, trying to figure out what's inside his old friend's head. "I've missed you. I missed your ugly mug."

"Alfred?"

Alfred jumps up alarmed. He had not heard Bruce entering the room until he called out his name. Alfred quickly straightens his clothes and clears his throat.

"Um, Master Bruce. This is, uh, Reginald Payne," Alfred says, introducing his young master to his old friend. "We served together, sir."

"You were caught in the storm?" Bruce asks, after shaking Reggie's hand politely.

"Reggie had a run of bad luck, Master Bruce," Alfred explained.

"I don't wish to be a nuisance," Reggie said quickly, sensing the awkwardness that was 'glowing' off Alfred. "I just hadn't seen Alfie in a very long time."

(Alfie, really? And the awkwardness continues)

"No-no, I'm glad you found us, Mr…?"

"Payne."

"Please, feel free to stay with us a few days."

"That's very kind of you...-

"I insist," Bruce cuts Reggie off firmly, sensing there was coming a 'but'. Then, much politer; "Please."

Reggie nods, smiling politely. Alfred however, was somehow sensing there was trouble coming, but somehow managed to keep smiling as he watched Bruce walk back to the door and head out to go back to bed. And Alfred also really wishes that Bruce hadn't woken up the 'kitty', because a screaming and running Miss Kyle is the last thing he needs right now.

* * *

It was 5.30 in the morning, and everyone was still sleeping, well, except for Selina and Sean. Of course it's no problem that Bruce, Richard, Loïc and the last minute guest are still sleeping, but a butler? That guy already had been up hours ago.

So, since Alfred was still fast asleep, and there was no breakfast, Selina and Sean have this brilliant idea to teach the butler a lesson. The two kids are standing in Alfred's bedroom, gong and flute in their hands, grinning down at the snoozing military assassin.

Selina counts down from three to one, and right on cue, Sean blows on his flute as loud as he could, in Alfred's ear. The sleeping butler wakes up with a violent start, screeches as his eardrums are blasted with the horrid sound Sean was producing.

Reggie, sleeping in the next room, heard it as well and fell out of bed in shock and rolled five feet through the room, before jumping to his feet and start spinning around the find the source of the wrecked. Soon as he realizes it's coming from Alfred's room, the late night visitor scrambles through his bedroom door and charges into Alfred's, his arms ready for danger.

Selina grins, prancing through the room and bangs her gong as Sean continues to produce a very horrid melody. Loïc, sleeping in Bruce's bedroom, jolts awake too, fifty feet in the air. Realizing who had woken him, the mountain boy jumps out of bed, looking annoyed as he makes way to Alfred's bedroom.

Selina bangs her gong again, like three times, but Richard continues to sleep like a baby, which he is of course. The two street kids grin madly, not even caring that three very deranged people are killing them right now, in their thoughts.

"Meow!" Selina says, cue pointing at her mouth. Sean laughs; "Yeah, the same goes for me. I'm hungry Alfred. Can you make us some breakfast?"

And with that said, the two brats skip out the door, putting away their flute and gong, for another time.

Alfred, realizing he has no other choice, ushers Reggie and Loïc out the room and jumps into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Meanwhile, Reggie had jumped into his own clothes and strolls down the stair when he notices Bruce entering the house, panting heavily. The young boy jogs a few steps and then grabs some boxing cloves from a nearby basket.

"Training for a fight?" Reggie asks, and Bruce turns around alarmed, and notices it's their last minute house guest.

Bruce, looking from Reggie to his gloves, and back to Reggie, replies; "Just training."

"Who's helping you?"

"Alfred, and Sean from time to time."

"Ah, that must be the crazy boy who woke me up with his flute, producing a very horrible melody," Reggie says and smiles. Bruce frowns. "Anyway, Alfred is a good choice. Show me your stance."

Reggie pulls his jacket off while Bruce walks further into the hallway and takes his position, fists up to protect his face. Reggie takes his position parallel from Bruce, also his fists up.

"Good. Hit me." Bruce throws a punch, but misses as Reggie moves his face out of the way. "Again." Bruce throws another punch, but misses again. He grunts disappointingly.

"And don't hold back. You have a go at me, son." Bruce swings another punch to Reggie but misses for the third time, and Reggie grabs him and tosses the young billionaire to the ground. Bruce yelps in pain as he hits the floor, then looking up in shock. Reggie casts over him; "Come on. It should take more than that to piss you off, son."

Bruce quickly scrambles back up and takes his position, but every time he misses and Reggie throws him onto the floor, again. The old man is laughing, and Bruce fills up with anger.

Without a warning, the young and very angry Bruce scrambles back up and hurls himself back to Reggie, but the man quickly moves out way and grabs Bruce, holding him tightly with his arms behind his back.

"Never lose your cool. It'll get you killed. Now, you want to hit me, right?" Reggie lets Bruce go and the young billionaire turns around, facing his 'opponent'. Alfred comes down the stairs, looking down and stands still, watching Bruce and his old military buddy.

"Take a swing. Go on! Do it!" Bruce throws another punch, and this time he hits Reggie straight into his face, but not hard enough. "Somebody gives you a free shot, you got to make it count. You hit me as hard as you can."

Bruce sways another punch to Reggie's and face and hits him again.

"Better. Put your shoulder behind it," Reggie advice's. "Put your full body weight behind it. Do it!"

Bruce throws another punch, and Reggie tells him to punch harder, which Bruce does. "Again!" Bruce does what's told and throws another punch, this time with his full body weight and it seems effective. Reggie's nose starts to bleed.

Bruce, seeing the blood dripping from his 'opponent's' nose, backs away a little and freezes up. He's holding his sore knuckles.

"Do it again!" Reggie bellows, heaving his arms up again. Bruce doesn't move, at all. He's just staring at Reggie in shock. "Put me on my back, son. Come on, you can do it. Come on! Again!"

"You're so much bigger than me!" Bruce screams angrily.

"Then use that to your advantage! You hit me low. Hit me in the knee, the ankle!" Reggie hollers as he shows Bruce some kicking movements. "forget about the gloves! Use whatever's around you."

And with that said, Reggie spins on his feet, searching the hallway from some possible weapons. His eyes lock onto some canes.

"Here!" Reggie shouts, tossing one over to Bruce who surprisingly catches it. Reggie crabs one for himself and turns back to Bruce.

At the same time, Alfred realizes that would be enough and quickly walks as regally as possible down the stairs; "Right! That's enough of that. Perhaps a shower's in order, Master Bruce."

Sean, Loïc and Selina saunter right at the same time through the front door, laughing their heads off about another prank they just pulled on some gardeners. But it doesn't take long for them to sense what's going on in the hallway, and they freeze. Their grins slowly melting off their faces.

"M-Mr. Payne was just showing me some alternative methods," Bruce whimpers, looking at his butler who stops his regally 'save-Master-Bruce's-butt' stride beside his military buddy.

"Yeah, I can see that, can't I? Not the methods that fit into our curriculum, though, are they?"

"No, they're not; but they're effective."

"Discipline, skill and hard work are effective," Alfred says, trying not to raise his voice, and he slowly takes a step toward the young boy. "How 'bout I start that shower for you, sir?"

"No," Bruce replies stubborn, walks around the two man and throws the cane back in its stand before running angrily up the stairs. A few seconds later, his bedroom door shuts loudly.

Alfred slowly turns around, facing his old friend. Behind Reggie, three kids scurry backwards through the front door. It might be better if they leave the two men alone.

* * *

Alfred finally had made breakfast for the kids, and Selina wolfs down on some croissants. After that, she tried to steal the boys breakfast too, but sadly enough Alfred locked her up in a room and there she starts her heart-rending cries of; "Pleeeease, let me out!"

Alfred ignores her and heads to the nursery to pick up little Richard and gives him the bottle while boys stay in the study and eat their breakfast while chatting with Reggie. Well, Bruce and Loïc that is. They ask him all kind of questions about Alfred. How he was back in the day.

Sean was sitting on the couch, eating without saying anything. He had other things on his mind, like the threat letters. He received a new one today. Also, he had double-backed his traces of their previous hike, and he hadn't found his backpack, anywhere.

Who would take a backpack that was lying in the middle of a forest? And also, who would use the forest beside Bruce? It wasn't really a public forest. What did this missing backpack mean? Does it mean that the person who send the letters, is also the one who took the backpack?

"Sean, are you alright?"

Sean looks up, noticing Bruce and the others staring at him, worriedly. All except for Selina and her ten cats. (she somehow managed to escape out of the room)They were all sitting in the windowsill, staring out the window. Apparently at some bird or squirrel, because they all have their ears erected and eyes focused. All of them, including Selina.

"I'm fine," Sean says, trying to smile casually and like nothings on his mind. They don't ask more questions, but that's only because they can't. Selina and her casts suddenly show their frustrations by making chattering noises. They really want to go outside to catch whatever they are looking at, but they can't because Alfred pet-locked the windows.

"Miss Kyle! Get your butt out of the windowsill!" Alfred bellows, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He's feeling another migraine coming up. "Now!"

"Relax, old man," Selina says with a wide grin. "I was just giving you a break from running around the house, trying to catch us. So, we decided to do something what would make you less stressed out, but apparently, that doesn't work for you either."

Selina strolls out the room, and Alfred gives her the coldest stare imaginable on the way out. Then, he turns back to the crowd, smiling politely and asks Bruce permission to leave the room. Bruce nods slowly.

Selina dashes happily through the hallway and up to the half-open window. It looks like the butler has forgot to pet-lock one.

' _Ha. No one can contain this kitty!_ ' Selina thinks on her way out the window. _'Let's find an antic to do.'_

A few minutes later, the young cat-girl speeds off someone else's premises, holding an rope while the owner of the manor shouted at her to come back.

"Hi, my kitty toys, Alfred and Alfred's old war buddy!" Selina calls out as she walks up to the study patio doors and takes a few steps inside, while holding a rope. Attached to the rope was a….

"NO!" Alfred sputters, falling out his chair. Bullock knocks his beer over in surprise. Jim almost chokes on the biscuit he was eating, and Nygma takes one look at the creature and runs screaming out the room.

"Ah, you guys are here too, I see," Selina says with a big grin. Alfred gives her a very dirty glare. "What?" Selina asks, quite confused at what the problem was. Then, she looks up at the creature attached to the end of the rope and grins; "Oh! You mean this!"

"What else?!" Alfred grumbles angrily. Selina's kitty toys hold in a fit of laughter, and Reggie looks quite bemused.

Selina smirks and pets her new pet. "Everyone, meet Mr. Flowerworth. He's my unicorn and I partly named him after you, Alfred . He can be friends with Loïc's elk, Elliot."

Alfred grumbles. First a cat, and now a so called unicorn. He totally doesn't like it if Miss Kyle names her crazy pets after him.

Reggie raises his eyebrows; "Unicorns are just a myth, girly."

"Yes, are you sure Mr. Flowerworth is a real unicorn?" Bullock laughs nervously.

"Whaaaat?" Selina cries. "Of course he's real! What did you think I would do? Unexpectedly steal a horse from a random stable and stick a horn I found in the forest on it? Do you REALLY think I'd do that?" Selina guffaws loudly.

"Yes, yes you would," Alfred grumbles. Before Selina can open her mouth to reply, a man bursts inside.

"YOU!" the man pants, glaring at Selina. "YOU STOLE OUR HORSE!" The man points to Mr. Flowerworth.

Selina put a hand over her heart; "A horse? No, this is a unicorn!" And with that, Selina swings herself onto her so called unicorn and rides away. "Away, Mr. Flowerworth! Away!" she screams as the man chases after her.

* * *

A few hours later Selina got rid of the chasing man, and happily dashed with her so called unicorn into Gotham city. People are staring weirdly, but all Selina can do is grin madly. She's quite happy with her new pet.

Suddenly she bumps into Hien. Well, Hien bumps into Mr. Flowerworth, actually, but that's a minor detail. The young boy came barging out the precinct when he collapsed into the 'unicorn'.

The young boy is about to yell something quite disturbing when he sees it's Selina, and he quickly gulps the insult back with a wide grin, leaning casually against a street lamp.

"Hiya, Kitty-girl!"

"Hey, Hien! What were you doing in there?" Selina asks, signalling with her head toward the GCPD building. "Irking the forensic again?"

"No, not this time," Hien replies, looking across the street where Cobblepot waddled. "I went to see that detective friend of yours to report a missing person."

"A missing person?" Selina gasps, dismounting Mr. Flowerworth. "Who's missing?"

"My aunt is missing. I think Cobblepot has something to do with her disappearance because all the sudden he's the happy owner of my aunt's nightclub," Hien replies, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Cobblepot crosses the street and steps onto the same sidewalk Selina and Hien are standing. He's still a few feet away and doesn't see the kids or Mr. Flowerworth.

"And there he is," Hien says, glaring angrily at the waddling man that comes toward them from behind Selina. "Probably with invitations for his nightclub. He thinks Jim is his friend."

"Yeah, if they have a Gotham's Sexual Predator List, Cobblepot would be at the top of it," Selina snorts. "I made one a while ago, but Alfred was so mean and destroyed it. But there is a way to find out if he knows more about your aunt's disappearance."

"You're right?" Hien says, and a mischievous smirk creeps onto his face. Then, looking serious; "How?"

"Hop on and I'll show you."

Selina mounts back onto Mr. Flowerworth and Hien hops behind her. Right on cue, wrapping his arms tightly around Selina's waist, hugging her back with a cue dreamy sigh. Right at the same moment, Cobblepot who spotted Mr. Flowerworth, freezes in his spot with a very frightened look in his eyes.

"Hold tight!" Selina screams gleefully as she gives Mr. Flowerworth a friendly nudge in the flanks.

"Oh, don't you worry, I am!" Hien replies, his eyes closed with a dreamy expression on his face. The weird boy totally had forgotten his aunt and imagined right now he was at a beautiful island with Selina.

Cobblepot, sees them coming for him, and because he's still thinking Mr. Flowerworth is a unicorn, the 'bird' rounds on his heels and starts wobbling away, screaming his head off.

"TELL US WHERE MISS. MOONEY IS!" Selina hollers, chasing Cobblepot all over Gotham city. "TELL US, OR MR. FLOWERWORTH WILL TRAMPLE ALL OVER YOU!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE FISH IS!" Cobblepot screams, wobbling as fast as he can down the sidewalk. Selina, Hien and Mr. Flowerworth pursued. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

A few more minutes later, the two crazy kids have cornered Cobblepot in an alleyway, and with huge grins on their faces, they approach the whimpering bird. Mr. Flowerworth whinnied.

"Mr. Flowerworth says you know exactly where Fish Money is," Selina says, and the distance between the kids and Cobblepot becomes smaller.

"Uhm, It's Mooney, not Money," Hien whispers from behind Selina, still having his arms around her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"No, Mr. Flowerworth said Money. I think he likes to call her like that. It suits her too, don't you think?" Hien nods agreed, and Selina turns back to face Cobblepot. Mr. Flowerworth whinnied dangerously. "Mr. Flowerworth said you better confess it all, right now, or else he will kick your little butt all across Gotham."

"But….I-I…d-don't…k-know…where…F-Fish…is…" Cobblepot wines, shaking on his knees as Selina, Hien and Mr. Flowerworth step closer and closer toward him. His eyes dart anxiously around, trying to find an escape route. Sadly enough, the only escape route was by fire escape ladders.

"Yes, you dooo!" Selina translates Mr. Flowerworth's whinnies in a sing song voice. Hien laughs, jumping off Mr. Flowerworth and rushes over to Cobblepot, who recoils himself to a ball on the ground.

"That's it, Penguin! No more lies," Hien hollers angrily, picking Cobblepot up by the shrub of his neck, and leaves him dangling a few inches above the ground. But that's already enough for poor Cobblepot to pee in his pants. Penguin has a fear for heights.

"You know what happens when you keep lying, Penguin!"

"Stop calling me Penguin," Cobblepot whines, his eyes swimming with fear and tears.

"Or what?" Hien asks sarcastically. "You are going to get your mommy? Tell me where my aunt is!" Hien shakes Cobblepot wildly.

That's enough to make Cobblepot faint. Well, fake-faint more likely. He thinks his 'attackers' might leave when he stops moving. He read somewhere cats lose their interest in their 'toys' if they don't move.

But, sadly enough, Hien isn't a cat and the trick doesn't have any effects on him. The boy takes in a long deep breath before hurling Cobblepot over to Mr. Flowerworth, and says; "He's all yours, Mr. Flowerworth."

Mr Flowerworth whinnies excitedly and rounds on his feet with his butt toward the poor bird. The 'unicorn' is about to kick when Cobblepot quickly opens his eyes and drops to the ground, stuttering in surrender; "Okay! I tell everything I know about your aunt!" Mr. Flowerworth whinnies, disappointingly.

"I'm listening…"

"Well, Zsasz and his very stupid assassins came in the club, and they helped me to chase Butch and Fish out. They caught Butch, but Fish escaped. I heard she left town on a ship, but the ship was attacked by pirates. They destroyed everything and kidnapped all the passengers. But honestly, I have no idea where they taken her or if she's alive."

"We have to take this little bird to the precinct where he will confess everything to Jim," Hien says. Selina grins agreed. "Mr. Flowerworth. The honor is all yours."

And with that said, Mr. Flowerworth became all excitedly again, buckles and kicks Cobblepot against his butt.

"Look at that!" Selina cries impressed as she, Mr. Flowerworth and Hien watches Cobblepot fly over the rooftops. "And then they say Penguins can't fly."

Penguin heads straight at the precinct where he lands with a thud onto Bullock, who just stepped out of his car.

* * *

It's evening, and again a very stormy one. Bruce, feeling horrible guilty about his rude behaviour toward Alfred earlier the day, walks into the kitchen where Alfred and Reggie converse softly. The young billionaire is holding a bottle of wine. It was his way to say 'sorry' to Alfred.

Bruce holds the bottle up, proudly; "I picked something out from the cellar." Alfred immediately jumps to his feet. "That's okay, isn't it?" Bruce settles the bottle onto the table.

"Well, that's, uh, extremely kind of you, Master Bruce, but I don't think that we…" Alfred stutters, looking from the bottle to Reggie, and back to Bruce. "That we'll be, uh, drinking this evening."

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine to have a glass of wine occasionally, Alfred," Bruce says with a gentle smile. "I-I picked an old one. Seems a shame to let them gather dust down there."

"Domaine de la Romaneé-Conti," Reggie says, trying to read the label.

"It's rather nice Burgundy, actually, it's 1966," Alfred says after he picked up the bottle and read the label. He looks at Bruce. "It's one of you dad's favorites."

Bruce chuckles, darting his eyes to the floor. Alfred, still holding the bottle, looks at Reggie who smiles plaintively.

"Why no, he?" Alfred turns around to find a bottle opener while Bruce moves a seat back and sits down.

"That's very kind of you," Reggie says as Alfred opens the bottle.

"Now, the idea, of course, is to let it breath for at least an hour," Alfred says, but Reggie is already slurping it down through his throat. "Or not." Bruce laughs.

"Delicious," he says, drying his mouth with his sleeve.

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor rooftop, the other kids decided to have their own little adventure which wouldn't be interrupted by Alfred, barking at them. Since Bruce was scared, they asked him to keep the two adults in the kitchen occupied.

But, Bruce didn't want to do that either, and told his friends he would get a surprise for Alfred from the cellar to make up his bad behaviour. The kids all said; "Whatever" and Bruce left, who was quite satisfied with himself. For the first time in his life he dared to say ' no' and went to do what he wanted to do. Little did the billionaire boy know that he was still somehow occupying Alfred and Reggie.

Anyway, the remaining kids are all standing on the rooftop and Selina is holding a….bungee jump rope, showing it to her compadres. Sean, Annie, Hien and Rikki grin excitedly. Johnny whimpers in fear, and the twins look stupefied. They don't really get it, yet.

"So, who's first?!" Selina asks, skidding up to them.

"ME!" Sean and Hien shout in sync. They stare at each other, competitive. "NO! ME!"NO ME!"

"No fighting boys," Selina purrs, and before the boys can react to that, Selina already had attached the rope around their waists and dragged them to the rooftop edge and pushed them over. "This is what we do with boys who can't make up their minds!"

"I WOULD ENJOY THIS A LOT MORE IF I WASN'T ANGRY AT YOU RIGHT NOW, CAT-FACE!" Sean hollers from the top of his lungs as he and Hien head to the ground, heads first. "WAIT! I AM ENJOYING THIS, WHOO-HOO!"

"Wait for us!" the twins scream, and before anyone could do something to stop them, Jacky and Jeremy jump down, heading to the ground with an enormous speed.

"THIS IS SCARY AND AWESOME!" Jeremy shouts as he and his sister scream their lungs out, all the way down. Sean and Hien managed to grab the two stupid kids in time, and now they are all four dangling onto the bungee rope.

"Do you think the rope is strong enough to carry them all?" Johnny whimpers, staring down at the boys and the girl, dangling a few inches above the ground.

"Let's find out!" Jack says with a manically grin on his face, who suddenly stands beside the Crane boy. Johnny looks over, confused, but before he can reply, Jack gives him a nudge with his elbow and Johnny falls down, head first.

Johnny screams his lungs out in fear, covering his eyes with his arms as he sees the ground heading toward him. Then, he suddenly stops falling, and when he slowly opens one of his eyes to see what happens, he sees the ground an inch beneath his face. Sean had grabbed his leg, in time.

"There's your answer, Johnny boy!" Jack laughs from atop of the roof. "That rope is even strong enough to carry you all five!"

"Is it just me, or is anyone else curious where he suddenly popped up from?" Selina asks, striking her chin thoughtfully. Annie and Rikki shrugs.

Few seconds earlier…

 _Jack scurries through the garden, suddenly hearing guffawing screams. The maniac boy looks up, seeing Hien and Sean dangling above the ground, on a bungee rope._

 _"I can't believe they started without me!" Jack screams angrily, rushing as fast as he can through the garden, through the backdoor into the kitchen where he ran past a baffled looking Alfred and Reggie, both drinking wine._

 _Jack halts his stride, rounds on his heels and grabs Alfred's glass of wine and gulps it down before continuing his rush through the hallway. By then the twins already had jumped._

 _Jack rushes up the stairs, through the hallway and climbs up the stairs to reach the attic. Once arrived there, he climbs through the open window. Just in time to hear Johnny's worried question._

 _"Let's find out!" And with that, Jack nudges Johnny, who falls down the manor, safely cached by Sean Ornelas._

* * *

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Alfred decided to ignore all of it and fills himself a new glass of wine, and they continue to tell Bruce stories about the old days.

"So, um so, Mr. Payne, you were in the Air Force?" Bruce stutters slightly, knowing where Jack was heading too.

"Special air Service SAS," Reggie corrects him, puffing his chest proudly. "Best soldiers in the world, if I'm being honest."

"So that means covert missions?" Bruce asks curiously.

"That's right. Before a conflict, they dropped us behind enemy lines. We were quiet, precise, and deadly. We never lost a man and we always completed our missions. Except that once, I guess."

Reggie shares a look with Alfred, and Bruce looks over to his butler.

"Yeah, well, that's enough of the old war stories, eh, Reg?" Alfred says quickly.

"What one time?" Bruce asks curiously, then looking back to Reggie. He can sense Alfred tries to hide something for him, and wants to know what.

"There was a sandstorm," Reggie starts explaining. "We got separated. Two of us were captured."

"You?" Bruce whispers, looking back to Alfred who still doesn't reply.

"He fought 12 of them off before they cut him down, didn't you, Alf?"

Again, Bruce looks at Alfred, questionably. The atmosphere only becomes more tense, and then Alfred smiles gently at Bruce.

"I'm here now, aren't I? That's all that matters," Alfred says, and Bruce sniffs, smiling back at his butler while Reggie looks confused at Bruce, over to Alfred who jumps to his feet and straightens his clothes.

"All right, gents, while I have to say this has been absolutely lovely, I'd like to tidy up before I go to bed."

Reggie scoffs; "-T-Tidy up? Mr. yes sir, no sir. Mr. Queensberry rules and discipline."

"Thank you, that's enough!" Alfred grumbles, slightly getting annoyed.

"Alfred's right," Bruce fills in, also standing back to his feet. "It's time for bed."

"Good night, Master Bruce," Alfred says as the boy walks over to the door. "Sleep well, son."

The two men wait for Bruce to disappear through the door and heads upstairs, but instead Bruce turns around and stands still outside the door, eaves dropping onto the friends.

"Why are you hiding from him what you really are, who you really are?" Reggie asks, looking at Alfred who's still standing on his feet. "You're a war dog, Alfie. You're a cold-blooded, lethal war dog, is what you are."

* * *

Selina and her gang of friends are still on Wayne Manor rooftop, bungee jumping. This time it's Annie's and Selina's turn, and the two girls had tied the rope around their waists and now standing on the rooftop ledge.

"Have fun, girls!" Sean bellows as the two girls ready themselves to take the jump, but before they could, Sean pushed them into their backs and the girls fell down the building, screaming their lungs out in excitement.

"Guys, Alfred is tidying up before he heads to bed," Bruce warns, poking his head through the attic window. "I think he will also check our beds before then."

"Girls, fun is over!" Sean bellows down to the dangling girls. The girls however, don't reply or excitedly scream anymore. And Soon Sean realizes why not.

The back door opens, and Alfred comes walking outside, holding a pillow in his hands. Selina and Annie hold in their breaths as the watch how Alfred slumps his face down into the pillow, and just when they think he's about to smother himself, they hear him scream which are muffled by the pillow.

Sean quickly pulls the girls back up before Alfred would see them, and all the kids quickly scramble through the attic window, back inside. Annie speeds back to the future, while Rikki and Jack skip down the stairs, through the hallway and past Alfred, heading to their own homes.

Meanwhile, at the attic, Jeremy and Jacky were locked inside, because Jack quickly had closed the folding ladder before they could use it.

"Hello, can anyone hear us?!"

* * *

Alfred had checked all the beds in Bruce's bedroom, and the single bed in Selina's bedroom, and the kids were all there, pretending to be fast asleep. Not that Alfred knew that. Sadly enough for Jeremy and Jacky, Alfred didn't hear their screams for help when he walked through the hallway, up to the nursery to check on Richard.

With a deep tired sigh, Alfred walks into the study where he knew he would find Reggie. Of course He didn't know what Reggie was doing in there. Alfred found him in the dark, and his back toward him.

"I found some fresh clothes for you, Reg," Alfred says to his friend's back, who freezes and stops what he's doing. "I folded them and I put 'em on your bed, and I've taken the liberty of packing you a lunch for your travels tomorrow."

Suddenly, as Reggie turns around to face Alfred, the butler can hear things rattling and clattering. When a thunder light lights up the room, Alfred can see Reggie is holding a bag.

"You're stealing from us?" Alfred asks, stunned. "You could have asked me for money, Reg."

"You don't know how hard that is, Alfie."

"We gave you somewhere to sleep. We put food in your belly," Alfred exclaims, taking a few steps closer toward Reggie.

"I'm in trouble. Real trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"You don't want to know."

"Right," Alfred says with a tired sigh because that was not the answer Alfred wanted to hear. He's had enough of his friend's excuses. "Well, you put the bag down and you leave. Now."

Alfred stands still in front of Reggie, glaring angrily at him.

"Did you bring your gun, Alfie?" Reggie whispers.

"No," Alfred says slowly, frowning confused. Why did his friend ask that?

"If there was any other way…

"Oh, come on, there's always another way, mate," Alfred says gently.

"I'm sorry," is Reggie's reply.

"Sorry?" Alfred asks confused, and suddenly he feels something being stabbed into his chest, realizing it's a knife. Alfred grunts in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Reggie mumbles as he retreats the knife, and Alfred collapses to the floor, staring at the ceiling. Blood starts soaking from underneath his shirt, and he can hear someone rushing toward him. And that's when he sees Bruce's face coming into view and the young boy clutches some towels onto his butler's chest.

Alfred tries to talk to the young boy, but he can't. Bruce stands back onto his feet and disappears, but only long enough to call for help. Then, Bruce sinks back to the floor and beside Alfred, clutching the towels onto his wound.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, look at me!" Bruce shouts, and from behind him, Sean, Selina, Loïc and Johnny scurry into the room, to see what's going on. Then they see Alfred, lying on the floor, and things on Bruce's desk has been moved.

Sean, slowly realizing what happened, whispers to Selina to stay put and help Bruce with Alfred while he heads out and tries to grab Reggie. Selina nods, and Sean disappears through the patio doors.

"You're gonna be okay!" Bruce says to Alfred, who slowly lifts up his hand and strikes Bruce's cheek gently. "Alfred, stay with me. Please," Bruce whimpers and hid voice breaks. Then, Alfred's hand falls limply beside him. "ALFRED!"

* * *

Jim walks through the hospital corridors, noticing Selina, Loïc and Johnny sitting in the waiting room. Selina is rocking baby Richard in her arms. He nods at them and throws an encouraging smile at the kids before scurrying into Alfred's room. Bruce is standing behind Alfred's bed, sobbing softly.

"I can't lose him," Bruce stutters, feeling Jim's presence, and the cop slowly steps toward the young boy from behind. "He's all I have."

Jim places a hand gently onto Bruce's shoulder, and the boy slowly moves closer, hugging Jim tightly while crying softly.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: Alfred Suddenly sees a whole different side of Selina, and the other kids look for Reggie and try to find clues about Fish. And to who belongs those deranged laughter the kids hear when they are alone at the manor?**


	47. Taking care of Alfred Pennyworth

**A new chapter, and in this one Alfred is in hospital from being stabbed. The butler discovers something about Selina he's never noticed before:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Taking care of Alfred Pennyworth**

Alfred finally has woken up, and the doctors said he would be fine in a few days, so the butler was sitting in his bed with all the kids gathered around him, staring at him, sympathetically. They are quietly talking with each other when Jim walks back into the room, holding a brown bag.

"Slim pickings at the food court," Jim says, handing the brown back to Bruce. "I brought you kids a bagel."

"Thanks," Bruce replies with a smile.

"Nothing for the invalid?" Alfred chuckles, and suddenly Jim's phone starts to vibrate.

"Sorry," Jim replies as he checks his phone to see who's calling him. "Hospital food only. Doctor's orders."

"Ah, maybe we can mix it a milkshake, and it will be pretty much the same as what they give you here," Jack grins, skipping out the room to find himself a blender.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asks, ignoring the lunatic boy.

"All right," Alfred replies with a brave smile on his face. "Had a slight puncture. Leaked a little."

"So I know last night must be kind of a blur, but do you have any idea who did this?" Jim asks, looking to the children one at the time and stops with Bruce, who's fiddling with the sheets.

"It-it was- it was dark," Bruce replies, stuttering and avoiding Jim's eyes.

"It was very dark," Alfred adds, looking Jim straight in the eyes. "I saw a shadow, and then Master Bruce was leaning over me."

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Jim asks, and Alfred replies firmly with a no. Selina and Sean give themselves a mentally slap on their foreheads, because it seems that Alfred had miss-spoken, because no one ever said to Jim it was a guy. Could also have been a woman. A, VERY strong woman.

It appears Jim thinks the same thing as the two street kids because he eyes the sick butler, suspiciously. Alfred however, tries to look at the cop with a straight face. Jim's phone vibrates again.

"Sorry. My captain keeps calling me," Jim says after another quick glance to his phone.

"It's fine, detective," Alfred says with a gentle smile. "Just-just go."

"No, I can stay."

"I really appreciate you sitting here with Master Bruce and the rest of Wayne Manor gang, but as you can see, I'm completely fine."

"Good to hear you say that, Mr. Pennyworth!" Jack comes back skidding into the room, holding a very large glass with a very disgusting looking liquid in it. "I just have taken the liberty to blend your bagel with other things I think you don't want to know the name of. Here, drink it up, like a good boy!"

Jack holds the glass close at Alfred's face, and the liquid that happens to stink horribly, makes Alfred almost throw up.

"Really, I can stay," Jim says, looking from the kids, back to Alfred, worriedly. Alfred manages to hold his last night dinner in his stomach. Jim's phone, vibrates, again. Alfred looks at him firmly. "Al right. I'll try and stop by later."

"Thank you again for coming, detective," Bruce says with a polite smile as he stands back to his feet. Jim rest his hand for a moment onto Bruce's shoulder, and gives him a gentle smile before heading out of the room. Hien and Johnny quickly rush after him.

"Detective, wait!" Johnny shouts, holding baby Richard in his arms. "Do you think you can give me a lift to the manor? I think this baby needs a new diaper and a bottle."

"Yeah, sure," Jim replies, though he's not sure if Johnny would be the best person to take care of a baby. But then again, neither of the kids are. "You know what, I'll take you to the precinct and ask Nygma if he wants to take you to the manor and help you with Richard. How does that sound?"

Johnny doesn't reply. He quickly scurries out the hospital, baby and all, waiting for Jim at his car. Jim looks over to Hien.

"Detective, I wanted to ask you if you already know something more about my aunt's disappearance?" Hien asks, walking with Jim out of the hospital and over to his car.

"I'm sorry, Hien, but we still didn't find anything," Jim replies, opening the backseat door and Johnny hops inside, holding Richard onto his lap. Jim looks a little doubtfully. "Ehm, where is that baby's car seat?"

"In Alfred's car, which is at the manor," Johnny replies, buckling himself and Richard with the seatbelt. "If you drive very carefully, everything will be fine."

"Sure, whatever," Jim replies, closing the backseat door with a thud. Then, looking at Hien; "Do you need a ride as well?"

"No, Nygma and I can't get along," Hien replies, turning back onto his heels, heading back to the hospital. "I think I ask Selina if I can borrow her car keys to take me to the city harbour. I think I will do a little investigation myself."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him the truth, Alfred?" Bruce asks, taking tiny nibbles from his bagel. Only he, Sean and Selina stayed with Alfred. Hien had taken of the harbour with Loïc, Annie and Rikki. Sadly enough without car keys, so that's why Annie went with him.

"Well, believe it or not, Master Bruce, Reggie is a mate, and you don't set coppers on your mates, do you?" Alfred grunts.

"But you also don't stab them," Selina mutters angrily. Sean nods agreed. Alfred glares at them, and they both drop their heads.

"Selina's right, he nearly killed you," Bruce says, wrapping his bagel back into the brown paper bag.

"I served with that bastard," Alfred growls, pulling all the wires off of him. "Anyone sorts him out, it's me. Nobody else."

"But why would he stab you?"

"That's a good question, and one… I mean to find out." Alfred grunts as he tries to step out of the bed. Bruce and Sean quickly jump onto their feet, stopping Alfred from whatever he was planned to do. Alfred fights Sean and Bruce off of him, grunting; "The longer that lunatic is out on the loose, the harder it's going to be to find him."

"No!" Bruce grunts, and tries to push Alfred back to his bed, gently. "Get back in bed, Alfred."

"Just pass me my robe," Alfred growls to Selina, who shakes her head rapidly. "Why do you always have to disobey me, Miss Kyle?!"

"Because you need to stay here!" Selina shouts, stomping her foot down angrily.

"She's right. Get back in bed! That's an order!"

Alfred looks at Bruce, noticing the very firm look on his young master's face. He has no other choice then to obey.

* * *

On a very far, and seemingly deserted island, a woman wakes up with a very huge headache. Also, her face is sore. She opens her eyes slowly, trying to let them adjust to the sun that's beaming into her bedroom.

"Ah, you're awake," a man with a very strange accent says and he comes strolling toward her. He's wearing a white coat and looks like some doctor.

"How long have I been asleep?" the woman asks, slowly siting up in her bed. One of her eyes is covered with bandage. She's supporting her pounding head with her hand as she sits up.

"Just since last night," the doctor replies. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts," the woman replies with a growl. She stares at the man in anger.

"To be expected. May I?" The man reaches out toward her eye, but the woman moves her head out of the way and groans; "Who are you?"

"Dr. Francis Dulmacher. Founder of this facility."

The woman chuckles; "I've gone to great lengths to meet you, doctor."

"Indeed you have. I must say you have remarkable constitution. I wish I could say the same of all my patients."

"Oh, so I'm a patient now?" the woman sits back into the pillows, an amused smile on her face. "No longer a prisoner?"

"I confess I don't know what you are," the doctor replies, his hands back into the pockets of his white jacket. "You seize control of the basement, take one of my guards hostage, then scoop out your own eye. What am I to do with you?"

"Simple," the woman replies with a firm look on her face. "Make me your right hand." The doctor laughs; "I'm glad to see you've retained your sense of humor."

"I'm not joking." The woman glares at the doctor with a serious glare in her eye. "For the past ten years, I've been Carmine Falcone's top lieutenant."

"I'm afraid the name means nothing to me," the doctor says, looking a little uninterested as well.

"I woke up hungry and alone in an underground cell," the 'mob-boss-lieutenant' AKA Fish Mooney spits annoyed. "In less than a week, I brought this place to a standstill. Now, you've had me as your enemy. Wouldn't you rather have me as your friend?"

"Maybe you should eat. I'll have a nurse come in with some food. We'll talk more later," Dr. Dulmacher says, walking around Fish's bed and heads for the door, saying "Tricky things, eyes. Our stock is frightfully low at the moment."

The doctor rests his hand on the doorknob and turns back to face Fish; "Oh, and apologies. We couldn't match your original color. We talk soon."

The man opens the door and leaves. Fish quickly removes all the wires and the heart monitor starts beeping. Carefully she scrambles out of her bed, and while using the bed as support, the woman walks around the bed and heads for the mirror, looking in it.

Slowly and carefully she takes the bandage from her left eye, and she gasps in shock as she sees it's a blue one.

* * *

"Hiya, Mr. Pennyworth!" Selina skips into Alfred Pennyworth's hospital room, wearing a long white doctors jacket. "You don't need to worry, because I'm here."

Alfred growls. He wasn't worried, up until now. Selina halts her merrily skipping beside Alfred and takes a otoscope from her pocket. Before Alfred knows what happens, she already had it poked into his ear.

"AGGH!" Alfred jerks his head out of the way, and Bruce, sitting on the other side of the bed, chuckles. Alfred throws a glare at Bruce, who drops his eyes quickly. Then, roaring angrily at Selina; "What do you think you are doing, Miss Kyle!?"

"I have you noticed, it's Doctor Kyle, Mr. Pennyworth," Selina grins, pointing at her chest with official doctors tag, proudly. "They are understaffed at the moment and they agreed with me when I told them I could take care of you while you're here."

Alfred is about to open his mouth in protest, but Selina cuts him off by placing her index finger on his lips.

"After all, we also have to take care of you when they release you. Or did you expect you could get right back to work when you're back at the manor, mister?"

Bruce couldn't help but laughs. Alfred looks at him, bamboozled. How could his young master let this crazy girl torture him? Selina pokes the otoscope into his ear, again.

"Miss Kyle…" Alfred is about to growl, and then noticing Selina's look; "doctor Kyle," he corrects himself. Maybe it was better to work with her. As long she wouldn't do anything crazy, like operating him. "My ears are fine. I've been stabbed, remember!?"

"Yes, I do remember, Mr. Pennyworth," Selina smiles sweetly. "You don't have to worry, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I've done this a lot of times with Bruce."

Alfred looks alarmed at Bruce, who drops his eyes to the sheets again, fiddling with it while he turns all red in the face.

"Yeah, so much fun was that." Selina looks dreamily. Then, quickly shaking the memory off; "You know what, I think it's about time someone cleaned those bandages."

"Miss Kyle, I'm absolutely sure a real doctor will do that when they have the time," Alfred grumbles, protecting his stitches with his hands.

Suddenly, Alfred Pennyworth's face turns pale all over at the sight of Jack, skipping into the room with operation tools. His worst nightmare looks like it was about to become real.

"Is our patient ready for his operation, Dr. Kyle?" Jack laughs maniacally.

Selina rolls her eyes annoyed and folds her arms, spiting at Jack; "No, idiot! We are not going to operate him!" Jack looks disappointed and Alfred sighs relieved. He's is so happy Selina is finally using her brains, which is a big improvement.

"But I just drugged the surgeon because I wanted to do this so badly," Jack whines, pleading at Selina with his eyes. Selina ignores the maniac boy and turns her back on him, saying; "Alfred doesn't need to be operated. All he needs are new bandages."

"I can do that too," Jack skips up excitedly.

Selina stops the spiky haired kid before he could even lift a finger at Alfred, and she shoves him away, shouting; "I will do it, because I'm a specialised doctor."

"Ehm, I hate to break it to you, cupcake, but a stupid doctor name tag doesn't make you a specialised doctor," Jack spits angrily, and he zooms his face close to hers.

"Yes, it does!" Selina hollers back, taking a step closer toward Jack. "Besides, I live on the streets since I was eight years old, so I've changed enough bandages on my own, thank you very much! And also, I'm not your cupcake!"

And with that, Selina gives Jack a very forcefully push, and the crazy boy loses his footing, tumbling backwards onto the floor. He's about to scramble back up to hurl himself onto her when the twins stroll inside, and start shouting at Jack.

"There you are, muttonhead!" Jeremy hollers, and points dramatically at Jack who now turns to face them, glaring dangerously. Alfred sighs and starts rubbing the sides of his head. He feels a headache coming up, again.

"Yeah, how dare you to lock us up in the attic!" Jacky screams, stepping at Jack and gives him a punch at his arm, painfully. "Do you even realize how horrible it is to be locked up with my brother, who keeps yelling and crying because he's afraid in the dark."

"I'm not afraid, you are!" Jeremy shouts angrily, scowling at his twin sister. Jacky is about to hurl herself onto Jeremy when Selina stops them and steps in between.

"You two, behave or take your fighting outside!" Selina says, ushering them back to the door. Alfred in the meantime, has stopped rubbing the sides of his head, and looks really baffled at the very warm, loving, and caring Selina. She's never been likes this before.

Selina pushes the three violent kids out the door and closes it behind them. Then, she turns back and walks toward Alfred, who's still looking stupefied.

"Now, let's change those bandages, shall we?" Selina says, grabbing the bandages supply. "After that, you can take a rest. I will make sure no one will disturb you."

* * *

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Hien, Loïc, Annie and Rikki turn around and see Sean walking up to them. They are at Gotham harbour, looking for clues, or anything that would lead to Hien's missing aunt. The still hadn't found anything. "If you're trying to find leads to Fish, you won't find them here. I know, because I tried to find leads to my parents, and criminals that work around here, sure knows how to cover their tracks."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Hien sighs disappointed. "We've been here for hours and we still didn't find anything."

"Except for the ship wreckage I found a few miles that way," Rikki says, poking her head above the water surface and points into the direction she mentioned. "And to tell you, it isn't the only one I found. There are lots of it, and it's obviously a very favorite spot for pirates."

"Okay, did you see anything? Anything at all that can lead us to my aunt?" Hien asks, stepping onto the ledge beneath the docks, sitting down. Rikki rests her arms on the same ledge, and lets her tail float behind her.

"Well, I didn't see any bodies, so that must mean that the pirates kidnapped all the people who were on board, including your aunt. I found this, do you recognize it?"

Rikki gives Hien a small bracelet. It looked like it was made by a small child. Hien takes it from her, glancing at the inscription, saying; To aunty Fish. Much love, from Hien.

"Yeah, this belongs to my aunt," Hien replies, trying to fight back his tears. "I made it for her when I was a little boy. I never knew she was still wearing it."

"We will find her, Hien," Rikki says, placing her hand on the boy's knee. "She's a fighter."

"Yeah, I know," Hien sniffs, and tucks the bracelet into his pocket. "Can you show me where you found this wreck? Maybe we can find more."

"Sure, but I think you'll have to rent some gear, because you guys don't have a tail like me," Rikki replies with a smirk. "And a boat."

Sometime later the kids borrowed (stole) some fishing boat and took it out on sea. Sean steered the boat while Rikki gave him the coordination's. A while later they found the right spot.

Sean and Hien jump into their scuba gear while Annie and Loïc stay on the boat, keeping an eye out. Rikki jumps into the water first, and the boys follow soon. They are all not aware of the mysterious person, lurking at them from his own boat.

"I will get you, Sean Ornelas," the mysterious person says, more to himself than to anyone else. "You and your stupid friends. But where's the pretty curly one?"

"Sir, do you want us to head to land?" a goon asks, somewhere from behind the mysterious person, who jumps a mile into the air in shock. Then, his face turns murderous.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Savage. Stop sneaking up on me!" the mysterious person shouts angrily and he starts hitting the goon with his binoculars. "You know I hate that!"

Annie darts her eyes over the water, trying to find the source of the angry shouting she heard, but there's nothing to see. Hmm, maybe she imagined it.

While Annie and Loïc sit on the boat, the other kids are beneath the water surface, exploring the shipwreck. They are down there for quite some time, and didn't find anything. All that there was left of the ship was wood, and the belonging of the people who were on it.

"I don't understand what Sean is doing down there," the lurker in the distance says, lurking through his binoculars again. "As far as I can see they don't have weapons. Sean will be no match for me and my armada!" The guy laughs, popping his head from left to right and makes his neck crack in the progress.

"Packer up those lips, Sean. Because you are about to kiss my boots."

The kids searched for another few hours and went back to the surface, drying themselves off onto the deck of their boat. In the distance, the mysterious person was still lurking at them.

"It appears my little buddy Sean made lots of new friends," the creepy stalker in the distance mutters between clenched teeth. "I really hate that boy. Why is he capable of making new friends? Why do they even like him? I mean, it's not like he's sharing stuff. He always keeps things hidden. Stupid Sean. I will get you, Sean Ornelas."

* * *

Night time in Gotham city, and it's the kids first night at Wayne Manor without adults. Alfred was still in hospital, and Selina wanted to stay to take care of him, but the butler assured her the doctors would take good care of him, and the boys dragged her away.

Jim and Bullock worked overtime, so they couldn't keep an eye out on the children either, and Nygma? Well, Nygma was too busy with stalking Kringle.

Hien decided to leave the hotel he had to take after his aunt mysteriously disappeared, and moved into Wayne Manor. The boys room, former Bruce's bedroom, becomes a little crowded now Johnny and Hien slept there as well, but Bruce, Sean and Loïc didn't mind. They were already glad enough Jack didn't stay over. The crazy boy wanted too though, but his stepmom picked him up early in the evening. She happens also to be Jim's new girlfriend. Would Jim already know it?

Since Bullock was working overtime, his twin cousins couldn't stay at his place alone, so the lackadaisical cop had kicked them to the manor as well. Just like at Bullock's place, they shared a room at the manor.

The former Bruce's room was crowded with guests, so Selina found it was about time she had some guests in her room too. Annie and Rikki gladly stayed over.

So, everyone was doing their own thing that night. Bruce is busy doing the investigation of his parents murder. Johnny sits in the TV room, watching some documentary about bats while Selina hides behind the couch he's sitting on and swats the back of his head, each and every five minutes until Johnny can't take it anymore and runs out the room, screaming his head off in fear.

Meanwhile, the twins think they discovered a whole new secret passage, but it turns out to be just the same as the one they discovered the day before, only this time they discover it in the study. Not that they realize it's the same one though.

Annie swoops through the house, cleaning everything and wonders why Alfred is always complaining so much because it's not that hard as Alfred make it seem. Also, it doesn't take as much as time as Alfred says.

Rikki sits in the study flipping through a magazine while she uses her mermaid powers to bring the drink from her glass to her mouth and drinks it from mid-air. Bruce scratches the back of his head because he lifted it up and looked at Rikki on that very moment. Rikki just grinned back.

Loïc and Hien are in the attic, searching through all kinds of stuff. Wayne Manor attic is full with old 'treasures'. Sean, who was with them, looks at them with a very big frown on his face. Loïc and Hien continue playing with Wayne treasures, and they have so much fun, they don't even hear the sudden deranged laughter, that sounds somewhere in the Wayne Manor backyard. It's soon followed by a very loud scream.

Sean jumps up, alarmed; "Did you guys hear that?" Hien and Loïc turn around, then sharing a confused look, both shaking their heads in reply. _'of course they didn't'_ Sean thinks to himself, and starts climbing down the folding ladder.

Even though Loïc and Hien hadn't heard anything, they do follow Sean downstairs, and meet the rest of the gang in the study. Annie and Rikki are sitting on the couch, pestering the very scared Bruce who had hidden himself underneath the same couch. Selina and her cats are sitting in the windowsill, staring through the window with their ears erected.

"Did you all hear that?" Sean asks as he steps inside the study.

"Yeah, we did," Rikki replies.

"Why else would Bruce been hiding underneath the couch?" Annie smirks, swatting Bruce's poking butt with Selina's flyswatter.

"Yeah, and why else would Selina and her cats been sitting in the windowsill with their ears erected while scoping the garden through the window?" Rikki adds with a wide smirk.

Sean, about to react to that but gets interrupted by Jeremy and Jacky; "Oh, we know, we know! Because Bruce realized he left something underneath the couch, and he wants it back?" Jeremy says with a wide smirk.

"Yeah, and Selina thinks Bruce left it outside," Jacky adds. "And since it's raining and because she doesn't want to get wet, she scopes the garden through the window." Jacky smirks proudly.

"Guys, for once, try to stop it between here…" Annie says, pointing with her finger to her head, and then to her mouth; "…and here."

Jeremy and Jacky look thoughtfully, pointing with their fingers to their head and mouth, trying to figure out, really hard what the speedster meant with that. They all slap their foreheads tiredly.

"Where is Johnny?" Sean asks, suddenly realizing one of them is missing, and Selina replies with a smirk; "Well, he ran out the TV room, screaming, and I totally don't know why. Okay, I know why, but it doesn't matter, right. All you need to know for now is that he took Richard for a little walk in the garden."

"Yeah, and the guffawing laughter is obviously Jack, who scared the shit out of him," Rikki adds, trying to help Annie to grab Bruce from under the couch. Bruce however, objects.

Sean mutters to the others to stay in the house while he takes a look outside. Once outside, he can hear the deranged laughter again, in the distance. Johnny screams again, in the distance. Sean quickly makes a break for it and runs into the direction Johnny's screams come from.

It doesn't take long for Sean to find Johnny, whimpering and screaming in fear, under a shrub by the pool. Sean runs up to him, then noticing Johnny is holding something in his hands, and it's not Richard.

Slowly Sean moves closer, noticing it's Richard's little leather jacket. Selina bought it for the boy a while ago. Johnny was staring at it in fear and shock. It was almost completely shred into pieces.

Sean swallows, his heart beating in his chest in fear, and not even want to know the answer of the question he hears himself ask.

"Johnny, where is Richard?"

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? The mysterious person gets closer and closer to Sean:D**


	48. Searching for baby Richard

**Hi guys, first off, remember I asked you if you rather read an adventure story between Sean and Selina or another rule edition, and you all said the adventure? Well, the story is up and it's called; Two street kids collide. Anyway, maybe you guys might like to read it after you finished this new update. Also, those who didn't noticed it yet, the story; Selina, her Kitty Toys and the dragon is not completed yet, there's a new update added.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Searching for baby Richard**

Everyone sits quietly in the study, thinking what to do next. Johnny just told them someone attacked him, but he couldn't exactly describe the guy. All he heard was the deranged laugh, and saw a shadow that jumped onto him and grabbed Richard out of his arms.

Then Johnny explains that the 'guy' gave Richard to one of his goons, took his little jacket and shred it, tossing it back to Johnny and said; "I will get Sean Ornelas." After that he left in the shadows, laughing deranged.

"So, this means that whoever took Richard, is also after one of my Kitty Toys?" Selina cries angrily. "Who would be so barbaric? Oh, wait, I know." Then Selina looks thoughtfully and sighs disappointed; "I don't know."

"Well, whoever it is, we have to find this guy and save Richard!" Sean bellows angrily, jumping up to his feet and heads for the door. "And we have to do it quick, because Alfred will be back from the hospital, tomorrow."

The kids head out the door and split up as soon as they are outside. Bruce, Hien and Loïc search the backyard and the area around the manor, including the forest. They take Elliot with them.

The twins also went outside, but neither of them really knows what or where they were going. They also didn't really care.

Annie speeds off alone, searching most of the city in a blink-second, and meets Sean and Selina before they even had taken a step into their own search.

"I've been into every criminal place I could think of, but no Richard," Annie says as she comes to a halt. "The only place I haven't been is the harbour."

"Well, then that's the place we have to look now," Sean says, holding onto Annie. Selina does the same and the young speedster heads off to the docks.

* * *

Rikki walks down the street, stopping a lady and asks her if she maybe might have seen a very strange dude with a baby. She replies she did see a very deranged laughing person with a baby, and she points the young mermaid to the docks where she saw the boy disappear onto one of the ships.

Rikki heads off, searching for a quiet spot and jumps into the water, swimming toward the only ship she could find with lights on. Quietly she peers through a small round window, noticing very horrible and dirty looking men. Two were adults, and one a boy about her own age. She can't see his face because he sits in a chair, with his back toward her.

"Sir?" One of the adults ask questionably, after investigating a diaper thoroughly. Richard sits in front of the goon, a top of a dinner table. The boy, obviously the boss, replies with a tired moan, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "You're a smart guy. How do you tell the front from the back with these diapers?"

"Aren't there any pockets in the front?" the boy asks sarcastically, and his 'goon' starts to investigate the diaper again. Then, realizing there aren't any; "Very funny, sir. The front and the back are the same!"

The boy drops his newspaper with a huge tired sigh, replying tauntingly; "Then it probably will make no difference!" The boy jumps up to his feet and rounds on his heels. Rikki has to duck if she doesn't want him to see her. "Also, put him into regular baby clothes. Those clothes is a big scream for 'Hey, I'm a rich kid's baby!'"

Rikki can hear the boy stomp over to another room, and carefully she pulls herself back up, lurking inside. That's when she sees the goon trying to lie a sitting Richard down onto his back, but the baby objects by tightening everything, and giggles loudly. After a few minutes the goon finally wins.

Then, everything went really fast. The shoes fly through the air. The pants and sweater quickly follow and so does Richard's little bodysuit. Then, the goon opens the diaper, turning his head away in disgust as he sees the 'present' inside. Then, quickly grabbing a new diaper, trying to open it and remove the sticky part with his mouth. Sadly enough, it sticks to his mouth, and when he finally succeeds to get it off, skin of his lips come off as well. The goon groans in pain, Richard giggles.

Finally, the new diaper is on, and so is the bodysuit. Then, another very dirty looking shirt is pulled over the boy's head and a little trouser over his butt. Two different colours of socks on his feet, and then his shoes, which flies through the air if Richard kicks them off. The man picks them up, and finally puts them on, panting heavily after he finally changed Richard's diaper and clothes.

The other goon arrives at the scene, holding a warm bottle of milk, and about to put it into Richard's open mouth when he suddenly seems to realize something. Then, looking over to the room where his 'boss' is; "Sir?"

"Now what!?"

"How do I know the milk won't burn the kid's throat? If that…matters."

"Try it on some skin first!" the boy shouts back, and Rikki can hear him search through some things. "Can I never have some quiet time to write a threat letter to my enemy, without you two asking stupid questions?!"

The man with the milk bottle looks a little sad about the harsh words, then slowly holds the bottle over his wrist, but again he stops and thinks. Then, taking off the other goon's hat and pours some of the milk onto the man's bald head, who immediately howls in pain.

"What's the matter with you!?" the goon shouts to his friend, and baby Richard can't help but giggles loudly.

"I'll better let it cool down," the man with the bottle says, setting it down onto the table. The other goon smacks him against the back of his head, angrily. Richard giggles again.

Both men stare at Richard, who's laughing his little face off.

"Wait! You like that?" the bald goon asks, and Richard smiles in reply. Again, the goon smacks his friend against the back of his head. Richard starts to giggle even more. "Sir, come and see this!"

A very deranged growl is heard from the other room and a seat is being pushed back. Then, angrily stomps coming over to the room with the two goons and Richard. Again, Rikki has to duck.

The bald goon, not sensing his boss is angry, smacks the man beside him for the third time against the back of his head, laughing like a maniac. Richard giggles loudly.

"Very good…" the boy says sarcastically. "Now let's see if it works the other way." The bald goon looks quizzically, and his friend smacks him this time against his head, only so hard he falls face down to the ground with a loud thud. Richard giggles his head off.

"It works," the goon replies proudly. The boy growls frustrated, rounding on his heels and heads back to his room, muttering; "Note to myself; 'try to find some smarter employees'"

* * *

Once arrived at the docks, Sean, Annie and Selina scope each and every warehouse to find a criminal that would hold a baby. They find nothing.

It seems that the person who kidnapped Richard, knew what he was doing and was already far away with the little boy. Where to, they didn't know.

Suddenly, Rikki comes swimming up to them, her head poking above the water surface. The three kids stare at her if she tells them she was looking through the area around Wayne Manor and talked with a woman who said she saw a young boy, about their age, running around with a crying baby.

The woman told Rikki the guy was laughing like a deranged person, making the baby only cry harder, and then she saw him disappear into the directions of the docks. So it seems they are on the right track.

The woman also said the men who were with him, looked like persons who stayed quite some time on the sea. They all looked like savages. Dirty hair, Dirty clothes. Long, scruffy beards.

So, Rikki went to the docks, found a spot where she safely could jump into the water and swum underwater and around the harboured boats. Then, when she swum to the surface to check her surroundings, her ears picked up the cries of a baby. She went into the direction and saw a large ship, and one of the men on the deck was holding baby Richard, ordering him to shut up.

Selina's, Sean's and Annie's face turn murderous. What a barbaric guy to say something like that to a little baby.

"Of course I can't climb onto the boat, because I don't really want to let them see my tail once I get beached onto their deck, so you guys have to get Richard," Rikki says, and her three friends nod agreed.

Rikki climbs onto the ledge beneath the dock and dries herself off with her heat power. Her three friends wait until her tail disappears and her legs are back. Then, Rikki jumps to her feet and they follow her to the ship she talked about.

Carefully, without any witnesses, the four children hide behind some large crates and peek around it, watching with full anger at the man with Richard. The little boy is still crying his eyes out. He doesn't like the rude and stinky man, at all.

"Savage! Can you please, make that scrawny kid keep his mouth shut!" a very deranged voice barks from a hut below the ship. Sean really tries to recognize the voice, but he can't. It seems the person is yelling too loud.

"What are we going to do?" Selina whispers in Sean's ear, and suddenly her curls blow up. Annie had sped off. A split-second later she appeared behind the man who was holding Richard.

Annie grins, covering the man's mouth with her hand while pointing a knife into the man's back with her other hand, whispering in his ear; "You know the drill, pal!"

"Give the baby, now!" Sean barks to the guy as he jumps from behind the crates and runs up to the goon, who nods and hands the baby to Sean.

"Thank you," Selina says with a sarcastically polite smile. "Annie, you know the drill."

Annie grins pleased. Two seconds later, the goon finds himself at the other part of Gotham, completely sitting ducks in the middle of the Narrows, all alone. How he got there, the poor goon doesn't know. How he will explain it to his boss? No idea either. What the goon does know is that he first has to find his way to the docks. But which was it?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Sorry, it wasn't Reggie who took Richard, and yes this chapter was shorter than my other updates. It's that I had a little writer-block for this one. Anyway, review and let me know what you think of it.**

 **Also, one other thing. Someone asked if they would confront Reggie? Well, I'm little debating at that at the moment. I really would, but since this is a light-hearted story and the fact I don't feel comfy about writing 'killing' parts, I don't know if I should. I have an alternate version in mind where they do confront Reggie, but instead the show's version, I had the idea Reggie is declared crazy by doctors and send to the asylum right after he threatens the kids. How, that's a surprise, so if you guys like this idea let me know. Otherwise I think I will skip this part and the kids head straight to the charity ball.**


	49. Welcome back Alfred Pennyworth

**A new chapter, and in this one Alfred returns to the manor:D Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Welcome home, Alfred Pennyworth**

Selina skips with baby Richard off the stairs, ducking around the twins who are about to hang up some balloons for Alfred's welcome home party. Suddenly, the young cat-girl halts her skipping as she notices they aren't hanging up balloons at all.

"Guys, where are those for?" Selina points dramatically at the round spiky things. "You guys know those aren't balloons, right?"

"Jack gave them to us, and told us it where balloons. He said he wanted to start the party with a bang," Jeremy explains.

"Yeah, he also told us to be VERY careful with them," Jacky says. "And careful is what we always are, isn't that right, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm even that careful I can joggle with them. Watch!" And with that, the airhead boy starts to joggle with three at the time. His airhead sister watches excitedly.

Selina rounds with baby Richard on her heels and heads for the study. Behind her she can hear one of the spiky balls explode, and the hallway is filling with smoke. Luckily for her and Richard, she had left in time, otherwise they both had been

Selina grunts annoyed to the madly grinning Jack. "You, get them out the hallway and toss them outside so they can get some fresh air, and also air the hallway, will yah?"

Jack stops grinning, shooting a stink-eye to Selina before stomping over to the madly laughing Jacky and Jeremy.

"No, let's see what daddy Bruce and uncle Sean is doing?"

Selina sets off with Richard, skipping through the front door and into the garden where she meets a heavily panting Bruce Wayne, carrying a bag of fertilizer. Selina decides not to ask, especially because Sean is standing aside, bellowing to Bruce to be a man and walk faster. Obviously, they are training, again.

Bruce collapses into the grass, and Sean slaps his forehead, shaking his head tiredly in the process.

"Bruce, get back up your feet and drag those entire pile of bags, back to the shed!" Sean bellows, casting over the exhausted boy. "You really have to bulk up some more. Even Richard has more muscles than you!"

"That are not muscles," Bruce pants. "They call it 'baby fat'."

"Hey, don't insult the baby!" Selina spits, and Richard throws 'daddy' Bruce the iciest stink-eye ever. "Also, can't you give Bruce a little break from training. I still need him to do some things around the house. Like for example…

Suddenly Selina's words get cut off by a very loud explosion, somewhere from behind the Manor. They all look over alarmed.

"What was that?" Sean asks with a frown.

"Why don't you go and find out?" Selina rolls her eyes and heads off with baby Richard in her arms, leaving two stupefied boys behind.

* * *

A very hours later the entire crowd has gathered up in the study, waiting for Jim and Alfred to enter the house. The large pit in the back yard, caused by one Jack's proto bombs, which was the explosion earlier, has been filled up again with mud and new plants. Bruce was quite happy he didn't have to drag all the fertilizer back to the shed, because it was to great use for the newly planted flowers and plants.

Jeremy and Jacky had stopped laughing their heads off, but they both are still as crazy as before the smoke bombs. Dumb too.

A few minutes earlier, Lee rang the doorbell, asking for Jack. She wanted to pick him up. But Jack, not wanting to miss out on the surprise this time, captured her and tied her to a chair. She tried to convince Jack to let her go, but the crazy boy told her it was about time her secret came out.

Jim steers the car through the large gate and rides up to the house. He just picked up Alfred from the hospital. They were both quite surprised the manor was still standing in its place, and in one piece as well. Both also, both men aren't aware of the 'surprises' that are waiting inside.

Jim parks the car in front of the manor, steps out the car and helps Alfred to the door. Of course, the butler objects and growls to the poor cop he isn't an invalid. Alfred puts the key in the door and unlocks it, kind of suspecting the door would explode in his face by one of the spiky haired kids proto bombs. Alfred sighs relieved when it doesn't.

Then, opening the door very carefully, and both men peer inside. Everything inside is quiet and dark. Too quiet, and too dark. Jim turns the light on, and Alfred and the cop ready their arms for possible danger. No Selina, skidding in a laundry basket down the stairs. No Sean, doing some weird gymnastics through the hallway after eating too much sugar. Also, no screaming Johnny. No spanked-frantic Bruce. No strange blur of a certain speedster. No Rikki, doing some weird things with water or other substances.

Jim and Alfred sigh relieved. Apparently Bullock had kept his promise of taking the kids from the manor so Alfred could return quietly without getting bowled over by the kids.

The men enter further into the manor, taking off their coats and head to study. Once arrived in the doorway, and turned on the lights, the first thing they see is Lee, captured onto a seat. Then, the two men nearly get a heart attack when the entire crowd jump from behind their hiding place and shout…

"WELCOME BACK, ALFRED PENNYWORTH!"

Then, before the adults can react, they get run over by baby Richard, in his very own, new and futuristic baby walker.

"Awe, look at that," Selina cries happy. "Richard is happy to see his grand-pappy Alfred!"

After that said, the entire crowd separated and ran through the manor, resume doing what they do best.

Somewhere in Gotham city….

"Ehmm, Bullock?" Edward Nygma strolls up to the lackadaisical cynic, sitting at the bar, pouring himself full with liquor. "Weren't you supposed to take the kids from the manor?"

"Oh, Shit! What time is it?" Bullock roars, swaying his arms madly as he tries to stand up. He knocks a few glasses off the bar in the process. Then, peering at his watch; "Wait, Jim is already there, so no use for me to pick the kids up, right?"

Back at Wayne Manor…

"Oh, yeah, detective Jim! This is a surprise, especially for you!" Jack cries gleefully, strolling the seat with Lee strapped onto toward the stunned looking detective. "You know her as Doctor Lee Tompkins. I call her "MOM!"

Jim's face turns pale, all over. A hard lump of something forms in his stomach. I silent scream stuck in his throat. His entire world stands still for a moment, and then continues in slow-motion.

"I leave it to you, MOM," Jack grins, and skips out of the study. But not after patting sympathetically onto Jim's back first, with a huge grin, of course.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter; Sleepover Editions.**


	50. Sleepover Edition: Girls wanna have fun

**Okay, to reply the question I received since the latest update, the reason why Sean is called 'uncle' in stead of 'daddy' is because as said before, Sean doesn't feel comfortable around baby Richard because of the creepy person who sends letters. Since Selina desperately wants to include Sean in the family, but also knows Sean doesn't like 'daddy' (though she doesn't know the reason), she respects that and calls Sean uncle. Maybe, later on Sean will start calling himself 'daddy' in front of Richard:D**

 **Anyway, I wanted to clear that out before heading to the next update. The next 5 chapters will be all sleepover editions. 2 girls edition, 1 boys + men edition, 1 boys edition, and 1 men edition. The men edition will not completely about the male adults only, there will be some parts with Lee as well because, well, she really doesn't want to be around when the males start acting crazy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one, and this one is about the girls. Though, there is a little Selina and her Kitty Toys moment, though, maybe it can also be, Barbara and her Bab's toy Sean Ornelas moment LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Sleepover edition: Girls wanna have fun**

Selina found it was about time she and her female friends had some proper girls night alone, with no single boy around. A entire house for them alone. Sadly enough, Alfred didn't agree, so she had to come up with a new plan.

That's when she remembered her first night with Bruce and Sean alone, at Barbara's empty apartment. Oh, the memories. Selina smirks at the memory of her and the boys pillow fight.

"Whatever you're plotting inside that crazy head of yours, the answer stays no," Alfred bellows, rounding onto his heels and stomps over to the couch. "Now, do something quit so I can take a nap. Master Bruce ordered me to take one!"

"Sure, Alfred, no problem," Selina smiles sweetly. Alfred eyes her suspiciously as she strolls out the room. Soon as she's out the door, the cat-girl screams; "Girls, we're going to have some fun at Barbara's place!"

A few hours later, the gang of girls are waiting at Barbara's door for Selina to break in and open it for them. Soon, the cat-girl's grinning face pops around the corner of the door and steps aside to let them in.

"Okay, let's start off with some wine-tasting," Selina smirks, raiding Barbara's wine cellar and holding up a few bottles to show her friends. They all grin equally wide. "And the best thing is, no Alfred to stop us!"

The girls sit around sipping different kinds while saying fancy things about their bouquets like they are wine experts, which they aren't. A few bottles later, most of them are pretty tipsy.

Then, suddenly the front door opens and someone enters the apartment. Selina and her friends are too tipsy to stand straight onto their feet and escape in time. Even Annie couldn't, who tried to speed off but tripped over the coffee table and fell onto Selina. Both girls giggling madly.

"Hi?" a voice says, and all the girls look up, noticing a tall woman with long blond hair standing in the doorway. It turns out Barbara did return after all.

They all look at Selina, who waves sheepishly to the woman; "Hey, Barbara."

"Where is Jim?" Barbara asked, obviously thinking he had babysit duty again.

"Ehm, he dropped off his keys like last week," Selina says, staring embarrassed at the floor. The other girls quickly crawl up to their feet, scurrying behind Selina for protection in case Barbara might explode in anger.

Slowly the tall woman, little wobbly on her feet, makes way toward the girls, never taking her eyes off of them. Then, grabbing a glass and a half-empty bottle of wine; "Well, screw Jim anyway, right?"

They all give Barbara a quick nod, and the woman drops her butt onto the couch, meeting their eyes one by one; "So, who are you guys?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later of being interrogated by Barbara about Jim's new girlfriend, and the girls assured her it was only a matter of time before Jim skips back to her (I mean, how long can Jim take the fact he's dating a sociopath's mom?), Selina cries excitedly; "Speaking of Jim! Let's prank call him! We still didn't get him back for that 'speeding' ticket he gave you a few days ago."

Annie nods agreed, and Barbara frowns; "Speeding ticket."

"Yeah, apparently as pedestrian, you are not allowed to walk faster than 3 miles an hour, or if you're in a hurry, 6 miles per hour."

"Okay, so what was the problem then?" Barbara frowns even more.

"Well, me running 1,236 miles per hour was a little too fast for Mister 'I'm-the-only-not-dirty-cop- in-Gotham' so he gave me a speeding ticket."

"Yeah, he waited us up at the Manor," Selina scowls. "But we will get him back!" Selina grabs for the phone and dials Jim's cell-phone number, but not when she first hid her number to make it an anonymous call.

The boys and men, being in a heated pillow fight after all, hear Jim's cell-phone ringing, but when the not-dirty-cop tries to make a grab for it, Bullock tackles him and sits on top of him, and bellows as he picks up; Wayne Manor, House Of Trousers, Bullock speaking!"

*Selina, pinching her nose to make her voice sound male-like* "Suspect appears to be male. Between 58 and 510. His shoes are black."

"Wait! What!?" Bullock bellows into the phone and all the girls hold in a fit of laughter. A few seconds later Jim's voice sounds through the phone.

Rikki takes the phone from Selina and disguises her voice; "Some call that suspect a bird. The suspect himself goes under different names like; Dimitri, Pablo and Peter Humboldt. What's the suspects true name?"

The girls, who has the phone now on speaker, smother their guffawing laughter in Barbara's pillows, including Barbara herself as they hear Jim grunt. Apparently the cop is stunned.

Then, suddenly Edward's voice echoes through phone, telling them he loves riddles. Selina grins widely and purrs into the phone; "Follow your heart but take your brain with you."

Edward Nygma stares dazed to the phone, and suddenly it's Bruce who takes the phone and about to hang up when Selina quickly shouts in deep male voice; "Don't hang up, Bruce Wayne. There's a message you have to take for Sean Ornelas!"

"Yes," Bruce's voice sounds very softly and the girls imagine how he's shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Tell Sean, we abducted the suspect like he wanted us to and hid him in the forest for questioning."

There's a lot of mutterings on the other end of the phone and the girls collapse to the ground in pure laughter, holding in their fit of giggling's but still roll over the floor. It's something like; ROFWSL (Rolling Over The Floor With Silent Laughter)

They have to halt their ROFWSL because suddenly it's Sean who bellows through the phone; "Who's this. What suspect!? What are you talking about!?"

Selina purrs; "Don't tell them it's me, but what do you call a pile of kitties? And also, can we speak to Jim again?"

There's an angry growl, and suddenly Jim's voice barks through the phone; "Who is this!? If you think this is funny!"

Annie scribbles something down onto a piece of paper for Selina to read and say to Alfred Then Selina starts to breath slowly into the speaker and whispers in a small quiet voice; reading what Annie wrote; "I'm going to get you and then hang up!"

"What!" Jim scowls, and Annie slaps her forehead, mouthing to Selina she wasn't meant to read that part. She was meant to hang up. Selina grins sheepishly and quickly hangs up. After this silly gaffe, the girls and Barbara still laughed their faces off.

* * *

A few hours later the girls had done a pillow fight, did some make-up experiments on one and another and found Jim's old clothes and disguised themselves with it and had a play. They all played a different version of Jim.

Selina played street villain Jim. Annie played super speeding Jim. Rikki played merman Jim. Jacky played a two-faced Jim. Yeah, it was still a little hard for her to spend a night without her twin-brother, so she played Jim as male version and female version. Hence the two-faced part. And Barbara, well Barbara played a drunken Jim.

Barbara passed out on the couch and the girls grabbed the limo keys and sneak out the apartment, taking the fancy limo for a spin around town. Selina drives first while Annie and Rikki poke their heads out through the ceiling window. All three sing from the top of their lungs.

"We come home in the morning light and Alfred yells 'why you lot never listen to me?' Oh Alfred dear you know you're still #1, but girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have… That's all they really want… some fun!"

The loony cat-girl steers the car through the streets, honking at Penguin as she rides by. Penguin jumps a mile high in shock, then swaying his fist madly at them. They just cost him a million, because he was about to do some dodgy business with Falcone's men.

Excitedly, Rikki races the limo through some alleyways. Yeah, she changed spots with Selina, who now stood beside Annie and had her head poked out the window too. They resume their singings.

"When the working day is done, oh girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun."

Selina: "Girls they wanna…

Annie: "wanna have fun…

Rikki: "Girls wanna have fun!"

"Rikki! Stop!" Selina suddenly shouts from the top of her lungs and the young mermaid hits the break. The limo halts, abruptly. "That's my Kitty Toys! Awe, they look so lonely!"

Selina is right. Sean Ornelas and Bruce Wayne, AKA Selina's Kitty Toys, saunter onto the sidewalk. Sean has head lowered down and his hands stuffed into his pants pocket while Bruce walked around excitedly. It's the first time since chapter 22 he's out at night, and without Alfred.

"Kitty Toys!" Selina cries excitedly and jumps out the limo, scrambling over to her boys, hugging them tightly. They can barely breath. "You boys come with us!"

From a far, the mysterious, nasty person who sends Sean threat letters watches from the shadows how Selina drags her two boys into the limo and cross off. Then, quickly climbing up to the rooftop of a tall building, he watches the limo disappear into the distance.

"I will get you, Sean Ornelas! And that little girlfriend of yours, will call me my Kitty Toy-

"Sir, the men are wondering-

"Can't you see I'm busy?!" The deranged, mysterious person shouts, rounding on his heels and slowly moves closer to his goon, giving the poor man the worst pummel ever.

The girls spin the limo through the streets and through some red traffic lights as they sing; "Girls, girls just wanna have fun. They just wanna, they just wanna have fun. Girls, girls just wanna have fun!"

Bruce and Sean can't help themselves and move their bodies on the beat of the song. They have to admit it's quite a catchy song.

Suddenly, the siren of a police car wails and the 'crowd' see a police car turning around the corner. Rikki immediately hits the gas and the limo spurts off. The police car pursued.

The heavy and bumpy car chase doesn't stop the girls from singing, and they cue in for their solos as Rikki tries to get rid of the cops.

Selina: "They just wanna, they just wanna…

Annie: "Girls, girls just wanna have fun

Rikki: They just wanna, they just wanna have fun.

Bruce and Sean: "Girls, girls just wanna have fun

Girls: "When the workin'

Boys: "When the workin' day is done

Girls: "Oh when the workin' day is done

Boys: "Oh girls…

All: "Girls just wanna have fun!"

Suddenly another police car shows up at the scene, and Rikki has no choice to hit the break because the second cop car blocks her way. They all grunt. The police gave them a speeding ticket, which would be paid by Alfred Pennyworth, and someone else had to drive the limo back to the manor. Someone responsible. Someone named Sean Ornelas.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sean parks the car in front of Barbara's apartment to drop off the girls. How he and Bruce found themselves five seconds later inside the apartment, they can't really remember, but it involved a fly swatter, a paddle and chocolate bar.

Barbara is still lying slumped out on the couch, still wearing Jim's clothes. It was a really sad scene to watch, so Selina decided to wake her up. Barbara really needs to stop with her self-pity.

Barbara jolts awake, staring at the crowd with a drunken gaze. That's when her eyes land on the two boys, and she starts to look curiously.

"Yeah, meet hot Bruce Wayne and hunk Sean Ornelas!" Selina cries excitedly, brandishing her arms widely.

"Could you please stop calling me a hunk?" Sean asks, feeling a little embarrassed, and then mutters; "I'm not a hunk. I'm ugly."

Barbara jumps up from the couch like it's on electricity and heads over to Sean, grabbing one of Jim's old suits on the way and takes Sean by his hand to her very large mirror. She stands still in front of it, holding Sean between her and the mirror. Then, she takes off his hoody.

"You're growing up to be a very handsome good looking young man. Something you can use to your advantage. Your appearance can be a weapon, as powerful as any knife or gun."

"Yeah?" Sean asks, slowly turning around to face her. "What's good has it done you?" Sean throws the suit in her arms and storms off. Bruce pursued.

"Well done, Barb, now you chased my Kitty Toys away!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D Also, I'm so glad FF is up and running again. I was a little scared I couldn't update my stories:D**


	51. Sleepover Edition: House of trousers

**Hi guys, a new update. As answer to a question some of you asked after the previous update; yes, the Barbara and Sean scene is a big thing for Sean's future and what he will become:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Sleepover Edition: The House Of Trousers**

Alfred cheered silently when the girls skipped out the door, carrying their pillows, blankets and sleeping bags to the gate. Then, he asked himself if they were taking all those things on foot, but soon the roaring of car engine replied that question for him. A few seconds later Selina raced from the garage in Bruce Wayne's limo.

"Oh, no you won't!" Alfred bellowed, trying to chase her but sadly enough his wound still hurt too much. He had to sway his fist angry instead. Not that it worked.

Selina and the girls raced through the gate and disappeared into the distance, singing; "Oh Alfred dear, your still #1, but girls just wanna have fun!"

"Well, that's the closest thing to a compliment you can get from them, I guess," Sean smirks, and he had to duck for that one.

So, with the girls out Alfred figured it might be great to do something together as men. He invited Bullock and Jim over, sadly enough they had to bring Nygma as well. Well, it's all great as long it doesn't mean doing riddles and puzzles all night, Alfred thinks to himself.

A few hours later Alfred found himself making some snacks, and when he brought it into the study he saw a bunch of clueless boys who had no idea what to do. Bruce had brought a bunch of sleeping bags into the study, pillows and all, and had them spread onto the floor. The others are staring at him, bemused.

"Master Bruce, what are you doing?" Alfred asked, frowning a little and sets the tray with snacks onto the coffee table.

"Well, I thought we could sleep all in here tonight, and have a pillow fight," Bruce replies with a smile. Loïc and Hien hold in a fit of laughter, but only because Alfred threw an angry look at them.

"Bruce, I don't think a pillow fight is a great idea," Sean says, looking at his friend with a sparkle of pity in his eyes. He really needs to learn a lot more than just training.

"Why not? We did it at Barbara's place when we stayed there with Selina, and we liked it, didn't we?" Bruce says, looking a little sad at his friend as he stands up slowly. Sean really has to hold back the urge of shaking Bruce up.

"Yeah, but that was because Selina was with us," Sean says. "I mean, do you really enjoy chasing in your pyjama, with a pillow, after boys who also wear pyjamas?"

Bruce looks thoughtfully like he's imagine a picture of what Sean just said. Then, the poor billionaire turns red in the face and quickly drops his head, shaking it rapidly.

"My thoughts exactly," Sean replies, snatching the pillow from Bruce's hands and tosses it, along with the sleeping bags and other pillows toward Alfred.

"Yeah, pillow fights can be fun, when there are girls," Jack grins. "They become sweaty, maybe pull off their-

"Yeah, I have to stop you right there, Mister Napier!" Alfred growls from behind a load of sleeping bags and pillows he's holding in his arms. "This is a men's night, so let's forget the girls, shall we?"

"Oh, come on!" Jack stomps angrily his foot down before flopping down onto the couch. "Please tell me we could at least call them with a scary prank call?"

Jack doesn't get a reply because the doorbell rings. Alfred quickly stacks all the sleeping bags into a hallway closet and opens the door, after straightening his clothes regally. Soon as the butler opens the door, three men bowl inside at the same time because it's raining outside, and by the look of the clouds it could turn into a thunderstorm.

* * *

"You know, I really have to pee!" Bullock whimpers and rushes out the study, through the hallway and, thinking that it's the door to the bathroom. Bullock pulls the broom closet open. Each and every sleeping bag and pillow falls on top of him.

Five minutes later, finally crawled away from under the pile of sleeping bags and pillows, Bullock comes roaring into the study, swaying madly with a pillow, what didn't really look like a pillow "WHO'S FAULT IS THIS!"

Bullock points at the bump on his forehead. The pillow in his swaying hand is filled with dry cement. The crazy, maniac grin on Jack's and Jeremy's face said enough.

"Since when do you play cahoots with him?" Bullock asks angrily at his nephew, who simply shrugs; "Well, since my sister isn't here, I had to find a replacement. And what better replacement will you find than the boy whose name almost sounds the same as my sister's?"

Bullock roars angrily, hurling the cement filled pillow toward his nephew's face. The boy ducks away in time and the pillow flies through the patio window. Luckily Alfred had opened it a while ago, otherwise there was a bill to be paid.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Jack screams from the top of his lungs, dashes into the hallway and returns with the entire stack of pillows. He even had grabbed the one from Alfred's bed.

"No, not that one!" Alfred bellows. "It took me months before I finally found the perfect pillow again after Miss Kyle 'killed' the old one!" Jack snorts to that and lounges the first pillow at Alfred, who ducked away quickly and hit Sean in the face instead.

Sean, who totally not accepts a pillow in his face, throws himself onto Jack, punching him in the face which made the boy laugh hysterically.

"Here's a pillow, if you want to smother him," Jeremy says with a grin at Sean, swaying with the pillow the street boy had in his face a few seconds ago. "Saves you some bruised knuckles.

So, while Sean was giving Jack some more pummels (with bare fists), and Bruce and Alfred were in a heated pillow fight with Hien, Loïc and Jeremy, Jim's phone suddenly rings and as Jim tries to seize his phone, Bullock hurls himself on top of his partner.

"Wayne Manor, House of Trousers, Bullock speaking!" the lackadaisical cop hollers into the phone while holding Jim pinned to the floor. The person on the other end of the line, who happens to be Selina and her friends, start blabbing nonsense about a suspect, or something like that.

"Wait! What!?" Bullock roars stunned, and then handing the phone to Jim; "I think it's for you." Jim takes the phone and shoots a dirty look at his partner before answering it. Of course it's for him. Why else would someone call him on his phone if it wasn't meant for him?

This time Jim gets someone else on the phone (Rikki), who blurts out something about a suspect with lots of different name. To him it sounds like a riddle.

"Nope, I think it's for you, Nygma!" Jim holds out the phone in front of the bottom of the couch, right above the floor. "Here, someone wants to play riddles."

Nygma, who's been hiding underneath the couch the entire time (because he's scared of Hien), snatches the phone from Jim and says in soft voice; "I love riddles."

"Follow your heart but take your brain with you," Ed hears a soft female voice purr, and he's immediately love-struck. Whoever this woman is, he has to find her. Well, actually Ed, it's not a woman but a girl. Selina.

"Guys, can we continue with what we were doing?" Bruce asks, taking the phone away from the love-dazed Edward Nygma. The young boy is about to hang up when suddenly a male voice shouts to him not to hang up, and that he has to take a message for Sean Ornelas.

"Yes," Bruce says in soft voice, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Bruce listens for a while, then hands the phone to Sean; "It's for you. They say; 'we abducted the suspect like you wanted them to, and hid him in the forest for questioning'. Do you know what they are talking about?"

Sean doesn't reply, captured the phone in his hand and bellows; "Who's this? What suspect!? What are you talking about!?" Slowly the angry glare on Sean's face melts and turns then into a grin, handing the phone back to Jim; "Nope, It turns out it's for you."

Jim, really getting suspicious by now, and most important, extremely angry; "Who is this? If you think this is funny!"

Then, suddenly there's someone breathing slowly into the phone and whispers in small quiet voice; "I'm going to get you and then hang up!" There's a lot of guffaws and giggles before the line gets cut off, and Jim stares bamboozled at the phone in his hand. Then, slowly getting it; "I think the girls are up to no good. I'll call Lee to check up on them."

They all nod agreed, and Jim walks into the hallway to take a private phone-call with Lee, bumping into Ed who skipped back excitedly into the study, arms filled with jackets and coats.

"Are you coming guys?" Ed asks gleefully, tossing the clothing's onto the couch. They all frown confused. "I know she's the 'one'. She said; Follow your heart but take your brain with you' and I think it's a hint. She wants me to follow my heart, that will lead me to her."

Ed rounds on his heels and skids out the study. They all look a little disturbed. All except for Sean, who hollers; "Nygma, you forget the half of the riddle. You left your brains here, under the couch.

Ed, not getting the joke, smiles; "No silly, I didn't. Come on! Let's go!" And away is Ed again. Alfred nods to the boys and they all grab their coats and jackets. It's not that the butler likes to go out on a wild goose-chase to find Ed's mysterious woman, but a bit of fresh air will do good for everyone.

* * *

A few hours later the boys and the adults are still on a wild goose-chase to find Ed's possible girlfriend. They rang and knocked onto every door, asked the woman of the house to read the sentence on Ed's cue-card with a soft purr in their voice.

Everyone immediately knew it was Selina who they were looking for, but no one really dared to say that to Ed. You'll never know what Ed will do. Either he wouldn't believe them, or he would get a wild crush on a fourteen year old girl.

The group of four adults, seven boys and one baby becomes smaller and smaller as each one of them slowly scurry the other way and only Jack and Ed remain together.

The maniac boy laughs; "Don't worry, Ed. Don't give up, you'll find her. Wait, maybe it's this house." Ed looks at Jack, thoughtfully and then skips excitedly up to the door.

Meanwhile, Alfred, Jim and Bullock stroll Richard in his buggy to the nearest bar. They really needed a drink. Surprisingly they are allowed to bring Richard inside with them. A few seconds they realize why.

They find all sorts of fetish being serviced there. Adult babies, whipping, role play, etc. At that moment Alfred was so happy Selina wasn't with them, because she could be inspired with new fetish, and she already had enough of those.

The evening 'main play' begins and even though the three adults close their eyes and cover baby Richard eyes with their hands, they hear moans, whips, and a chainsaw.

Still with their eyes closed, Jim and Bullock both grab their badge and shut the whole place down. Of course, every citizens in there starts to run around to avoid being arrested, but then Bullock pushes Richard's buggy (Richard still in it) in front of a guy's feet and falls face down to the ground. Richard giggles excitedly.

"Who knew this thing could come in handy?" Bullock says, eyeing his new weapon, impressed. Alfred smacks him against the back of his head, heading out with Richard in his arms.

In a different part of Gotham Hien and Loïc invented a new sport that involves an elk, a unicorn, an sword and cupcakes.

"Be prepared!" Loïc hollers as he stands parallel from Hien. Behind Hien stands Elliot the elk, and behind Loïc stands Selina's so called unicorn, Mr. Flowerworth.

The idea is that Loïc and Elliot are in team, and Mr. Flowerworth and Hien in the other team. All Hien has to do is chuck the pastry toward Loïc, who will smash it away with the sword. If he does it correctly, Hien will be butt-kicked by Elliot, and Loïc will be the winner. If he didn't smash it with the sword, Mr. Flowerworth will kick his butt.

So, there will be a lot butt-kicking and sword cupcake smashing, so the boys decided to call it; 'Butt Cake Smashing', and they had a lot of fun. Though, Penguin did not. He already had an unpleasant encounter with Selina and her friends, earlier, and now he run into another one with them.

Penguin happens to live in the house where the boys stood Butt Cake Smashing. He was scared for the two 'unicorns' and didn't dare to walk past them to get inside. Also he was angry. Angry because of the cupcakes. That's not how you treat a cupcake.

"Mom, can you make me some cupcakes?" Penguin whines through the phone as he calls her from behind a dumpster. The two crazy boys and 'unicorns' will never find him there. Penguin is sure of that.

Then, in a totally other part of Gotham, Jeremy was scaring Johnny with everything, and his shadows helped a lot. The poor kid cried in fear until Ed and Jack strolled by, who still hadn't found Ed's possible girlfriend, and took Jeremy with them. After that, Johnny was alone until he met Ivy.

Together they walked through Gotham, talked about a lot of things, and then Ivy scared the crap out of him because she started to talk about plants wanting to take over the world and she would help them.

Johnny screamed all the way back through Gotham until he collapsed into Bullock, Jim and Alfred. The poor kid was so relieved he found them.

Bruce and Sean did some strolling too. Bruce is excitedly happy being out at night. The last time was in chapter 22, the night he met Sean. And, did some fun things with Selina. It was scary, but it was also fun.

In the distance they heard a scream. Figuring it was just Johnny, the two boys continue their strolling through the streets. Then, suddenly Sean felt someone's presence. The hair in the back of his neck went up.

Quickly the young street boy turns his head, noticing no one. He wasn't imagining it, was he? Bruce however didn't notice anything. He just resumes his happy skips. Sean moves his hoody over his head and lowers his face, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Anyone who walked by would think he was a gangster.

Sean kept walking, and Bruce kept bouncing on his feet. Sean could hear footsteps behind them, but when he turned there was no one. Weird.

Suddenly, the honks of a car breaks the silence, and squeaky tires on the pavement. Then, there's the eardrums breaking music, echoing through the streets. The two boys decide to ignore the 'joyriders.'

"RIKKI! STOP!" The limo comes abruptly to a standstill that Annie and Selina almost flung out the ceiling window. They could grab and hold themselves quickly. "Kitty Toys!"

The street billionaire and the billionaire stare baffled at the blur that comes toward them, hugging them so tight they can barely breath. Then, suddenly the both of them, or better yet the three of them, sit in the backseat of the limo.

Rikki steers the car, which gave Sean and Bruce almost a heart attack, mainly because she has no driver's licences. Well, neither of the girls had, so it didn't really matter who was steering.

The boys quickly overcome their shock and sing happily from the top of their lungs with the girls and the radio. After all, it's quite a catchy song. Though, on the other hand it would sound way better if it was a remix, but then with 'boys wanna have fun'.

Suddenly, lots of red traffic lights zoomed by, and Rikki steered through all of them. A sudden cop car wailing supposed to be the end of their joyride, but instead it wasn't. Rikki spun the car into an alleyway and while singing like crazy, the young mermaid tried to shake them off.

They cue in for their solos and they have fun, until a second cop cars blocks their way. Sadly enough, Rikki has to abandon the steering wheel and let Sean take the limo home. Why? Well to the cops it seemed Sean was a responsible driver, who had a driver's licenses. Okay, it was a fake one, but the cops couldn't tell. Lucky Sean.

* * *

Sean drops Selina and the girls back at Barbara's apartment, and before the two billionaires realized what happened, they were inside. Barbara immediately grabbed Sean, told him he was going to be a handsome young man, which he could use as a weapon, and Sean stormed off.

Later, the two boys decided to not return to the manor but take the limo for another spin around the city. After all, boys can have fun too, right? 'Responsible' fun.

Sean steers the limo through the streets, honking at Penguin, (gave up on trying to get into his house), who again jumps up in shock and therefore loses another money payment. Again, Penguin tries to pursued the limo, limping.

A few minutes later they see Jeremy and Jack, soothing a very sad Nygma. It turns out he still hadn't found his possible girlfriend. Jack throws himself in front of the limo, and Sean has to hit the brakes before he runs over the maniac boy. Then, Jack swings the back door open.

"Hiya guys! Can we get a ride?" Sean, not really in the mood to take the two crazy boys and heartbroken forensic with them, tries to object, but sadly enough Ed already had swung himself into the backseat, and sobbed onto Bruce's lap. Jack and Jeremy step in too.

Sean starts the car again and resume their joyride. But, it doesn't take long before they see Bullock, Jim and Alfred with baby Richard and Johnny. Alfred stops the car by jumping in front of it, and Sean has to stop the car abruptly.

Then, swinging the driver's seat door open Alfred grabs Sean by the shrub of his neck and drags him out, tossing him into the backseat. Also, he takes Sean's fake ID. Stupid Alfred.

Jim straps Richard in the baby seat, takes place beside it and Bullock steps inside as well. With one quick anxious glance at Jeremy, Johnny jumps in as well, and starts hugging Jim's arm tightly.

Alfred starts the car and drives off, searching through Gotham for the last two boys, who are probably doing not good. Loïc and Hien. It takes a while before he found them, still doing Butt Cake Smashing.

"Hiya, Alfred, wanna do some Butt Cake Smashing with us?" Loïc asks, grinning wildly as he holds up the sword. "Also, you don't mind us taking this with us from the study, right? Selina gave us the hint, and she's right. A sword is a great replacement for a bat!"

"All I want is your butts, in this car or else I will do some butt kicking with it!" Alfred bellows, poking his head through the driver's seat window. "Also, how did you get those two animals all the way up here?!"

Alfred points at the elk and Selina's so called unicorn Mr. Flowerworth. Hien shrugs; "They followed us all the way up here, which wasn't hard because we walked all the way, remember?"

Alfred grunts angrily, shooting a stink-eye at the two boys and orders them to step in, again. The two boys shrug and step in. After that, Alfred drives so hard and wishes it will be fast enough and those two animals aren't able to follow them, again.

Yep, it looked like it worked. Alfred couldn't see them anymore from his rear view mirror, only when he arrived at the manor, the two animals where happily grassing in the backyard. Obviously Selina had taught Mr. Flowerworth a short-cut to the manor.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter; another girls night.**


	52. Sleepover Edition: Girls love fun

**Hi guys, as you all might have noticed, I changed the title again to series 1. This means this series will be almost completed, but I will continue the story with new adventures in series 2, which will contain also adventures of the season 2 of Gotham. Anyway, enjoy this new update:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Sleepover Edition: Girls love fun**

It's a nice evening and the weather is calm, for a change. There's not a cloud to be seen, and the full moon looks beautiful from Barbara's balcony. Wait, what!? Selina scrambles back into the apartment, stopping Rikki who came down the stairs after her evening bath.

"Rikki, are you aware it's a full moon tonight?" The young mermaid's eyes grow in shock, turns on her heels and heads back upstairs to find shelter in the windowless bathroom while hollering to Selina to lock every door and window and duct-tape them all with dark blankets and curtains. She won't leave the bathroom until they've done it.

Selina sighs, demanding the other girls to do what's told and they do it quickly. Meanwhile Barbara comes strolling down the stairs, asking Selina why everyone was shouting and running. She had a major hangover, which she would drink away, but in the meantime they had to be really, really quiet.

Barbara flops down onto the couch, Selina hands her a wine and about to help Annie with the windows when the young speedster grins and tells she's already done it. Then, Selina heads upstairs to bring Rikki the good news.

A few minutes later all the girls are sitting downstairs, either on the floor or on the couch. Selina of course, perched onto a table. Cats like high spots.

"You know, I'm bored!" Rikki suddenly says, standing up from the couch. "Anyone in for some karaoke?"

Of course they are, and after that, a whole hour the neighbours had to plug their ears because there was some terrible singing coming from Barbara's apartment. Neither of the girls sang in sync and were totally tone-deaf. But they had fun, and that's all that's matters, right?

After that, the girls high jacked Barbara's kitchen, and rigged her pantry, fridge and cupboards in a silly attempt to invent the next ice cream, filled with their favorite junk foods. Cupcakes, chocolate, sprinkles, strawberries, coconut, there's no way this turn out badly.

Then, while eating their homemade ice scream, the girls and Barbara sit on the couch, talking about boys. About who they think is more handsome of all the boys they know.

"I'll say Loïc," Annie says with a wide grin as she takes a big spoon of ice cream.

"Jim!" Barbara shouts, and then buries her head in the couch and starts sobbing. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?!"

"Well, I'll have to disagree with you, Annie," Rikki says, ignoring Barbara and her sobbing's. "I'll say, Sean, definitely."

"Yeah, okay, maybe your right, but Loïc has something. And he has a cute smile."

"Selina?" Rikki asks worriedly as she sees the young cat-girl's pondering face. "Are you okay?

"Yeah, it's just that I can't decide who's more handsome. Bruce or Sean. I mean, it's like picking with which toy to play," Selina replies. "Nope, I have to say it's a tie!"

Rikki and Annie are about to object to that, because in a game like this you never say; 'it's a tie,' but sadly enough Barbara's phone rings. Selina skips happily up to the phone and picks up.

On the other end of the line someone breaths really slow and heavy, which is kinda creepy. But then, again, Selina isn't easily scared.

"Okay, listen up, you idiot! You better start talking or I'm going to find you and break every bone in your freaking body!" Selina spits into the phone. Annie, Rikki, Jacky and Barbara look at her in shock.

Selina taps her foot impatiently as she waits another five seconds, but all she can hear is breathing.

"Okay, that's it, freak!" Selina growls and about to hang up angrily when the person suddenly starts to say something, only it's hard to hear what. "What did you say?!"

"Sean Ornelas is not who you think he is, my kitty," the voice on the other end of the line says with a soft whisper. "I will get Sean Ornelas, and then you will be mine!"

Selina wants to object and scream lots of un-lady like things, but the person already had hung up before she could open her mouth. Baffled she stares at the phone and hangs up. As she turns around, four pair of eyes look at her, confused.

"Oh, that was some idiot trying to shell things," Selina lies, skipping excitedly back to her friends and flops down onto the couch. "Nothing important."

The girls and Barbara give her a doubtful glance, but can't help themselves and nod understandably. Then, Barbara tells the girls she will be out to get some fresh air, maybe find a bar or two and get drunk, again.

The girls watch Barbara disappear out the door, and Jacky immediately jumps up from her seat and heads upstairs, doing some more digging in Barbara's attic.

There's an awkward silence between the three remaining girls as they try to avoid talking about the elephant in the room. The phone-call. Rikki And Annie know something is bothering Selina, and that the phone-call was not just a sales man, (mainly because it's 10pm) but they also know they can't force Selina to talk. If she wanted to talk, she will do it in her own time.

"So, what do we now?" Rikki asks, breaking the silence. "Anyone in the mood for snacks and a movie?"

"Sure," Annie and Selina reply. Rikki heads upstairs to rig Barbara's movie collection while Selina and Annie made the snacks. A few minutes later the two girls had set everything for a movie night, but it looks like Rikki is taking her time.

Fifteen minutes later there was still no Rikki, and Selina decides to take a look upstairs and see what the young mermaid was doing. Once arrived on the landing, she noticed one of the windows was open, and she could hear Jacky ruffling in the attic.

"Jacky, have you see Rikki?" Selina asks from the bottom of the folding ladder. Jacky replies she didn't. Selina sighs, checking every room but couldn't find the blonde girl. In all those rooms she checked, the windows were still sealed closed.

"I can't find her," Selina says to Annie as she arrives back into the living room. "One of the windows upstairs are open. You don't think she would…

"Nah, that means she must take the fire escapes, and she's not that stealthy," Annie says. "Maybe she tries to make a joke or something."

Then, suddenly they hear Rikki shout something, and it comes from outside. Selina and Annie quickly scramble to the balcony door and head outside, peeking over the railing to the girl on the streets. It appears she somehow did find a way to escape the house.

"We have to get her!" Selina holds herself onto Annie as they speed across the room, through the hallway and down the flight of stairs and onto the streets. They're just in time to see Rikki take a cab.

"Follow that cab!" Selina hollers, again jumping onto Annie's back and they speed off. It's pretty easy to catch up the cab, but telling the driver to stop is a whole different story. It's hard to tell something if all they see is a blur. So, all they can do is stop and wait for a while until the cab catch them up again, and pursued it again.

A few minutes later, Selina feels dizzy and also, it feels like her eyes are almost popping from her head. Luckily the cab finally comes to a halt and the young mermaid skips out. The two girls grab Rikki and push her into an alleyway.

"Where did you think you were going?" Annie asks, folding her arms angrily. Rikki smiles sheepishly and stares at them like she's in trance. "Great! It's like talking to a brick wall!"

Selina sighs tiredly, still holding her dizzy head. Then, suddenly her ears pick up loud music, but that's not all. Mixed with the loud music, she can hear people shout familiar names, and her eyes dart across the street and land onto a night club.

"It seems we are going to have some fun, girls," Selina smirks, skipping up to the night club. Annie sighs, taking Rikki by her arm and drags her after Selina.

"Selina, why exactly do you want to head into a night club with a moon struck mermaid?" Annie asks as she catches up the cat-girl and stand into the cue.

"Because, Annie, I have the idea my Kitty Toys are in here," Selina replies, and her lips curl up in a grin. "And my Kitty Toys can't have fun without me!"

The guard lets them in, even though they are not old enough but Selina has some connections with the guy, and they head inside. Their mouths drop wide agape as their eyes land onto the dance floor.

They see a big crowd watching Sean's and Bruce's dance moves. Surprisingly, Bruce's are actually pretty good. But Sean's are more than pretty good. They are beyond amazing!

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	53. Sleepover Edition: Boys night

**I decided to give you guys two chapters in one update, because well, they kinda belong together, I think LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Sleepover Edition: Boys night**

The second night without the girls, the boys asked Alfred if they could have the manor for themselves for one night. They promised to behave. Luckily enough Jack wasn't there, so Alfred trusted them. The butler even trusted them with baby Richard.

So, with the girls out of the manor, and no adult to be seen, the boys decided to have the best time of their lives. It started with buying large quantities of pizza's and other junk food. And they ate it while doing a bunch of video games and watching movies.

After that, the boys wrapped the entire manor in plastic and all four of them declared one side of the manor as their property. Sean, East side. Hien, North side. Bruce, South side. Loïc the West side and Jeremy the attic. And they called it; The Ornelas Quarters, The Mooney Empire, Wayne Fortress, Kägi Manor and Jeremy's Soggy Place.

All of them had hired a bunch of paint guns and had to find a way through the manor and claim someone else's property by shooting the owner full with paint. The winner was the one who had most part of the manor.

"Shush, Richard, or else we will lose our empire," Hien whispers to the little boy he's holding in his arms as he stalks through the East side of the Manor, AKA The Ornelas Quarters. "Street Billionaire Sean Ornelas lives here, and we are going to take him down."

Suddenly, there's a blast of yellow paint that flies by, and the weird boy has to recoil and roll. Baby Richard giggles as Hien somersaults across the floor, up to a wall and hides behind it.

"I think we're spotted, baby Richie," Hien whispers and the baby starts sucking on his thumb. Hien likes that, because now he can take the opportunity to peek around the wall and find the culprit who shot at them. It was yellow, so that means Sean.

"Okay, Sean Ornelas! I will get you, where ever you are! And your land will be mine!" Hien bellows.

"Not at my watch!" Sean hollers back, and right on cue the weird boy hears quick footsteps running across the hall. As he peeks around the wall, he can see Sean dodging the plants in the hallway while shooting around. Paint splatters all over the wall.

"Yeah, you would totally have claimed our empire, if we were a wall!" Hien guffaws. At that point, Hien was expecting a withy remark from Sean, but everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Carefully the mob-boss nephew puts Richard in a baby sling and wraps it around him, taking his blue paint gun as he peeks around the wall. The hallway is empty. Where did Ornelas go to?

Like Richard is knowing what's going on, the little baby nuzzles his head into the crook of Hien neck and is absolutely quiet as his 'uncle' sneaks through the hallway, readying his gun for possible danger.

Suddenly, someone is coming up the stairs, and Hien quickly ducks behind another wall, carefully lurking around it. He sees Jeremy running to the South side of the manor where he tried to fight with Bruce. But, by the sound of it, the billionaire wasn't giving his claim up that easily.

Jeremy retreated through the hallway and climbed up the folding ladder, wounded. He was shot in his leg, which luckily for him, didn't count as losing his claim. The boy quickly closes the folding ladder.

"Now he locked himself up, the idiot," Hien snickers as he glances at Richard, who giggles in return. Then, suddenly, the baby looks at something behind Hien and giggles; "Dada Sean!"

Fast like the wind, Hien turns on his heels just in time to see Sean scrambling up to him and cornering him and Richard to the wall.

"Your empire will be mine, Hien and baby Richard!" Sean grins maniacally as he's closing in. Baby Richard giggling like crazy while Hien shakes in fear, dropping his paint gun and hollers dramatically; "No, Please, don't take our empire! I have a little baby, so where do we have to life if you take our home?!"

"Oh, don't you worry. I will make a nice comfy dungeon for you to live and I will adopt your baby!" Sean smirks.

"Oh, you can take my home, Ornelas, but you won't take my baby!" Hien bellows fiercely, and suddenly he's not unarmed anymore. Richard and Hien both stare grinning into Sean's eyes, and they stand there for a good five minutes standoff. Sean with a paint gun. Hien with paint bombs.

Suddenly, Bruce skips merrily through The Ornelas Quarters and freezes mid-way as he spots Sean and Hien, being in a heated standoff. Like a hawk that hears a prey, Sean's head turns toward Bruce, and the young billionaire turns pale.

Sean moves his head back to where Hien was standing, only to find the mob-boss nephew had escaped with the child. Then, again his eyes dart back to Bruce, who slowly wanted to scurry away, and immediately stands rooted again.

"YOU!" Sean points dramatically at Bruce, who now starts to shake like a leaf in the wind. "You distracted me, Bruce Wayne. Prepare to lose Wayne Fortress!"

And with that, Sean Ornelas runs like a wild boar toward Bruce, who in his turn circles on his heels and runs screaming through The Ornelas Quarters to find safety in Wayne Fortress. Behind them, a scream, which they didn't pay attention to. It was just Jeremy who was losing his Soggy Place to Hien.

Sean starts to shoot yellow paint upon Bruce, who quickly summersaults across the floor and disappears into Neutral Territory, AKA secret passages.

'Shoot, I really have to stop teaching that boy some gymnastics skills,' Sean thinks to himself as he charges through the Neutral Territory walls and spins on his feet to find his billionaire target. Green paint misses him by an inch.

"Okay, Bruce, I'm going to get you!" Sean hollers dangerously. With one quick leap the young street boy dashes into the direction the green paint came from. He can hear Bruce's quick footsteps running in front of him, trying to get away.

Suddenly, Bruce trips on his own feet and falls face down onto the ground. Sean quickly reaches the young billionaire, and Bruce turns onto his back as Sean casts over him. Slowly, the street boy aims the paint gun he's holding, aiming it toward Bruce.

"No, Sean, please don't take Wayne Fortress !" Bruce says, pleading with his brown eyes. Their eyes meet, and Sean starts to grin tauntingly. "Sean, don't shoot! You can't take me down! We're…I know you say you don't have them…but your wrong… We're f-friends, aren't we? You don't shoot paint at a friend, do you? I mean, maybe we can work together and take down Hien, Loïc and Jeremy."

Sean looks blankly down onto the whimpering billionaire boy, acting completely hard-core as his finger starts to press the trigger. Bruce can see it.

"Sean, please, think about everything we went through together," Bruce pleads with his eyes. "I mean, you saved me and Selina from those assassins. And in Switzerland we had fun, and you saved us again in the avalanche. Well, I saved you guys by bursting into the chalet with a snow remover, but I would never have found the nerve if it wasn't for you telling me to find help in the first place. I mean, doesn't that count for something?"

Sean's face slowly turns gentle as flashes of Switzerland race through his memory. And the forest hike just a few days ago. When Bruce suddenly disappeared, yes he was worried. Did that mean? No, it couldn't be. Did he really start to see Bruce as his friend?

Slowly the street boy lowers the paint gun and says; "Fine, I will spare you and Wayne Fortress. We will work together to bring down Jeremy and Hien, take over their empire and Soggy place, though that last one doesn't sound like a great place, but we can re-name it if needed."

"Yes," Bruce nods and scrambles back up, grabbing his paint gun from the floor. "Thank you, Sean."

"Don't thank me yet, because I'm not done yet," Sean grumbles and Bruce's smile melts off his face as Sean stares at him, all hard-core again. "If you screw me, I will hunt you down!"

Bruce's eyes anxiously darts from left to right. Why is Sean acting like this is all for real? Last time he checked it was just a game, right? Bruce decides to not ask. It might tick off Sean more.

Slowly Sean's face turns into a soft smile again, and Bruce chuckles relieved. Sean turns around and says; "Let's get them. Also, we are taking baby Richard, because Hien kidnapped that baby and claims it's his and Selina's love-baby, but we all know the kid is yours and Selina's love-baby."

"Really?" Bruce says with a frown. "Wow, she really kept that a secret from me, didn't she?"

* * *

Bruce and Sean sneak through Mooney's Empire, better known as the North side of Wayne Manor as they carry their paintball guns, aiming in front of them in case they have to shoot. It's really quiet around them, and maybe even too quiet.

They resume walking, quietly and stealthy up to the end of the hallway. Sean holds his hand up to signal at Bruce to stop and wait. Carefully he peeks around the corner of the wall, then quickly ducking back.

"That crazy kid is trooping up and down the hallway like he's guarding something," Sean whispers to Bruce, who frowns confused. "Yeah, I don't really know what either," Sean then says like he can read Bruce's mind.

"Maybe Richard?"

"No, he's holding that kid clenched around himself with a baby sling while walking." Sean looks around the wall again, noticing Hien walking to the end of the hallway, away from them. Then, turns and walks back. "Yep, he's definitely guarding something or someone, and we have to find out what!"

"Okay," Bruce whimpers, and then puts his ponder face on; "But how?"

"I'll be running halfway the hallway and hide behind another wall. You wait on my signal, and then you follow, but make sure Hien doesn't see you."

Bruce nods, Sean peers around the corner of the wall and waits until Hien walks away from them, and when he does Sean stealthy somersaults across the floor and disappears behind another wall.

Bruce glances carefully around the wall and sees Sean, holding his hand up as a signal to wait for it. Right at the same time, Hien jumps around like he heard something and his eyes scan through the 'empty' hallway.

"Bruce, I know you're there," Hien hollers with a grin and starts walking through the hallway, up to Bruce. "I can hear your breathing!" Without seeing Sean as he walks past him, Hien keeps walking and taunting Bruce.

Sean sighs disappointed. He can't do anything as long Hien is holding Richard, otherwise he would have tripped the boy as he walked by. There's only one thing left to do!"

"Bruce! Run!" Sean bellows, coming from his hiding place and shoots paint toward the spinning boy with the baby. Hien shoots too and Sean dodges each and every paint splatter athletic and runs inside the room Hien was guarding.

"Sean, Sean, Sean, I thought you were clever than that," Hien says tauntingly as he enters the room as well. That's when Sean notices all the other exits are barricaded with furniture. On the couch sits Jeremy, tied and mouth sealed with tape. "There's no way you can go, Sean Ornelas!"

"Da-da, Sean," Richard cries excitedly, brandishing his tiny arms to the street boy. Sean's eyes are still trying to find a way out when Hien suddenly asks; "by the way, can I have toilet break?"

"What?!" Sean exclaims. "I'm in a tight spot here, and it looks like you defeated me, and you call for a toilet break? What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, my aunt asks me the same question, a lot. But anyway, you're Sean Ornelas and you probably find some clever way to escape, and I really have to pee. Here, hold Richard for me, will yah?"

Sean stares baffled at Hien who takes Richard from the baby sling and hands the little boy over to him. And with that, Hien disappears into the next room where the bathroom is. Sean shrugs and heads out the room with Richard in his arms, ignoring Jeremy who still sits on the couch and tries to say something that sounds like; "Sean, can you untie me?" But yeah, the words are muffled by the duct-tape, so can't really blame Sean he didn't hear it, right?

* * *

"Loïc is in there," Bruce whispers to Sean, pointing to one of the rooms at the West side of the Manor as the street boy sits down beside him, still holding Richard. "Wait. How did you get Richard? Does that mean you've taken down Hien?"

"No, that kid called for a toilet break, but I allowed him to keep Jeremy. I mean, it's not like that kid is too much use anyway," Sean snickers, handing Richard to Bruce. "Here, take that poo-factory, will yah?"

Bruce chuckles and takes Richard in his arms, and then says while sniffing; "Poo-factory indeed. I think someone needs a clean diaper." Richard giggles, nudging his little face into the crook of Bruce's neck.

"Knock yourself out!" Sean grins and switches places with Bruce, now lurking around the corner of the wall to the room where Bruce said Loïc would be. "You change that diaper, and I will take that kid down."

Bruce nods and stands up with Richard and walks back through the hallway to the little boy's nursery. Meanwhile, Sean scurries closer to the room where Loïc is, his back against the walls to stay out the clearing.

"I know you're there, Sean!" Loïc says tauntingly and Sean frowns. How could he possibly tell he was there. He didn't move loudly. He didn't breath loudly, so what could it be?" "It's your shadow I can see creeping on the wall," Loïc says as he can reads Sean's mind. "You forgot to close the curtains behind you, Haha!"

Sean slaps his forehead. How could he have been so stupid. Hien's stupidity must have rubbed off on him while he handed Richard over to Sean and the street boy was caught off guard.

"Come in and tell me what you think of it!"

"Think of what?" Sean asks in return, peeking around the corner of the wall he can see the mountain boy. He's not that stupid to walk in the middle of an ambush that is definitely waiting for him.

"My room, dah!" Loïc replies, suddenly zooming his brown-haired curly face close to Sean's, who scoots back alarmed and aims his paintball gun and shoots yellow paint onto the mountain boy.

"AGH, that's nice of you, Sean!" Loïc hollers in surprise, wiping the paint from his eyes. "There was no need for that."

"Yes it was!" Sean jumps up to his feet, proudly. "I've beaten you, and I've beaten Hien who beaten Jeremy, so automatically Jeremy's land will be ours too."

"Uh, no, that's not true," Loïc corrects the street boy. Sean places his hands in his hip, challenging. "I've beaten Hien and Jeremy."

"Then why was Hien guarding Jeremy like he was his prisoner."

"Because I took pity on him and decided to spare him and give him a job. Guarding Jeremy. And, what do you think?"

"So that's why the crazy kid called for a toilet break. It was because he couldn't take me down," Sean says, striking his chin thoughtfully. Then, scoping with his eyes through the room; "I don't like the color. Change it, because it's mine and Bruce's now, so you better turn it into the colour we like."

"What?!" Loïc exclaims and Sean grins pleased. "Ah, I suppose you're right. I don't like the colour neither. What color do you like?"

Sean stares at Loïc with a 'are-you-freaking-serious-expect-me-to-tell-you-that?' look.

* * *

The boys lie flopped out in either the couch or an armchair with lots and lots of empty ice scream boxes. As late desert, the boys had rigged the fridge from each and every flavour.

"I'm so depressed!" Hien says with a tired moan and rubs his full belly. "I thought ice scream would work, but it doesn't. Now I need to get rid of the extra pounds."

"Well, we could always head to a nightclub," Sean suggests as he takes the last spoon of ice from his favorite flavour; chocolate, and licks the spoon clean. "Despite this house is huge, there's pretty much nothing to do in here. I know this great nightclub and the bouncer owes me a favour."

"Well, that sounds great and all, but maybe we should tidy up first," Bruce suggests, closing his half-empty ice scream box. Yep, Bruce isn't used to wolfing down on ice. It always gives him a brain freeze, and he doesn't like that.

"Tidy up?" Sean moans, trying to move up in a sitting position so he can slap Bruce's head, but fails because his stomach is too full with ice. Instead he slaps Bruce against his arm. "Who are you? Alfred?"

"Yeah, we will clean this up later," Loïc says, jumping up and skips outside to get the coats and jackets. Jeremy meanwhile, was still tied up on a couch, somewhere in the manor. He did manage to get rid of the gag in his mouth, though.

"Guys?"

* * *

Shortly after the boys arrive at the coolest nightclub in Gotham, according to Sean anyway. The bouncer recognizes the street boy and lets him inside. Again, it doesn't seem to bother there's a baby with them.

The kids stroll inside and Bruce holds Richard in his arms. It seems the loud music and colourful lights doesn't bother Richard. He giggles excitedly.

The boys immediately get loose and start dancing like they have never danced before. It's so great to do things whenever you want without adults like Alfred who stops them. Bruce, who surprisingly seems to have some skilled dance moves, hands Richard to Loïc and joins Sean and Hien on the dancefloor.

They are pretty enjoying themselves until another group of boys challenge Sean, Hien and Bruce for a dance contest. Of course they take it. A big crowd gathers around them and the dance challenge starts

Five minutes later the other group of boys don't seem to know what giving up means because Sean and his friends have way more impressive dance moves, according to the crowd of people that cheer for them and pump them up.

"GO GET THEM, SEAN, BRUCE, HIEN!" the people shout as the three boys throw in another impressive dance move. Outside, a certain cat-girl hears these three names been shouting over the music and immediately dashes inside to take a look.

"GO, MY KITTY TOYS, GO!" Selina cries excitedly and Annie joins her quickly. "GO, SELINA'S KITTY TOYS, GO!"

Selina's Kitty Toys wins and a few impressed girls immediately hurl themselves onto the three boys and start trying to kiss them. Of course Selina is not agreed with that and she jumps in the middle, hissing and growling like a cat who protects its favorite toy. But yeah, that is what she's doing exactly. Protecting her favorite Kitty Toys.

After the girls finally realise they will lose their eyes if they take one more step closer, and quickly scurry off, soothing the losing team. Before Selina can hurl herself onto her winning team, Annie taps on her arm and points over to the bar where Loïc sits with baby Richard. A few girls seem to be really interested in a single boy with a baby.

"AARGH!" Selina screams, leaving her winning team alone for a second to save her other Kitty Toy. Again, growling like a very angry cat, Selina jumps in between, and Richard immediately calls out; "Mammmm Cat."

"Yeah, that's right, I'm the mommy!" Selina scowls, clawing her fingers to the girls faces and they run screaming. "Yeah, you come with me, Richard."

Selina takes Richard in her arms and starts hugging the little boy. After that, she hands Richard to Bruce and starts hugging them all in a tight kitty-group-hug. A girl, who tries to scurry closer to give Sean her phone-number, sees Selina's eye of the tiger and decides it's better not to taunt the angry kitty girl.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? There will be another nightclub addition in the next chapter, because, well, a entire chapter of old men having a sleepover isn't very much fun to read, right? Not that it won't be funny, but I thought maybe a little bit of Leslie with the kids can be fun too:D**

 **Anyway, review if you like, and also a small pop question; What have Sean and Selina in common during these two chapters? LOL**


	54. Sleepover Edition: MAMIL's night

**Hi guys, as reply to my pop question in the previous chapter; the nightclub's bouncer is what the two kids have in common, so those who said 'connections to the nightclub' I count correctly. Virtual chocolate cookies to those people, and all the other dear readers as well:D**

 **Anyway, enjoy this update, I think some of you might really enjoy this one:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Sleepover Edition: MAMILS night**

Alfred, Jim, Ed and Bullock sit on the couch in Lee's apartment, Jim's new girlfriend. They moved in together. Leslie was out with some friends and promised he could use her apartment for their men's night.

They drank a few beers when Bullock suddenly suggested they should start an exercise group. Like, go running, biking, boxing that kind of things. Ed and Jim were immediately in, but mostly because it was Bullock's idea, and knowing the lackadaisical so well, they knew it was a spread the moment thing. Alfred looks at them baffled.

"Okay, so let's start with shaving our legs," Ed shouted gleefully. Okay, maybe the forensic was a little too excited about it, but mainly because he finally belonged to a group.

Ed skips off into the bathroom and returns with Leslie's shaving kit, showing Bullock, Jim and Alfred how to shave their legs.

"The idea it that it will reduce friction when we ride our bikes or jog," Ed explains. Jim and Bullock, being way too drunk to realize what they are doing, go along with it. They pull their trousers down, grab the shaving-foam and the woman disposable razors and start shaving, with some difficulties.

"I don't know how woman do this! You have to be a contortionist to do this," Jim says as he has one of his leg lifted onto a seat and tries to shave the back of his leg. Alfred stares at the cop, worriedly, and a part of him wants to grab the car and race away as fast as possible. But he can't. Dr's orders.

"Jim, I know I said I would head to my friends right after work, but there's something I really-

Leslie walks in while talking, but stops mid-sentence because she's horrified to see, Jim, Ed and Bullock shaving their legs in the front room. Alfred waves at her, sheepishly.

"Oh, hey Lee," Jim replies with a casual smile, like shaving legs is a normal thing to do for men. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I wanted to grab something and- Wait! What is the meaning of this?" Lee asks, not taking her baffled look off her face as Bullock starts waffling about the importance of making a long-term commitment, starting with teaming up an exercise group. Lee apparently notices that he's exposing himself through his shorts, and the lackadaisical cop hurriedly readjusts his shorts.

Lee quickly closes the door behind her before her neighbours would see the men in her apartment and hurries into the bathroom, locking it securely behind her. Leslie stays for an hour in the bathroom to shower and change close, and when she steps out the bathroom, another shocking surprise is waiting.

"Jim, what are you wearing?" Three out of four adults stand in the front room, wearing lycra suits. The other adult male has his face slumped onto the dining table, realizing this men's night is not what her expected to be. Of course he knew there would be some wild things to happen, but this? Even Miss Kyle's antics is nothing compared to this.

Bullock replies with a grin; "This is micro-fibre. That means it's breathable, it's water-repellent and it also got built-in UV protection."

"First, those are pretty expensive word uses," Alfred grumbles as he lifts up his head. "Even for you, and though built-in UV protection sounds really great, it won't be much use, will it? This is Gotham, remember? More rain than sun."

"Well, anyway," Leslie quickly fills in because the look on Bullock's face proves he's about to hurl onto Alfred, and she doesn't want that to happen. "Unless you're planning on competing in the Tour de France, there's no reason you guys should be flaunting all of that in public. Anyway, I'm off, meeting my friends in a bar. I really need a strong drink after witnessing this."

Jim packs his lips for a quick kiss, but Leslie is already out the door. No way she will kiss him when he's drunk and wears lycra. Jim shrugs and starts to do some push-ups, together with Bullock and Nygma.

* * *

Lee arrives thirty minutes later at the night club, noticing her friends didn't show up. Well, maybe they run a little late so the dr. decides to order a drink. While sauntering over to the bar, she smiles at the crowd of youngsters who slowly separated after the dance-off was finished. It kinda reminds her about her own teen-years.

With a smile she orders herself a wine, suddenly spotting a way too familiar baby, sitting on a boy's lap while being surrounded by young girls. A few seconds later, all the girls get hurled through the air when a crazy cat bowls them out of the way, hissing and growling in the process.

A few minutes she was sitting with the Wayne Manor kids at a table, and some of them where already a little tipsy, so she had ordered lemonades for them. Sean however, already skipped off to buy himself another beer.

"You really should have seen how they were standing there, in my apartment, in their silly lycra suits," Leslie says to the remaining boys and the three girls. Rikki guffaws, and then tells them how much she loves the moon being silver.

Leslie, thinking that she's just drunk, smiles as the platinum blonde mermaid dashes off after telling she wanted to take a swim. Hien pursued to stop her.

"Well, that must have been an awful sight," Selina snorts, continuing the conversation because she definitely wanted to know more. She wants to gather as much information as possible so she could irk Jim later with it.

"Yeah, it was," Leslie replies, taking a huge sip of wine. She needs it, especially because that's not all she seen. "But right before that, when I came home I found them in the front room in their undies. And they were all shaving their legs, and they acted like that was completely normal."

"Well, for MAMMIL's it is normal," Annie laughs, and Selina almost chokes on her lemonade, but spits it from her mouth, straight onto another night club costumer. Luckily for the cat-girl the guy is too drunk to notice it.

"MAMMIL's?" Leslie asks confused, looking at Bruce and Loïc for help but they don't know either what Annie means.

"Middle-aged-men-in-lycra," Selina adds importantly and Annie nods while holding the sleeping Richard in her arms. It's quite weird the boy can sleep with all the loud music.

"Well, MAMMIL's is spot on, because Bullock looked like a big beached whale in that skin-tight-get-up," Leslie says, taking another huge sip of wine and wishes she will get drunk enough to get at least that part wiped from her memory.

Suddenly there's a guffawing wrecked coming from behind them and they turn heads alarmed just in time to see Sean, climbing onto the bar and starts dancing away, that's how drunk he is. Boys roar in excitement, and girls start grabbing to the street boy, and Sean Ornelas doesn't seem to be bothered at all.

But there's one girl in practically who does care, and her name is Selina Kyle. No one is touching her Kitty Toy billionaire street boy without her permission. Like a lioness she leaps toward the bar and wipes them all out of the way, and Sean bellows; "I love you, Selina Kyle!"

Then, a big thud on the bar sounds, indicating the poor billionaire street boy had passed out of all the alcohol in his body.

"Awe, NO!" Selina says with dramatic voice as Annie zooms in beside her. "Do you think he'll remember what he just said?"

* * *

Back at Leslie's apartment where the men suddenly had found the stereo and decided to make some impressive dance moves like they did in their younger days. Unfortunately it didn't work out so well for some. Bullock cracked through his back.

So, they plopped Bullock onto the couch and decided to watch a movie and drank a few beers. They were pretty much enjoying themselves when suddenly Jim's phone rang and the GCPD captain told them they had to head out.

It appears a few girls blamed a certain leather-dressing, cat-like girl broke the hottest boy in the night club, who in her turn told them it was her Kitty Toy, and then a huge female bar-fight started.

Well, since Bullock and Jim are too drunk to drive, Alfred has to drive them, stab wound or not, the poor butler has not choice. But Alfred also didn't care to drive, because he knows that description, oh so well. And he wanted to grab that kitty girl in the act.

They all hopped into the car, lycra suits and all. The Military Ninja Butler speeds off, missing a few traffic-lights on the way. Not that it mattered, because Jim and Bullock were sitting in the same car, so they could back him up if needed.

Alfred parked to car beside the curb and the two cops jumped out of the car, quickly followed by Alfred. Ed stayed in the car because he had passed out onto the backseat.

"GCPD! Everybody out of the way and drop your weapons!" Bullock roars like a wild animal, which he is of course.

"Oh no, it's Alfred and his two zoo animals!" Selina cries anxiously as her eyes dart to her friends for help. "What will we do? Annie! Where's Annie?!"

"Relax, I'm here," Annie replies, trying to take the still passed out Sean from the bar. "I need a little help to get this Casanova onto my back, and we'll speed off."

They all quickly help Annie with Sean and hurl themselves around the young girl as well. Leslie frowns confused.

"Sorry, too much weight," Annie pants, and Selina grabs frantically at her own hair as she starts to scream; "NOW WHAT?!"

"The back door, quickly," Leslie replies as the three adult men come toward them because they heard Selina's frantic screams. "Quickly! I'll back you up!"

They all scramble quickly to the back door as Leslie turns onto her heels and heads to the three cat-girl searching adults. Shortly after, she collapses dramatically into Jim's arms. It's normally not something dr. Leslie Thompkins would do, but yeah, she is drunk and wanted to back-up the kids.

"Lee, is everything okay?" Jim asks worriedly as he holds her against his chest. The young dr. trembles her eyes dramatically and gasps; "There were so many. I barely could protect myself and-

"Cut the crap, Doctor!" Bullock roars, totally not falling for her act. Jim shoots a dirty look at his partner, who just looked away to see if he could find Selina and her buddies. "Where are those brats?! Which way did they went?!"

"Kids? What kids?" Leslie gasps, as she tries to hold onto Jim. "There are kids everywhere."

"Not them! Those street brats! THE WAYNE MANOR BRATS!"

"I can't find them," Alfred says, returning to Jim and Bullock, frowning as he spots dr. Thomkins. "They must have fled the building."

"You know Bullock," Leslie says, straightening up and takes a few wobbly steps toward the lackadaisical cop. "It's totally wrong to call those sweet kids brats! Shame on you! Besides, they weren't even here!"

"Don't lie, drunk missy!" Bullock spits, not even taken aback of the things Leslie shouted to him. "Captain Essen said someone reported a fight, which was started by a leather wearing cat-like girl. And we all know who that is!"

"Don't call me a liar, you baboon!" Leslie spits dangerously and sways her arms madly. But because of that she loses her footing and falls back, straight into Jim's waiting arms. "It was not Selina Kyle," Leslie whimpers, trying to stand up again. "It was….

Leslie starts scoping her eyes through the night club and sees Tabitha walking, and she could have been easily mistaken with a cat-like girl. Well, female more likely, but still, she's wearing lots and lots of leather.

"HER!" Leslie screams, cue dramatic point to Tabitha who spins onto her heels and heads for the back door. "You see? She's totally acting suspiciously."

Bullock and Alfred pursued.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	55. Love-conflicts

**Hi, another short update, because it felt like this little scene didn't belong in the previous chapter, and also doesn't belong in the next chapter, which will be the interrogation, with adjustments, of course:D**

 **Anyway, this one is not funny, this is a sad scene, so if you're an emotional type, grab your tissues.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Love- conflicts**

The kids arrive back at the Manor and Sean had woken up in the backseat of the limo and managed himself to walk into the house and up the stairs to the boys bedroom. Selina followed him to bring Richard into the nursery.

"Maybe you should have a lie down, huh?" Selina suddenly says and Sean turns around, surprised. He hadn't heard her walking behind him.

"Yeah," Sean says softly, scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly. For a moment they just stand there, across from each other. Sean shifting on his feet, not knowing what to say. Selina rocking Richard in her arms as the boy plays with her hair, debating whether to say something or not.

Her curiosity takes the better of her and Selina speaks out Sean's name, softly. Sean looks up, meeting her eyes. The street boy smiles slightly. "Back there, in the night club? You said something."

"Yeah, I said a lot of things, didn't I?" Sean replies with a sheepishly grin. "Mainly; Whoo-hoo! And-

Sean notices Selina looks away and it looks like she's about to turn around to bring Richard to bed, but hesitates. Slowly she meets Sean's eyes again.

"Maybe I didn't hear you right," Selina says, trying to look as casual as possible and clears her throat. "I thought you said something…about how…you felt about me."

Sean looks at Selina, debating inside what to say next. He did remember what he said, and he knows she's referring to that, but they are friends. She looks casual, no traces that says she wants more than friendship. No, it was better to lie. Otherwise things might become awkward between them.

Sean takes in a long deep breath as he tries to pull up his most thoughtful look and says; 'Did I?" Then, the street boy shakes his head, faking that his mind is completely blank and doesn't know what Selina is talking about.

Selina's eyes drop to the floor, and Sean senses she looks slightly disappointed about his answer. Or maybe he imagines it. They both don't know what to say, and Sean gets the impression he might have calculated Selina's body language wrong.

Sean certainly wants more, but is that a great idea. There are these threat letters, and he still doesn't know who send them. What if this person finds out about Selina. She might become in danger.

But what if he does tell her his feelings, and he's wrong? What if she doesn't want more? 'Of course she doesn't want more. Why would she? I'm ugly and-

Selina slowly turns around, still her eyes dropped to the floor but Sean can see a tear is escaping from her eye, which she quickly wipes away with her sleeve.

"Selina, I…" Sean says, but a little too late. Selina already had disappeared into Richard's nursery and couldn't hear him.

Sean takes in a long deep breath, takes a step into the nursery's direction, but stops and turns to his bedroom, walking slowly inside.

No, it might be better to stay friends. The tear, the disappointed look, it was all his imagination. She couldn't like him, could she?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**


	56. The interrogation

**Hi guys, thank you all for your reviews, and I'm so sorry I put you all through this and made you cry after the last chapter, but that is how Sean is. Trying to keep away from people to keep them save. Anyway, here is the new update with the interrogation scene. Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 57: The interrogation**

Bruce and Sean sit in the study and talk in whisper voice because they are discussing something private. The girls or Alfred aren't allowed to hear any of it. Luckily, Alfred isn't a problem because he's with Jim to the supermarket. The girls however, they have no idea where the girls are, so that's why they whisper.

Suddenly, a blur zooms into the study, making all Sean's and Bruce's notes fly through the air. Selina, Annie and Rikki grin madly at them. Two out of three flop down into the armchairs.

"What kind of secrets are my two favourite Kitty Toys hiding from me," Selina purrs sweetly as she lingers closer toward the boys and stretches herself out onto their laps, hugging them both.

Sean shakes his head shortly to Bruce, signalling he's not allowed to tell. Selina however, notices it and starts to eye them suspiciously. That's when she recognizes the name written onto one of the note papers, in Bruce's neat handwriting. It says; 'Reggie Payne.'

"Isn't that the name of Alfred's army friend?" Selina snatches the notes from Sean's hands and leaps off their laps and tries to keep them away from the street boy as he charges after her to retrieve them.

"Yes, he is," Bruce replies, realizing there's no reason to keep lying. She would find out eventually. "We thought, if we could find him, we could find out who hired him."

"Yes, that's a great idea!" Annie hollers excitedly, fist pumping the air. "I smell adventure!" Rikki grins equally excited and the same smirk curls Selina's lips. Sadly enough, they meet blank stares from Sean.

Realizing they are not allowed to come with the boys onto the new adventure, Selina's face slowly turns murderous, and before she can hurl herself onto Sean, the street boy tells her it's way too dangerous. And Bruce says he doesn't want anyone else get hurt on account of him.

Selina boils inside as she grabs Annie's hand and drags her off the couch before hurling onto the speedster's back and orders her to take her and Rikki to the city. Right now she wants to be as far from her Kitty Toys as possible.

Bruce and Sean sigh. They didn't want to offend the girls, but it's better they stay out. Reggie is a dangerous man to be messing with. The guy proved it when he stabbed Alfred, who was supposed to be his best friend.

Sean sits back onto the couch and the two boys continue discussing what to do and how to find Reggie. Suddenly Alfred, returned from the supermarket, walks into the study with the mail, and hands one small envelope to Sean. The young street boy stares at it like it's a bomb.

"Everything alright, Sean?" Bruce asks worriedly to the boy beside him. Sean nods absently and rises up from the couch and heads out the door, telling he would meet Bruce later outside. Bruce looks worriedly at Alfred, who shrugs.

Sean starts walking up the stairs, weighting the envelope in his hand. It has the same size as the others, but this one felt a little different. There was something else in it. Something small and heavy.

 _'Maybe another bullet,'_ Sean thinks as he opens the bedroom door, and he wished Alfred hadn't noticed it. Slowly the street boy closes the bedroom door behind him, strolling over to his bed and sits down.

A part of him want to leave the letter un-opened and just chuck it away in the trash. That way he won't have to be worried, because even though he's a strong and though kid, the letters scared him. Especially after his backpack disappeared.

Sean takes the letter opener from his bed stand and cuts the envelope open, and indeed a bullet rolls out of it, and again with the initials; 'S' and 'O'. Carefully Sean takes the small letter out of it, and starts to read it.

 **I know you, Sean Ornelas. You had a goal, but since you met her, you seem to have forgotten what that goal is. Forget her and come back to the streets, or else you regret the consequences, because you might not like them. Stray cats are a menace, especially the girl that names herself, Cat!**

 **Leave the Manor behind you, or else the kitty-cat is mine!**

A single tear drops onto the paper in Sean's hand. This is what he tried to prevent from happening. That the 'stalker' would go after Selina. And this is why he all those years avoided to get close to people. So his enemies wouldn't use them to hurt him.

And when that tear left his eye, more kept falling down his cheeks as he thinks about the word 'goal.' That goal was finding the responsible person who was behind the attack on him and his family. Yes, he discovered it was Penguin who shot the bullet that made him fall into the cold water and separated him from his parents. But still, Penguin wasn't the only one. There was so much more to unfold.

The letter and the bullet falls onto the floor, and Sean doesn't even notices it. He's too far away in his memory, trying to picture even the tiniest bit about his mom and dad. All these years he tried that over and over, but every time he found out he had no memory about them.

Yes, he did remember that horrible night now, it came back to him when Penguin whispered into his ear, he was the one shot him. But still, he couldn't remember his parents faces. Not even their voice, their smell, their smile. No laughter of joys, or maybe the cries for his mom after he had a nightmare, if he had nightmares. But then again, who doesn't have a nightmare once in a while. Over the years Sean had lots and lots of them, remembering each and every one of them, but not those of his childhood.

He couldn't even remember the touch of his mom's lips when she kissed him, or soothed him. Also, no memories about his dad. What kind of clothes his dad liked to wear, or even the father and son things they maybe did.

Silent tears kept falling, wetting his fingers when they dropped onto his hands. How could this person say he lost his goal? Who was this person? Threatening him was so far okay, because it was always directed to him, but now Selina was in danger. Selina, the girl that makes him feel like, well… special.

Only yesterday he lied to her about the feelings he had for her. How could he have been so stupid to say in a drunken state he loves her. But yeah, it's true what they say. People speak the truth when they are drunk. Well, most of the time anyway. And in his case, it was the truth.

But no, he lied to her, and she looked so sad, and yet a little relieved. Or did he imagine one of those things? Was she totally sad, or was she completely relieved? Why are girls so complicated? But maybe that's a good thing, in this case. Now she doesn't know his true feelings, and wouldn't she convince him to take the step. Right now, it was best to ignore the feeling in his heart.

Also, time to find who this idiot is who threatens his friends. The person said he knows him, so it means it's someone from his past. But who?

"Sean?" Bruce asks softly, pulling Sean back out of wandering, and the street boy quickly wipes his face dry. Bruce stares at him, not really knowing what to say, and that's when he notices the bullet and the letter. "What is that?"

"Nothing!" Sean quickly replies, clearing his throat as he picks up the bullet and the letter, quickly stuffing them back into the envelope. "We really have to find Reggie, don't we?"

* * *

Selina sits with Annie and Rikki on a building rooftop, throwing balloons filled with water to the people on the street below. It's quite funny to see them scowl and shout at them, but are too afraid to climb up a fire escape to grab them. But despite it's funny, Selina doesn't enjoy it. Normally she does, but not today.

"I don't understand why Sean thinks I'm some stupid, defenceless little girl and need protection," Selina says, absently dropping a water balloon, splashing on top of Falcone who walked below. "Also, what's with boys? One minute they shout; 'I love you,' and the next minute they practically scream 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Boys are so complicated!"

Suddenly their eyes spot two certain billionaire boys, and Annie suggests to drop a water balloon onto them, but Selina says a brick would be better. Annie speeds off and returns with a huge brick, showing it proudly to Selina.

For a second or three Selina considers to do it, but then she grabs the fire escapes and climbs down, making a handstand onto a railing below before landing in front of the stunned billionaire boys.

"I could have a smashed your heads with a brick, you know?" Selina says with a proud grin as she saunters up to them. Soon Annie and Rikki zoom in as well, and Annie shows the boys the brick Selina mentioned.

"Why would you do that? Why would you even say that?" Bruce asks with a chuckle, taken aback a little. Sean snorts, unimpressed.

"Selina, what are you and your friends doing here?" Sean asks, folding his arms as he tries to give his best hard-core expression. It's not working, though.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Selina asks, as she throws a sweet smile to Sean. The street boy can't help to feel his legs weaken a little. ' _Shoot, now she makes me feel like a puddle as well'._

"We are trying to find the shooting gallery," Bruce replies. "I noted down every gun range here in Gotham, but now Sean says that a gun range and the shooting gallery-

"Isn't the same thing?" Selina fills in with a huge grin and Annie and Rikki stifle a laughter. "You really need to get out more, kiddo."

And with a quick pad on Bruce's back, Selina heads off, grinning widely at Sean. Bruce looks at Sean, who throws an angry look at Bruce because now Selina and the girls did have to come, and that's what Sean wanted to prevent.

"What?" Bruce asks puzzled.

"You really had to pick this alleyway, of all the alleyways in Gotham? What were you thinking?"

Bruce shrugs sheepishly, quickly following the girls because the look on Sean's face indicated he wanted to give him a pummel to the head.

* * *

The three girls and the two boys head up the stairs of the so called shooting gallery, staring at the filthiness around them. Annie steps a little closer to Selina and mouths; "Sorry, I have a slight case of myso-phobia."

"Myso what?" Selina cocks her eyebrow confused.

"Fear for germs, filth etcetera," Bruce explains.

"Ha, well maybe it's better you girls head back home then," Sean grins, folding his arms.

"He's right!" Annie says, about to leave but Selina stops her in time, ordering her to stay in case something might happen and they had to escape really fast. Annie sighs disappointed, and so does Sean.

The children scurry further through the building, checking all the faces they walk past by in case one of them would be Reggie's. Suddenly they bump into Jack who quickly hides something behind his back, trying to grin as casual as possible.

"Guys, that's him," Bruce says before the others could ask Jack what he was doing there. They all turn their heads to the left and see a sleeping body lying on a make-shift bed. Yep, the snoring definitely indicates it's Reggie.

Slowly the kids sneak closer, and Sean nudges the sleeping man in the back with his foot. Reggie grunts, but doesn't wake up. Then, Selina gives the man a firm shove, and Reggie jolts up, protecting his gear.

"Relax, old man. We're not gonna rob you," Selina snorts.

"Speak for yourself!" Jack laughs maniacally and Reggie eyes the boy with fear and asks; "Who's he?"

"Never mind," Bruce replies with a cold expression on his face, staring down to the man on the make-shift bed. "Who sent you to my house?"

"Who sent me? Just go home, go, Bruce. You'll be in more trouble than you are already," Reggie says as he keeps eyeing all the children around him, frantically. Blur-like, Selina snatches a bag from the crate beside Reggie's cot, and the stoned man growls; "Hey! That's my medicine! Give me that!"

"My friend just asked you a question," Selina scowls, and her eyes start to sparkle dangerously.

"I said; give me that!" Reggie growls threatening and tries to sit up, but fails.

"Or you'll what? Huh?" Selina spits sarcastically, and Jack starts to laugh maniacally until Sean hits the crazy boy against the back of his head. Then, the crazy boy starts to grin maniacally. Sean rolls his eyes annoyed.

Reggie looks at Bruce for help, his eyes pleading and on the brink of crying. Selina gets impatient and walks across the room, holding the bag in her hand as she makes a swing to the window.

"DON"T!" Reggie bellows desperately, again looking at Bruce.

"Answer the question!" Bruce hollers, and the expression on Bruce's face turns even colder. Sean and the girls are quite surprised Bruce can look that cold. It's starts to creep them out, but just a little bit. Jack however, already had skipped off to harass another 'junkie'.

"I didn't mean any harm," Reggie replies as he looks deep into Bruce's eyes with a sad, teary look. Sean snorts to that, making the biggest eye roll ever as Reggie continues talking into Bruce's humanity; "I was just supposed to take some documents. But Alfred walked in."

"So, You throw all those years of friendship out the door and stab him in the back?!" Sean spits, and then correcting himself, sarcastically; "Sorry, my mistake, stab him in the chest, because that's what you did!"

"He's all right, isn't he?"

"Who sent you?" Bruce says coldly, ignoring Reggie's question. Reggie however, refuses to reply. "Throw it out!" Bruce bellows to Selina, who's about to make the drop if it wasn't for Reggie to shout an objection. "Tell me who sent you!"

"You shouldn't be doing this, Bruce. Only Alfie can deal with these people."

At this point Sean starts to lose his patience and hollers as he takes a step closer; "What people?!"

"There's this woman named Mathis and a guy named Bunderslaw," Reggie quickly replies, eyeing Sean with fear, and then looking worriedly at Selina to check she's also convinced and wouldn't drop his stuff. "Sid Bunderslaw. He's the guy I dealt with. But you've got to let Alfie take care of this. Not you, Bruce. It's no business for children."

"Listen, you backstabbing lunatic," Sean bellows angrily. "First off, I think you should stop calling Mr. pennyworth like that, because I'm pretty sure he only wants real friends calling him Alfie. Second, thanks to you Alfred already has been through enough, so we deal with this criminal Bunderslaw, because third, we are no children!"

"Tell us, what did Bunderslaw want!" Bruce fills in.

"Just to know what you knew. To see how far your investigation had gone. But he was scared. And that's why he sent me," Reggie whimpers as his eyes fill with more fear, because Sean really starts to look murderous. "Can…can I have my bag back, please?"

"Give it back to him," Bruce says to Selina, who looks really, really disappointed, because she so wanted to drop the stuff. But hey, she still can, right? And as Reggie walks across the building up to her, the corners of Selina's lips curl up and…

She drops the bag. Reggie's eyes almost drop out of his sockets in surprise, and his mouth drops agape as Bruce slowly walks up from behind Reggie.

"You. You're a sick man, Mr. Payne. You need help."

"Don't you patronize me!" Reggie bellows soon as he turned back to face Sean and Bruce, his eyes turning murderous.

Meanwhile, Jack was merrily skipping through the place, irking here and there some people with his prototype bombs, when one of them had enough of it and called the police and told them there was a crazy person with a bomb.

Jack hurried quickly back to his 'acquaintances' to warn them, and was just in time to hear Reggie say; "You want me to tell Bunderslaw that you're onto him? Because he'll come after you. And there's nothing that you can do to stop him! You're just silly little children."

"What did I tell you before?!" Sean spits angrily, stomping over to Reggie. "We are not-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack skids into the group, laughing; "No one is threatening these kids, except me! You hear me?" Jack taps Reggie on the chest, painfully.

"O, look, it's crazy kid," Reggie laughs back, not planned to show any fear. "Well, you can't stop me. I'm gonna tell on you!"

"Yeah, you know what, that's great," Jack grins, leaning onto Jack like they are best buddies. The other kids stare agape at them. "You know, I like you, and that's why I give you a surprise! Hold this!"

Jack tosses the prototype bomb into Reggie's hands, who stares at it in shock and is paralyzed for a few minutes, then quirking his eyebrows questioned to Jack, who shrugs; "Don't move, and everything will be fine."

After that, it went really fast. The police and the bomb-squad charged inside, scoping the place for danger, and that's when Jack points to Reggie; "That's the guy with the bomb! He threatened these fair citizens here!"

"What, no!" Reggie bellowed, trying to toss the bomb back to Jack but the cops all point their guns and tassers toward him, so Reggie halted mid-way. The cops look questioned to the other children, and Reggie pleads them with their eyes to tell the truth.

They all think for a second, share a look and then all nod in sync; "Yep, that's the guy. The bomb is his!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Let me know by review:D**

 **Next chapter: The charity ball**


	57. The Charity Ball

**Another update, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 58: The Charity Ball**

After their adventure in the shooting gallery, the kids were picked up by Alfred, who wasn't very happy. He wanted to yell at them, and scream at them that they were idiots for putting their butts in danger, which was very hard because though he was very, very angry, Alfred was also kinda flattered that they would do something like that for him. But still, they are all grounded.

Well, Rikki, Annie, Sean and Bruce that is. Selina already had skipped off to Barbara's house to find shelter for Alfred's wrath.

The next morning while Bruce was doing some research onto Sid Bunderslaw, Alfred walked in, straightening his cufflinks. Bruce looks up in surprise, quickly closing his notebook.

"Alfred. Should you be up?"

"Oh, thank you, Master Bruce. I feel...I feel much better," Alfred stutters as a loud crash is heard on the other side of the Manor. Alfred decided to ignore it because he knows when he got there, the culprit was already somewhere else. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, actually," Bruce says slowly, looking thoughtfully. He knows he's grounded, but still, maybe Alfred might let him go, since it was a Wayne Enterprises thing. And also, Alfred said he needed to get out more, right?

"I've decided to attend the Wayne Charity Ball tonight," Bruce starts, and he can see his plan is working. Alfred starts to gloat, proudly. "All the senior management will be there, and I think people should see that a Wayne is still at the head of the company."

"I shall set your tux out for you," Alfred says with a gentle and proud smile, turning on his heels, and right about the same time another crash is heard. Alfred shares a look with Bruce, who shrugs sheepishly.

"Well, I'll better get checking who's making that wrecked, and find then my good cufflinks, if we're stepping out."

"No, but, uh, you're-you're still recovering," Bruce exclaims quickly, then trying to look as casual as possible as Alfred eyes him suspiciously. Of course, it's not working because Alfred always sees straight through him.

"Oh, I see, you think this would be another great adventure for you and the rest of the lot, who's right now breaking down the Manor in order to get me crazy enough so I will lift up their house arrest, am I right?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that breaking down the Manor part, and no, it isn't meant for another adventure," Bruce lies. "I just thought it would be a nice thing to do as friends. I think a party will do everyone good."

"Well, I think it's too dangerous," Alfred grumbles, but tries to be polite as possible. "And besides, which one of the girls did you wanted to take as your +1?"

"Selina agreed to come with me," Bruce says softly, a little blushing.

"Miss Kyle? To the Wayne Enterprises Ball? I see."

"What do you see?"

"Nothing!" Alfred says quickly, and the butler realizes that himself as well and adds; "I mean, you know I mean, you're a healthy young lad and she's a very pretty young girl with a penchant of wearing, well, a little too much leather."

"Alfred, it's not like that," Bruce quickly says, trying to look casual.

"Then what's it like?"

"Well… well…" Bruce stutters, looking thoughtfully to find the exact words that wouldn't betray his real feelings for Selina. Then, realizing it's no use for denying anything; "What if it is, huh? What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing," Alfred says with a big grin. Despite its Selina he's having a crush on, Alfred still thinks it's cute to see his young Master's first crush. But still, because its Selina, he still needs also protection. Who knows what she can do to him, and Alfred adds; "So, I will wait in the car outside, so you don't feel my watchful eye, but I will be close by, if there needs be."

"Fine," Bruce says, realizing there's no point in trying to change his butler's mind. "Well, since Selina stayed overnight somewhere else, could you call around and send some dresses and shoes to where she's staying? This is the address."

Bruce quickly scrambles something down onto a piece of paper and hands it over to Alfred, who recognizes the address belongs to Barbara. ' _Of course that cheeky little minx stayed there, where else she could be?'_ Alfred thinks, trying to smile gently at Bruce to hide his thoughts.

"Also, call around and send some dresses to Wayne Manor, for Annie and Rikki. And don't forget tuxes for Sean, Loïc and Hien."

"Really?" Alfred gasps in shock. "You really gonna take the whole lot with you?" _'That's definite then, I call Jim for police back-up, because we surely need it,'_ Alfred thinks, reaching for his cell-phone.

Bruce, thinking Alfred is calling for the dresses and stuff, walks out the room, saying; "I'm not taking the entire gang. Johnny is too scared, what Jack is doing I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure Bullock chained Jeremy and Jacky to their beds, so you don't have to worry about them."

In a blink of a moment, Alfred can't help to throw a very icy glare to his young Master's back, and is then really, really happy he didn't see it because it could have cost his job.

* * *

Selina saunters excitedly through Barbara's apartment, feeling really proud of herself she escaped Alfred's last night wrath, and slept at Barbara's place. No way Alfred would think to look there, and even he did, he couldn't leave the Manor and let Bruce all alone with her friends. And also, no change Jim would come and pick her up, because well, Barbara might have captured him.

Selina walks through the front room, then noticing Barbara doing some laundry, which is weird because the woman never does her laundry, so she must be doing something else.

"Where are those for?" Selina asks as she walks around Barbara and stands still beside her.

"The Wayne Charity Ball," Barbara replies with a smile. "It's boring but good for the gallery's business."

There's a firm knock on the door and walks over to open while continuing her conversation with Barbara; "Well, I'll probably see you there. I'm going with Bruce Wayne."

"Wait, what?"

Selina can't reply Barbara's stunned question as she opened the door and there where men holding lots and lots of bags and boxes, telling the girl they had a delivery for Selina Kyle. The young girl is a little shell-shocked, but points inside, allowing them to walk and dump it in the middle of the front room.

The two men leave after dropping everything, and the two females share a confused look as they stand beside the large pile of newly bought things. Then, Selina's hands disappear into one of the bags and she takes out a pair of heels.

"Am I really supposed to wear these?" Selina asks to the woman beside her, looking a little disturbed of the idea in the first place. Barbara sighs deeply, taking the shoes away from Selina before taking all the bags and says; "Okay, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"I hate this monkey-suit, and this stupid thing that goes with it!" Sean hollers angrily as he tries a third attempt to tie a tie on.

The gang of boys, Bruce, Sean, Loïc and Hien, stand in the boys room, changing. They all seem to struggle with their tuxedos. Sean growls angrily, tossing the 'stupid' thing across the room before plopping down onto his bed. "I just don't understand why we can't wear casual clothes."

"Because it's a Charity Ball, remember," Bruce says as that will explain everything. Okay, for a billionaire it is, but a billionaire that most of his life lived on the streets, it isn't, and that's why Sean throws a very dirty stink-eye to Bruce.

"I wonder how the girls are doing with the dresses," Loïc says as he jumps into his pants. "I mean, neither of them look like girls who love to wear a dress."

"They are fine," Bruce chuckles, stepping into his shoes. "I mean, we still didn't hear them complain, did we?" All three boys shake their heads in reply, but then Sean's eyes grow in shock before he bursts into a uproarious laughter.

They all follow Sean's previous gaze, which leads their eyes to the open bedroom door and see Alfred, frozen in his spot as he realizes they've seen him. The kids however, realize that's why they haven't heard the girls complaining because they were too busy with dressing up Alfred.

The other three boys join the laughing Sean on the floor as they laugh their heads off at the sight of a Military Ninja Assassin, wearing one of the dresses, high heeled shoes and lots of other female accessories in his hair, around his wrists and neck.

Alfred throws an angrily glare at the boys before scurrying, strangely regally for a man on heels, away, and that's what makes the boys laugh even harder.

A few hours later all the boys and girls are finished with dressing up for the Charity Ball, and gather into the hallway. As the boys wait at the door, Rikki and Annie walk down the stairs in their fancy dresses, and all the boys are quite stunned by the sight of them. Well, except for Sean.

Rikki is wearing a strapless black top with a long red skirt, which matches because it has black outlined flowers. And Annie is wearing a knee high strapless blue dress with a transparent layer over it, which has black outlined flowers on it, tied around her waist with a black waistband,

"Annie, you look beautiful," Loïc says, who's the first person who found his speaking ability back, and made the young girl blush a little before muttering a thank you. "And you too, Rikki.

Rikki nods a thank you, heading over to Hien, her date for the night. "Yeah, you look marvellous," the mob-queen's nephew says, offering her his arm. After that, the four boys and two girls head to the waiting limo outside, and Alfred drove them to Barbara's apartment to pick up Selina.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne," Bruce says politely soon as Barbara opened the door, and the young boy held out his hand to shake.

"Barbara Kean," the young woman said, shaking Bruce's hand with a smile. "We've met before, only I was a little drunk that night. I wish I didn't scare you and your friend. I must have said some pretty stupid things to him."

"No, it's fine," Bruce answers with a polite smile, and that's when Selina comes walking into the front room. The young boy's eyes almost drop out of his sockets as he sees her wearing one of the dresses Alfred picked for her.

The young cat-burglar, not looking like a cat-burglar at all, beams a sweetly smile toward the young billionaire and tries to make the most perfect ballerina spin, ever.

"Selina," Bruce says softly and speechless. "You look very nice."

 _'Nice, that's it? I'm putting myself in some silly fancy dress for him, and all he can say is, nice? Ugh.'_ Selina thinks to herself and exclaims; "The shoes hurt!"

Bruce frowns confused and looks at Barbara who shrugs and says to Selina; "Have fun. Look for me at the ball."

"It was nice meeting," Bruce says politely to the young woman as he quickly follows Selina through the hallway, sensing by the way she tries to keep ahead of him, he had said something stupid, but what?

Selina charges outside and bowls over to the limo, not even waiting for Alfred to open the backseat door for her. Selina swings the door open and pokes her head inside, looking over to Sean at the end of the backseat couch.

Sean turns his head, eyes the young cat-burglar shortly before turning his head the other way and starts staring out the window. Selina, totally offended, huffs and steps into the limo, nestling herself between Annie and Rikki.

The ride to the Charity Ball is very awkward, though the others ty to make a conversation, Sean keeps quiet and keeps staring out the window. Unaware to them all, a silent tear falls down the young street billionaire's cheek as he stares to Selina's reflection in the window beside him.

* * *

Loïc and Annie are dancing, and so are Bruce and Selina, though the young billionaire's and the young cat-burglar's mind are exactly where they supposed to be. They look around to find Mr. Bunderslaw.

Selina, realizing all the eyes in the room are set on them, whispers to Bruce; "Everyone is staring at us."

"Well, I am Bruce Wayne," Bruce replies with a very serious expression on his face. Selina stares at him, disapproved. "Well, I am. Anyway, I don't see Bunderslaw anywhere."

Bruce starts scoping with his eyes through the ball room as Selina says; "He's probably not coming." A part of her wishes that Mr. Bunderslaw wouldn't come so this would be a proper date.

Apparently Bruce isn't thinking the same thing and says; "But he's on the guest list." Bruce's eyes scope through the ballroom again, not sensing the slight sparkle of disappointment in Selina's eyes. "Just keep dancing. And smile, maybe?"

Selina beams a smile at Bruce, who already starts scoping his eyes through the room. Selina starts wondering if either one of the two boys are even interested in her, because it seems they are not.

The young girl steals glances across the ballroom to the other boy who a few days ago, declared his love to her in a drunken state, which was nothing than a silly comment from his side. And Sean didn't even remembered it, so…

Selina tries to make eye contact with the young street boy, but it seems the kid isn't interested in her at all. Sean didn't even say something about her dress before, and now he doesn't even look at her. Maybe it was time to stop pretending there was something, or that there will be ever more between them than friendship.

"I think I need a drink," Selina whispers into Bruce's ear and leaves. Bruce slowly walks over to Sean, still looking for Bunderslaw along the way.

"Have you seen Bunderslaw already?" Bruce asks, standing still beside the street boy. Sean shakes his head and says; "Maybe you should stop looking for this guy and enjoy the night with Selina. I mean, this could be a date, you know."

"No, it's not a date," Bruce chuckles, then looking over to the table with drinks where Selina stood with Annie and Rikki, talking. "It's a mission, Selina knows that, right?"

"Don't ask me," Sean scoffs, searching his eyes through the room. He has the strange feeling someone is watching him, again. "I mean, apparently I'm as stupid and clueless about girls as you are, Bruce."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks, frowning. Sean doesn't reply because he suddenly spots something unusual. Someone is looking at the girls and taking notes, or something like that.

"You keep trying to find the Bunderslaw guy, I have something else to do," Sean says absently to Bruce and walks off, toward the note taking lurker in the corner of the ballroom. Bruce shrugs and walks off toward Selina and the girls.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne," Bruce introduces himself to the guy named Sid Bunderslaw, holding his hand out to shake while Selina sneaks up from behind the man and steals his keys as he shakes the young boy's hand. "I'm going around, trying to get to know everybody who works for the company. You do work for Wayne Enterprises, don't you?"

"I do," Sid replies as Selina quietly takes a powder box from her pocket and copies his key. "I'm the Director of Physical Operations. Which, I'm afraid, is a bit dull. There are many much more interesting people here."

"Ah, yes, well, I'm sure I'll get to meet everyone, eventually," Bruce says with a smile, and about to say more when Sid looks at his watch and says; "If you'll forgive me, Bruce, I have an early flight tomorrow. It's been a pleasure."

"It was, um, it was nice meeting you," Bruce says, holding his hand out again because he can see Selina standing behind Sid with shocked eyes, indicating she hadn't returned the keys yet. Bunderslaw shakes Bruce a hand and leaves, almost stumbling into Selina.

"Sorry," Selina apologizes politely as she scurries back to Bruce, showing him the powder box. "See? Nothin' to it."

Bruce inhales relieved. His first mission; accomplished. He can't help to smile at the girl beside him, who's eyes already darted up to something else. "What is it?"

Selina doesn't reply so Bruce follows her gaze, noticing in the back of the ballroom a very angry Sean, having a man shoved up to the wall, and his face zoomed in really closely so he doesn't have to shout.

"Tell me, who sent you," Sean hisses between clenched teeth, pushing the man against the wall again as he tries to escape. "For who are you making notes? Of who, are you making notes?!"

The man simply grins in return, not even threatened by Sean's angry glares of rage, and the man whispers; "Haven't you read the latest letter? My boss wrote it out for you. Stay, and the Kitty-girl will be his."

"You'll stay away from her!" Sean bellows dangerously and punches the man in his face. Some of the guests turn their head alarmed toward the violence in the back of the ballroom. Sean doesn't care, and punches the man a second time.

"Tell your boss, if he comes near the girl that I-

"Sean, what are you doing?" Bruce asks, coming with Selina up from behind Sean. Sean immediately drops the man and turns around to face them, not knowing what to say. The man immediately scrambles back up and growls; "You've been warned, Knightstalker!"

And with that said, the man quickly runs off before he would receive another pummel from Sean.

"What was that all about, Sean?" Bruce asks worriedly. Sean walks off, saying nothing. Selina quickly pursued.

"Sean, wait up!"

"There's no point in asking me what that guy wanted, Selina," Sean replies, stomping across the ballroom, not even looking over to Selina.

"Yeah, I know, you're being all secretive, again!" Selina replies, stepping quickly to pick up Sean's passe. "Don't worry, I wanted to ask something else."

Sean stops in his tracks and turns to face Selina, muttering; "What?"

"I wanted to ask you…well…I know this is maybe not the right moment to ask…but…" Selina stutters for the first time in her life, and a light blush makes her cheeks red. "Well, maybe you might feel better after a dance…"

"Sorry, not interested," Sean replies with a blank stare, turns on his heels and leaves, saying; "I'll wait outside, in the limo." Selina, totally disappointed, retreats to the table with drinks.

"What? The idiot said no, again?" Annie asks, and Selina nods sadly, pouring herself another drink. Outside, Alfred stares worriedly as he watches Sean coming outside the building, heading into the alleyway for a second and starts screaming in anger, throwing over some trashcans with his feet, and pounding with his fists against the bricked building wall. Alfred realizes it's best to leave the boy alone to cool off.

* * *

Alfred drives the crowd silently back through the streets of Gotham. Bruce was sleeping, while Sean and Selina were giving each other the cold shoulder. Annie and Loïc were talking quietly with Rikki and Hien. To Alfred, it seemed the night didn't work out for some like they've planned it. Whatever that means.

Selina pulled herself out of her dress soon she returned into Barbara's apartment. She asked Alfred to drop her there, because she didn't want to come back to the Manor. Selina and Annie decided to stay with her.

Suddenly there's a firm knock onto the front door. It was almost like the person wanted to kick in the door, but failed when Selina opened it.

"Is Barbara here?" Jim hollers with s light panic in his voice as he charges inside. Selina and the girls shake their heads. "Where is she? When's the last time you saw her?"

"We saw her at the Wayne Ball," Rikki replies, slowly walking over to Jim and Selina. "She left with some guy."

"Was this the guy?" Jim shoves a drawing into the young mermaid's face, who eyes it briefly. Selina stares at it as well, and says laughing; "That's a really crappy drawing."

"Was this the guy?" Jim asks again to Rikki, ignoring Selina's words.

"Yeah, I think so," Rikki replies, and Selina snatches it from Jim's hand and asks; "Why? Who is he?"

Jim doesn't reply, turns on his heels and heads out the door, in a hurry.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Also, I wanted to let you all know this story (Series) is almost complete, but there will be a continue series (sequel) to this one. I will probably update the first chapter of the sequel at the same time as the last chapter of this story and let you know where to find the sequel, though I think I will name it just like the first story if I can't think of a better name LOL**

 **Anyway, reviews are welcome:D**


	58. Wayne Manor gang's thug life

**Hi guys, a new update:D I'm sorry the previous chapters made some of you cry, but I'm telling you, there will be more:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Wayne Manor gang's thug life**

Alfred lies tossing and turning in his bed because Selina hadn't come home for three days in a row. Despite her crazy antics, and the million times she made him angry, the butler was worried about her well-being.

Now Barbara was missing too, there was no one to keep an eye on the street cat. Jim tried knocking at the door for the past few days, but nobody answered. Also Annie and Rikki had no idea where the crazy street cat was.

Alfred turns again and sighs. In the distance he can hear someone enter the Manor, and for a moment the butler wishes it's Selina, but then as the footsteps went up the stairs, he could hear they belonged to the other street kid, Sean Ornelas.

 _'Well, at least one of them is home,'_ Alfred thinks to himself, but also knows in the back of his head Sean hadn't found Selina and only came back to grab new supplies before heading off again.

Alfred steps out of bed and puts his morning robe on, on his way to the door and opens it in time to stop Sean from walking back to the stairs.

"Mister Ornelas…

"You can't stop me, Mr. Pennyworth," Sean says, walking around the butler who tries to block his way, and starts walking down the stairs. "It's my fault Selina won't come back. I have to find her before someone else will."

"Who, Mister Ornelas?" Alfred asks with a frown, following the street boy down the flight of stairs. Sean doesn't reply and heads over to the pantry to stuff some food supplies in his new backpack, along with blankets. It looks like Sean is about to stay away for a while. "Mister Ornelas, Who else will try to find Miss Kyle?"

Sean doesn't answer Alfred's question, zips his backpack and heads down the hallway and up to the study to leave through the window he came through earlier. Alfred grabs his arm and stops the boy.

"It's about time you tell me what's going on, Mister Ornelas!" Alfred hollers angry, pushing Sean onto the couch. You are not leaving until you told me everything. And please start with those letters you received since you moved in!"

Sean opens his mouth to object, but Alfred bellows quickly; "Yeah, and don't tell me they are just junk mail, because I know they are not! I was cleaning the boys room when I found some. And before you accuse me from snooping, I was cleaning under the beds and when I shoved stuff out of the way, the box with the letters tipped over and a few bullets with your initials on it rolled out!"

Sean folds his arms stubborn and his eyes dart over to the window, calculating the chance he could make it and run out before Alfred could grab him. Alfred notices it and steps in the way.

"You better tell me who this person is, and what they want from you and Miss Kyle!" Alfred bellows.

"I don't know!" Sean hollers, equally pissed as Alfred is. "All I know is that I have to find Selina before-

"I? We, you mean," Alfred says, slightly getting irritated with the way the street boy always wants to handle things on his own. "I'm getting back upstairs to get dressed, and you stay here waiting for me! Then, we take the car because we will cover more ground faster in it, than you on foot! Am I clear?!"

Sean huffs angrily, looking away as Alfred leaves, trusting the kid he would stay. Sadly enough, a car engine outside said something otherwise, and the butler realized the street kid took one of the cars.

Really pissed off at that point, Alfred ordered to Bruce and the rest of the 'gang' to stay put with baby Richard, while he would take another car and chase Sean and teach him what being obedient means.

Selina stands with a couple of other street kids at the docks, warming their hands above a fire bin when Hien Mooney skips excitedly up to her. A few kids scurry away, because they are scared of Fish Mooney's nephew.

"Hey, you do know that pretty much everyone is looking for you, right?" Hien asks, warming his hands beside Selina, who simply shrugs in reply. For minutes the two kids listen to the water lapping gently against the docks, and the sirens wailing in the distance. A few kids scurry back to the bins slowly to warm themselves again.

Suddenly the young cat-girl's ears pick up the sound of creaking wood and she turns her head to the water, noticing a small wooden boat heading toward the mainland. Hien follows her gaze, and the both of them walk curiously closer to the water. Selina narrows her eyes, staring into the darkness, and slowly the person standing in the front of the boat, takes shapes.

"Whoa," Selina gasps in amazement, and Hien skips ecstatic to the shore, helping the woman out the boat before hurling himself around her waist.

"Aunty, you're back!"

The woman happens to be the mob-queen Fish Mooney and she hugs her nephew tightly before strolling over to Selina and the bins to warm her hands. Hien doesn't let go of his aunt's waist, so she drags him along.

"Good morning, child," Fish Mooney says with a gentle smile to Selina, who frowns confused and says; "We aint children, and… it aint morning."

"Oh, it will be soon," Miss Mooney says, looking up at the night sky, and Selina chuckles softly. Miss Mooney looks back at Selina, staring into her eyes and says; "A brand-new day."

The mob-queen looks at the cat-girl for another few seconds, smiles slightly and then follows her men into the city. Hien skips gleefully after her, and Selina cocks her head, curiously.

"Selina, there you are!" Sean bellows, poking his head out the window of the car, halting the vehicle beside the cat-girl. The young girl rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Get your butt in this car, now!"

"Oh, being all authority again, aren't we?" Selina spits angrily, placing her hands on her hips and looks the other way. "You know what, I'm not talking to you right now!"

"Yes, you are, Selina," Sean says, drumming his fingers onto the steering wheel, impatiently. "Look, can you please tell me what's wrong with you, and why you won't sleep at the Manor anymore?"

"I'll walk," Selina says, turning on her heels and starts strolling toward the city. Sean breaths in, aggravated. At this point the street boy doesn't know what to do, because he can't tell her he's worried without explaining the threat letters to her. Slowly he follows Selina in his car.

In the distance, the mysterious 'stalker' watches them. Waiting for the perfect moment to crush Sean like a berry. And the 'stalker' knows how. The little kitty-girl will be captured, soon.

* * *

"It was another boring day at school, as usual," Selina whines as she stomps out the car and heads into the Manor along with Bruce, Sean, Loïc, Rikki and Annie. "I don't understand why that stupid butler keeps forcing us. There are so many other things we can do. Fun things."

The 'crowd' drop their butts onto the couch, and some of them hurl their feet onto the coffee table. Well, all of them except Bruce. Alfred throws an aggravated stare at them as he brings in the tea and biscuits.

"Well, the homework we got for media-class isn't that bad, is it?" Bruce says with a smile, nodding a thank you to Alfred, who turns on his heels and leaves.

The kids have to make an hour length movie, which is incredible long but that wouldn't be a problem for Selina's idea-volcano, right? Nope, she already has a brilliant idea. All she had to do now was persuading her friends to work along.

A few hours later the gang found themselves in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Gotham city. No one knows the exact location. It also didn't matter.

Fish Mooney went a little overboard with Selina's metamorphoses and turned the street cat into a mini-Fish Mooney. Selina liked it. Jack had shaved his hair from spikes to a Mohawk, and he also wanted to do the same with Bruce's hair, but the young billionaire escaped in time.

Sean was wearing his hoody again, and Annie and Rikki had their hair in a tight pony-tail and wearing leather jackets. Hien and Loïc are also wearing hoodies and leather jackets. Bruce in his cool street clothes, the one Selina bought on their first adventure in the Flea.

Suddenly the warehouse doors open and an ambulance rides inside. They all scramble to the back of the warehouse to prepare themselves on a surprise attack, but Selina had other plans in mind. She always loves to do the introductions.

Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Butch, Penguin and Falcone stepped out the ambulance and start walking across the building when they abruptly halt, and stare agape to the girl that's walking toward them. A big grin on her face.

"Hello…" she says, and the five men eye her with lots and lots of baffle-ness. "What's up?"

The five men hear footsteps approaching from behind them, and the slowly turn around. Then, their eyes almost drop literally out of their sockets of shock. Fish Mooney, a gang of heavily armed men, and the Wayne Manor gang, also armed, walk up toward them.

"It's astonishing, right?" Fish sings gleefully as she approaches the men, who still try to find their tongues back. "Sometimes I astonish myself."

"Fish? Is it really you?" Butch asks, the first person who found his speaking ability back, and who also dares to take a few steps closer to the old mob-queen.

"It's me, Butch. I'm home," Miss Mooney says, cupping the face of her favorite pet with both hands. "My poor baby. What did they do to you?"

"Boss, phone call for you," Sean says, reaching a phone to the ex-mob-queen, and Jim stares bamboozled to the street boy who simply shrugs back to Jim.

As Fish Mooney talks with Maroni on the phone, all the four men get tied up by Miss. Mooney's goons. Selina starts playing with the bird.

"They didn't find my knife," Falcone whispers to Jim, who is still staring angrily at the kids who stand in the corner, madly grinning. "It's in my sock."

"Hey, you," Selina greets soon as she walked around Jim and stood still in front of the cop, grinning from ear to ear.

"Selina, what are you doing here?"

"Chilling! How about you?"

"Kinda jammed up!"

"Yeah," Selina says with a blank, unimpressed stare in her eyes. "That's too bad." Suddenly the detective looks at the cat-girl with widening eyes, surreptitiously looking at his bounded hands. Selina stares back, puzzled. Then, the detective beams the most sweetest smile to the cat-girl. "Oh, that's mime for; help us out here?"

Jim grinds his teeth, zooming his face dangerously close to Selina's, piercing his eyes into hers. Selina however, isn't threaten by it.

"And totally blow the coolest gig, EVER? Because we kinda, sorta know each other?" Selina asks, tauntingly, and Sean is having some fun too. The street boy keeps pummelling Penguin's butt with his shotgun.

"Please, stop, it hurts!" Penguin whines and Sean bursts into a uproarious laughter. Selina cocks her head, and grins. Annie and Rikki have fun with Falcone, painting his face with make-up, while Jack and Hien make pony-tails into Bullock's beard. Bruce however, keeps his shotgun pointed at the men in case they might say or do something.

"Bruce, please," Jim pleads with his eyes to the young billionaire who looks thoughtfully for a moment, and then shakes his head rapidly in objection. "Sorry, no can do," Bruce says with a grin.

"Hello, fellas," Fish says in sing song voice as she approaches the four men again, and the kids stop with what they were doing, showing their handiwork to their new boss.

"Hmm, Carmine," Fish smirks widely. "Or should I say, Carmen? I knew pink and purple is your color." Carmine Falcone was wearing pink lip-stick and purple eye-shadow with pink glitters. "Penguin, how's your butt doing, hmm?"

Penguin bites his lower lip to hide back the tears, that's how much his butt hurts but won't admit it to the crazy ex-mob-queen. Then, he shoots an icy stare at her.

"Nothing too share?"

"If you want him to talk, I can put a hashtag onto his butt and see how many hits it gets," Sean smirks, swaying his shotgun back and forth like it's a hockey stick, ready to smack Penguin's butt again. "But, mainly it will be me and Selina who will hit the hashtag."

"No, it's fine, my dear," Fish says with a proud 'mommy' smile. "I have a little something. I just made a sweet deal with Maroni." Miss Mooney starts trooping up and down. "He just told me I could have all my territories back, and all I have to do in return is give him-

A loud explosion in the back of the warehouse drowns Miss Mooney's threat, and they all turn heads, noticing a very maniac boy covered in black dust.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it," Jack grins from ear to ear, grabbing a broom and starts cleaning up the mess. "Proceed."

"Thanks, yes, where was I?" Fish asks, stroking her chin. "Ah, yeah, threatening. I love that part. Then, pointing at Jim; "You, will keep it simple. And you" (Pointing at Bullock) "We're cool. Any questions?"

"Ow, yes me!" Selina says, raising her hand up and skips excitedly to her fish-friend. "How you gonna kill'em?"

"Miss Kyle! How many time do I have to tell you, work on your grammar?! It's; 'how are you going to kill them!'" Alfred bellows angrily, entering the building with firm, regally stomps. "And now, get your butts into the car, all of you!"

They all stare baffled at the butler, and then look questioned to Selina, who says sheepishly she left a note on the coffee table, saying they were out to teach Bruce a thug life. They all slap their foreheads, except Fish, who was more than happy to have Alfred join her gang.

The Military Ninja Assassin said that was a 'no' on her offer, and then everything went black. When Alfred wakes up, he's tied between Falcone and Jim. It was a quick wake-up because Selina poured a bucket of water on top of him.

"Okay, listen up you lousy, lazy airheads," Sean hollers dangerously, poking his shotgun in their faces, one at the time. "You all suck! You have absolutely no back-bone, not to mention the fact you're all stupid! If it was up to me, You've already been killed!"

"I love these kids," Miss Mooney says, and starts nuzzling Sean's and Selina's head with hers, cat like. Both street kids nuzzle her back. And then, she wraps her arms around the children and walks off.

"Master Bruce! Untie me, right now!" Alfred hollers angrily, but the billionaire grins back and says; "Sorry Alfred, but it looks like my friends bad behavior reflected onto me, and completely ruined my personality."

And with that, Bruce walks off with his friends, and Alfred silently cries in himself; ' _What did they do with my beautiful, sweet and precious little boy?'_

* * *

They are waiting for more than an hour for Maroni to arrive, and in the meantime Fish gets a little irritated, but so do the five men that are still tied to the chains. They shoot very dirty looks to the children.

Annie had sped off to the pizzeria five blocks away, and soon as she arrived back at the warehouse, they all ate it, but the prisoners didn't get any. Then, they had to watch Hien and Loïc play Butt Cake Smashing while Selina had forced Sean again to braid Bullock's beard. Well, forced. Sean secretly started to enjoy it, because he likes irritating Bullock.

"Maroni arrived, Miss Mooney," Bruce says, skipping excitedly up to the lady. Alfred watches in horror how the woman gives young Bruce Wayne a bear hug. He starts to rattle the shackles to free himself, but it sadly doesn't work.

"Fish, you mysterious, crazy, gorgeous killer, you! I love ya!" Maroni screams with an Italian accent as he approaches her, arms brandished. "Come here!"

Maroni plants a few kisses on each of her cheeks before eyeing the warehouse, madly smirking; "This-This is delicious!"

"Finally," Miss Mooney says, totally not impressed by Maroni's flirtatious talk. "You're hard to kill, old man."

"No. Your people are second-rate," Maroni says with a huge smile, which will be melted off his face soon. Because the Wayne Manor thugs don't like to be called; 'second-rate'. Selina and her friends immediately throw themselves onto the Italian man and start to give the mob-boss his worst spank, ever. Miss Mooney looks proudly at them.

"Miss Mooney, If I may a brief word," Penguin cries, or better yet, whines. "I speak not for my sake, but yours." Fish makes the biggest eye roll ever as Penguin keeps whining; "Because after all, I still love and respect you!"

Suddenly there's a blast in the background because, again, Jack couldn't keep his fingers off Miss Mooney's weaponry and tried to test a few fire arms, causing an explosion and make all heads turn to him again.

"Jack, one more time and I'll kick you straight back to your adoptive mom!" Fish yelled angry. "and then I will have a word with her and give her the advice to kick you straight to the Asylum!"

"Sorry, Miss Mooney," Jack replies, his head hanging down, but only to hide his maniacally grin. "I will clean it up."

"You better clean it up before I order Sean here to give you a punch in the face, because don't you think I've didn't see that stupid grin of yours!" Then, she turns back on her heels to face the prisoners and mutters; "Some of those kids are ruining my life."

"Welcome to my world," Alfred snorts, trying to free himself by wriggling back and forth onto his tippy-toes. Yeah, Sean made sure he was hanging high enough so he couldn't escape easily.

"Well, Mr Pennyworth, I've been more than happy to join your world a long time ago," Fish sings sweetly and the Wayne Manor Thugs hold in a fit of giggles as Miss Mooney winks to the stunned butler, flirtingly. "Anyway, Penguin, are you done talking because I really want to take this hunky butler to the back of the warehouse and show him things that make his world explode."

"No, I'm not done yet, so that has to wait!" Penguin spits angrily. "Do you even realize that if you kill Falcone, Maroni has no use for you anymore? He will kill you!"

"Oh! You think?" Miss Mooney asks as she strokes the side of her face onto Alfred's arm, playfully, and then staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes! Why would he need another boss in town? Another rival?"

"That's where you're wrong, smart guy," Maroni says importantly and adds; "She's not a rival, because she's not a boss!"

Fish stops her nuzzlings for a moment to shoot an icy-stare at Maroni, telling him with her gaze to choose his next words, wisely. Maroni ignores it.

"She's an underboss!"

Everyone slaps their foreheads, and the five tied up men would have too if they could. Miss Mooney shakes her as she had not heard him correctly and corrects the Italian man; "An underboss takes orders. I don't take orders!"

"I know that," Maroni says with a tauntingly grin. "We're cool. Relax."

"I'm relaxed."

"I don't think you are, babes."

The Wayne Manor Thugs share a worried look. They can feel the apprehension that start to fill the air. Not that they know Fish that long, but they know she doesn't like to be called 'babes' and they are right. Miss Mooney sucks her lips in.

"Please don't call me babes," she says then with restrained anger. Jim, Bullock and Alfred share an anxious look. They really need to get the kids out of the place before someone starts losing his mind.

"You see? Not relaxed," Maroni smirks, taking a step closer to the ex-mob-queen. "Babes? Really? It's a term of endearment. It means I like you."

The Wayne Manor Thugs shake their head in disbelieve. How could a powerful man like Maroni be so stupid? Even a toddler would have seen by now he had to obey, but Maroni? Nope, not Maroni.

"Fine, you're not an underboss and you're not a babe. You tell me what you are."

"What we are, Sal, are partners."

"Whatever you want. Partners," Sal Maroni smirks with the widest smirk ever. "I'm partner number one, and you're partner number two. That's the deal, right? I'm number one and you are?...

Maroni looks at Fish, tauntingly. The Wayne Manor Thugs slowly linger around Maroni, cornering the man in. Not that Maroni notices that.

"Number two," Fish replies with a relaxed sound of voice, but in her head she's pummelling the man right now.

"There you go. Simple math," Sal says, and then pointing at himself as he says; "One" and pointing to Fish; "Two, babes. Oops, sorry."

At that point Fish still looks very relaxed, but in her head she had tied Sal Maroni to a tree with his face to the bark so see could-

"We will rule Gotham!" Maroni bellows, interrupting Fish's thoughts. "We are building a dynasty. We will whip this town like a rented mule!"

 _'I will whip your ass like a rented mule,"_ Fish Mooney thinks, but again that day-dream gets disturbed when Sal addresses back to her and says; "Right, babes?

Fish Mooney's face immediately turns very cold as she shoots icy-daggers with her eyes to the Italian mob-boss. The Wayne Manor Thugs closing in on Maroni, but the mob-boss isn't still aware of that.

"Relax, I'm kidding you." Then Maroni spots the kids and pretends to be scared and says; Guys, no, please don't hurt me. I will stop calling her 'babes' or 'toots'. I understand it's a woman's lib thing."

Then, addressing back to Fish; "I'll stop calling you, babes, babes!"

Fish Mooney makes a dramatic point with her finger to the mob-boss and the Wayne Manor Brats hurls themselves onto the Italian man, throttling him to the ground where they start pummelling, paddling or spank him.

It's not a very pleasant sight, but when Bullock, Jim, Falcone, Alfred and Penguin close their eyes, Miss Mooney gloats ecstatic. Her goons, cheering for encouragement. Well, encouragement for the kids, of course.

* * *

Another few hours later, Alfred had enough of it and ordered Bruce to untie him, who grinned mischievously back at the butler. Then Sean Ornelas comes happily skipping up to them and tells Bruce it's time for Alfred's 'special' treatment. Bruce nods rapidly.

Alfred's stomach fills with fear as he sees the two madly grinning billionaires in front of him, and one of them shows…a food tray? Jim, who's hanging beside the poor Ninja Assassin Butler, notices it has some very fancy initials on it, and it looks similar to the restaurant in Switzerland. The one where he searched for the kids, for hours.

"Memories," Sean says dreamily as he sees Jim's look, and clutches the food tray with a cue dreamy sigh against his chest, as he hugs it. It also happens to be the same food tray Sean used to spank Selina with. It looks like Sean realizes that too, and says; "You know what? I think we have to use something else. This thing is too special for me to use on Alfred."

Bruce nods and strikes his chin thoughtfully, thinking about a better thing to use. Then, a grin curls the corners of his mouth, and Alfred knows that grin too well. It means something really bad is about to happen to him.

"That's a great idea, B!" Sean cries ecstatic after Bruce whispered it into his ear to keep it a surprise for Alfred. Then, the maniac street billionaire turns around and hollers to the other end of the warehouse; "Hey Jack! That friend of yours that once stole a crane and borrowed it to you, do you think you can borrow it again?"

Jack laughs maniacally and skids through the warehouse, and leaves without saying anything. They can hear his insane laughter disappearing in the distance. "I'll take that as a yes," Bullock snorts. Alfred throws a very stinky stink-eye to the lackadaisical cop.

It only takes Jack less than thirty minutes to track down his so called friend, because they can hear his deranged laughter approaching, only this time it's mixed with the roaring of a very large building construction machinery.

Selina, knowing that sound so well because she used it once on a certain silver haired girl to give her the worst wedgie ever, sprints gleefully outside to meet Jack and the building construction machinery with open arms.

Alfred stares at the two maniac billionaires with an 'O, no don't you dare' expression on his face. The two boys share a look, then Sean nods briefly, and Bruce grabs a few ropes and hooks before handing them over to Sean.

While Jack steers the enormous machinery into the warehouse, Sean attaches the hooks and ropes onto the Ninja Butler's, (who's not so Ninja at the moment) underwear, ignoring Alfred's angry threats of kicking him back to the streets, after he would have freed himself. Sean wasn't scared at all. It's not like Alfred can free himself, HA!

With lots and lots of amusement on their faces, Fish and her goons watch how Jack charges inside the warehouse with the building machinery and steers over toward Alfred, who anxiously wriggles in his chains, fear in his eyes, mixed with lots and lots of anger.

"Master Bruce! Stop!" Alfred hollers frantically as the young billionaire joins his street friend in a deranged laughter. "This is not you! This is them!"

"Yeah, great right?" Sean says, patting Bruce on the back, proudly. Selina skids over with Hien while Annie and Rikki stay beside Fish, watching the scene before them unfold, with popcorn in their hands of course.

Jack is closing in while Sean, Bruce, Selina and Hien try to hold the wriggling Alfred and try to keep him still so Jack can attach the crane onto the main hook, which leads to other hooks attached around Alfred's undies.

"Mister Ornelas, please…don't make them do this! Bruce, do something! HELP!"

Alfred is attached to the crane but still standing on both of his feet, trying to free himself from Sean, Hien and Selina who hold him tightly as Bruce slowly lingers closer to Alfred. For a moment the young billionaire and the butler stare each other in the eyes. Bruce, looking completely blank as Alfred tries to plead with his eyes.

"All this time of training has me prepared for this," Bruce says with an emotionless tone in his voice. It causes Alfred to pee in his pants, a little. "Remember what you once told me, Alfred? Taking a punch is just as important as throwing one, Master Bruce. This is for the punch you gave me." Then, slowly closing to Alfred's ear; "Payback is a bitch."

"MASTER BRUCE, NO!" Alfred bellows the second Jack pulls the switch in the crane and Alfred goes up, making the poor man howl and scream in pain. Bullock and Jim can't take it anymore and close their eyes, wondering if they ever would be able to lose that horrible sight from their retinas. Falcone however, looks a little intrigued of it all.

Because they are all very busy with watching at Alfred being in lots of pain, no one really pays attention to Penguin who now finally had his hands free and grab the nearest gun and start shooting around. Sadly enough for Penguin, there are no bullets flying around.

"This gun has no bullets!" Penguin shouts angrily, quickly grabbing another one and tries that one as well. A few empty guns later; "All of them have no bullets!"

"That's because all this was fake!" Selina guffaws and the others pitch in as well. "Well, the guns and keeping hostages part was, but not the Alfred wedgie part. That's as real as it can be!"

Penguin's mind explodes and the bird grabs Jim's police gun from the cops belt and starts pursuing Fish Mooney, who laughs her head off in joy. The Penguin limps after her.

"Do you think you can un-tie us now?" Bullock roars in anger, and the kids shake their heads with a huge grin. After that, the Wayne Manor Thugs grab Jim's police car keys and head out the warehouse, taking the car all the way back to the Manor.

Hien grins at the two cops, Falcone and Alfred before heading after his aunt. You never know what Penguin would do with Miss Mooney. The ex-mob-queen's nephew arrives at the rooftop, in time to see Penguin throwing Miss Mooney over the edge, making her fall into the cold waters beneath.

"AUNT!" Hien bellows, rushing to the edge and stares down in horror. He can see there's no body lying on the rocks beneath, so that must mean… Without hesitation the young boy takes his shoes off and climbs onto the edge.

"Hien, don't!" Butch screams, crawling back up onto his feet and sprints to the boy on the edge, only not in time. The man grabs air when Hien jumps down, landing into the cold water.

Butch narrows his eyes, scoping the dark waters below to see if he can find the young boy. Suddenly the boys head pops up above the water surface, coughing water up.

"HIEN!" Butch screams relieved.

"BUTCH! I CAN'T FIND HER! I CAN'T FIND HER, BUTCH!" the young boy screams in panic, diving underwater again, only to come up alone. "I CAN'T FIND HER!"

While Hien keeps diving and searching for his aunt, Penguin scrambles on the edge of the rooftops, screaming from the top of lungs; "I'm the king of Gotham! I'm the king of Gotham!"

A few hours later, Alfred, Jim and Bullock arrive back at the Manor with a very sad Hien in tow.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Next chapter will be a little one, so I'm uploading it right after this one:D**


	59. Sean runs away

**Like I said in the previous update, this will be a small one, and then I mean a small one. Only 715 words. But like with the love-conflicts chapter, this one fits better on his own then mixed with another chapter:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Sean runs away**

It's midnight in Gotham, and while Penguin is celebrating his new status, a woman in her mid-forties swims through the cold waters around Gotham. She's weak and wounded, but she's determined to swim back to land. No way Penguin would get away with this.

The woman happens to be Fish Mooney. She would find a place to take care of her wounds, and once she did she would send a letter to her beloved nephew, telling him she was alright. But she would also ask him to keep her wellbeing a secret.

Yes, Penguin has to think he won. In the meantime she would find her strength back, and find a new army of men, and she would attack the bird when he least expect it.

Meanwhile at the Manor, another letter was waiting for Sean, and soon the young street boy opened it, his heart skipped a beat in fear. This time it was filled with pictures. Pictures of Selina, and Selina only.

Unaware to the young street girl, a person had made pictures of her when she was feeding her cats in the garden. When she played with them, and groomed them in the garden. Pictures of her on the streets, school grounds, and charity ball night.

There was also another bullet, again with his initials on it. There was also a note saying; **Leave Wayne Manor, or the cops will find the Kitty Girl, with this bullet in her. They will think you did it.**

Sean quickly stuffs them back into the envelope. It was about time he leaves. For Selina's safety. The young street boy grabs Bruce's note book and tears out a piece of paper, writing something down.

 ** _Dear Selina  
I know this might sound shellfish or cowardly, but I can't stay longer at the Manor. After the past few months I received dozens of threat letters with bullets with my initials on it, and they were all directed to me, not you or the others. _**

**_But then that changed, and the person who send them suddenly threatened me with you, sending me several pictures of you. I thought the initials was because the bullets where meant for me, but recently I found out they were meant as prove for a crime I didn't commit. I can only stop this crime by leaving the Manor._**

 ** _Selina, I really, really want there was another way to avoid this and that I could stay with you guys at the Manor. Tell the others they are the best friends a person can have, and that I'm glad to say I met them and that I could call them 'my friends'._**

 ** _Tell Alfred he's the best surrogate parent in the world, and tell him I appreciate all the things he did or tried to do for me. Tell Bruce to keep up with his training. Tell Annie she doesn't have to try speed all over Gotham in order to find me, or else I'm kicking her all the way back to the future myself. Oh, that reminds me, don't ask Annie to take you back to the past to stop me from leaving, my decision is made. Also, tell Hien and Loïc to keep Butt Cake Smashing, though it's not an actual sport, it's still cool. You know what, don't tell them it's cool. They might get ideas and invent other ridiculous non-existence sports._**

 ** _Also, tell Jim and Bullock I appreciate what they tried to do for me. Tell Bullock he doesn't need to fulfil his promise. I will resume searching on my own. Tell Rikki I'm still plotting on a payback for the day she turned me into a cat, so she's warned._**

 ** _Last but not least, sorry I said I didn't remember what I said at the nightclub. I did remember it, and I meant it._**

 ** _Hugs and kisses from daddy Sean to little Richard._**

Sean places the letter onto the nightstand beside his bed, then quietly the young street boy sneaks out through the window, not noticing that the fresh midnight air breezes inside and blows the letter off the nightstand, onto the floor.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please review and leave your thoughts about both chapters:D**


	60. Searching for Sean Ornelas

**Hi guys, new update. I'm sorry for making you all sad with Sean leaving the Manor and it looks like he won't return in this one either. But of course, Selina and her friends want Sean back as much as you guys and they go out, searching:D**

 **And yeah, that letter was sad, wasn't it?**

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Searching for Sean Ornelas**

The next morning when the other boys wake up and notice Sean's unslept bed, they don't pay much attention to it because it's not unusual if Sean didn't sleep at the Manor. Most of the time the street boy was out, investigating things.

The boys head downstairs to meet Alfred in the kitchen who just settled their breakfast onto the kitchen table while Selina sits onto the counter top, licking a bowl with leftover cupcake dough. Apparently Alfred also made cupcakes for the afternoon tea.

The three boys sit down and start fighting over the morning paper, almost shredding it to pieces if it wasn't for Alfred to stop them in time. Then, the butler divided the morning paper by handing Bruce the front pages, Loïc the sports pages and Hien the funny pages.

"Where's Sean?" Selina asks with a frown as she notices one of her Kitty Toys is missing, placing the thoroughly clean dough bowl onto the counter beside her. Stealthy the young cat-girl hops off the counter and lingers closer to the absently shrugging boys, who keep reading and eating.

Selina sits down between Bruce and Hien, seizing a few croissants before nibbling at them, absently. Something in her guts tells her something is wrong. Sean never skipped breakfast since he moved in, especially not if he hadn't a midnight snack.

Every night Selina sneaks from her bed to get herself, and her kitties, a late midnight snack, and always Sean sits on the counter top eating Bullock secret cookie stash. The lackadaisical cop hid them at Wayne Manor to keep the cookies away from his troublesome cousins.

But once in a while Sean didn't visit the kitchen to grab food, and he also didn't last night. Of course Selina didn't pay attention to it, but now Sean also skipped breakfast? Something was up, and the kitty-girl didn't like it.

Alfred is engrossed with his morning clean-up and the boys still looked occupied enough with reading their half of the morning paper, and normally Selina would be way to busy too. Busy with pestering the gardeners and the peacocks around the Manor. But not today. It's no fun without Sean helping her to 'hunt' down the peacocks.

Selina sighs, hopping off her seat and spurts up the flight of stairs to see if Sean maybe had snuck in again, but went straight to bed instead of taking breakfast. The young kitten-girl knocked onto the bedroom door but didn't receive any reply. And that's why she opened the door.

"Kitty Toy, Sean?" Selina pokes her face curiously around the corner of the door, lurking inside. All the beds were a mess _(what are boys doing in their sleep)_ except Sean's. It was still empty and unslept.

Selina looks back at the stairs to see if someone had followed her, but luckily that wasn't the case. She really didn't need a screaming butler right now. Selina steps into the room and closes the door behind her, securely.

Slowly the young girl lingers closer toward Sean's bed, and suddenly gasps in shock. Normally it's a huge mess under Sean's bed, but this time there was nothing. All his stuff was gone.

Quickly the girl rushes to the walk-in closet, charging inside and noticing Sean's shelves are empty. There was nothing left that proofed Sean lived at the Manor for the past few months.

Quietly Selina strolls out the walk-in closet, slowly taking in what's going on. A silent tear falls down her cheek, realizing she might have lost a friend because she stupidly had to ask about the night club and his feelings. Now Sean had run off, only because she made things awkward.

As she sits down onto Sean's bed with her head down, she keeps crying softly. But then, something sparkles in the corner of her eyes and she looks over, noticing a small bullet lying on the floor beside the bed.

With a frown on her face, Selina picks it up, not noticing the paper sheet lying under the bed. Her eyes grow in shock as she reads the two initials on it.

"SEAN IS IN TROUBLE!" Selina sprints screaming down the flight of stairs and charges into the kitchen, waving her hand madly as she shows Alfred and the three boys the bullet. "Someone wants to hurt my kitty toy! No one, and I say; no one is allowed to hurt my kitty toy!"

"Miss Kyle, could you please calm down and tell use what's going on?" Alfred asks with a tired growl, gulping a few paracetamols down. Selina's screams gave him another migraine. "I'm pretty sure everything is fine with Mr Ornelas."

"Do you call this 'fine?'" Selina spits, shoving the bullet in front of Alfred's face. "I found it on the floor. Sean's bed is unslept, his clothes and stuff are gone. There's food missing from the pantry and-

Selina couldn't talk any further because Alfred pushed her onto a kitchen chair and duct-taped her mouth. Then the butler grabs his phone from his pocket and leaves the kitchen to make a private phone-call with Jim and report Sean as a missing person.

Meanwhile, Sean wakes up behind a dumpster, all sore and cold. It appears his body also got used to the comfy life at the Manor the last few months. Also the nightmare he had echoed through his memory. This one was different from the other 'normal' nightmares he had. This one was about Selina being in trouble.

Sean tries to sit up and notices he's not alone in the alleyway. A few street kids stare at him, curiously. Sean knows they are trying to find out whether they should take the risk of robbing him or not. Sean throws a very hard-core look at them, and they quickly scurry off.

The young street billionaire grabs his backpack and takes some bread from it and a bottle of milk. Slowly a few street cats linger closer. Normally Sean would have chased them off, but this time he couldn't.

The boy carefully grabs a plastic cup from the bin and fills it with some milk. The cats look briefly at him before they cautiously start to drink from it. They remind him of Selina, who he once caught licking milk from a bowl. She just smiled back at him like it wasn't crazy at all.

A soft smile curls the corners of Sean's lips as the memory of Selina's grin plays on his retina. The young boys sighs and takes a bite from a bagel. The cats starts licking their whiskers clean.

In shadows the mysterious lurker grins to himself as he sees Sean sitting, all alone. He finally has the street billionaire where he wanted him. Sean can sense someone's presence, but it's hard to tell to who it belongs because there are many people in the alleyway.

' _I'll better head off'._ Sean thinks to himself and pushes himself up against the wall, grabs hi backpack and strolls out the alleyway. The mysterious stalker follows, and Sean knows that, only fakes he doesn't know it. It will only be a matter of time before he would attack him. Sean first had to single him from the crowd.

* * *

While Alfred was engrossed in a heated discussion with Jim, Selina had freed her mouth from the duct-tape and hurled herself around the merrily skipping Annie, who just had entered the kitchen. Selina bellowed to her speedster friend she would explain everything after she brought all of them to the city, in a hurry.

Annie just shrugged, grabbed a few croissants and sped off, dragging Bruce, Loïc and Hien, Jeremy and Jacky (who also arrived with Annie) along. Once arrived in the city, Selina explained everything. "So all we need to do is find Sean before this crazy stalker does!" Selina cries dramatically, and with that she charges in and out every alleyway she could find. Nothing.

After that, the young cat-girl drops exhausted onto the ground, curling herself up to a ball and start to meow, miserably. They all stare down onto her, disturbed. Suddenly, an old memory pops into Annie's head.

"Remember Richard was kidnapped?" Selina stops meowing and lifts her head up with a frown, then nodding slowly. "What if this kidnapper is the same person who send Sean's threat letters?"

Selina jumps back up and hurls herself around Annie again, ordering to take her and the others to the docks. The cat-girl ignores her friend's complains of feeling a taxi now and then.

Four seconds later they arrive at the docks and look at the ship that once was Richard's prison. It looked abandon. They sigh, all equally disappointed.

"Looks like no one is home," Hien says, striking his chin as he scopes his eyes around the deck. "What's the plan?"

"We wait!" Jacky says firmly, puffing her chest bravely. "There's still a chance this crazy dude, or dudette, comes back."

"That's the dumbest idea I ever heard!" Jeremy exclaims angrily, looking at his twin sister. "I hereby disown you."

"No, that's actually a great idea," Selina says. "Jacky might be right. Think, if this stalker gets to Sean, the only place he can take him is this ship."

"Okay, you're right," Jeremy says with a thoughtful look. "Welcome back to the family, sis!" Jacky however, looks at him coldly.

"Here's the plan," Selina says like a troop sergeant, trooping up and down as her friends stand into a line-up. "We scope this ship from top to bottom to see if we can find anything that we can use as weapon. Also, we need the escape routes in case needed!"

They all nod in sync and start spreading out onto the deck. Selina grins pleased, because she finally has her very own gang of thugs. There's only one person missing, and she will find him and add him back to her collection. Okay, collection is a little exaggerated.

Suddenly, the ship starts to move right under them and that's when they realize something is pulling the ship down. They try to balance onto the wobbly ship, holding onto one and another but they all fail and fall into a straight line down the deck.

Luckily, Hien can grab himself onto something and shouts: "Bruce, grab my foot!" The young billionaire does, and so do all the others. Well, Jacky holds Bruce's leg while Jeremy holds his sister's leg and with his other hand holds Annie, who holds Selina with her other free hand.

"Hien, not realizing he's holding the entire crowd onto his feet, pants; "Oh, Bruce, you've a full breakfast this morning."

"We gonna live!" Jeremy shouts gleefully, looking up at Jacky, Bruce and Hien, but then Selina's fingers slip from Annie's hand and she falls down, into the cold water.

"SELINA!" They all shout in sync, and Annie pinches with her fingers into Jeremy's hand so he has to let her go, and the young speedster falls down into the cold water as well. Quickly she swims down to Selina, grabbing her hand and pulls her back up.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. A large fishing net closes around them and they get pulled up toward another ship. Completely soaked, the net and the girls drop onto the deck. When they finally catches their breath, they look up, staring straight into a madly grinning face.

"Welcome onto my ship, kitty-girl and kitty-girl's friend," the boy says, hardly older than them, and with light blonde hair. He looks strangely familiar to Selina. Then, the boy looks at his goons; "Get the others. Let's see what's more important to Sean Ornelas. Friends, family or his freedom."

The boy bursts into a deranged laughter.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Okay, so, there's a little hint that can tell who this stalker is, so if you know, let me know by review. I really liked to know if you already can guess it:D**


	61. Trapped

**Okay, so I decided to update the story a little earlier than usual, but I will also update the last chapter of this story later tonight (tonight in my country). Okay, so you readers tried to guess who this mysterious person is, and the guest who asked if it's a person Sean knows from the street, the answer is yes. Maybe you know it now, maybe you don't, but I will keep the name a secret for a while longer because the next chapter will contain the backstory of this person and explains why he became Sean's 'bully.'**

 **Anyway, enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Trapped**

The goons return with Hien, Bruce, Loïc and the twins on the same ship as Selina and Annie are, throwing them into the same cell. Selina hugs Bruce relieved.

"I have great plans with you, my kitty-girl," the deranged boy laughs through the bars. Selina hurls herself angrily toward the boy, and the kid is so lucky the bars are between them otherwise she would have teared him apart like a bug.

"First of; I'm not your kitty-girl, and second; Sean will find us and whoop your ass so bad you wouldn't be able to sit for a whole year!"

"I'm counting on that!" the deranged boy guffaws back, turning on his heels and about to leave when Selina grabs his sleeve to make him stop and says; "I know you, don't I? Also, what are you planned to do with Sean, because catching us is obviously a trap."

"Oh, if I were you, I'd worry about yourself," the familiar and deranged looking boy says with a grin. Suddenly another familiar looking person walks through the background, guarded by the 'stalker's' goons.

"Ivy?" Selina says shell-shocked. Then, thinking she's captured as well; "Run!"

With a huge smile on her face, the red haired girl walks closer toward the cell that is Selina's and her friend's cell, and says tauntingly; "Surprise! Did you miss me? Of course you did!"

"Oh! You know my acquaintance Ivy?" the light-blonde deranged boy asks, then suddenly realizing the answer to his own question; "Wait a minute, sure you do!"

And with that, the deranged boy and Selina's backstabbing ex-friend turn on their heels and leave, laughing their faces off while Selina and her friends stay behind, boiling in anger.

Meanwhile, Sean strolls down the docks to catch the boat that will take him away from Gotham, and away from the only friends he had. The young boy would stay away, forever. He had no other choice. Sean buys a ticket and steps onto the boat, not even looking back. There was no point, although, that's what the young street boy thinks. If he had looked back, he would have seen the ship that belonged to baby Richard's kidnappers, which was part of an whole fleet of ships.

At the same time, on another ship that was part of that fleet, seven children are locked up in a cell below, wondering and thinking what to do. There was no chance Sean would find out about them being kept hostage, so they had to come up a plan by themselves. But, some of them was still stunned with the latest discovery.

"So, that crazy kid and Ivy know each other? I don't believe it," Bruce says, sitting on the floor like Jacky, Annie and Hien. Selina and Jeremy stand against the bars, looking dully outside.

"Well, now I surely know who my friends are," Selina says absently as her mind tries to find a way out of the cell.

"Yeah, who puts loyalty to her acquaintance over loyalty to her friends, right?" Jacky snorts, looking at the others.

"Well, the most important question is; why do they use us to get Sean? I mean, what do they want from Sean?" Annie says, using the cell wall to stand back onto her feet. They had chained one of the girl's feet to the floor so she couldn't speed off.

"Well, Selina is about to find out," Ivy says tauntingly as she and a few goons step in front of the cell door, smirking from ear to ear. One of the goons put the key in its lock and swings the door open, letting Ivy walking inside first. With one firm push, the red haired girl shoves Selina toward them and out the cell.

"No, leave her alone!" Bruce yells, stepping forward but the goon quickly closes the cell door again, locking it securely. Two goons grab each one of Selina's arms and follow the red haired girl back out the room.

"You're lucky these guards are here or I'd would have scooped your eyes out!" Selina spits to her ex-friend, who chuckles and replies with; "Ha, you try."

* * *

Earlier…

Rikki walks through the backdoor of Wayne Manor and finds a very angry and worried Alfred Pennyworth. Once spotting her, the butler asks her if she had seen Sean or the other kids, but Rikki hadn't and asked why Alfred asked.

Then Alfred explained to Rikki what happened, and before the butler could stop the young girl, she sprinted out the house and took one of the cars with her. Alfred slapped his forehead, because he should have seen that coming. The butler wanted to rush after her, but then Jim and Bullock arrived and he had to open the door.

Rikki drove to Gotham by taking the road down the docks, and that's when she spotted some of her friends on ship, and captured by heavily armed men. She hopped out the car and lingered closer, watching the men taking her friends onto a boat and steered it to another ship, docked a few meters off the harbour.

There was nothing the young girl could do, unless she wanted them to see she is a mermaid. And that was not a great idea, at all. No, the only thing she could do was find help. So, Rikki jumped back into the car and steered it down the docks.

But then there was a small hold up as lots of people had bought a ticket to step onto a boat, and between the waiting crowd, Rikki spotted a familiar face. She rolled the window down, poked her head out and shouted for Sean. Sadly enough, the street boy didn't hear her and stepped onto the boat.

"SEAN!" Rikki tried again but with the same results. Sean didn't react. Quickly she stepped out of the car, pushed herself forward through the crowd to reach the boarding ladder, but then someone grabbed her and told her she couldn't get onto the boat unless she had a ticket.

"I don't need a ticket, I just need to talk to a friend, who stepped on a few seconds ago," Rikki tried, pleading with her eyes but the guy didn't want to listen, and again told her, no ticket, no boarding.

Rikki sighed disappointed and turned around, sadly strolling back to her car. Then another idea entered her head. She stepped into the car and honked loudly. Everyone turned their heads to the car, and so did Sean.

Rikki climbed onto the car and hollered with her hands cupped around her mouth; "SEAN, WE NEED TO TALK!"

"TELL SELINA, THE ANSWER IS NO! TRYING TO CHANGE MY MIND ISN'T WORKING!" Sean hollered back, turned on his heels and left to his sleeping quarter.

"SEAN, DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Rikki screamed in panic. "GET YOUR BUTT, RIGHT HERE! SELINA AND THE OTHERS NEED YOUR HELP!" Sean couldn't hear her anymore, because he already had reached the sleeping quarters.

Rikki sinks through her feet and buries her head into her hands, desperately, thinking of a new plan.

* * *

Midnight, and most of the crowd lie snoring on the floor. Bruce couldn't sleep because Selina still hadn't returned. The young billionaire starts to get really worried, but then the cell doors open. Jeremy screams in shock, clasping at his chest but then sees it's just Selina.

"Selina, are you okay," Annie asks, who had woken up because Jeremy kicked her when he jolted up earlier. She wants to step closer to her friend, but the chain prevents that.

"Just tired," Selina says with a yawn, breaking herself free from Bruce's tight hug. "They questioned me all evening and most of the night. They wouldn't let me sleep."

"They?" Bruce asks with a frown, sharing a confused look with Loïc, Hien and Annie. Jeremy already lies slumped back onto the floor, trying to sleep again. Jacky however, looked like she hadn't woken up.

"Those goons and Ivy, mostly," Selina says with a tired moan, sliding with her back against the bar to lower herself to the floor. "That crazy dude didn't say much."

"Yeah, but you held tough!" Jacky says, and that's when the realize she was awake all the time but was too lazy to get up. "You didn't crack! You never talked! Bravo, Selina!"

"Actually, I did talk," Selina says with a sheepishly smile and they all look at her baffled. Even Jeremy who had given up sleeping, and Jacky who had given up her laziness for a second and moved up onto her butt.

"Bravo, Selina," Jacky says again, but this time her voice is dripping of sarcasm.

Selina rolls her eyes and says; "I told that idiot what he wanted to know. The location of Sean Ornelas. It appears he followed Sean this morning, but suddenly lost him again, and now the kid wants to know where he can find Sean."

"And where did you tell Sean was, loose-lips?" Jacky scoffs, making all her friends stare at her, aggravated. "What? She tells this crazy kid everything, and you all mad at me for asking a normal question?"

"Well, that crazy kid said he lost Sean on the streets when he tried to follow him, so I told him he's back at Wayne Manor, where he is heavily guarded by Alfred and lots of cops."

"What? No one's…

"Supposed to know about it, I know!" Selina cuts Jeremy quickly off, making hints with her eyes and hands to the other kids. They all frown equally.

Annie suddenly gets it, winks at Selina and says; "Yeah, Wayne Manor is like a fortress. Lots of protection for Sean. They really want to keep him save!"

"Yeah, and Alfred and the cops are under the command of captain Richard!" Selina says a little loudly so the guards can hear them.

"Wait, captain Richard!" Jeremy shouts in shock, still not getting why Selina says all those silly lies. "That baby outranked me!"

"It was the only thing I could think of," Selina hisses between clenched teeth, kicking Jeremy against the knee to punish him for shouting the word 'baby' too loudly. "At the moment they are too scared to check the Manor for Sean."

"You bought us time?" Bruce says proudly.

"Exactly. I told them we were here because we were curious, and not looking for Sean because he's missing. We just wanted to explore the ship when they attacked, so we have to keep us to that story if that crazy kid questions one of you. In the meantime, we have to get out of here before they find out I was lying. Any ideas?"

"Ha, way ahead of you. I have the perfect plan!" Jeremy cries ecstatic, suddenly holding up a drinking cup. "We tunnel out!"

Everyone stares shell-shocked to the boy who starts scurrying with the cup across the floor like he's digging a hole through it.

"Through the bottom of the boat?" Selina asks, looking a little discomfort and starts wondering why she even became friends with an dumb, idiotic boy like Jeremy. And then, she feels pity for Bullock because it's his nephew. "In the middle of the sea?"

"Exactly!" Jeremy cheers gleefully and doesn't stop 'digging'. "They will never see it coming. Even I won't. Especially because I don't know how to swim."

They all slap their foreheads and Jeremy stops 'digging' for a moment to strike his chin and look really thoughtfully as he says; "Mental note; learn to swim. By tomorrow, or maybe next week."

And with that, he resumes his attempts to use the drinking cup as a tool to dig through the wooden bottom of the ship. Selina rolls her eyes and slumps her head into her hands in despair, turning on her heels and walks back to the metal bars, occupying herself with memorizing the guards 'guard schedules'.

Meanwhile, Rikki had swum up to the ship and tried to peek through the windows, searching for her friends. As she looked through one of the windows, she saw the young light blonde haired boy, (looking exact like the boy who kidnapped Richard), talking with a red haired girl. Rikki knows that girl by name as she met her a few times on the streets. She never liked her, at all.

Rikki quickly swims to the other side of the ship, and as she swum underneath the boat she could hear scratchings, like someone tried to dig through the bottom. Rikki followed the noise and found another window, looking inside.

She saw guards guarding a cell, and her friends were inside that cell. She could see Jeremy was the one who did the scratching. ' _Really, a cup? Idiot.'_

Quickly the mermaid ducks down as one of the guards walk past the window, and stood still in front of it, blocking her sight. Rikki sighs. She had no other choice. She had to follow the boat Sean was on, asking him for help. Even if it means she would be exposed as a mermaid.

Selina was still looking through the bars, and saw a glimpse of Rikki's head popping up by one of the windows, and she was about to wave at her mermaid friend when one of the guards walked toward it and stood still. Selina sighs disappointed. But she at least knew someone knew where they were.

Behind her, Hien has enough of Jeremy's antics and steals the cup away from him. A violently struggle over the cup follows soon, but Hien wins and throws it past Selina's head and through the bars. Jeremy sprints after the cup and stands still beside Selina, moaning sadly as he stares at the cup on the other end of the cell. Then, another idea enters his head and gleefully he turns back to the others.

"Ah, how about this? We set our cell on fire and-

"Ehm…NO!" Hien shouts, cutting off the boy before he could ramble more stupid things.

"Well, I have an idea," Bruce says, slowly stepping into the group. "How about psychological warfare? We learn our guards names, get them to like us, and eventually they lower their guard and-

"Bo-o-o-o-ring!" Jeremy hollers, making everyone temporarily deaf.

Jacky smiles, having the best idea ever; "What if-

"ACID!" Jeremy says, cutting off his sister's attempt of telling her idea.

"Okay, fine! We shut down the Jacky Idea Farm!" Jacky stomps off to the other end of the cell and sits back onto the floor. "No milk, served here!"

"But the Jeremy Idea Farm has a fine harvest. We use acid and we cut through the bars!"

"And where do you think we can find acid?" Loïc asks annoyed. "We are stuck in a cell, remember?"

"I'm still working that out!" Jeremy walks across the cell, thinking.

"Please, don't," Hien says, banging his head against the wall tiredly. "It will be probably just as dumb as your Jacky marries the guard, divorces him and gets the key in the settlement plan!"

Suddenly Ivy's face pops up on the other side of the cell door and says to them her boss wants to see, all of them.

* * *

Rikki swims into the direction Sean's ship went, and it doesn't take long for her to catch it up. All she had to do now was forcing the ship to stop so she could climb on board, without anyone seeing her.

With her mermaid powers she sabotages the ship's propeller and makes it stop spinning. The boat immediately comes to a halt. The captain of the boat standing in the bridge, looks quite baffled.

Carefully and making sure no one sees her, Rikki swims circles around the ship, peeking through every window when she finally finds the one that belongs to Sean's sleeping quarter. The boy lies sleeping on his bed.

Softly the girl knocks onto the glass, but Sean's sleeping body doesn't move. It seems the young boy is fast asleep. Rikki knocks harder, almost breaking the glass but it seems to work. Sean's head jolts up and turns to the window, alarmed.

With a sheepishly grin the young mermaid waves, and Sean makes the biggest eye roll ever. _'Really?'_ Sean thinks, slowly moving himself out of the bed and jumps down to the floor. _'Can't they just give up?'_

Sean stomps over to the window while wrapping his blanket tightly around him, opening the window with a scowl on his face.

"You are so lucky I don't share a room with another passenger," Sean grumbles, poling his head out the window and adds sarcastically; "Also, thanks for coming, and have a nice trip back. Tell Selina, you showing up and tell me hundreds of reasons why I-

"Can you shut up for a minute!" Rikki spits annoyed, and then quickly ducking below the water surface as one of the patrol guards pokes his head over the edge to look down. Sean however, can't pull his head back in time.

"Oi, what are you doing there?!" The man shouts down, and Sean looks up, smiling sheepishly; "Enjoying the fresh midnight air, dah. By the way, can you tell me why the ship stopped?"

"Probably something is stuck in the propeller," the patrol guy replies. "Nothing to worry about. They try to fix it soon."

"They better be, because I don't want to arrive late!" Sean bellows back. The man shakes his head and mutters something about kids and their rudeness as he walks back to the bridge. Rikki pops back above the water.

"Sean, please listen," Rikki says, holding herself onto the window's ledge. "You have to come back. Look, you don't have to explain why you want to leave, but can you cancel this trip for now?"

"Sorry, but tell Selina I won't change my mind and-

"Yeah, that will be pretty difficult," Rikki says, cutting Sean off who frowns in return. "Remember those guys who kidnapped Richard?" Sean starts to nod slowly. "They now kidnapped the others while they were out, looking for you."

"What?!" Sean asks in shock, quickly poking his head inside as he scrambles back to his bed and picks up his clothes. "I'm telling you, if his is a crazy lie I'm going to hurt you so much!"

Sean pulls his clothes on after looking at the window first but he saw Rikki gave him the privacy by ducking down again. Sean quickly jumps into his clothes and heads back over to the window, looking outside.

"Ehm, don't call me crazy, but is stealing one of the boats a better plan?" Rikki asks as Sean climbs through the window and lowers himself down into the water. Sean shakes his head and says it's better if he swims. The boat is heavily guarded, so stealing a boat would be too risky. Especially the possibilities of them seeing Rikki's tail.

Rikki nods understandably but adds; "It's a long swim, and I'm not sure-

"Don't worry about me," Sean says, landing into the water beside Rikki. "I'm a strong swimmer, and I can hold my breath for quite some time. Let's go."

And with that said, Sean dives underwater and follows Rikki who soon dives back underwater as well, swimming back to the mainland.

* * *

Selina and her friends stand into the crazy boy's so called office. Ivy stands behind the boy, massaging his shoulders. Suddenly Jacky hurls herself around one of the goons waist.

"Please, don't hurt us!" she cries dramatically.

"Jacky, stop!" Jeremy bellows angrily. "The Bullock's don't beg. Except for food…or money, or housing. Or any other thing that we need. Hmm, you know what? This is not a good argument."

"Then give me some information about Sean!"

"No never!" Jacky hollers, now wrapped around the goon's ankles because she had dropped herself all the way down, quickly jumping back to her feet and skips over to her friends, saying to them; "Sorry, lost my head there for a second."

"Arg!" The crazy kid growls, almost tearing his light blonde hair from his head in frustration. Ivy immediately starts massaging his shoulders quicker, making him relax again. "Get them out of my sight!"

Five seconds later the group of kids find themselves back in the cell, and equally disappointed. It seems they still can't escape. Suddenly Jeremy looks at the ceiling and says; "What if we tunnel through the ceiling?"

Jeremy shows proudly the cup, who he managed to grab when they walked back to the cell. They all slap their foreheads.

"Technically, that's not a tunnel," Hien says with a frustrated scowl on his face that shows how much he want to throttle the stupid boy.

"Oh, it isn't? There's no such thing as a ceiling tunnel, Hien Mooney?" Jeremy hollers as he zooms his face closer, totally not threatened by Hien's violent looking face.

"Guys, I have-

"Listen up. I've memorized the guards schedules and I have a plan. But we need a way to get this door open first," Selina says, stepping between Hien and Jeremy to stop them from fighting.

"You mean like this key I stole from the guard?" Jacky says with a scowl, not appreciating that Selina cut her off. The girl stands up to her feet, holding up the key.

"Wait, but how did you-

"Oh please, come on! All I needed to do was….

Jacky stops in front of them and guides them through the memory of her hugging the goon. Seemingly she just sobbed and begged, but instead she tried to search though his pockets, and when she didn't find the key there she slid further down and tried his belt and finally found the key as she reached the ankles.

"Yeah, you guys should try listening to me every now and again," the girl says and everyone is knocked back from the flashback to the presence. "Jacky Idea Farm, back in business."

"All right!" Selina says with an eye roll as she snatches the key from Jacky. "As soon as I take out the goons, we all hurl around Annie and we speed off." Selina turns to Annie, bends down and uses a lock-pick to unlock the chains. "Pretend it's still on."

Selina turns around again and walks to the bars, crying dramatically; "I can't take it anymore! I will tell everything about Sean Ornelas!"

One of the goons laughs and heads to the cell, but soon as he stands in front of the door, Selina pushes it open and the goon gets the door straight into his face, knocking him unconscious.

Selina, Bruce and Loïc hurl around Annie to get out first so she will bring them to the deck where they would jump into the water while Annie went back for the others. But sadly enough they didn't see the net, and they were captured, again!"

"Did I, or did I not warn you about them?" Ivy asks, standing beside the deranged boy who casts over the kids, caught in the net. "They never quit! Annoying!"

The deranged kid grabs the net off the children and his goons quickly grab each one of them while other goons come to the deck with Jeremy, Jacky and Hien. The kids struggle as attempt to free themselves. Nothing works.

Suddenly one of the goons walks up to the deranged laughing boy and whispers something into his ear. The boy's face turns into a very angry scowl.

"Lock them up in that cage over there," the boy hollers angrily. "And you come with me." The kid grabs Selina by her arm, almost twisting it behind her back as he walk back with her below the ship.

"No!" Bruce shouts, stomping the goon that holds him onto the toes and runs to Selina and the boy, trying to save Selina. "You let her go!" Bruce tries to fight the boy but the kid is too strong and the young billionaire suddenly feels a very sharp sting in his side.

Bruce gasps in pain and reaches his hand to his side as he collapses to the wooden floor. He starts to feel blood seeping through his fingers. Selina drops down beside him in shock, trying to push pressure on the wound.

"Fine, get her in that cage too, quickly!" the boy orders, and two goons grab Selina and Bruce, tossing them into the same cage with their friends. Then they all quickly head below deck, waiting.

"Bruce, you're going to be fine," Selina sobs as Bruce's face turns pale of all the blood loss. His eyes start to roll back in his head. "No, stay awake! Bruce!"

Loïc quickly pulls his shirt off and starts tearing it into pieces, handing them over to Selina who pressures it onto the wound with her hands. Selina sobs softly.

Suddenly Sean's face pops up on the edge of the ship as he climbs onto the deck, whispering to Rikki to stay in the water. Then the young street boy spots the cage, and quickly he rushes toward it.

Sean tries to bust the lock, but it's from real thick steel, impossible to break. "Sean, you're here!" Selina cries relieved. "We were looking for you, and-

"Who did this to you guys?" Sean cuts Selina's words off. "To who belongs this cage?"

"We don't know," Bruce whimpers, and that's when Sean sees his friend is lying on the ground and that Selina is pushing onto his side. Pieces of Loïc ripped shirt lies beside them, covered with Bruce's blood.

Bruce, who sees Sean noticed it says bravely; "Don't worry about me, Sean. It's nothing serious. You have to get us out of here!"

Sean wants to reply, but suddenly his 'friends' eyes grow in shock, staring at something behind him. Sean hurls around, and across of him stands the person Sean didn't expect to see.

"You!" Sean gasps in shock, staring at the light blonde haired street boy.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please let me know by review:D**


	62. Luke vs Sean

**Hi guys, next update. The last chapter I will update in a few hours, right at the same time as the first chapter of series 2, though I'm not sure if I can finish the first chapter by then, but I'll try. Can't spoil Sean will be in series 2. Maybe he is, maybe he's not. Maybe he appears now and then, maybe he leaves permanently. I'm sorry, but I like keeping secrets LOL**

 **Anyway, the mysterious person will finally be unsolved. back story of this person, including a cliff-hanger. Sean has to make a choice.**

 **Enjoy:D**

* * *

 **Chapter 63: Luke vs Sean**

 **Five months earlier**

A bunch of street kids are gathered together in a abandon warehouse. It's something like the Flea, but lots smaller and more secret. The cops aren't aware of the place.

One of the street kids is Sean Ornelas, and he's sitting in a dark corner with one fellow street kid named Luke, talking about a plan. They want to attack Falcone and questioning him about the attack on Luke's parents.

"So, I sneak past the guards from one side of the place, and you sneak past the other side and we meet there," Sean whispers, pointing at the dot on the map. Luke nods agreed, and both boys separate ways.

The next day, Sean was about to head to Falcone's place and strolled across the rooftops in the Narrows, when his eyes suddenly recognized the boy on the sidewalk below. He was standing at a payphone, and there was a curly haired girl beside him. It was Bruce Wayne, and the girl's name was Selina Kyle. Sean knew her reputation on the streets.

Without their notice, Sean had followed them, all the way into the Flea. But not before telling some other street kid to head to the secret warehouse and warn Luke something had come up. Then, in the Flea, Sean saw Bruce and Selina talking with 'freaky' Ivy. He saw Ivy's look when they walked away from her. Sean knew she was up to no good.

Without Ivy knowing it, Sean followed her, all the way up to Clyde's place. The street boy waited for the street girl, outside the factory. Once the red haired girl walked out, Sean grabbed her and ordered her to tell what she did in there. Ivy broke instantly and told Sean everything.

Sean lets her go, waiting on the rooftops for Bruce and Selina to show up, and they did. Sadly enough the street girl was really stealthy, and the billionaire surprisingly too, so he hadn't heard them coming.

But later, when Clyde's goons locked them inside a room, he could hear them rustling below. He saw them, through the skylight. Selina was trying to climb a way up to the skylights, but they were rusty and hard to open.

Then, one of the goons appeared again, and Selina managed to knock the guy unconscious, but later she found herself cornered in by the female assassin. That's when Sean came to the rescue. He knocked the woman unconscious and took Selina and Bruce back to the streets.

After that, he had no other choice to follow them to Barbara's apartment, and they invited him to stay at the manor.

But, Back to Luke. The kid that was send by Sean Ornelas did find Luke and told him what Sean told him to say. Luke, not getting what else could be more important than the attack and interrogation on Falcone, told the kid to find Sean and tell Sean the plan was still on and that he would meet Sean on the place like planned.

The little boy sighed, turned around and wondered how he would even find a street boy like Sean Ornelas. If Sean didn't want to be found, you didn't find him. No one really knows where Sean lived. The street boy kept that a secret.

The boy left, trying to find Sean, which he couldn't. Luke left to Falcone's place, climbed over the fence and sneaked past the guards, waiting at the run-devue spot for Sean. But Sean never came. And that's when everything went bad for Luke.

Luke decided to do it on his own. If Sean didn't think it was important, doesn't mean it wasn't important for Luke neither. The young street boy opened one of the first floor windows and climbed inside. It didn't take long for him to find the Falcone's bedroom.

Quietly he opened the door, peered around the corner to Falcone's sleeping body. Once Luke was close enough to attack the man, it was already too late for Luke to realize it wasn't Falcone.

Luke spins on his heels, looking straight into an ambush. Falcone was expecting him. But how? Luke had no time to ask questions or run since the guards grabbed him and forced him to the ground.

Thinking Sean still might have showed up, Luke started to call out for his friend, but the guards muffled his mouth. And there was no Sean to help him.

Falcone tied him to a chair, told him tauntingly he better stopped thinking Sean would show up, because Sean wouldn't. And why wouldn't Sean? Because one of Falcone's goons got the word Sean barged into Clyde's factory and saved Bruce Wayne and a street girl. And after that, they all three went off radar.

Anger filled Luke's body. Some fancy billionaire boy, and lousy street girl was more important than him? How could Sean be so cruel? How could Sean leave him and bail on their plan? Sean knew how important this attack was for Luke, so why did he had to help them instead of him?

Falcone beats him up for trespassing and attacking him, and left him for a few days locked in a room with nothing to eat or drink. In those days Luke managed to untie his bounds all by himself. And in those days, Sean still hadn't shown up. Why not? Sean must have heard about Luke's failed attack on Falcone?

Luke jumped off the seat that was his prison for the past few days and heads over to the window, breaking it with the chair and escaped. The young boy immediately runs to the secret warehouse.

Once arrived there, he found some kids and asked them about Sean. They said they hadn't heard anything from Sean for quite some time. Then, Ivy walked up to Luke and told him about how Sean saved Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.

Selina Kyle? So that's why those kids were more important than him? Luke always suspected that Sean had some very weird obsession for the street girl. Especially because she was a witness to the Wayne Murder, but why exactly, or why Sean sometimes dug in that case, Luke didn't know the full details of. Sean never trusted that part of his life to him. Also, Sean never truly told Luke where he was that night.

So, Luke always thought Sean had an obsession for Selina AKA, Cat, because he had a crush on her, and now chose for the girl he 'loved' instead of helping his BEST FRIEND. No, he had to help a girl who had a strange obsession with a billionaire boy.

Ugh. Luke stomps off angrily. He knew what to do. He had to save Sean for making the stupidest choice of a life-time. No way that girl would ever love him. She was Bruce Wayne's stalker. Everyone knew that. Even he knew that, so why didn't Sean knew that? Sean needed a wakeup call, and Luke was going to give him one.

Luke climbed over Wayne Manor fence, noticing there weren't any guards tonight, which was strange. There were always guards, so why not tonight? Luke shrugged the thoughts off and lingered closer to the Manor, peeking inside through a window.

On the couch sat two boys. Luke recognized them as crazy Jack and weird Hien. So that's why there weren't any guards. Those boys obviously had prisoned them somewhere in the manor and took the place over. But how was that possible?

Suddenly, Jack's head moved aside, and Luke couldn't duck away in time. Jack charged through the window and together with Hien he captured Luke, and tied him to a chair.

Luke told them that he only wanted to find Sean, and they told Luke Sean had left to Switzerland. Anger filled Luke's mind. Sean left, again.

The two boys were quite happy with having Luke around. They kept him tied to the chair for a while, forced him to watch them playing Twister, and tortured him with tickling him wherever they could.

Then, after five days Luke had enough of it, finally managed to free himself and flew Wayne Manor to never look back. Sadly enough, Jack and Hien had other plans in mind. They followed Luke laughing to the streets where they captured him again.

But then, Jim and Bullock strolled down the streets and spotted them. The two cops arrested the two maniac boys for throwing dog poo into a paper bag and lid it on fire and leaving it at their doorstep.

Bullock could intervene a huge fire for burning down his entire building by trampling it out but destroyed his new shoes in the process. Now, the lackadaisical cop finally had his payback. He threw them into the cell, painfully.

Then, Jim skipped up to him and asked him how he felt about a last minute trip to Switzerland. They left, immediately and left the two boys alone in their cell. They had some fun time with irking the other cops, but they didn't budge.

It was finally Ed who released them. The forensic had enough of Hien's mean taunts about him and his new invented nickname, while everyone knew Ed wanted to call himself; The Riddler.

Luke hopped down the street as he still was tangled up in ropes, trying to free himself. Then, Falcone found him and ordered his men to lock Luke up in a cell, and they did.

While Luke was in his cell, the street boy used a small pin to carve a few names into his upper-arm, not even caring the pain it caused. It was his revenge list.

Sean Ornelas, for leaving him alone and not full filling the plan they made to catch Falcone.  
Selina Kyle, the street cat that stole Sean away from him.  
Bruce Wayne, for taking HIS place as Sean's best friend. (we all know Sean didn't see people as friends because the trust etcetera, but Luke thinks Sean saw him as a friend)  
Hien Mooney, for keeping him prison and irk him.  
Jack Declan, same reason as Hien.

A month later Luke finally could bribe one of Falcone's men in letting him go. The man pretended to give Luke a loaf of bread. One of the other prisoners wasn't very happy with that and asked why Luke always got special treatment.

Luke stepped closer to the bars of his cell, asking that very prisoner if he wanted to have the bread, who nodded excitedly. As Luke reaches the 'bread' out to the prisoner, and the prisoner tries to take it, Luke grabs the man's arm and shouted; "I've been meaning to tell you something for the past month. Your voice, is really… annoying!"

And with that, Luke pulls the prisoner's arm closer toward him and smacks the man's face against the bars of his own cell, knocking him unconscious. Then, laughing his head off as he opens the bread and takes out the key of his cell.

Luke escapes, knocking a few guards unconscious on his way out, reaching the guard who helped him to escape. The poor guy starts to whimper and shake as Luke approaches, holding two big pieces of wood.

"No, please! I'm the one who gave you the key."

Luke drops the wood and says slowly; "Which… makes you a traitor." The guard chuckles awkwardly and sees Luke's fist coming to his face, knocking him unconscious. "I hate traitors."

Luke drags the man away from the door and opens it, poking his head outside. There are no guards around, and Luke laughs; "It's a new day, Sean Ornelas. I wish you're well-rested."

And with that, still snickering with the thoughts of hurting Sean, Luke disappears into the night.

* * *

 **Present time:**

"Sean!" Luke, aka the deranged and crazy kid, cheers ecstatic and brandishes his arms like he's welcoming an old friend. Sean however, stares back in anger. "Did you miss me, because I sure did miss you." Then Luke's hands reach for his hair again like he wants to pull them out; " Every day of the past five months I thought about you."

"Sorry Sean, but this kid trapped us when we were searching-

"Uh, QUIET!" Luke bellows angrily, cutting off Selina's attempt of explaining things. Then, in soft and sweet voice; "Can't you see my brother and I are sharing a moment here?"

"I am not your brother, and don't you dare shouting at her because we definitely are NOT having a moment!" Sean growls back, folding his arms angrily as he zooms his face closer to Luke's, piercing his brown eyes into Luke's (color) eyes.

"O, well I was," Luke says, looking a little offended, but then cries gleefully; "Look at you. All grown up. And quite the ladies-man, I presume, huh, huh?"

Luke throws a few winks at Sean, tauntingly, because the deranged street boy knows how low Sean's self-image is around girls. Sean slowly starts to boil in anger.

"Luke, whatever you want has nothing to do with them, so let them go!" Sean says angrily and his hands are itching so bad he wants to pummel the light blonde haired kid. But Luke is securely guarded with goons, all carrying weapons which are all pointed at him. "You better release them or-

"Oh, boy, here we go! Must we always do the same dance Sean, you and I?" Luke wraps an arm around Sean's shoulder, squeezing the street billionaire against himself. Sean looks really disturbed. "Not that you aren't a fabulous dancer…

That's enough to make Sean Ornelas explode. He has enough of Luke's taunting's and shrugs Luke's arm off, forcefully. The guards immediately aim their swords, guns and crossbows at Sean. Luckily enough, Luke is fast enough to stop them by holding up his hand, signalling everything is 'cool'.

"Before you bite my head off, Sean… I want to tell you an acquaintance of mine, told me a little secret, about you and…" Luke signals with his head toward the cage, winking again. Sean almost starts to fume in anger, but then Ivy steps toward Luke and stands still beside him, smirking widely.

"You little backstabber!" Sean bellows REALLY angry and his fists are starting to clench, and his teethes grinding. "I never should have let you walk away when I grabbed your little neck for informing Clyde about Selina's whereabouts!"

"WHAT!" Selina hollers, jumping to her feet angrily and leaps over to the bars, starting to rattle it, aggravated. "Let me out so I can scratch your eyes from its sockets and use them as marbles!"

"Yes, it was my dear Ivy who told me you abandoned me and our plans for their butts," Luke screams in deranged anger. "The things that happened to me afterwards, is all your fault, Sean Ornelas!"

"Things?" Sean swallows shell-shocked.

"Yes! I waited for you, went into Falcone's Manor who caught me and held me hostage for days with nothing to eat, and nothing to drink!" Luke bellows angrily, and then pointing at Hien in the cage; "I tried to look you up at Wayne Manor, but that crazy boy and his friend stopped me. I'm sure he can tell what happened then!"

"Wait, that was you?" Hien asks, looking thoughtfully as his mind flashes back to the time he and Jack was house-sitting Wayne Manor. "Oh, yeah, now I remember. I was already wondering where I've seen that ugly face before and-

"SHUT UP!" Luke hollers, stomping closer to the cage and pushes Selina forcefully back who stumbles into Hien. Sean hurls himself toward Luke in anger, because no one is allowed to hurt Selina, but the guards aim their weapons again, only this time to his friends so Sean immediately halts in his roots.

"Yes, my thoughts, exactly!" Luke grins, and then bursts into a guffawing laughter. Ivy laughs too. "Anyway, you said they had nothing to do with what I want from you, right?"

Sean shoots daggers with his eyes, his fists clenching even more that his knuckles turns pale. In the back of his mind the street billionaire knows Luke kidnapped his friend as leverage. Obviously he wanted a favour from Sean.

"Today, you have to choose again, Sean Ornelas. Me, or them!" Sean's mouth drops open in shock. Why is Luke saying something like that? "So, if you want to excuse me…I have people to see, an army to build, a revenge to plot…isn't this exciting, Sean? You must have been so bored over the past five months."

"Yeah, he has a point there," Jeremy says, remembering the months he knows Sean and has heard about the street boy's reputation on the streets. "Not enough explosions."

"Anyway, I have to leave. Goodbye for now, brother! Until we meet again," Luke says, rounding on his heels and heads with Ivy and his goons to the edge of the ship, jumping overboard into another, smaller boat.

"What do you mean with, choosing?" Sean bellows, quickly running after them, watching them row the boat away from the ship, up to another waiting ship.

"You'll see, Sean Ornelas…" Luke sings excitedly. Sean rolls his eyes angrily and then turns around and sprints back to the cage with his friends.

"Forget about us!" Selina hollers, pushing Sean away from the cage. "We are fine, catch Luke!"

"But Bruce, he needs medical help," Sean tries, but Bruce who is still lying on the floor looks at him and assures him he will be fine. But Bruce's pale face says something else. Sean, suddenly remembering Rikki is still waiting in the water for his signal; "Rikki, get your butt on the boat and help them!"

And with that, Sean sprints back to the side of the boat, releases one of the other smaller boats into the water, jumping into it and starts rowing toward Luke's boat.

"Here he comes, sir," one of the goons says, laughing. "Just like you said."

"Still predictable, aren't you, brother?" Luke says to himself, signalling to his goons on the waiting ship. They roll a huge catapult toward the side of their ship and they lift a very heavy canon ball into the sling, shooting it upon Sean.

Obviously the goons miscalculated everything because the canon ball flies past Sean's ear, and Sean bellows; "You missed, Luke!"

"Sean, you should know by now, I never miss," Luke laughs deranged, and then it suddenly hits Sean straight in his face. This was the choice Luke told earlier.

"NO!" Sean hollers.

Meanwhile, Rikki had heaved herself on board, dried her tail and then headed over to her friends, telling them to step away. They did, and she had poured water onto the lock and about to instant-freeze it when their ears picked up a strange whistling sound.

They all stare in shock, and so does Sean as the canon ball collapses into the ship and sinks to the bottom of the sea. Water starts pouring inside through the hole.

"There's something I forgot to mention earlier!" Luke hollers as he climbs onto his ship, laughing. "I found your parents, though I won't tell you whether they are alive or not! So, what is going to be, Sean Ornelas?! Me, or your friends!"

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I know some of you, really, really hate Luke (TEDOG told me), so i was a little scared to use him, and as we all know Gotham always contains a villain's backstory of why they became who they become, so I decided to write a Luke backstory. Not to get any sympathy for this character, don't get me wrong, just because there has to be a reason why he sends a lovely person like Sean letters like that. If you suddenly do get sympathy for Luke, no problem either, it's up to you. LOL But then again, Luke is just one big crazy person LOL**

 **Anyway, next update, big decision time for Sean.**


	63. Sean's hardest choice

**Last chapter of this story:D as reply to guest question about dreamworks dragons? Yes, I used a few episodes as inspiration, though I tried to shape the sentences etc a little different. I already imagined Luke as a dagger kind of guy, and after TEDOG read it, he pointed it out too that Luke is a dagger kind of guy LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Sean's hardest choice**

Sean looks back at the ship with his friends on it, and then back to the ship with Luke on it, sailing into the distance and away from him. Luke's deranged laughter however, fades away a lot slower.

"Catch me, Sean, and I will tell you everything about your parents!" Luke laughs, cue followed with Ivy's laughter. "Forget them, they never were really your friends! I'm your only friend, brother!"

Sean looks back to his friends, and he can see their cage slowly sliding toward the hole that was caused by the canon ball. Rikki frantically tried to open the lock, but she could barely keep her balance on the wobbly and sinking ship.

Sean looks back to Luke's ship, debating what to do. Then, forcefully wiping his tears from his face, Sean grabs the paddles and steers his boat around, back to his friends.

At that moment Rikki lost her balance and got tossed and turned around the ship, falling overboard. The cage with Selina and her friends slides through the hole, and disappears into the depth.

Sean stops rowing and takes a long deep breath in before launching himself into the water and swims up from behind Rikki. The cage was now lying on the bottom of the ocean, and Rikki tried to bust the lock open while her friends kept their breaths in.

The young street billionaire pushed the mermaid aside and grabbed his knife, wriggling the point of the blade into the lock. The blade broke, gashing a cut into Sean's hand. Sean however, ignored it and kept rattling the lock and the chains.

Selina held Bruce closely beside her, who became weaker by the second and already turned blue in the face. Sean frantically searched through his pockets, but the only thing he could find was a pen.

Quickly Sean sticks the pen into the lock like he did so many times before. Like with the handcuffs, and Selina's plane seat-belt pet lock. It has to work now too, right? Suddenly there's a click, and Sean quickly removes the chains around the bars that kept the cage door in place.

The young street billionaire opens the cage door, grabs Bruce under his arm and pulls him closer, signalling to the others to swim up, quickly. They do. A few seconds later they all take in a few gusts of fresh midnight air, swimming toward the docks while helping each other to keep their heads above water.

Sean quickly scrambles on land and with the help of Loïc the young street billionaire drags Bruce on land. Sean quickly checks Bruce's pulse, which is shallow but his breathing had stopped.

"Bruce, please wake up," Selina sobbed as she tried to pressure his open wound as blood came gushing out of it. Sean immediately tried CPR as he puts his lips over Bruce's, but their lips don't touch as he blows air into Bruce's lungs. Bruce starts to cough water up. Selina hugs Bruce, relieved.

In the meantime Hien called an ambulance, telling them there was a wounded Bruce Wayne at the docks. Also ordered them to come with more people because he and his friends had trouble with breathing, as they were underwater for quite some time.

The ambulance arrived shortly after, joined by a police car with a worried Jim, Bullock and Alfred Pennyworth. The medics helped Annie and Rikki with their wounds and their shock while Jacky had trouble with breathing properly. They gave her some oxygen. Hien, Loïc and Jeremy seemed okay, beside they are quite scared.

Selina sobs and didn't want to leave Bruce's side so the ambulance had to take her with them to the hospital. Sean tells the detectives what happened and who was behind the threat letters. They say they would find Luke, but Sean highly doubts that.

* * *

Selina arrives back at the Manor. Bruce had to stay the night because the doctor wanted to keep a close eye onto him. The others sit in the study with warm tea and blankets. All except Sean Ornelas.

Fear enters her heart, thinking Sean would have left again without saying goodbye. A part of her wouldn't blame Sean, because it was more than logical that Sean wanted to try find Luke and Ivy, force them to tell the truth about his parents.

Sean however, hadn't left. Soon they arrived back at the Manor Sean screamed his lungs out in anger and his friends let him. They thought it might be better if the street boy cooled off, by himself.

Sean had flopped himself onto his bed, crying, and screaming: "Why did I save them. This was the closest thing of ever finding out what happened with my parents!" In his heart, Sean knew the answer to his own question. He saved the others, because they are his friends. But at that moment Sean couldn't admit that, because he's was too sad.

By the time Selina arrived back at the Manor and went searching for Sean, she finds him sleeping on his bed. His face covered with tears stains. Selina's heart breaks. Slowly the street girl lingers closer, and about to remove a strain of hair from Sean's eyes, gently, the street boy's eyes jolt open and grabs her arm, almost hurling her across the room. Sean recognizes her in time.

"Selina, I'm so sorry," Sean says, letting her arm free and sits up and lets his feet dangle down the bed. Selina smiles and sits down onto Bruce's bed, her face toward Sean. "Is everything okay?"

"I can ask you the same question," Selina says with a shrug as she moves her feet underneath herself. Sean nods, indicating he's fine. But is he really? "Thanks for saving us," Selina says after a brief silence. "I'm sure the others already said the same, and I know it must be really hard for you now because you still don't know a thing about your parents whereabouts, but we are happy you made the decision of saving us. And we will do anything to help you with the search for your parents."

Sean's eyes drop to the floor as a single tear falls down his cheek, and nods; "Yes, the others said the same, and in my heart I know I made the right choice, it's just…" Sean's voice breaks, and Selina nods understandably.

"Bruce will be fine," Selina says, after another long pause. "The doctors wanted to keep him overnight, in case." Sean nods.

Selina wants to ask the question that's burning on her tongue, but she's not sure if she should. But her curiosity takes the better of her and…

"Did you leave, because…well because of what I asked? About the nightclub and….

"No," Sean says, lifting his head up and tries to smile. It's hard, especially now. "No, I left because of the letters and…

Selina nods.

"You like Bruce, don't you?" Sean says, this time breaking the silence between them. Sean stares into Selina's green eyes.

"Of course I do, silly," Selina says with a chuckle. "I like you all. We are friends, aren't we?"

"I don't-

"Yeah, I know you keep saying you don't have friends," Selina says with an eye roll. "But now you do, and that is that!" Sean looks at Selina again, and her firm look makes him crack a smile. Now he thinks of it, she might be right. They were his friends, but was he ready to be THEIR friend?

Sean drops his eyes to the floor again and takes a long deep breath, thinking back to the day he lost his parents. Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrapping around him, and when he finally realizes what happened, the street girl had planted a tiny kiss onto his cheek.

And with that, Selina skipped back to the door. Behind her, the street billionaire turns slightly red, and his thoughts overwhelms himself. He really wanted to stay at the Manor, if there was a person who asked him to stay. Even if it was just one, specific person. But she wouldn't, Sean knows that for sure.

As if Selina could read the street boy's thoughts, she whispers; "Please stay." Sean looks up, finding Selina's cheeky eyes, sparkling. Then, her hand slowly reaches to her heart, and she mouths; "Ba-boom, ba-boom."

Then, she leaves Sean alone in his room, wondering what she meant with that.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please try to review all three chapters, because I like to know your thoughts:D**

 **I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoring this story. It means a lot. Of course there is a sequel, and it's called; Cat's new to do list adventures. But I think you already might have thought LOL**

 **Also, tell me in a review if you guys know what Sean means with having friends, and not being ready to be a friend. I want to know if anyone understands the difference. Also, anyone knows what Selina means with the 'ba-boom'? LOL**


End file.
